On ne change pas son destin
by Elo Cullen
Summary: Bella s'apprête à sauter de la falaise pour mettre fin à la peine qui déchire son coeur suite au départ d'Edward, seulement elle n'atteindra jamais l'eau. Qui la sauvera et quelles en seront les conséquences?
1. Chapter 1: Vision

Cela faisait un petit moment que l'idée faisait son chemin dans ma tête et à force de lire toutes ses fics je me suis dis pourquoi pas moi!

Donc voila je me jette à l'eau, c'est ma première fic donc soyez indulgents svp

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais ils sont la création de la merveilleuse SM, je me contente de les lui emprunter le temps d'une fic que j'espère vous apprécierai

Bonne lecture

********************

POV ??

Assis sur l'un des grands canapés blancs du salon ,je fermais les yeux laissant mon esprit divaguer.

Cela faisait presque 5 mois que nous avions quitté Forks pour nous réfugier à Bethel, petite ville de 6200 habitants, en Alaska.

Nous avions emménagé dans l'une des nombreuses maisons du patrimoine de la famille Cullen, elle ressemblait en bien des points à celle que nous avions quittée quelques mois auparavant. Très lumineuse et spacieuse elle se dressait à l'orée d'une grande forêt, qui se révélait être un terrain de chasse très prometteur pour notre famille atypique.

Esmée avait essayé tant bien que mal d'éviter les similitudes décoratives avec notre précédente demeure mais cette tentative se révélait vaine puisque l'emplacement du terrain et la bâtisse elle-même aurait pu être jumelle avec celle de Forks.

Malgré le luxe et les commodités qu'elle nous offrait cette dernière était devenue mon enfer personnel me ramenant sans cesse aux événements qui nous avaient conduit ici.

Quelques jours après l'incident survenu lors du dix-huitième anniversaire de Bella ,nous l'avions quittée pour la protéger de nous, pour qu'elle puisse vivre parmi les vivants et qu'elle nous oublie, qu'elle m'oublie moi et tout ce que je lui avais infligé.

Pas un jour ne se passait sans que je ressente la douleur, la mienne et celle des miens, qui malgré leurs efforts se peignait sur leurs visages.

Je pensais souvent à elle, plus souvent qu'il ne l'aurait fallu, je revois encore ses yeux chocolats si expressifs et profonds dans lesquels la dernière chose que j'avais pu lire était la tristesse et l'incompréhension.

C'est donc ici que nous tentions de nous reconstruire un semblant de vie.

L'hôpital de la ville s'était empressé d'accueillir Carlisle au sein de son personnel, sa réputation l'ayant précédée il était attendu comme le messie. Il passait des journées et des nuits entières à l'hôpital bien que la fatigue ne l'atteignait pas cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Certes il avait l'habitude de travailler de longues heures mais depuis quelques semaines ses heures se transformaient en jours, il ne passait à la maison que furtivement pour se changer et chasser, je pouvais aisément deviner ce que cachait cette attitude. Il se noyait d'après moi dans le travail pour éviter de ressasser le passé, pour ne pas analyser la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvions mais surtout pour ne pas laisser sa peine et ses inquiétudes prendre le dessus et atteindre le reste de la famille.

Esmée quant à elle partirait d'ici quelques jours pour deux mois en France afin de re décorer un palace privé qu'un riche homme d'affaire Américain avait fait acquisition .Son talent et son goût étaient connus et reconnus c'est pourquoi il avait fait appel à elle afin de donner « un petit coup de neuf » dans cette somptueuse demeure. Elle avait refusé cette offre dans un premier temps afin de ne pas nous laisser seuls dans ce moment difficile puis nous l'avions convaincue que ca lui ferait du bien et lui permettrait de prendre un peu de recul face à cette situation qui se révélait très difficile pour elle aussi. En bonne mère de famille elle prenait soin de nous soutenir et de nous cacher ses réels sentiments mais nous savions tous qu'elle souffrait de notre départ, elle avait perdu une fille en quittant Forks et ne s'en remettait pas cependant elle ne l'avouerait jamais pour ne pas augmenter notre souffrance, ma souffrance.

Quand à nous les « enfants » nous avions décidé de ne pas retourner au lycée ici. Ce n'était pas comme si ne pas aller en cours le reste de l'année aller entraver notre cursus scolaire. Cette réflexion intérieure me fit sourire. Combien de fois avions nous terminé ce fameux cursus scolaire? Dix fois? Vingt fois? J'avais perdu le compte.

Avantage ou inconvénient, à vous de voir, nous avions beaucoup plus de temps libre que d'habitude.

Alice et Rose se divertissaient en feuilletant les pages des magazines de mode, en faisant du shopping et s'étaient même lancées dernièrement dans la création de vêtements.

Je ne voulais pas me divertir je voulais juste m'isoler et ressasser ma douleur. Me perdre dans mes pensées et souffrir parce qu'après tout je ne méritais que ça.

Ma famille partait en morceaux, au lieu de ne faire plus qu'un comme cela avait été le cas pendant quasiment un siècle nous étions devenus sept individus uniques ne faisant plus grand-chose ensemble.

Et toute cette situation c'est moi qui l'avais créée!!

La haine que j'éprouvais contre moi-même ne cessait de décupler .Est-ce qu'un jour je me le pardonnerai?

Seul le temps apportera la réponse bien que dans mon esprit elle soit claire, NON je ne me le pardonnerai jamais et en souffrirai tant que j'arpenterai cette terre.

Secouant ma tête de droite à gauche je pris une profonde inspiration pour chasser ses pensées accablantes qui ne me quittaient plus.

- Je m'inquiète pour elle, et……. Elle me manque

Reprenant contenance je me levais, fit le tour du canapé et me dirigeais vers cette voix.

Emmet était debout fixant la forêt qui s'étalait devant les grandes fenêtres du salon. Les yeux rivés sur un point lointain je pouvais lire la tristesse et l'inquiétude sur son visage.

Il considérait Bella comme sa petite sœur et s'était attaché à elle à un point que nous ignorions tous jusqu'à maintenant.

Cet éloignement forcé lui était difficile a supporter, il devenait irritable et s'emportait pour une broutille. Sa relation avec Rosalie en avait prit un coup d'ailleurs, ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole depuis quelques jours à cause d'une « divergence d'opinion » pour reprendre les thermes exacts de Rose.

Cette dernière avait été violente, jamais nous avions vu Emmet dans un tel état de colère et encore moins à l'encontre de sa « douce Rosie » comme il aimait l'appeler.

_FB_

_- Que t'arrive t il Emmet, tu es d'une humeur massacrante en ce moment? Ne me dis pas que c'est encore à cause de l'humaine._

_-Roseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

_-Quoi Roseeeeeeeeeeeeeee? Elle n'est plus là et elle continue à nous pourrir l'existence_

_- Tais-toi Rosalie_

_- Oh maintenant c'est Rosalie?! Pffffffffffffffffffffffff nous aurions dû laisser Jasper la vider de son sang nous en aurions terminé avec elle à l'heure qu'il est, et cette famille ne se torturerait plus pour cette insignifiante petite chose!_

_Ce fut la phrase de trop. A la vitesse que nous confère notre statut de vampire il l'avait plaquée contre un mur la maintenant contre celui-ci par la gorge, les yeux noircis par la colère qui l'envahissait._

_Nous nous étions tous statufiés d'effroi dans la cuisine, ne pouvant réagir tant la situation nous paraissait irréelle._

_Regardant sa femme dans les yeux il reprit la parole après s'être quelque peu calmé._

_-Rose je t'aime de tout mon cœur mais ne t'avise plus jamais de parler ainsi de Bella!!!_

_Elle le regarda alors dans les yeux et face à la détermination de ce dernier elle ne pu qu'hocher la tête en signe d'acquiescement._

_Il la relâcha alors et pris la direction de la forêt avant que l'un d'entre nous ai pu esquiver le moindre mouvement._

_Rose quant à elle avait le visage déformé par la douleur, son égo venait d'en prendre un coup mais surtout Emmet ne s'était jamais dressé contre elle bien au contraire. Après avoir repris ses esprits elle monta dans sa chambre et y resta enfermée pendant deux jours entiers n'adressant la parole à personne._

_FFB_

Revenant à la réalité je lui répondis alors

- Moi aussi je m'inquiète pour Bella et elle me manque également mais nous n'avons plus le droit d'interférer dans sa vie Emmet, nous avons … pardon j'ai déjà causé assez de dégâts

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute ajouta-t-il d'une voix dure

-Si dés le début j'aurai du prendre mes distances au lieu de me rapprocher dangereusement d'elle jusqu'à ……je ne pus terminer ma phrase, la douleur et les remords m'ayant rendu muet.

Un long moment de silence s'en suivit pendant que nous repensions chacun de notre côté à cette discussion. Un sentiment atroce de culpabilité m'envahit alors, j'étais responsable de la situation, j'étais l'instigateur de cet exil, la réalité me frappa en plein visage telle une gifle: j'étais un monstre.

Au bout de quelques minutes ou quelques heures je ne sais pas, Emmet détendit l'atmosphère:

- Une petite partie?

- Hummmm Oui pourquoi pas? Mais une partie de quoi?

- De chasse bien sûr, je te pari que je dégomme un grizzli avant toi!!!!!

-Tu n'auras pas de mal étant donné que je ne chasse pas le grizzli!!!!!!

Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase qu'il était déjà parti je m'élançais donc à sa poursuite, nous avions tous les deux besoin de laisser nos esprits se vider

.

1mois plus tard

Notre vie reprenait petit à petit son cours, Emmet et Rosalie s'étaient quelque peu réconciliés et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que les retrouvailles avaient été chaleureuses, toute la maison et peut-être même la ville avait pu en profiter.

Ce semblant de bonheur faisait plaisir à voir et me sortait de mes pensées noires qui ne quittaient plus mon esprit. La discussion que j'avais eue avec Emmet il y a un mois de ça était encore claire dans mon esprit je me la ressassais sans cesse.

Il avait fallu 5minutes pour détruire notre bonheur à tous, ces 5 mêmes minutes ou notre nature avait reprit le dessus et tout s'était envolé. Il ne fallait plus y penser, mais pourtant je ne cessais de me demander comment aurait évolué notre existence si les choses avaient tourné autrement.

Je passais de plus en plus de temps seul au cœur de notre luxuriante voisine pour me laisser aller à ma peine à la haine que j'éprouvais envers moi-même. Comment avais-je pu la briser ainsi?

Tous les jours je venais là sur ce tronc d'arbre couché recouvert de mousse pour analyser mon existence. J'aimais ce lieu, il était paisible, à l'abri des regards du reste de ma famille je pouvais donc me laisser aller sans peur d'être jugé.

Mais le plus important il me rappelait Forks et qui disait Forks disait Bella

Que faisait-elle en ce moment? Allait elle bien? Avait-elle repris le court de sa vie comme si nous n'avions jamais existé? Et surtout était elle heureuse à nouveau?

Malgré la distance qui nous séparait je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi proche d'elle, je chérissais chaque instant passé ici à penser à elle-même si cela me torturait au plus haut point.

La douleur dans ma poitrine avait de cesse d'augmenter, mais pourquoi?

Jamais personne n'avait causé de telles réactions chez un vampire et surtout chez moi, était ce la culpabilité?

La nuit tombait et me tirer de mes réflexions existentielles, je courais vers la villa retrouver le reste de ma famille.

Les jours passaient se ressemblant tous, je m'isolais le plus souvent possible la date fatidique du 16 mars arrivant à grands pas, j'avais besoin de me retrouver seul avec mes pensées les plus noires.

Osez dire après cela que je ne suis pas le plus torturé des vampires de cette famille.

Pourquoi date fatidique me direz vous? Et bien parce que cela ferait 6 mois jour pour jour que nous avions déserté Forks et sans savoir pourquoi j'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

Mercredi 15 Septembre

Je me retrouvais seul à la villa en compagnie de notre petit lutin préféré.

Carlisle était à l'hôpital, Esmée partie en France quand aux autres et bien j'imagine qu'ils étaient partis chasser. Bien que ce soit une nécessité c'était devenu la seule distraction que la majorité d'entre nous s'offrait. Il aurait fallu que je me joigne à eux, étant donné que je ne m'étais pas nourri depuis…. Ben je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps a vrai dire, j'avais préféré rester à la villa et souffrir de ma soif. C'était une faible pénitence, la souffrance était devenue ma plus fidèle amie, je la côtoyer chaque jours afin de ne pas oublier celle que j'avais fait endurer aux miens et à Bella.

Alice s'afférait dans son dressing, elle triait ses vieux vêtements, étendait par là ceux qu'elle avait porté déjà deux fois.

Assis sur le lit je la regardais faire elle me donnait le tournis a s'agiter dans tous les sens mais cela empêchait mes démons de ressortir. Je fis une chose que je m'étais interdit jusque là, je pris le cadre photo posé sur sa table de nuit et le regardais avec attention. Je pouvais y voir Alice enlaçant Bella, toutes deux rayonnantes.

Remarquant mon geste Alice vint à mes côté passant son bras autour de mes épaules.

- C'était le jour de son anniversaire me dit elle la voix emplie de tristesse.

- Tu a l'air si …..heureuse sur cette photo. Cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu sourire ainsi.

- Je n'ai plus envie de sourire ainsi, il me manque une partie de moi, quand elle était là j'étais entière. Je nous ai vu devenir amies et je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que cela était que passager

-……..

La tristesse d'Alice me déchirait, je ne pouvais pas répondre pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ignorais quoi dire.

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça? Me dit-elle après un instant

- Je ne sais pas, je suis un monstre, voila la seule réponse potable qui peux justifier mon acte

-Tu n'es pas un monstre et tu le sais me dit elle après avoir récupéré son cadre.

Apres un long silence elle se leva et se dirigea vers la petite table de chevet pour y remettre l'objet en place.

C'est à cet instant précis que ma vie bascula de nouveau vers l'enfer.

Alice se figea les yeux écarquillés par l'horreur de sa vision, en un bon je me retrouvais devant elle, je n'eu pas le temps de l'attraper qu'elle s'effondra au sol laissant échapper le cadre qui se brisa sur le sol en une multitude de petits éclats.

Le visage marqué par l'immense douleur que lui infligeait sa vision, son petit corps recroquevillé sur lui-même elle prononça les mots que je redoutais depuis maintenant quelques semaines.

-Bella….morte….falaise…..saut

Inutile de lire dans ses pensées pour comprendre la signification de ses quatre petits mots.

- Quelle falaise Alice? Réponds-moi!!!!

- La …. La réserve Quilleute

-Quand? Criais-je alors connaissant déjà la réponse

Elle se concentra un moment malgré la peine qui l'accablait

- Demain. Demain à 10h03

Laissant Alice gisant au sol tétanisée par la douleur et la peine je dévalais les escaliers et me précipitais vers le garage. Il fallait que j'y aille et que j'arrive à temps

- Non Bella ne fais pas ça, j'arrive, je reviens prendre soin de toi. Chuchotais-je

Elle ne m'entrai pas c'était certain mais le fait de prononcer ses paroles a voix hautes me permettais d'en faire un serment auquel je ne pourrai me derober.

Je savais que ça finirait ainsi j'aurai dû m'y rendre plus tôt, j'espérais arriver à temps.

*******************

Voilà, déjà fini !

Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre?

D'après vous qui est ce fameux narrateur ?

Le petit bouton vert est à votre disposition…


	2. Chapter 2: Ultime confession

**Me revoila avec le chapitre 2!!!**

**Tout d'abord un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews ça fait chaud à mon p'tit coeur de voir que vous avez aimé ce que j'écris .**

**Un grand merci a Anaïs pour la correction de ce chapitre**

**Stop au blablabla et place à la lecture!!!!!  
**

**CHAPITRE 2 : Ultimes confessions**

POV Bella

**Falaise de la Push **

J'ignorais combien de temps cela faisait que je me trouvais là, dans cette position, les genoux remontés contre ma poitrine, le menton posé sur ceux-ci, à admirer l'horizon qui s'étalait sans fin devant moi.

L'océan, rien que l'océan à perte de vue. L'ondulation continue des vagues et le bruit de leurs fracas aux pieds de la falaise m'apportait une certaine sérénité.

Plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus le ciel s'obscurcissait. Le vent commençait à souffler, rendant le balai harmonieux de l'eau puissant et captivant.

La forêt qui s'ébauchait à quelques mètres de moi était silencieuse, comme si la tempête qui se préparait avait fait fuir toute vie qui trouvait d'habitude asile et protection au sein de sa verte magnificence.

J'étais seule. Même la plage d'ordinaire arpentée par plusieurs promeneurs était déserte.

De là où je me trouvais, je pouvais distinguer au loin les silhouettes des troncs d'arbres blanchis qui jonchaient la grève. Ce tableau était une singularité de la réserve que je n'avais jamais vu ailleurs.

Le plus gros d'entre eux, dont les branches s'élevaient vers le ciel, avait été mon abris, mon havre de paix ces derniers mois. Je pouvais y rester assise des heures durant, pour contempler la mer ou pour simplement discuter avec Jacob.

C'est en regardant ce magnifique paysage que je repensais à ces quelques vers trouvés sur le net il y a peu de jours et qui reflétaient parfaitement mon état d'esprit actuel :

_Donnez-moi la mort_

_Et c'est alors_

_Que je pourrai prouver _

_Que je n'étais d'aucune utilité._

_Et lorsque l'on me poignardera_

_Enfin un doux sourire apparaitra_

_Sur mon visage_

_Si paisible et si sage,_

_Qui à vos yeux _

_Est si doux et merveilleux_

_Mais qui à l'intérieur _

_Renferme beaucoup trop de pleurs_

Après les avoir récités intérieurement pour la énième fois, je regardais ma montre qui indiquait 9h50.

Ma décision était prise.

Je ne reculerais pas.

Je sauterai de cette falaise à 10h, me libérant ainsi cette insurmontable douleur qui me consumait depuis plusieurs mois.

Je ne voulais plus souffrir, je ne le supportais plus, il fallait que cela cesse.

Ne dit on pas que le temps guérit toutes les blessures? Pourquoi avais-je l'impression que les miennes ne s'apaisaient pas mais qu'au contraire, le temps ne faisait que les accroitre?

Peut être parce que j'étais une adolescente de 18 ans consumée par la perte d'un amour intense.

Pourquoi avais je choisi 10h ?

C'était l'heure à laquelle avait débuté le premier cours de biologie que j'avais partagé avec LUI. Celui durant lequel il avait lutté pour ne pas céder à ses instincts et me tuer. J'aurai préféré qu'il se laisse aller à sa nature ce jour là. La douleur de sa morsure aurai été de loin, moins intense que celle laissée par son absence. Le résultat étant le même, plus ou moins rapide seulement : MA MORT.

Je me mis à repenser mélancoliquement à ce premier cours, au cours duquel avait débuté ma fascination pour LUI. Il m'attirait en tout point. Sa voix, le ténor le plus sensuel qu'il m'est été donné d'entendre, son odeur subtil mélange de miel et de soleil, son corps digne des plus grands sculpteurs Grecs (ou peintres Italiens), son visage si parfait et ses yeux incandescents d'une profondeur telle, que je pouvais m'y noyer et à travers desquels j'aimais penser que je pouvais sonder son âme et lire l'amour qu'il me portait.

Comment avais-je pu être aussi naïve et croire qu'il ait pu avoir quelques sentiments à l'égard de la banalité que je suis?

Je ne dis pas qu'il ne s'est jamais intéressait à moi, mais peut être était-ce plus le mystère de mon esprit hermétique à son don qui l'avait séduit ?

Cela faisait maintenant 6 mois qu'IL m'avait quitté, me laissant seule, je ne reprenais toujours pas pied. Certes je donnais le change afin que mon entourage ne s'inquiète pas trop pour moi. Cependant j'étais certaine de ne duper personne. Tout n'était qu'apparences, je donnais l'impression de remonter la pente mais en réalité je me briser un peu plus chaque jour. Je n'entamais aucune conversation et me contentais de répondre lorsque l'on m'apostrophait. Je ne souriais plus mais esquisser un pâle fantôme de ce qu'avait pu être mon sourire lors de la période la plus heureuse de ma vie.

Moi si altruiste en temps normal, savais pertinemment que mon geste était égoïste, mais je n'étais qu'une humaine fatiguée de livrer bataille depuis des mois contre sa détresse. Je baissais les bras. J'abandonnais.

Il me restait 10 minutes avant l'heure fatidique. Je repensais aux miens, à ce que je m'apprêtais à faire et l'incidence que cela aurait sur leurs vies.

Charlie, mon père.

Je l'avais rejoint à Forks il y a presque un an. Je savais qu'il était heureux et comblé de m'avoir chez lui, même s'il ne le montrait pas.

Nous avions beaucoup de traits de caractère communs. Nous ne faisions pas étalage de nos sentiments, nous étions très pudiques et réservés mais surtout nous avions connu la perte déchirante de notre premier amour. Malgré les années je savais que Charlie ne s'était pas remit du départ de ma mère et qu'il en souffrait encore. J'admirai la manière qu'il avait de gérer la situation, comment pouvait-il vivre avec cette peine si profondément ancrée en lui? Comment pouvait-il surmonter cela?

L'explication?

Il était fort et malheureusement je n'avais pas pris cette qualité de lui.

J'avais pris soin de lui pendant cette année, lui préparant de bon petits plats, entretenant la maison, le laissant libre de mener sa vie comme il en avait l'habitude avant que je vienne perturber son quotidien si bien établi. Puis ce fût à son tour de prendre soin de moi lorsqu' IL est parti.

La semaine suivant mon abandon fût, j'imagine, la pire à supporter pour mon père. Je m'étais réfugié dans ma catatonie, espérant que le trou béant de ma poitrine se refermerai mais il n'en été rien.

Je ne m'alimentais plus, ne dormais plus, revivant nuit après nuit cette rupture. Je n'allais plus au lycée, refusais de parler à mes amis. Je n'étais plus moi-même, je m'étais perdue sur le tortueux chemin de la souffrance.

Me vint ensuite des images de mon enfance avec Renée. Elle était l'opposée de mon père, exubérante, démonstrative. Je l'aimais pour ça, bien qu'il ne m'ait été simple de gérer ses frasques au quotidien lors de ma jeunesse.

Je nous revoyais encore lors d'un de nos moments de complicité dans la cuisine de ma grand-mère Marie, en train de préparer un gâteau à la fleur d'oranger. Ce souvenir était tellement vivace que j'avais l'impression de pouvoir sentir le succulent parfum qu'il dégageait lorsque nous le sortions du four. Puis nous nous installions toutes les trois à la table de la cuisine afin de déguster une part de ce délicieux « Bella's cake » comme elles l'appelaient avec un grand verre de lait. C'était notre rituel du dimanche après midi qui avait duré des années jusqu'à ce que ma mère rencontre Phil. Je lui en voulu beaucoup au départ, de me voler mes moments d'intimité avec ma mère, puis en voyant à qu'elle point il la comblée je m'étais raisonnée. Elle méritait ce bonheur après toutes ces années qu'elle avait sacrifiées pour s'occuper de moi.

Lors de ces années de mariage avec Charlie elle avait touchée l'amour du bout des doigts mais depuis que Phil partageait sa vie, elle l'avait attrapé à bras le corps. J'étais heureuse de la voir si épanouie avec son nouveau mari et l'enviais, certaine que je ne vivrai jamais ce bonheur. J'en avais perdu la possibilité en le perdant LUI. Je savais pertinemment que si je continuais de vivre je finirai seule ou me contenterai d'un amour édulcoré sans cette passion dévastatrice que j'éprouvais pour LUI.

A cette dernière pensée le visage de Jake s'imposa à moi.

Ma vie s'était résumée à lui depuis ces 6 derniers mois. Il avait été là pour me réconforter, me consoler, m'empêcher de succomber à la souffrance. Il avait été un ami sincère et dévoué, le meilleur ami que l'on puisse avoir. Lui de son côté ne me considéré pas comme une simple amie, il avait des sentiments pour moi, il me l'avait montré et avoué à maintes reprises.

Il était prêt à m'aimer inconditionnellement sans recevoir la même chose en retour. Je savais que je l'aimé aussi mais comme un frère. Est-ce que cet amour serait suffisant si je me décidais à lui laisser une chance?

Jake ne méritait pas cela, c'était un homme merveilleux qui devait être aimé avec passion. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à lui offrir les restes d'un cœur anéanti. Je savais que j'allais le briser de la pire des manières qu'il soit en mettant fin à mes jours. Cela m'avait fait douter ces derniers jours, il ne me le pardonnerait jamais.

Sa peine serait sans fin mais elle serait très vite remplacée par l'envie de LE tuer pour avoir indirectement provoqué ma perte.

La pluie coulant sur mon visage me ramena brusquement à l'instant présent.

Un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre : 9h59.

Je me dressais et me dirigeais vers l'extrémité de la falaise. J'étais si proche du précipice que je pouvais déjà sentir monter en moi une once de sérénité.

Il me restait cependant une chose à faire afin d'être libérée totalement du poids qui pesait sur mes épaules depuis si longtemps.

Inspirant profondément l'air iodé je commençais alors à haute voix mon ultime confession.

- « Edward, je t'ai attendu et ai espéré que tu me reviennes chaque jour de ces six derniers mois.

Tu es parti avec mon cœur, mon âme et le futur que j'avais choisi.

Tu étais ma vie. Comment puis-je vivre maintenant que tu es loin de moi?

Je t'ai aimé avec toute la force dont j'étais capable mais cela n'a pas suffit.

Je n'ai pas la force de t'oublier et de passer à autre chose. Je ne suis qu'une humaine après tout, avec ces défauts et ses faiblesses.

Je t'ai promis de ne commettre aucun acte stupide ou téméraire mais la douleur provoquée par ton absence m'ai insupportable.

Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide et croire que l'ardeur de mon amour pour toi serait suffisante à te garder à mes côtés pour l'éternité ?

Avant toi je n'avais jamais connu l'amour, après toi je ne le connaitrais jamais plus.

Tu auras été mon seul et unique amour et tu le resteras toujours. »

Les larmes striées désormais mon visage mais un léger sourire s'esquissa sur mes lèvres. J'en avais fini avec ma douleur. Je savais qu'il m'entendrait à travers les pensées d'Alice.

Je fermais les yeux et murmurais un « je vous aime, pardonnez moi » à l'attention de mes parents, de Jake et……d'Edward.

Ceci accompli je prenais une grande inspiration et me laissais tomber dans le vide, vers ma délivrance.

**Fini pour aujourd'hui,j'espère que ça vous a plu!!!!**

**Le chapitre 3 sera je pense pour la fin de semaine prochaine**

**N'oubliez pas le p'tit bouton vert , c'est que du bonheur de lire vos reviews**


	3. Chapter 3: N'y comptez pas Mademoiselle

**Hello tout le monde**

**Me revoilou avec le chapitre 3. J'espère que ça vous fait plaisir!! lol**

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews c'est mon EPO à moi plus y en a plus je carbure pour vous écrire la suite.........**

**Anaïs Ma correctrice adorée qui me rajoute des points et des petits grains de sels géniaux, encore un énorme merci pour la correction de ce chapitre.**

**Bébé23 Ma chouchou d'amour toujours là pour me soutenir quoi que j'entreprenne.... Je t'adore ma belle, mille merci pour tout **

**Cathou Ma gentille Cathou merci pour ta review je suis super touchée**

**Futur-doc Je suis contente que tu te tortures les meninges, non pas que je sois sadique loin de là, mais au moins ça prouve que je suis arrivée à semer le doute. Ce qui est le but au départ**

**Audrey 1986 Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ton impatience sera comblée et que tu ne sera pas déçue par la suite**

**Bella Ma petite Bella entre les Mr X et les Mr Y on ne va plus s'y retrouver toutes les deux lol**

**Mr X arrive dans ce chapitre donc NO STRESS**

**DreamerJune Merci à toi aussi pour ton adorable review**

**Eliloulou Captivée? Pour le coup je fais ma Bella et rougis à vue d'œil. Merci aussi à toi**

**Galswinthe Jasper? Edward? entre les deux difficile de faire son choix lol**

**Mais la réponse arrive dans le prochain chapitre donc patience**

**Marloux J'étais comme toi à ma première lecture,je m'attendais à ce que quelqu'un intervienne, mais non.....**

**Alors j'ai décidé de changer un peu ça**

**Cricri Je ne sais pas quoi dire à part un grand merci devant cette avalanche de compliments. Ah oui je suis désolée de t'avoir fais pleurée à ton retour de vacances**

**Val Mon Héroval lol, merci ma belle. J'apprécie tous les compliments mais je suis d'autant plus flatée quand ils viennent d'une fille qui a autant de talent avec les mots que toi.**

**Je pense avoir oublié personne si c'est le cas je m'en excuse.**

**Je tenais aussi à préciser que le petit poème du chapitre précédent n'est pas de moi, je l'ai trouvé sur le net après deux heures d'intenses recherches.**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas....... vous connaissez la suite**

**Traite de bavardages, je vous laisse à la lecture de cette petite suite**

**Elo**

*****************************************

**CHAPITRE 3: N'y comptez pas Mademoiselle Swan!**

**POV ????**

Il fallait faire vite. Non seulement pour arriver à temps pour sauver Bella mais aussi parce que je ne voulais pas être accompagné par un membre de ma famille. Je devais y aller seul, j'en avais besoin.

Je m'étais rué dans le garage et avais saisi les premières clefs qui me tombaient sous la main. En appuyant sur le bouton d'ouverture centralisée je m' aperçu qu'il s'agissait de la Volvo. Je m'engouffrais dans l'habitacle, mis le contact et sortis du garage en trombe.

Je tirais sur le moteur de la voiture, avalant les kilomètres qui me séparaient de Forks.

Le soleil se levait déjà augmentant mon angoisse

9h00.

J'apercevais enfin le panneau qui indiquait que j'arrivais à Port Angeles, plus que quelques kilomètres et j'y serais.

Durant le trajet mon esprit n'avait cessé de retourner certaines questions dans tous les sens.

Arriverai-je à temps?

Comment devrai-je me rendre à la falaise? Elle allait reconnaitre la voiture c'était certain. Je ne voulais pas que cela précipite son geste et ne me laisse pas le temps d'intervenir.

Comment réagirait Carlisle quand il saurait ce que je m'apprêter à faire? J'allais rompre le pacte. J'allais entrer en territoire Quilleute bien que mon statut de vampire du clan Cullen me l'interdise.

Quelle serai la réaction du peuple indien fasse à cet acte? Je me doutais que leur réaction serait violente et que cet acte signerait surement mon arrêt de mort, mais la vie de Bella était plus importante.

9h30

J'arrivais enfin aux abords de cette ville si familière qu'était Forks.

Malgré les raisons tragiques pour lesquelles j'étais de retour, je me sentais heureux de revenir ici. Rien n'avait changé depuis le jour où nous avions décidé de partir, tout semblait s'être figé après notre départ.

Machinalement j'empruntais le chemin de la grande villa blanche. J'avais décidé d'y laisser la voiture et de me rendre à la réserve en courant. Celle-ci n'était pas très éloignée et de plus il me semblait que mon arrivée serait plus discrète ainsi.

Je me garais brusquement devant notre ancienne demeure et sortais de la voiture.

En regardant le spectacle qui s'offrait à mes yeux je me statufiais.

Cette demeure, qu'il y a 6 mois en arrière était accueillante et chaleureuse, ressemblait désormais à un véritable nid de vampires tel qu'il était représenté dans les films d'épouvante hollywoodiens. Tous les rideaux avaient été tirés, ne laissant passer aucun rayon de lumière à l'intérieur, rendant la maison triste, froide et sans vie.

La nature avait repris ses droits. La grande prairie qui s'étendait devant l'habitation n'était à présent qu'un vaste champ d'herbes hautes en tout genre. Notre demeure transpirait l'abandon.

Ce tableau me désolait et le pire c'est que c'était de ma faute. Comment avions nous pu en arriver là ? J'avais commis la pire erreur de ma vie ce jour là.

Je n'avais cependant pas le temps de m'attarder. Il ne me restait qu'un quart d'heure. Je partais alors à toute vitesse en direction des frontières invisibles fixées par notre traité qui nous séparés d'Eux.

Je courais.

Vite.

De plus en plus vite.

Comme si ma vie, ou plutôt ma non vie, en dépendait.

J'étais partagé entre un sentiment d'urgence afin d'arriver avant 10h aux côtés de Bella et un besoin vital, instinctif, de prendre mon temps afin de ne pas me faire repérer par les loups Quileutes. Bien qu'une bonne bagarre ne me rebutait pas je devais avant tout sauver Bella du destin funeste qu'elle s'était choisie par ma faute.

Un cerf passant non loin de moi, déclencha une intense et soudaine brûlure dans ma gorge me rappelant que je n'avais pas chassé depuis au moins 5 jours. Encore une erreur de ma part.

Un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre m'indiquait qu'il était 9h55.

Je n'avais pas le temps de m'arrêter pour soulager cet incendie, et me détestais déjà de mettre de nouveau la vie de Bella en danger à cause de ma négligence.

Du temps où nous côtoyons Bella, tous les jours son parfum exquis de freesia nous était devenu familier, il nous était donc plus aisé de résister à la tentation que représentait son liquide vital.

Mais qu'en serai t il après tout ce temps de séparation, comment allait réagir mon corps face à l'arôme enivrant de Bella?

Je savais que l'odeur de son sang me consumerai mais je devais résister et repousser le monstre qui sommeillé en moi, le plus loin possible.

Ça ne serait pas la première fois.

Mais là j'étais affamé, ce maudit cerf avait réveillé mon appétit sanguinaire.

J'avais pensé à retenir ma respiration afin que ma soif ne prenne pas le dessus, mais vu l'étendue du territoire indien,et le peu de minutes qu'il me restait d'après la vision d'Alice, je devais humer l'air afin de la retrouver.

Après quelques instants de concentration olfactive, je fus assailli par une odeur humaine qui alluma instantanément un infernal brasier dans ma gorge.

Le venin affluait abondamment dans ma bouche à tel point qu'il m'en brulait presque la langue.

C'était son odeur.

Aucun doute j'avais retrouvé Bella.

Guidé par mes instincts primaires, je suivais cette odeur à laquelle j'avais de plus en plus de mal à résister. Elle m'envoutait, m'appelait, m'assoiffait.

J'étais arrivé à la lisière de la forêt quand je la vis assise au sol, repliée sur elle-même, le regard perdu vers l'horizon.

Elle était si tentante, sentait si bon……

Non je devais me ressaisir. Il s'agissait de Bella.

Je ne pouvais et ne voulais en aucun cas lui faire du mal.

Je ne lui ferai aucun mal.

Je bloquais ma respiration. J'étais là pour la sauver et non pour causer sa perte.

Grâce au couvert des arbres, je pouvais l'observer sans qu'elle ne me voie.

Je la détaillée, c'était la même personne et pourtant si différente. Cela me fis mal de la voir ainsi.

Elle avait beaucoup maigri, ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer la fragilité de son être par rapport à moi.

A cette constatation, le monstre en moi se déchaina.

« E_lle ne pourrait me résister, elle m'est offerte, j'imagine la plénitude que j'aurais après avoir bu son - »_

STOP!! Hurlais-je intérieurement pour faire taire la vile créature qui tentait de reprendre le dessus.

Je prenais conscience que ce combat serait difficile à mener, mais je devais le gagner.

J'étais assez fort pour le remporter.

Je continuais mon examen.

Sa peau était plus diaphane qu'auparavant, ses yeux étaient cernés, signe qu'elle ne devait pas dormir paisiblement depuis bien longtemps. Ses grands yeux chocolat, si expressifs, vitrines de son âme et de ses sentiments profonds autrefois, étaient désormais dénués de toutes émotions, comme s'ils étaient……morts.

La flamme qui les illuminait s'était éteinte. Mais qu'avions nous fait?

En partant pour la protéger nous l'avions tuée. C'était la seule constatation que je pouvais faire après l'avoir observée si minutieusement.

La pluie commençait à tomber. Je vis Bella regarder sa montre et fit de même 9h 59.

Ça y est.

Nous y étions.

Je la vis se lever et se diriger vers le bord de la falaise.

J'allais me précipiter sur elle quand j'entendis le son de sa voix.

- « Edward, je t'ai attendu et ai espéré que tu me revienne chaque jour de ces six derniers mois.

Tu es parti avec mon cœur, mon âme et le futur que j'avais choisi.

Tu étais ma vie. Comment puis-je vivre maintenant que tu es loin de moi?

Je t'ai aimé avec toute la force dont j'étais capable, mais cela n'a pas suffit.

Je n'ai pas la force de t'oublier et de passer à autre chose. Je ne suis qu'une humaine après tout, avec ses défauts et ses faiblesses.

Je t'ai promis de ne commettre aucun acte stupide ou téméraire mais la douleur provoquée par ton absence m'ai insupportable.

Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide et croire que l'ardeur de mon amour pour toi serai suffisante à te garder à mes côtés pour l'éternité?

Avant toi je n'avais jamais connu l'amour, après toi je ne le connaitrais jamais plus.

Tu auras été mon seul et unique amour et tu le resteras toujours »

Des petites perles salées roulaient sur son visage dévasté.

J'étais médusé devant la douleur, la tristesse et la résignation qui suintaient de ses paroles.

Si j'avais pu pleurer je me serais effondré en cet instant.

Je venais d'entendre l'une des plus poignantes déclarations d'amour de mon existence . Cette confession était belle et pure, à l'image de la jeune fille qui venait de la prononcer.

Nul besoin du don d'empathie pour sentir que sa souffrance était monumentale, insoutenable.

Je partageais cette douleur et avais moi-même du mal à ne pas m'écrouler, genoux à terre, sous son poids accablant.

Comment, fragile comme elle m'apparaissait en cet instant, avait-elle pu vivre avec cela aussi longtemps?

Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps à cette question purement rhétorique. Mon ouïe sur développée perçue brusquement un changement en elle.

Son cœur.

Le rythme de ses battements s'accéléra, signe d'une résolution nouvelle.

Je regardais son visage toujours baigné de larmes. Ses yeux étaient tristes mais sa bouche s'étirait en un pâle sourire qui me déstabilisa.

J'examinais plus attentivement son corps si frêle à présent. Ces épaules, qui jusque là étaient voutées, se redressèrent légèrement, preuve que ses mots l'avaient quelque peu soulagée du poids qu'elle supportait.

Elle venait de se libérer mentalement. Maintenant sa libération physique ne tarderai pas. Je devais être attentif à ses moindres faits et gestes, aussi anodins semblaient ils.

Je la vis prendre une grande inspiration et fermer les yeux. C'est ce moment que je choisis pour m'approcher d'elle le plus rapidement et le plus silencieusement possible.

Il m'était physiquement difficile de la laisser faire, mais elle en avait besoin pour se libérer complètement. Je devais lui laisser l'illusion qu'elle allait sauter afin que toute sa peine s'envole.

- « Je vous aime pardonnez moi » Ces mots raisonnèrent comme le glas. Elle s'élança alors vers sa délivrance après avoir pris une dernière inspiration.

Je me précipitais alors vers elle à une vitesse inhumaine. Ces pieds ne touchaient quasiment plus le sol lorsque je l'attrapa par la taille et la colla contre moi, son dos calé contre mon buste.

La chaleur de son corps m'irradia. Le monstre en moi envoyait des salves de venin dans ma bouche mais la sensation que j'éprouvais , en la serrant contre moi, le terrassa en quelques secondes.

En cet instant c'était mon corps d'homme qui réagissait, je fus parcouru d'un frisson à son contact et resserrais mon étreinte, la plaquant encore plus prêt de moi que cela était encore possible.

**POV Bella**

Cette sensation était divine.

C'était l'hallucination la plus réelle que j'avais eu jusqu'alors.

J'arrivais à sentir son souffle frais sur mon coup, ce qui provoqua des frissons tout le long de ma colonne, ses bras froids et puissants enlaçant ma taille et me maintenant fermement contre son torse.

J'allais retrouver mentalement mon unique amour quelques secondes avant de mourir. J'étais heureuse, plus heureuse que je ne l'avais été depuis une éternité me semble t il.

Derrière mes paupières toujours closes, je revoyais son visage parfait, j'arrivais à sentir son corps comme s'il était à moins de quelques centimètres de moi, et cette odeur…….

Brusquement, le doute m'envahit. Ce pouvait il que mon esprit si improductif habituellement puisse imaginer tout ceci?

J'en doutais.

Je sentis la prise autour de ma taille se raffermir, c'est alors que je pris conscience que je n'imaginais pas toute cette situation. Elle était bien réelle. La panique m'envahit, mon cœur battait à tout rompre, ma respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile.

Après quelques minutes je sentis la prise autour de ma taille se ramollir quelque peu et une main vint se poser sur mon épaule droite.

Je retins instantanément ma respiration.

Je tournais alors lentement la tête vers la droite, et ouvrais enfin les yeux.

Je vis 5 doigts d'une blancheur immaculée, posés là, sur mon épaule, à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

Ce fut trop.

Mon esprit se protégeait et je sombrais dans l'inconscience.

**POV ??????**

L'effroi s'empara de moi lorsque je la vis perdre connaissance dans mes bras.

L'avais-je serré trop fort en voulant lui montrer que j'étais là?

Je passais un bras sous ses genoux afin de la porter telle une jeune mariée. Je m'avançais sous le couvert de la forêt et m'asseyais sur une pierre, tenant toujours Bella fermement contre moi.

Je ne savais que faire, comment agir, je ne voulais pas aggraver la situation. Je la couvais du regard, elle semblait tellement paisible et torturée à la fois.

J'aurais voulu pouvoir prendre une grande inspiration afin de pouvoir mettre de l'ordre dans mon esprit, mais c'était un risque que je ne voulais prendre.

Rien que le bruit de son cœur et les pulsations du sang dans sa carotide déclenchaient en moi une soif intense.

Je luttais mais gardais le contrôle.

- Bella?

Rien, aucune réaction.

Je me focalisais sur son visage, à l'affut du moindre signe de son réveil et ne pu résister à la tentation de caresser sa joue.

Elle frémit sous le contact glacé de ma peau.

- Bella s'il te plait réveille toi

Toujours rien.

- je t'en prie…..

Ma dernière phrase sonnait comme la supplique d'un condamné à mort mais eu le mérite de lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

Tout mon corps irradié le soulagement et je lui offris l'un des plus beaux sourires en ma possession.

Elle me fixait intensément, ses pupilles plongées dans les miennes. Je pouvais y lire sa peur, sa colère, son soulagement mais surtout … son incompréhension.

Elle se leva brusquement, manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises et s'éloigna de moi.

Elle me toisa avec colère et pris enfin la parole

- Pourquoi?

Face à mon silence , elle reformula sa question

- Pourquoi est tu là? Pourquoi m'a tu sauvée?

******************************************************

**C'est fini!!!!!**

**Je pense que certaines d'entre vous vont me maudire de m'être arrêter là, mais dites vous que c'est pour mieux apprécier la suite!**

**Dites moi ce que vous avez pensez du sauvetage de Bella et ce que vous imaginez pour la suite.**

**N'oubliez pas le petit bouton vert ,plus y a de clic plus j'avance rapidement**

**Non, non ce n'est pas du chantage lol**


	4. Chapter 4: Interrogations et compligatio

**Le chapitre 4 tant attendu est enfin là!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**J'ai bossé comme une dingue pour ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps mais FF en avait décidé autrement et ne fonctionnait plus hier donc impossible de vous le poster avant.**

**Je suis désolée pour cette douloureuse attente lol**

**Pour parler de chose sérieuses,vous allez enfin connaitre l'identité de notre cher Mr X ( merci Bella pour le surnom), je dois quand même vous avouez que j'ai fais ma vilaine et n'ai pas écris son nom, juste une petite phrase subtile qui vous permettra de comprendre.......**

**Je tiens aussi à m'excuser par avance parce que malgré les correction d'Anaïs et ses petits grains de sels toujours aussi géniaux je ne suis pas super contente de ce chapitre, qui je dois avouer m'a fais plus que galérer, surtout la dernière partie  
**

**Merci encore pour toutes vos review et vos alertes vous êtes des anges. **

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM je les adopte juste le temps d'une fic**

**Sur ceux...... Bonne lecture.  
**

********************************************************************

**CHAPITRE 4: Interrogations et complications**

**POV ???**

Je voyais la colère s'emparer d'elle. Plus je me terrais dans mon mutisme plus la fureur montait en elle. Son regard, si doux et aimant dans mon souvenir, ne reflétait à présent que fureur et rage. Si elle avait pu, elle m'aurait probablement tué sur place. C'était terrifiant. Oui elle avait réussi à m'effrayer moi, un vampire. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme cela auparavant. Ce n'était plus la Bella que je connaissais.

Je fis un pas vers elle. Mais elle recula aussitôt de trois.

- Bella, je…..j'hésitais ne sachant pas trop quoi lui dire.

Je secouais ma tête et continua

- Alice a vu ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire. Et je..., enfin nous, ne voulions pas laisser cela arriver.

Mes mots, censés l'apaiser, ne firent que décupler sa rage.

Sa mâchoire se crispa, attitude qu'elle nous avait empruntée, ses fragiles petites mains se serrèrent en deux points qui me semblaient pouvoir détruire des montagnes à cet instant, et son visage prit une teinte rouge cramoisie.

- VOUS QUOI? Hurla-t-elle en s'approchant de moi

-Bella….

-Non il n'y a pas de Bella ! Il n'y a plus de Bella!! Vous l'avez tué en partant! Elle pointait maintenant son index sur mon torse.

Ma soif resurgit violemment lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur la veine saillante de son cou dont les pulsations s'intensifiées sous la colère.

Le monstre était là, à la surface, il pouvait surgir à tout moment. Cela devenait dangereux, ma volonté commençait à se fissurer. Son parfum était si envoutant. Mais je devais tenir, pour elle.

- Bella recule !!!! Lui ordonnais-je sèchement.

Elle leva les yeux et fixa mes pupilles qui, je pouvais l'imaginer, étaient d'un noir d'encre.

Elle comprit et s'exécuta sans discuter. Une première.

Sans délaisser mon regard, elle recula pas après pas jusqu'à ce qu'une distance raisonnable nous sépare.

Un silence de plomb s'installa entre nous. Elle était déstabilisée par la situation mais je ne pouvais lui parler tant que je n'avais pas repris le dessus sur le brasier de ma gorge.

Après plusieurs minutes je me sentais de nouveau capable de résister à la tentation.

- C'est bon, dis-je timidement

Contre toute attente, la fureur qui l'habitée il y a quelques instant, l'avait quittée pour laisser place au chagrin du souvenir que ma présence ravivée.

Elle s'effondra alors au sol et fondit en sanglots.

Cette vision me déchira, nous étions des monstres dans tout les sens du terme. Nous l'avions brisée de la pire des manières qu'il soit.

J'aurais voulu la prendre dans mes bras et la consoler mais en cet instant cela aurait été une erreur monumentale. Déjà c'était trop tôt pour elle mais surtout, ma soif, si intense, prendrait à nouveau le dessus et ça, je ne le voulais absolument pas.

Restant à bonne distance d'elle, je m'accroupis afin d'être à sa hauteur. Je voulais essayer de la réconforter à distance

-Bella ? Bella regarde moi.

Elle leva enfin la tête vers moi, les yeux troublés par les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler à flots sur ses joues.

- Arrêtes de pleurer s'il te plait, je….. Je suis désolé.

Oh oui, je l'étais désolé. Désolé d'être parti, désolé de la peine que nous lui avions infligée et désolé d'avoir détruit sa vie ainsi.

Les sanglots se calmèrent mais ses larmes silencieuses continuaient de me bouleverser. Après quelques minutes de tentatives infructueuses, elle réussit enfin à formuler à voix haute ce qui lui brulait les lèvres.

- J….. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu es là ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dis Bella, je voulais t'empêcher de mettre un terme à ta vie.

- Ce que je voulais dire c'est ….pourquoi ?

Ce n'était pourtant pas bien difficile à comprendre, chaque membre de ma famille tenait à elle, elle était importante pour chacun d'entre nous. Nous l'aimions tous à notre façon, Alice comme sa meilleure amie, Emmett comme sa sœur, Esmée comme sa fille…..

- Je n'aurais pas supporté d'être responsable de ça. Tu fais partie de la famille Bella et nous nous devons de protéger notre famille, lui répondis-je avec tendresse.

Après ma révélation son visage passa par toutes les émotions: colère, joie, peine, scepticisme, douleur, incrédulité et colère à nouveau. Comme si son être tout entier se livrait bataille secrètement.

Je la fixais en attente d'une réponse, d'une réaction. Rien. Les secondes me paraissaient interminables. J'avais besoin de savoir ce que son silence caché.

-Bella? Ca va?

Cette dernière phrase eu l'effet d'un électrochoc. Elle leva enfin ses yeux qui fixaient intensément le sol et un torrent de rage se déversa sur moi

- Comment…. Comment oses-tu me demander si ça va? Vous…. Tu….. Vous êtes partis!!!!!!!!!

Ces cris et ses larmes se mêlaient, elle évacuait sa colère et sa douleur. Bien que je sois celui qui en fasse les frais et que ses mots me fassent souffrir plus qu'ils auraient dû, j'étais content qu'elle se laisse aller et décharge sa peine. Elle serait soulagée c'est tout se qui importait

-Vous m'avez exclue de votre vie pendant 6 mois. Vous m'avez laissée, vous m'avez abandonnée!!!!!!! Et là, tu reviens, et tu te permets de me dire que je fais parti de cette famille? Expliques moi un peu quel genre de famille abandonnerait un de ses membres, s'ils l'aiment tous autant? Expliques moi quel genre de famille ne donnerait aucuns signes de vie pendant des semaines?

-Bella, je suis….

-Non, je ne veux plus entendre que tu es désolé, le-

Je ne l'écoutais plus.

Les battements de trois gros cœurs vinrent retenir mon attention. C'était Eux. Je n'avais aucun doute. En moins d'une seconde, Bella se retrouva plaqué contre un arbre et moi devant elle, en position d'attaque, les bras écartés afin de la défendre.

Je devais la protéger. C'est pour cela que j'étais revenu. La protéger d'elle-même et des dangers qui l'entouraient.

La tension dans mon corps atteignit des sommets. J'étais aux aguets. Privé de mon odorat, ne pouvant me fier qu'à mes yeux et mes oreilles, je scrutais la forêt environnante pour savoir par où ils arriveraient.

Le martèlement des cœurs et des pâtes sur le sol devenait assourdissant, ils étaient proches. Très proches.

Je les vis enfin. Ils se dressaient fièrement à quelques mètres de nous.

Trois énormes loups.

Le plus imposants d'entre eux, surement le chef de meute, était noir. A sa droite légèrement en retrait un marron qui ne quittait pas Bella des yeux. Le pelage du troisième me rappelait le gris des cendres.

Le noir et le gris retroussèrent leurs babines et montrèrent leurs crocs alors que le marron poussa un grognement furieux avant de bondir à quelques centimètres de moi.

Je ne bougeais pas et le défiais du regard.

Je sentis le cœur de Bella s'affoler et les sanglots parcourir son corps à nouveau.

- Le… Tu …. Tu as rompu le traité bégaya t'elle.

Sans quitter les loups des yeux, je tentais encore une fois de la calmer.

- Ca en valait la peine. Je ne crains rien Bella ajoutais je à voix basse.

A mes derniers mots les grognements s'intensifièrent et les deux loups jusque là restés en retrait avancèrent de quelques pas.

Je sentis la main de Bella se poser sur mon avant bras. Je me figeais à son contact.

- Laisse moi passer s'il te plait me murmura-t-elle

Voyant que je n'avais pas bougé d'un millimètre elle ajouta

- Fais mon confiance

Je descendis mon bras et me redressais avec une lenteur exagérée.

- C'est dangereux Bella!!!

-Je sais ce que je fais, il ne me fera rien dit elle en me contournant

Bella vint se placer entre la bête et moi. Elle, fragile humaine, se dressait sans crainte entre deux créatures mythiques prêtes à s'entretuer.

- Jake regarde moi lui dit elle

Le loup ne me quittant toujours pas des yeux, elle leva sa petite main tremblante et vint la poser sur sa joue.

- Jake l'appela-t-elle de nouveau, s'il te plait laisse-moi t'expliquer.

Dans la seconde le loup disparu vers la forêt. Là où la bête avait disparue se dressait maintenant un jeune homme brun, grand et bien bâtit, tremblant de rage. Mâchoire crispée, points serrés, il se déplaça de manière à se retrouver à la place qu'il occupait devant Bella.

- M'expliquer quoi Bella?

Ses tremblements s'intensifiaient, il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler.

Je saisis Bella par le bras et la tira en arrière jusqu'à ce que nos corps se frôlent.

- Lâche là !!!!!!! Me cracha l'indien

- Jake je ne risque rien, il ne me fera pas de mal.

Elle se retourna lentement vers moi et ajouta à mon intention

- comme je sais que je ne risque rien avec lui non plus alors lâche moi s'il te plait.

J'étais blessé par sa demande mais m'exécutais malgré tout.

- Je sais qu'il ne devait pas franchir les limites de la réserve, mais il l'a fait à cause de moi.

- Je me fous de savoir pourquoi il l'a fait, c'est un Cullen et le traité est clair sur ce qu'il encourt.

Les deux autres loups qui, jusque là n'avaient pas bougés, vinrent se poster aux côtés de l'indien pour illustrer ces paroles, alourdissant un peu plus l'atmosphère tendu.

Je fis un pas en avant et pris la parole pour la première fois.

- Je sais ce que le traité passé entre nos deux clans stipule, mais techniquement je ne suis pas un Cullen donc je ne suis pas concerné par cet accord. Lui dis-je sèchement

Je savais pertinemment que même si je ne portais pas le nom de Carlisle le fait de faire parti de son clan m'apparentait à lui et que donc j'avais bien enfreint ce maudit traité.

- Tu ne seras donc qu'une sangsue de plus à qui nous devront faire la peau

- Hum, c'est ce qu'on verra, mais laisse-moi d'abord la ramener chez elle et nous réglerons ça après.

Il acquiesça d'un bref mouvement de tête

- Je ne vous laisserai pas vous entretuer. Je n'irais nulle part.

- Bella tu-

Il ne pu finir sa phrase que ces deux compagnons tournèrent vivement la tête en grognant vers la falaise. Il les imita et son visage se décomposa.

- Jake, que se passe t-il demanda Bella affolée

Il nous regarda tour à tour

Il ne dit qu'un mot. Un mot qui suffit à nous tétaniser tous les deux

- Victoria.

*******************************************************************************************************************************

**J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçue de l'identité de Mr X?**

**Et la réaction des loups ? C'est ce qui m'a le plus prit le tête dans ce chapitre**

**Dites moi tout.........**

**Cliquez. .....**


	5. Chapter 5 : Bataille

**Hello tout le monde!!!!!**

**Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à toutes vos reviews et je m'en excuses, je me rattrape sur les prochains chapitres c'est promis**

**Merci encore beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ça me touche beaucoup.**

**Petite nouveauté pour ce chapitre, ma fidèle correctrice Anaïs s'est lancée et m'a écrit d'une main de maître le POV de Victoria!!!!!**

**Je sais que vous allez me détester à la fin de ce chapitre mais je vous promets de ne pas vous faire attendre longtemps pour la suite**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas......... Blablabla**

**Bonne lecture **

*******************************************

**CHAPITRE 5: Bataille**

POV Victoria

Je venais d'échapper une fois encore à la meute de loups qui me pourchassait depuis plusieurs mois. Ils avaient réussi à avoir Laurent et à le tuer, mais moi, ils ne m'auraient pas. J'avais un don pour échapper à mes poursuivants. Je me débrouillais toujours pour les semer.

Cette fois, j'étais entrée dans la réserve indienne malgré l'odeur infecte qu'elle dégagée. J'étais entrée afin de retrouver la fille.

Un des fils Cullen avait tué mon compagnon pour sauver sa vulgaire humaine dont il était tombé amoureux. Mais aujourd'hui il n'était plus avec elle, il l'avait quittée.

Et maintenant j'allais la tuer. Je voulais qu'il comprenne à quel point c'était dur de perdre l'amour de sa vie.

Je voulais qu'il comprenne mais surtout qu'il ressente cette souffrance.

Cette souffrance que je ressentais depuis ce fameux jour où James est mort.

Cette souffrance que je sentirais toute mon éternité.

Cette souffrance qui se mélangé à présent avec un nouveau sentiment, tout aussi fort et puissant : la vengeance.

J'allais leur faire payer.

Afin d'échapper aux loups, j'avais dû sauter de la falaise. Ces imbéciles de chiens ne savaient même pas nager. J'étais trop forte pour eux, trop rapide et trop intelligente. Ils pourraient tout tenter, ils n'arriveraient pas à protéger continuellement cette humaine.

Je nageais vers le rivage, toujours sous l'eau pour qu'on ne me repère pas. Ma condition de vampire me permettait de tenir indéfiniment sans respirer. Mais j'avais un pressentiment. Je ne savais pas l'expliquer ni ce qu'il signifiait, mais je savais que je devais remonter. Je devais aller à la surface.

Et là, une fois la tête hors de l'eau, je la vis. Elle, l'objet de ma vengeance. Elle était là. A quelques mètres de moi. Il y avait aussi 3 loups et …quelqu'un d'autre. Je pris une grande inspiration afin de sentir son odeur. C'était un vampire, un mâle. J'avais déjà senti son odeur, c'était un Cullen. Pourquoi était-il là ?

Je voyais, de là où j'étais, qu'ils se disputaient, je sentais la colère venir d'eux. L'humaine, toute frêle, s'interposait entre le Cullen et un des loups. Elle était tellement fragile qu'il suffisait d'un geste pour la tuer.

J'étais en train de la regarder, de la fixer quand tout à coup les loups tournèrent leur tête vers moi.

Ils m'avaient vu.

Je replongeais immédiatement et me mis à réfléchir. Je devais saisir ma chance, je n'avais jamais été aussi prés d'elle. Un plan se forma immédiatement dans mon esprit. J'allais faire diversion et retournerais rapidement vers Bella. Bien sûr elle ne serait pas seule mais qu'importe, c'était le moment où jamais.

J'entendis quelqu'un plonger dans l'eau et me retournais pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Le Cullen. Sans perdre un instant, je me dirigeais vers la plage.

POV Jasper

Le major Witlock avait refait surface. Il fallait mettre une stratégie en place. Vite.

La stratégie et la vie de Bella, il n'y avait plus que ça qui comptait.

- Où? lâchais-je peu aimable tant la tension était à son comble.

- En bas de la falaise, dans l'eau. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait, elle profite de nos faiblesses. Nous sommes plus efficaces sur la terre ferme me répondit l'indien.

- Je m'en occupe

- Ce n'est pas à toi de régler le problème cracha -t-il

- Ah oui? Et qu'allez vous faire? Attendre qu'elle disparaisse encore une fois?

Je sentais la colère monter en eux. Je savais mes paroles pertinentes. Je devais trouver un compromis pour qu'ils acceptent.

- Je vais la chercher à l'eau et la ramène sur la plage où vous vous en occuperez. Ca vous va ?

Je le vis se tourner vers ses compagnons pour interroger silencieusement le gros loup noir. Après un petit moment, ce dernier hocha imperceptiblement la tête en signe d'accord.

- Il est hors de question que Bella reste ici, ça serait trop dangereux pour elle.

- Je vais la protéger et la mettre en lieu sûr. Elle ne risquera rien avec moi, me dit-il sur un ton presque implorant.

- Elle dit ne rien craindre avec toi et j'ai confiance en son jugement mais s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit……..

- Il ne lui arrivera rien, me coupa-t-il, elle est bien trop importante pour moi.

Je sentais une vague d'amour émanant du jeune Quilleute. Ce sentiment était si fort qu'il en était presque écrasant.

Je me tournais alors vers elle. Elle semblait tétanisée par la peur.

- Bella, tu vas partir avec ton ami pendant que les autres et moi réglons le cas Victoria

-Jasper, je….

- Nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter Bella, fais ce que je te dis. Il ne t'arrivera rien, je te le promets

- Ce n'est pas pour moi que je suis inquiète, mais pour eux et ….pour toi

J'aurais dû m'en douter.

- Nous sommes asses forts pour nous défendre, elle ne nous fera rien rassures toi.

Maintenant vas y, lui ordonnai-je.

La grande main mate de son ami vint se poser sur la sienne, l'attirant à lui. Elle me regarda encore une fois, les yeux baignaient de larmes et murmura pour moi seul « fais attention à toi et reviens » je lui adressais un sourire rassurant et acquiesçais.

Elle disparue ensuite.

Je me tournais vers les loups pour leurs signaler qu'il était temps d'y aller.

-Gardez vos crocs et griffes pour elle leur dis-je dans un sourire avant de parcourir les quelques mètres qui me séparaient du précipice.

Sans réfléchir je m'élançais dans le vide.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je pouvais sentir les vagues lécher mon corps. Bella étant loin, je me permis de respirer afin de localiser ma proie.

J'étais en chasse. Elle ne m'échapperait pas.

Son odeur acre de vengeance me frappa de plein fouet, elle était là, à quelques mètres de moi, un sourire sadique épinglé sur le visage. Se sentant observée, elle tourna la tête dans ma direction et me vit. Son sourire se fana. Elle affichait maintenant l'étonnement.

En une fraction de seconde elle se retrouva sur la plage et je l'y rejoignis. Nous étions maintenant face à face, nous affrontant du regard.

- Quelle bonne surprise me dit elle, je ne m'attendais pas à trouver un Cullen par ici et encore moins toi

- La vie réserve son lot de surprise Victoria

Elle me tournait autour à présent, telle une lionne en cage m'observant, me jaugeant.

Pensait-elle vraiment m'intimider? Ses émotions la trahissaient, je sentais provenir d'elle l'exultation mais aussi la peur.

- C'est-ce que je constate minauda-t-elle.

Et ce n'est pas fini pensais je

Son attaque fut rapide mais pas suffisamment pour me surprendre, d'un coup vif et puissant je l'envoyais valser contre un arbre se trouvant à plusieurs mètres de nous et qui s'effondra sous la violence du choc.

Ma colère mêlée à ma soif intense me donnait une force incommensurable. Ajoutons à cela les techniques de combat acquises lors de ma vie humaine et de mes débuts vampiriques, je me sentais invincible.

Elle se releva et me toisa quelques secondes avant de reprendre son attaque. Elle était vive, agile, pugnace. Ces coups étaient rapides mais je les esquivais quasiment tous. Elle parvint à m'atteindre d'un coup de pied qui me fit reculer de plusieurs mètres. Elle me dévisageait alors avec une moue glorieuse.

Cette charge déclencha ma fureur. Je fondis sur elle lui assenant à nouveau un coup violent qui fit craquer ses os.

La regardant au sol je lui murmurais victorieux

- Tu es tenace ma chère Victoria mais tu n'arriveras pas à tes fins, tu n'approcheras pas Bella.

Elle se redressa tant bien que mal. Elle se tournait la tête dans tous les sens, observant le paysage, évaluant ses possibilités de fuites.

Elle avait peur je le sentais.

- Ne me dis pas que tu en as déjà assez de ma compagnie? C'est vexant, lui dis-je charmeur.

J'aurais pu en finir avec elle à ce moment, amplifiant sa propre peur grâce à mon don, jusqu'à qu'elle la paralyse. Mais j'avais conclu un marché avec les cabots et pour la sécurité de Bella je devais m'y tenir.

Elle tenta une feinte à droite mais je me trouvais instantanément devant elle pour l'empêcher de fuir. Elle essaya sur sa gauche mais me trouva de nouveau sur son chemin. Ce manège se répéta plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que je vois enfin les loups à l'orée de la forêt attenante.

D'une main ferme je stoppais ses manigances en l'attrapant par le cou. Je la fixais intensément dans les yeux, augmentant son angoisse et sa frayeur grâce à mon don.

Elle avait peur, je jubilais.

Tel un déchet, je la jetais en pâture aux loups afin qu'ils lui règlent son sort.

Ses pieds n'eurent pas le temps de touchaient terre que la gueule grise lui entama le tronc. Son hurlement de douleur se fit entendre alors que d'un coup violent mais subtil, elle se débarrassait de son assaillant. Celui-ci se retrouva projeté à plusieurs mètres de haut, je pus entendre l'air quitter ses poumons. Elle n'eut pas le temps de reprendre contenance que le chef de meute se lança sur elle, l'attaquant à la jugulaire. Il tenait sa proie s'acharnant sur elle avec ferveur quand celle-ci le blessa au poitrail. L'animal hurla de douleur avant de tomber à terre. Bien que je ne portais pas ses mutants dans mon cœur, j'avais promis à Bella qu'il ne NOUS arriverait rien. Sans réfléchir je me jetais donc sur cette garce pour en finir avec elle, lorsque je la vis s'approcher dangereusement du loup noir canines dehors.

Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est que le loup gris fasse la même chose que moi.

Je sentis alors une douleur fulgurante me déchirer le bras droit.

POV Bella

Sans me lâcher la main, Jacob me tirait avec force pour me mettre à l'abri loin de cette bataille.

Je savais qu'il lui en coutait de laisser Sam et Paul seuls, pour affronter Victoria. Mais il avait promis de veiller sur moi et il s'exécutait.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes que nous arpentions les bois touffus de la réserve quand un hurlement de loup se fit entendre au loin.

Jacob se raidit instantanément.

-Jacob, que…. Que se passe t il?

- C'est …Sam.

Sa voix était tremblante, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon.

- Tu dois y aller Jake. Ils ont besoin de toi !

- Je ne peux pas te laisser là Bella.

Je savais que son esprit menait un combat acharné entre ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse en temps qu'ami pour moi, c'est-à-dire m'éloigner le plus vite et le plus loin possible, et ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse en temps que membre de la meute à savoir aller au combat, épauler les siens et tuer l'ennemi.

- Qui t'a parlé de me laisser là? Entre toi, Paul et Jasper je ne risque rien, au contraire il vous sera peut être plus facile de l'atteindre si ce qu'elle cherche n'est pas loin, lui dis je avec un faible sourire.

Avant que je n'ai le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, les bras puissants de mon ami me soulevèrent pour me coller contre son torse chaud alors qu'il commençait à courir en direction de la plage.

- Tu dois me promettre de rester là ou je te laisserais Bella me dit il tout en accélérant sa course

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête.

Au bout de quelques minutes je vis Jacob froncer le nez. Je suivis son regard pour tomber sur une colonne de fumée violette qui s'élevait dans le ciel.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est demandais-je alors qu'une odeur lourde et persistante d'encens me vint jusqu'aux narines

- La preuve que nous avons fait ce pour quoi nous somme destiné

- Clairement ça donne?

Il ne répondit pas mais continua sa course encore quelques secondes avant de me poser au sol.

Prenant ma main il me plaça derrière lui afin que nous rejoignions la plage.

Mes yeux balayèrent l'étendue blanche pour se posaient sur le brasier devant lequel je pouvais distinguer la grosse masse de Sam allongée et tremblante.

Jacob me lâcha la main m'ordonnant de rester où j'étais.

Il se dirigeait vers Sam en courant lorsque Paul ayant repris sa forme humaine apparut derrière l'épaisse fumée violette. Ils s'accroupirent tout deux au dessus de leurs chef et discutèrent vivement. Je scrutais ce tableau sans bouger depuis un moment quand je me rendis compte qu'il y manquait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Jasper. Où était Jasper ?

Comme en réponse à mes pensées, un rayon de soleil traversa les épais nuages éclairant ainsi la plage. Mes yeux furent attirés inconsciemment par un éclat que j'avais déjà vu il y a des mois de cela, dans la clairière.

Sans quitter des yeux ce point lumineux je m'avançais, jusqu'à me retrouver devant. Le corps de Jasper était inerte, son bras droit quasiment arraché. Mon dieu, tout est ma faute.

Je tombais à genoux à côté de lui alors que les larmes coulaient sur mon visage.

La douleur m'envahit de nouveau, mon monde s'écroulait encore. Je sentis ma poitrine se resserrer et mon cœur s'arrêter. Je réussi à reprendre une inspiration.

-JACOBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB hurlai-je entre deux sanglots

Mon ami se retrouva à mes côtés en quelques secondes, me serrant dans ses bras

- Que … que c'est-il passé?

- C'est un accident Bella. Je te le jure. Tu dois me croire. Victoria à blessé Sam et apprêtée à l'achever quand Paul et ….

- Jasper l'aidais je, prononcer son nom alors qu'il gisait à mes pieds était horrible. Il était tellement mal en point.

- … se sont jetés sur elle pour le sauver. Paul a sorti les crocs et mordu mais le premier coup de mâchoire fut malencontreusement pour lui. Me dit-il en montrant le corps gisant de Jasper

- Non …il faut…. Je dois…

Je me mouvais alors inconsciemment, tâtant chaque poche de ses vêtements jusqu'à ce que je trouve son portable.

Je fis défiler le répertoire jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur le numéro que je cherchais. Sans réfléchir j'appuyais sur la touche d'appel priant pour que mon interlocuteur décroche.

Au bout de quatre sonneries, j'entendis enfin sa voix

_- Allo?_

_ ********************************************************_

**Voilou c'est fini!!!!!!!!!**

**Alors qui a envie de me trucider là tout de suite à chaud lol ?**

**Je vous promets de faire vite pour la suite mais vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire........**

**Un petit click sur le bouton vert du bonheur**

**Bises Elo  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Choix et conséquences

**Ciao Tutti!!!!**

**Voila le chapitre 6. Je suis sadique mais pas tant que ça finalement ,puisque vous avez la suite même pas 24 heures après.**

**Je crois avoir répondu à toutes les revieweuses(!) enregistrées pour les anonymes:**

**Emilie:Je suis contente de voir que tu apprécie ma fic,j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant  
**

**Je vais pas me faire bouffer, sinon il n'y aura pas de suite lol, merci pour ta review **

**Cricri: Tu avais pas compris que Mr X était Jazz?! Oh ben m**** alors lol**

**Tu veux la suite ben la voila, merci pour ta review et tes encouragements**

**Cathou: Toutes les réponses à tes questions sont dans ce chapitre. Merci ma belle pour être là à chacun de mes nouveau projet**

**Angeline: Alors comme ça tu veux me trucider? Snifffffffffffff je croyais que tu m'aimais bien moi lol**

**merci pour ta review et ton comm sur le forum**

**Chouchou: J'ai osé faire du mal à Jazz oui et crois moi que ça a été très difficile mais bon je pouvais sachant se qui l'attendait après. Merci ma chérie d'être là toi aussi . Je t'adore**

**Voila les remerciements fait ( je crois n'avoir oublier personne si ce n'est pas le cas je m'en excuse), je vous laisse lire ce petit chapitre.**

**J'espère que vous ne serez pas choquées par les événements et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.**

**Merci a Anaïs encore pour la correction et le reste t'es un ange ma belle**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ..... vous connaissez la suite**

**Bonne lecture**

**Bises à toutes (et tous?)**

**Elo  
**

**CHAPITRE 6: Choix et conséquences**

_Au bout de quatre sonneries j'entendis enfin sa voix_

_- Allo?_

POV Bella

Ce mot, ces deux petites syllabes firent défiler dans ma tête des images de moments complices que j'avais partagés avec eux. Cette voix douce, chaleureuse et rassurante à l'autre bout du téléphone ramena avec elle une vague de souvenirs douloureux. Mon cœur se serra encore un peu plus alors qu'un autre sanglot me secouait. Jacob raffermit sa prise autour de mes épaules pour m'encourager. Jamais je n'aurais pu trouver meilleur ami. Il était là à mes côtés alors que j'essayais de sauver un des représentants de ses ennemis naturels. Il devait lui en couter mais pour moi, il le faisait.

- Al…. Allo

_- Bella? _

- Carlisle, je … Jasper. Je paniquais à l'idée de lui annoncer que son fils gisait à mes pieds par ma faute.

- _Bella calme toi, je ne comprends rien_

Je soufflais un bon coup afin de pouvoir lui expliquer la situation

- Jasper est blessé. Je fis une pause pour me donner le courage de continuer mais mes pleurs ne se tarissaient pas.

- Carlisle, il est inconscient, il ne bouge plus…..je …c'est de ma faute, je suis désolée

-_ Bella calme toi. Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé_

Je me sentais honteuse tout à coup. Avouer à Carlisle que je voulais en finir avec ma vie était très difficile, pour ne pas dire impossible.

-_Bella?_ s'impatienta-t-il

Je n'allais pas pouvoir éluder le sujet plus longtemps.

- Jasper m'a empêché de faire une bêtise, mais pour cela il à dû passer outres les clauses de votre traité avec les Quileutes. Je suis tellement désolée.

_- Je sais ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire, Alice m'a prévenue quand je suis rentré. Je ne te jugerais pas Bella mais j'aurais aimé connaître les motivations d'un tel acte._

_-_ Carlisle…. Je .. Je ne pouvais plus supporter son absence, il est parti avec mon cœur et je ne pouvais plus vivre ainsi… c'est trop dur… ça fait tellement mal…

Je sentis Jacob lâcher sa prise autour de mes épaules, il ignorait jusque là mon geste. Je me tournais doucement vers lui, fixais ces pupilles noires qui ne reflétaient que souffrance après mes paroles, et le suppliais silencieusement de me pardonner mon geste.

Je ne voulais pas continuer cette conversation, je déviais donc l'attention de moi et revenais à un sujet plus important. Jasper.

_- _C'est un accident lui dis-je avant de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé : le combat avec Victoria, la blessure de Sam, la morsure de Paul…..

Je voulais parler au médecin mais c'était le père de famille qui se trouvait de l'autre coté du téléphone. Je l'entendis souffler à l'autre bout du fil, encaissant tant bien que mal les événements et se reprenant.

- _Décris-moi ces blessures Bella, il faut que je sache pour pouvoir faire ce qui est approprié_

-Son bras droit est presque arraché et…. Carlisle il ne bouge plus on dirait qu'il est…. Mort

Un petit rire sans joie lui échappa

-_ Bella il est mort, mais rassures toi, tant qu'il n'a pas été brûlé rien n'est irréversible. Nous sommes forts et guérissons vite. _

_- _Comment pouvez-vous plaisanter dans un moment pareil, dis-je indignée

- _C'est parce que je sais qu'il ira bien. Je suis en route pour Forks en ce moment même, je vais venir prendre soin de lui._

_-_ Qu'est-ce que je dois faire en vous attendant? Lui demandais-je.

Il était dans cette posture par ma faute, je devais prendre soin de lui jusqu'à l'arrivée de Carlisle.

- _Rien Bella, il a __juste __besoin de prendre des forces et pour cela le seul moyen c'est qu'il se nourrisse. Le sang animal nous permet de nous repaitre, il n'est pas « puissant », pour guérir il devra en ingurgiter __beaucoup __ plus que nécessaire._

_Avec toute la bonne volonté du monde c'est quelque chose que tu ne peux pas faire pour lui. Seuls ses semblables peuvent l'aider. Je ne tarderais pas__ Bella, j'arrive aussi vite que possible. Ne t'inquiète pas._

Comme si c'était facile à faire. Ne pas m'inquiéter. Il plaisantait, j'espère ? Je suis de nature inquiète. Et là c'est pire que d'habitude. Mes larmes redoublaient, j'étais responsable de son état et je ne pouvais rien faire. J'étais définitivement un humaine totalement inutile.

- Carlisle, j'ai besoin de faire quelque chose, je .. Je vais devenir folle en vous attendant.

- _Te sens-tu capable de le ramener à la villa? _Me demanda-t-il

- Oui répondis je

- _Bien alors ramènes le et attends moi là bas. __ J'y serais d'ici deux heures._

- Ok…..faites vite s'il vous plait… je m'inquiète vraiment beaucoup il a l'air si ....vulnérable.

_- Le plus vite possible Bella. A toute à l'heure._

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, j'entendis le bruit de l'accélération du moteur derrière la voix de Carlisle puis la tonalité me fit comprendre qu'il venait de raccrocher.

Je fixais le téléphone, immobile.

- Tu as voulu te…..supprimer à cause de LUI? Me demanda mon ami incrédule.

- Jake…je suis tellement désolée.

- Je devrais le tuer pour avoir failli provoquer ta perte me dit il furieux à présent.

- Je ne veux plus en parler Jacob, je… Je dois m'occuper de Jasper maintenant.

- Tu me devras une explication tôt ou tard Bella. Je vais t'aider pace que j'ai une dette envers celui là, parce qu'il t'a empêché de commettre l'irréparable, mais si je viens à croiser l'autre je ne suis pas certain de garder mon self control.

- Merci lui dis-je avec ferveur en posant ma main sur son avant bras.

- Bon quelles sont les consignes du docteur croc? Me demanda-t-il pour briser le silence gênant qui s'était abattu sur nous depuis quelques secondes.

- Sa guérison ne commencera que quand il se sera nourri, mais je ne peux pas l'aider pour cela donc nous devons simplement le ramener à la villa et attendre Carlisle.

- Tu ne peux en effet pas l'aider, me dit il malicieux, mais moi oui

- A quoi penses-tu Jacob Black?

- Je vais aider Paul à ramener Sam à sa forme humaine et à le conduire chez lui. Attends moi là je reviens.

Avant que je ne puisse dire quelque chose il s'enfuit vers ses amis me laissant seule avec le corps de Jasper.

Quinze minutes plus tard alors que je n'avais pas bouger d'un centimètre, Jacob revint.

- Comment va Sam?

- Ca va, nous cicatrisons vite et elle ne l'a pas tant entamé que ça dit il avec le sourire

- Alors quel est ton plan pour Jasper?

Il était gêné à présent, je voyais de légères rougeurs apparaitre sous sa peau cuivrée tandis qu'il se frottait la nuque

- Ca me parait être une idée beaucoup moins bonne d'un coup

- Jacob? Dis-moi!

- Euh… je …. Quand je suis loup je … je suis mes instinct de bête donc je peux… chasser. Et je crois que c'est ce dont ton ami a besoin là.

Les yeux écarquillés par l'étonnement je le regardais fixement.

- Tu ferais ça pour lui?

- Non ! Pas pour lui ! Mais pour toi, oui. J'ai compris qu'il était important pour toi et j'ai une dette envers lui donc oui si cela ne te rebute pas trop je le ferais. En revanche je devrais rester au plus près de toi au cas où il viendrait à déraper.

- Non. Enfin je veux dire non ça ne me dégoute pas, et je comprends que tu veuilles rester, ça me….rassure quelque part.

- Monsieur a-t-il un met préféré ? me demanda-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Bonne question. Je savais que LUI avait un penchant pour les pumas tandis qu'Emmett se délectait de grizzlis irritables mais j'ignorais les inclinaisons gastronomiques de Jasper.

- J'imagine que n'importe quel gros animal fera l'affaire dis je

Après un baiser furtif sur ma joue il parti dans les bois.

Je m'installais attendant qu'il revienne. Assise à même le sable, je mis la tête du vampire blond sur mes genoux afin de pouvoir le soutenir.

Jacob avait eu la décence de faire ça proprement, il n'y avait aucune trace de sang. Le gros cerf posé à côté de nous me fixait de ses yeux sans vie, ce qui déclencha ma nausée et mes tremblements. Je sentis le corps de mon loup se coller contre moi et d'un geste du museau me désigna Jasper.

- Je…. Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.

Il se redressa, approcha le gibier plus près de ma cuisse gauche et entama sa peau de ses crocs. Sans réfléchir je fis basculer le corps inerte de mon vampire protecteur vers son remède et lui collais les lèvres sur la plaie sanguinolente.

- Jasper, je sais que tu m'entends, tu dois boire pour reprendre des forces et soigner tes blessures lui murmurai-je à l'oreille

Aucune réaction de sa part malgré le liquide rouge qui ruisselait sur son visage parfait

Je ne peux pas le faire pour toi, je t'en prie, bois!!!!!

Il mordit enfin la bête, s'abreuvant de son nectar salvateur. Des larmes de soulagement, de honte, de dégout et de peur coulaient sur mon visage. Ma main sur sa joue, je fixais l'horizon, afin d'éviter de regarder ce que nous étions en train de faire. Une fois le cerf vidé Jacob se saisit de sa dépouille et l'envoya au loin dans les bois, afin de m'épargner la vue de ce spectacle macabre.

Le corps de Jasper retomba sur le dos, alors que je cherchais sur ses traits un signe d'amélioration. Je constatais avec effroi que sa joue ainsi que sa bouche était couverte de sang. D'un geste tremblant j'approchais la manche de mon pull afin de le nettoyer.

Les minutes passaient et Jasper ne donnait toujours aucun signe de réveil.

-Carlisle m'a prévenu que le sang animal n'était pas assez puissant et qu'il en faudrait beaucoup, mais-

Une idée s'insinua sournoisement en moi et me fit stopper ma réflexion à voix haute.

Je me levais rapidement tout en posant délicatement la tête de Jasper sur le sable, et me tournais vers mon ami Jacob.

- Jake? J'avais son attention

- M'aimes-tu suffisamment pour me pardonner quoi que je fasse?

J'étais infâme de profiter de ses sentiments mais je n'avais pas le choix si je voulais arriver à mes fins. Il hocha le museau.

Poses ta pate sur son torse pour le maintenir et ouvre la bouche !!!

Il me regarda pour tenter de savoir ce qui se tramait dans mon esprit. Il me connaissait mieux que personne, j'étais pétrifiée qu'il découvre ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, mais n'y parvint apparemment pas puisqu'il s'exécuta.

Je m'avançais vers lui en fixant ses prunelles suppliantes.

- Fermes les yeux s'il te plait lui demandaient je tendrement. Il refusa et se braqua.

Je n'avais pas d'autres solutions et m'enfonçais un peu plus dans mon ignominie

- Si tu m'aimes vraiment fais le Jake! Non sans réticence il capitula encore une fois

J'approchais mon poignet de sa gueule et d'un geste vif et rapide m'entailla la peau sur ses crocs. Il ouvrit les yeux choqué et poussa un gémissement plaintif qui me déchira le cœur.

- Je suis désolée je… je devais le faire, pardonne moi.

Son regard n'était à présent que colère et reproche mais il ne bougea pas, continuant de maintenir le corps de Jasper cloué au sol.

Je m'agenouillais à côté de la tête de se dernier et l'appela dans l'espoir qu'il réagisse.

- Jasper, c'est Bella. Tu dois me laisser faire et ne pas bouger. Je te fais confiance mais tu dois te contrôler, Jacob est là au cas où…je ne pouvais pas finir ma phrase

-Ca va aller, je te le promets!!! Lui dis-je

Sur ce, j'entrouvris sa bouche et fis couler mon sang directement dans sa gorge.

J'espérais que mon sang, du sang humain lui serait bénéfique. Ce fût le cas puisque quelques instant plus tard il ouvrit les yeux en fixant mon poignet avec envie. Jacob pressa sa patte un peu plus sur son torse et grogna pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

- Jake du calme il se contrôle lui dis je en fixant le vampire blond dans les yeux

Je savais que c'était le cas sinon la pâte de mon loup ne l'aurait certainement pas empêché de bouger.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais me dit il faiblement, les yeux choqués

Un violent vertige s'empara de moi, l'odeur du sang me montait à la tête, je me sentais partir, mais je devais le, les rassurer, alors je leurs fis un sourire et d'une voix faible leur dis

- Je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce dernier mot prononcé, tout devint noir autour de moi.

**C'est fini pour aujourd'hui!**

**Je vous entends déjà raler parce que je ne me suis encore pas arrêté au bon moment, mais il faut bien s'arrêter à un moment lol**

**Alors dites moi tout ce que vous en avez pensé, le geste de Bella vous a t il choqué? Et de la réaction de Jacob face à ça ?  
**

**Vous connaissez le refrain plus y a de review plus vite ça avance**


	7. Chapter 7: Une partie de moi

**Bonjours tout le monde, **

**Voila le chapitre 7 qui m'a tant fait galérer.**

** Petit chapitre de transition pour placer certains détails pour la suite, donc ne m'en voulez ps trop si il est un peu rébarbatif et qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand chose.**

**Merci à toutes pour vos review ça me touche énormémént**

**Un énorme merci à Anaïs qui malgré une journée difficile pour elle à prit le temps de corriger ce chapitre  
**

**Comme d'hab les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas blablabla**

**Bonne lecture à toutes**

**Bises**

**Elo  
**

***************************************************************************************

POV Jasper

Je sentais mes sens s'éveiller de nouveau.

Les forces me revenaient peu à peu et la brûlure intense dans mon bras me signalait que le venin commençait à panser ma blessure.

Mon esprit repassait à vitesse vampirique les derniers événements dont j'avais souvenir. Je revoyais Bella au bord de la falaise, je ressentais la chaleur qui m'avait envahit alors que je la tenais fermement contre moi, les loups, Victoria et les coups que je lui avais infligés, la blessure de Sam et ma réaction puis enfin ce déchirement au niveau du bras droit.

Une délectable saveur dans ma bouche me sortit de ma torpeur. Un goût pareil ne pouvait être autre chose que du sang, du sang…..humain. Or le seul humain que j'avais approché n'était autre que Bella. La panique s'empara de moi, qu'avais-je fais? Mes yeux s'ouvrirent brutalement pour se posaient sur le poignet ensanglanté de Bella qui se tenait au dessus de mon visage. Le poids sur ma poitrine se fit plus pressant. Je devinais que son ami loup en était la cause. Sans me quitter des yeux, elle le tranquillisa, lui assurant que je me contrôlais et aussi improbable que cela puisse paraitre c'était le cas.

Je devais savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, avec le peu de forces qui m'était revenu je me risquais donc.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais?

J'entendais son cœur battre de plus en plus faiblement, un vague d'émotions émanant de Jacob me frappa violemment. Peur, inquiétude, colère et culpabilité, il n'était plus que cela à présent. Dans un sourire à damner un saint, elle nous regarda tour à tour et nous rassura une fois de plus avant de sombrer.

Le loup hurla à la mort évacuant sa douleur et sa peine alors que moi, je sombrais de nouveau dans la culpabilité.

Les battements erratiques de son cœur me sortirent de ma léthargie. Ils étaient faibles certes, mais son cœur battait encore, tout n'était pas fini. Bien qu'encore affaibli je me levais promptement enlever ma chemise blanche dont je déchirais la manche afin de bander sa blessure et arrêter l'écoulement de son sang.

- Jacob, il faut la conduire à l'hôpital lançais je à son ami toujours effondré.

Il me regarda les yeux toujours voilés par la peine et me fit non de la tête. Sans un mot il se dirigea vers la forêt et en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard sur ces deux jambes.

- Il faut la conduire à la villa, Carlisle ne devrait pas tarder, elle l'a appelé toute à l'heure pour savoir ce qu'elle devait faire ….pour toi.

Je restais muet face à cet aveu. Bella Swan n'avait décidemment pas fini de me surprendre.

Je devais à mon tour le contacter pour le tenir informé du changement de situation. Je cherchais frénétiquement mon téléphone dans mes poches quand celui-ci se mit à sonner dans le sable. J'identifié facilement le numéro et décrochais

-Carlisle

_-Jasper? Je croyais… enfin Bella m'a dit que tu étais- _ j'arrêtais son questionnement et le coupais

- Elle a remédié à cet état par elle-même

_-Quoi?_

_- _Elle m'a nourrit Carlisle! Elle s'est ouvert les veines pour me faire boire son sang dis je à la fois en colère et honteux

-_ Mon Dieu !! Comment va-t-elle? _

_-_ Pas au mieux de sa forme comme tu l'imagines. Son cœur bat faiblement, elle a perdu connaissance et saigne encore beaucoup malgré que je lui ais bandé le poignet. Je pense qu'il va lui falloir une transfusion et d'après ce que j'ai pu goûter du O positif serait le bienvenu.

_- Je m'arrête à l'hôpital prendre ce qu'il faut pour elle et te rejoint à la villa. _

_Jasper ? _

-oui

- _Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça va aller?_

- Si tu veux savoir si je me contrôle la réponse est oui !

- _Excuses moi je ne voulais pas t'offenser, ce n'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance, c'est juste qu'elle saigne beaucoup d'après tes dires et -_

_- _Oui je sais mais il y a quelque chose de différent à présent. Nous en reparlerons plus tard pour le moment le plus important c'est elle.

- _Oui, je serai là dans une quinzaine de minutes_

- Merci

Après avoir raccroché je me penchais vers Bella , la pris dans mes bras malgré ma faiblesse et la blottis contre mon torse. Sa chaleur déclencha de nouveau des sensations inouïes dans mon corps mort mais ce ne fut rien en comparaison de la déferlante d'émotions qu'elle m'envoyait. Jamais en un siècle d'existence je n'avais ressenti les choses avec une telle force et une telle intensité en provenance d'une autre personne. C'était comme si mes propres émotions me revenaient en plein visage. J'étais troublé mais n'avais cependant pas le temps de m'attarder sur la question vu l'état physique de Bella. Je me retournais vers Jacob et l'invitais à me suivre à la villa. Le lien qui les unissait était fort et je ne pouvais pas les séparer en de telles circonstances. Nous nous miment à courir à travers les bois rapidement pour rejoindre Carlisle.

Arrivés aux abords de la villa je le vis, faisant les cents pas sur le pas de la porte. Nous apercevant, il se dirigea en vitesse vers nous et observa le corps inconscient de Bella quelques secondes. Son visage était tordu par la douleur et la peine. Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux un moment avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour l'emmener à l'intérieur. Sa soudaine absence dans mes bras provoqua une sensation de vide, comme si une partie de moi était parti avec elle.

- Jacob, je dois te remercier de se que tu as fais pour moi.

- Je ne l'ai pas fais pour toi mais pour elle. Dit-il revêche. Elle tient à vous tous malgré la peine que vous lui avez infligée en partant. J'ai une dette envers toi parce que tu l'as empêché de mettre fin à sa vie mais ça s'arrête là et je ne suis pas certain de faire preuve d'autant de grandeur d'âme face à celui qui est responsable de tout cela.

- Je sais que ce que je vais dire ne t'apaisera pas mais saches qu'il l'a fait pour son bien.

- Tu as raison, ça ne m'apaise pas du tout ! Pour le moment concentrons nous sur Bella, le reste attendra me dit il en me faisant signe vers la villa.

Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'elle était transfusée, elle ne se réveillée pas et l'angoisse me rongeait au même titre que Jacob.

- Elle va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai recousu sa plaie et la transfusion fait son effet mais son esprit se protège dans l'inconscient. Elle a vécue beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui. Lorsqu'elle sera prête elle se réveillera. Nous rassura Carlisle.

Jacob pourrais tu rester auprès d'elle un moment j'aimerais discuter avec Jasper?

- Oui bien sûre allez y, je reste avec elle.

- NON, je reste près d'elle tant qu'elle n'est pas réveillée m'opposais je

Devant mon air déterminé il se résigna et s'installa dans une chaise au coin de son bureau transformé pour l'occasion en chambre d'hôpital.

- Je voudrais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé après que Bella m'ai appelé. Nous demanda-t-il

Jacob pris la parole pour lui expliquer le déroulement des événements. Comment il avait chassé un cerf pour moi et comment Bella m'avait encouragé pour boire. Son attitude maternelle et protectrice à ce moment là malgré sa peur. Comment elle l'avait prit au piège pour s'ouvrir le poignet et m'offrir son liquide vital. Nous écoutions tous deux son récit sous le choc des révélations qu'il nous faisait.

Il se sentait coupable d'avoir aider inconsciemment Bella dans son dernier geste.

- Elle est têtue tu sais. Elle aurait trouvé un moyen pour y arriver coûte que coûte lui dit Carlisle. Et je suis autant coupable que toi puisque je lui ai suggéré sans le vouloir cette alternative. Je lui ai dis qu'il te faudrait beaucoup de sang animal vu qu'il n'est pas « puissant » mais c'était sans compter sur son intelligence et son dévouement, ajouta-t-il à mon intention.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce nous permettant à chacun de nous perdre dans nos pensées. Je ressassais les 4 dernières heures et surtout repensais à ce que cette fille que j'avais royalement ignorée jusque là venait de faire pour moi.

J'étais troublé par l'amalgame de sentiments qui tourbillonnait en moi.

J'étais impressionné du courage dont elle avait fait preuve. La foi qu'elle avait en moi était injustifiée en y réfléchissant bien, la seule fois où je m'étais approché suffisamment prés d'elle j'avais failli la tuer. Ma gratitude envers elle serait désormais sans limites, d'un parce qu'elle avait vu autre chose en moi que le monstre sanguinaire et de deux parce qu'elle avait fait passer ma douleur avant sa vie.

J'avais peur que ces jours soient en danger à cause de son insouciance et enfin j'étais en colère.

En colère contre lui pour l'avoir laissé ainsi et en colère contre moi parce que je n'avais pas résisté et avais bu son sang.

Il y avait autre chose, une chose que je n'arrivais pas à définir. Une chose que j'éprouvais pour la première fois et sur laquelle je n'arrivais pas à mettre un nom.

Jacob me sortit de mes pensées en nous annonçant qu'il retournait à la réserve une heure pour voir comment se portait Sam.

Je le remerciais encore chaleureusement pour ce qu'il venait de faire pour moi, pour être passé outre ces préjugé et avoir aidé Bella.

- De quoi voulais tu me parler demandais je à Carlisle une fois seuls

- Alice m'a appelée pendant que j'étais en route, elle s'inquiétait de ne plus voir ton futur alors j'ai été obligé de lui raconter ce qu'il t'était arrivé. Elle arrive donc avec le reste de la famille d'ici quelques heures.

- Bien dis je encore perdu dans mes pensés

-Jasper, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas? Tu as l'air complètement ailleurs

J'hésitais à lui exposer les différents changements qui s'étaient opérés en moi depuis que j'avais bu le sang de Bella , mais je savais que si je voulais des réponses il serait le mieux placé pour m'en donner.

- A vrai dire, depuis que j'ai bu le sang de Bella je me sens … différent. Même mon don est différent vis-à-vis d'elle.

- Comment ça?

- Et bien malgré la vue et l'odeur de son sang, j'ai pu me contrôler et ce sans aucun effort comme s'il m'était devenu impossible de la goûter de nouveau. Ce qui est très bien s'entend mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ni comment. En plus de cela, j'ai ressenti ces émotions, mais de manières si intense que j'aurais pu croire qu'elles venaient de moi, que c'étaient les miennes et non les siennes.

- Je pense avoir la réponse à cela. Je dois tout de même vérifier quelques données avant de t'expliquer.

J'acquiesçais alors qu'il se levait et se saisit d'un énorme livre sans âge dans sa bibliothèque.

- Je serais dans le salon si tu as besoin.

Une fois seul avec Bella je me levais et me dirigeais vers la grande fenêtre qui donnait sur la forêt, méditant encore et encore sur cette journée qui avait fait de moi quelqu'un de différent.

- Jasper…..

- Je suis là Bella, lui dis je en me rapprochant rapidement d'elle et en m'asseyant délicatement sur son lit. Elle était si faible.

- Tu vas…. Bien?

- Oui grâce à toi, mais on ne peut pas en dire autant de toi, lui dis je en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas?

- Oui et non. Oui parce que tu n'as pas mesuré le danger que je représentais pour toi et non parce que grâce à toi j'ai vite guéris

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, j'ai confiance en toi et Jake était là.

- Merci, merci de voir autre chose que le monstre que je suis, merci pour ta confiance lui chuchotais je

- Merci à toi, pour une fois j'ai eu l'impression de ne pas être qu'une humaine inutile

- Tu es tout sauf inutile Bella. Dors maintenant, tu as besoin de te reposer lui dis je.

Elle me fit un de ses adorables sourires avant de repartir dans les bras de Morphée. Agrippant le bas du tee-shirt que j'avais revêtu peu de temps auparavant elle murmura « reste Jasper, ne m'abandonne pas ».

- Je ne pars pas, je reste là, la rassurai-je dans son sommeil.

Poussant l'expérience un peu plus loin je déposais un baiser sur sa joue. Rien. Aucune brûlure aucune soif. Rien.

Je restais prêt d'elle, la regardant dormir depuis un moment quand Carlisle réapparut à la porte. Il nous observa un moment avant de se décider à parler

- Ce que je vois et ce que j'ai lu confirme mes premières hypothèses me dit il

- Alors?

- J'ai trouvé de vieux écris à ce sujet.

- Et que disent-ils?

-Son sang coule en toi maintenant. Tu es donc en quelques sortes lié à elle. Tu ressens donc tout ce qu'elle ressent comme si c'était toi, et pour ce qui concerne ton envie de t'abreuver d'elle et bien c'est la même chose.

- La même chose? demandais-je ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Oui, si tu la blesses c'est comme si tu te blessé toi-même donc tout ton être refuse de la mettre en danger afin de SE protéger et par ce fait tu es devenu comme insensible à son sang. Elle est devenue……une partie de toi.

- Mais Edward aussi a bu son sang et il n'a pourtant pas réagit comme moi

Il semblait mal à l'aise face à ma remarque.

Il ne dit rien pendant un moment et fini par l'éluder en m'annonçant que les autres seraient là d'ici quelques minutes.

Qui aurait cru il y a quelques mois que je serais lié à Bella par le sang? Qui aurait cru qu'elle deviendrait….une partie de moi, la meilleure partie de moi sans doute?

****************************************************************************************************************

**Fini pour aujourd'hui!!!!!!!!!!**

**J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçues **

**Le prochain chapitre marque le retour des Cullen et de Mr Y ( je les vois déjà les miss du fofo lol), il devrai donc être un peu plus passionnant.**

**En attendant un p'tit click fait toujours plaisir**


	8. Chapter 8: Reour agité

**Hello tout le monde**

**Je suis navrée de vous avoir fait tant attendre pour ce chapitre mais comme le dirai certaines plus c'est long,plus c'est bon lol**

**Merci encore pour toutes vos review elles me vont droit au coeur, grâce à vous je viens de dépasser les 100 reviews je suis trop contente  
**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas blablabla**

**Bonne lecture**

**Bises**

**Elo**

*******************************************************************

**CHAPITRE 8: Un retour agité**

POV Jasper

Je la regardais dormir depuis un moment. Bella était perdu dans ses songes toujours accrochée fermement à mon tee-shirt. Je souris à cette image, comme si sa faible poigne autour d'un vêtement pourrait me retenir si je décidais de partir.

Je n'en n'avais nulle envie, et comment le pourrais-je dorénavant après les événements de ces dernières heures et la révélation que Carlisle m'avait faite quelques minutes auparavant.

Comment un être pourrait il survivre en étant amputé de la moitié de son corps?

Bella était à présent une partie de moi, son sang coulait en moi, elle m'avait lié à elle inconsciemment. Elle m'envoyait des vagues d'émotions aussi contradictoires et puissantes les unes que les autres.

Fierté, soulagement, joie, peur, colère, je ne pouvais toutes les interpréter mais lui fis parvenir un peu de calme afin qu'elle soit le plus paisible possible et qu'elle récupère.

La voix de Carlisle au rez-de-chaussée me ramena à l'instant présent.

- Jasper. Descends, ils arrivent. Je ne pense pas que Bella est besoin d'entendre ce qui va être dis.

Je soupirais de résignation malgré que je sache parfaitement qu'il avait raison, comme toujours.

Je me penchais vers ma petite « moitié » humaine et lui dis tout bas en passant ma main dans ces longs cheveux bruns

- Petite Bella je te laisse un moment je vais rejoindre Carlisle au salon. Son angoisse s'insinua en moi très vite si bien que j'ajoutais rapidement pour l'apaiser : Je ne t'abandonne pas Bella, je reviens, je te le promets. Son corps transpirait la sérénité à mes dernières paroles.

Je l'embrassais à nouveau sur la joue comme je l'avais fait quelques minutes auparavant. Le contact avec sa peau si douce et si tiède m'électrisa une fois de plus et je quittais à regret le bureau pour rejoindre Carlisle au salon.

Je venais de quitter Bella mais le besoin de me retrouver à ses côtés devenait de plus en plus pressent à mesure que je m'éloignais d'elle et j'ignorais combien de temps encore je devrais rester loin d'elle.

Le bruit des pneus quittant l'asphalte nous signalait l'arrivée de mon Alice ainsi que du reste de la famille.

J'étais heureux de retrouver ma douce et exubérante femme, mon âme sœur, celle qui durant plus d'un siècle m'avait aimé inconditionnellement malgré mon passé tumultueux, mes erreurs et avait comblé mes moindres désirs d'homme.

Cependant les émotions qui me parvenaient déjà m'annonçaient que les retrouvailles auraient un goût plus amer avec l'un d'entre eux.

Je devais me reprendre et vite, je devais pouvoir gérer et canaliser ses émotions afin que personne ne soit blessé.

Les voitures se garaient devant la maison alors que je sentais l'inquiétude envahir le patriarche de notre famille.

Je me tournais légèrement vers lui, le questionnant du regard. Ne pouvant parler étant donné la proximité des autres, je lu sur ses lèvres « Edward »

Je lui envoyais une vague de calme afin qu'il se détende, celui-ci me regarda et me signifia sa gratitude par un sourire et un bref hochement de tête.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et en une fraction de seconde je me retrouvais plaqué au sol par ma femme qui couvrait chaque parcelle de mon visage de tendres baisers.

- Mon Dieu tu m'as manqué, je me suis tellement inquiétée réussit elle à me dire entre deux baisers

- Je suis désolé mon ange lui dis je en l'enlaçant tendrement.

Mon Alice était vraiment unique.

Une fois que je pu me soustraire à l'étreinte de ma femme je me relevais et saluais le reste de ma famille. Je passais dans les bras de Rosalie qui se contenta de me serrer contre elle et de m'adresser un sourire timide, d'Esmée qui sanglotait, échangeais une accolade virile avec Emmet.

Puis vint le tour d'Edward qui était resté figé sur le seuil de la porte.

POV Edward

Le doux parfum de mon unique amour avait emplit la maison, la mélodie envoutante de son cœur, qui battait à l'étage parvint à mes oreilles. Le souvenir de nos moments de tendresse et des baisers que nous avions partagés m'infligeait une douce torture à laquelle je ne voulais me soustraire.

Je ne m'attendais pas à la trouver ici, dans notre maison.

- Pourquoi était elle là?

Alice m'avait convaincu de revenir dans cette ville où je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds afin de venir en aide à Jasper, son tout, qu'elle pensait en danger une fois que son futur lui devint invisible. Bien que cela me coûte au plus haut point je ne pouvais rien refuser à mon lutin de sœur et je savais pertinemment que l'éternité lui serait invivable sans lui.

Ce que j'ignorais en revanche, était le lien entre Jasper et son futur « disparu » et la présence de Bella dans notre demeure. Durant tout le voyage Alice n'avait cessé de penser aux dernières collections printemps-été de Chanel et autres grands couturiers français, ce qui, pour ma sœur, n'était pas inhabituel mais les circonstances ne s'y prêtaient pas, ce qui m'avait laissé penser qu'elle tentait de me cacher quelque chose. Et maintenant j'en avais la confirmation.

Je fixais chaque membre de ma famille intensément afin de déchiffrer leurs esprits et comprendre la situation. Je ne décelais rien d'inhabituel dans l'esprit de Rosalie, d'Esmée et d'Emmet qui pensait lui aux multiples ébats qu'il avait eu avec sa femme du temps où nous vivions ici. Pour les trois derniers membres de ma famille s'était tout autre chose…..

Alice récitait inlassablement le nom de ses couturiers préférés Dior, Lacroix, Saint Laurent, Chanel…

L'esprit de son mari était vide. Comme si soudainement il m'était devenu impossible de lire en lui. Je n'avais rencontrais jusque là qu'une seule personne hermétique à mon don …. Bella. Comment se faisait-il que Jasper en fasse partie à présent ?

-_ Au moment d'être admis à exercer la médecine, je promets et je jure d'être fidèle aux lois de l'honneur et de la probité. Mon premier souci sera de rétablir, de préserver ou de promouvoir la santé dans tous ses éléments, physiques et mentaux, individuels et sociaux. Je respecterai toutes les personnes, leur autonomie et leur volonté, sans aucune discrimination selon leur état ou leurs convictions. J'interviendrai pour les protéger si elles sont affaiblies, vulnérables ou menacées dans leur intégrité ou leur dignité. Même sous la contrainte, je ne ferai pas usage de mes connaissances contre les lois de l'humanité. J'informerai les patients des décisions envisagées, de leurs raisons et de leurs conséquences. Je ne tromperai jamais leur confiance et n'exploiterai pas le pouvoir hérité des circonstances pour forcer les consciences. Je donnerai mes soins à l'indigent et à quiconque me les demandera. Je ne me laisserai pas influencer par la soif du gain ou la recherche de la gloire. Admis dans l'intimité des personnes, je tairai les secrets qui me seront confiés. Reçu à l'intérieur des maisons, je respecterai les secrets des foyers et ma conduite ne servira pas à corrompre les mœurs. Je ferai tout pour soulager les souffrances. Je ne prolongerai pas abusivement les agonies. Je ne provoquerai jamais la mort délibérément. Je préserverai l'indépendance nécessaire à l'accomplissement de ma mission. Je n'entreprendrai rien qui dépasse mes compétences. Je les entretiendrai et les perfectionnerai pour assurer au mieux les services qui me seront demandés. J'apporterai mon aide à mes confrères ainsi qu'à leurs familles dans l'adversité. Que les hommes et mes confrères m'accordent leur estime si je suis fidèle à mes promesses ; que je sois déshonoré et méprisé si j'y manque ». _

Je fixais mon père dans les yeux cherchant les réponses aux questions qui tournoyaient dans ma tête et pris enfin la parole.

- Le serment d'Hippocrate, Carlisle? Franchement tu pourrais faire mieux et surtout plus discret pour me cacher tes pensées

- Edward, je suis désolé mais je pense qu'il faut que nous prenions le temps de discuter des choses qui se sont passées. Si je te laisse lire en moi tu n'auras que ma vision des choses, or elle ne sera pas fidèle à la réalité vu que je n'étais pas là.

En entendant ces paroles, une vaque d'angoisse monta en moi

- Bien discutons alors. Je suis impatient de connaitre les raisons qui poussent Alice à réciter le nom de créateurs français depuis que nous sommes partis de Bethel. Et comprendre pourquoi l'esprit de Jasper m'est complètement inaccessible dis je en me tournant vers l'intéressé qui semblait déstabilisé suite à ma révélation. Et surtout je veux savoir pourquoi Bella est en haut. Ajoutais-je un peu plus dur cette fois.

- Attendons encore quelques minutes avant de commencer. Nous avons besoin que toutes les personnes impliquées soit présentes.

Je sentis Jasper se tendre à mes côtés, puis se tourner vers Carlisle

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, dit-il à l'attention de mon père

- Nous n'avons pas le choix répondit il résigné

Leur conversation à demi-mots commençait à m'énerver. La colère montait en moi à une vitesse fulgurante.

- Bien je vais monter voir Bella dans ce cas dis je au reste de ma famille en me dirigeant vers l'escalier

Avant que je ne puisse atteindre la première marche, Carlisle et Jasper se dressaient devant moi m'empêchant de rejoindre mon amour. Ma colère redoubla face à leur geste.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Edward ajouta Carlisle. Sois patient, une fois que nous t'aurons tout expliqué tu seras libre d'aller la rejoindre.

Jasper avait ancré son regard dans le mien et je pouvais y déceler crainte, peur, jalousie, colère.

Depuis quand étais je celui de nous deux qui était le plus dangereux pour elle? N'était ce pas lui qui avait failli lui ôter la vie il y 6 mois en arrière?

La fureur qui avait pris naissance en moi il y a quelques minutes ne faisait que redoublée d'intensité.

- Jasper l'interpella Carlisle

Soudainement je sentis l'apaisement m'envahir et comprenais alors ce que mon père attendait de Jasper.

Il avait pour tâche de me calmer, mais pourquoi?

Alors que je fusillais toujours mon « frère » du regard, Carlisle nous intima d'aller prendre place sur le canapé pour attendre l'arrivée de notre invité.

L'attente ne fut pas longue puisque après quelques minutes je reconnu le son familier de la Chevrolet de ma Bella sur les graviers.

- Alice, Esmée, Rose je vous demande de ne pas bouger et de rester en dehors de ça dit Carlisle d'une voix dure et sans appel, cependant teintée de souffrance. Emmet juste au cas où, reste sur tes gardes ajouta-t-il avec un regard furtif dans ma direction.

Ce dernier habituellement plaisantin avait compris la gravité de la situation, alors que moi elle m'échappait, et était plus sérieux que jamais.

Jasper se dirigea vers la porte afin d'ouvrir à notre invité dont les pas résonnaient sur les marches.

Une silhouette massive et tremblante suivait ce dernier. Son odeur ne m'était pas inconnue mais il me fallut un moment pour me souvenir la dernière fois où un fumet pareil m'avait assaillit

- Un loup lançais je amer à mon père

L'homme se tourna vers moi, me toisant durement contenant tant bien que mal la rage qui le dominé peu à peu. Jasper s'adressa à lui, lui demandant de penser à Bella.

Le loup sembla se calmer un peu mais ne me quittait pas des yeux.

- Il s'appelle Jacob et c'est un ami … proche de Bella.

Ce Jacob ne devait surement pas être au courant de mes facultés puisque tout à coup ses souvenirs s'insinuèrent en moi. Je voyais le visage dévasté de mon ange lorsque j'étais parti, la peine qui ruisselait dans ses yeux, sa détresse au fil des mois puis les moments de complicité qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble et qui lui avaient redonnés un semblant de sourire.

Puis tout à coup je vis le corps de Jasper allongé, sa bouche en sang et le poignet de Bella ruissellant de ce délicieux liquide rouge.

- Je vais te tuer de mes propre mains que lui as-tu fais hurlais je à Jasper

- Edward!!!!! Hurla Carlisle calme toi ce n'est pas ce que tu crois

Je n'entendais plus rien, la fureur c'était emparée de moi et je bondis sur Jasper, le saisissant par le cou pour le plaquer contre un mur qui se fissura sous la violence du choc. Il ne paru pas surpris de mon attaque et ne chercha pas à se débattre. Il exigea même de Carlisle, Emmet et Jacob qu'ils nous laissent régler ça entre nous.

- Je ne lui ai rien fait Edward, je ne lui ai fait aucun mal.

- Pourquoi ai-je vu son sang sur son poignet et ta bouche dans les pensées de ce clébard alors?

A mon qualificatif Jacob grogna mais cela m'étais bien égal de froisser sa susceptibilité.

- Tu veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé Edward? Tu veux vraiment savoir? Alors lis en moi, vas y ! M'ordonna-t-il à présent hors de lui

- Je ne peux plus et tu le sais lui répondis je sur le même ton

- Essaye encore, concentre toi…. à moins que tu n'ais peur de ce que tu vas y découvrir ajouta-t-il avec un sourire machiavélique

Je me concentrais sans relâcher ma prise autour de son coup. C'est alors que je pu enfin accéder à ses pensées. Mon visage se crispa sous la surprise et la douleur que m'imposée ses souvenirs, Jasper comprit alors que j'avais réussi et je pu lire la stupeur qui inonda tout à coup ses pupilles noires de haine.

Les images défilaient à une allure rapide m'exposant Bella au bord de la falaise et la déclaration qu'elle m'avait adressé, ce qui déchira un peu plus mon cœur mort, l'arrivée des loups et leurs semi alliance pour combattre Victoria, puis rien.

- _Tu l'as fais souffrir bien plus que moi _me dit il mentalement

Je savais qu'il avait raison et je partageais la douleur immense de Bella depuis 6 mois, mais il n'avait pas le droit de m'accabler de cette manière, c'est à cause de lui si nous avions dû fuir, si j'avais dû la faire souffrir.

- Ce n'est qu'une partie de l'histoire ça! Je n'ai toujours pas d'explication pour son sang ajoutais je toujours aussi furieux

- C'est moi qui l'ai cette explication dit Jacob

- Je t'écoute lui lâchais je avec mépris

Il me fit alors le récit du sacrifice de Bella, les images de ses souvenirs le rendant plus réel et plus effrayant à la fois.

Je me détestais de l'avoir laissée mais détestait encore plus l'idée qu'elle se soit saignée pour Jasper. La colère me dominait, envahissant chaque cellule de mon corps mort. Alors que je m'attendais à ce que Jasper m'apaise il n'en fit rien, laissant ma haine me consumer. Mon poing s'abattit violemment sur son visage, geste auquel il répondit avec autant d'ardeur. Nous nous battions à présent enchainant les coups laissant sortir la colère qui nous habitait tout deux, détruisant au passage la moitié du mobilier du salon.

Les autres nous regardaient, choqués par notre comportement mais respectant notre volonté de nous expliquer tous les deux. Nous savions pertinemment qu'ils interviendraient avant que l'un d'entre nous commette l'irréparable.

Nous ne retenions pas nos coups, nous affrontant encore et encore. Puis les battements accélérés d'un cœur dont nous connaissions parfaitement la mélodie nous arrêta dans notre élan de haine.

Elle était là aussi belle qu'avant, le visage déformé par l'horreur du spectacle que nous venions de lui offrir

- ARRÊTEZ!!!!!!!!!!hurla-t-elle alors que les larmes commençaient à déborder de ses magnifiques yeux chocolat

******************************************************************************************

**Je sais, je sais, Elo t'es sadique de t'être arrêter là...... et tutti quanti lol**

**Mais c'est pour mieux apprécier le prochain chapitre qui sera.......................**

**Les retrouvailles de nos deux tourtereaux **

**En attendant une tite review fait toujours plaisir donc n'hésitez pas**


	9. Chapter 9: Prise de conscience

**Me revoilou!!!!!!!**

**Avec LE chapitre, celui des retrouvailles entre notre cher Edichouchou et Bella.**

**Je pense avoir répondu à toutes les revieweuses enregistrées pour celles dont ce n'est pas le cas, c'est un oubli de ma part et je m'en excuse d'avance**

**Pour les non enregistrées:**

**CANDI: Ma gentille Candi qui veut me bouffer une jambe lorsque je n'écris pas suffisamment vite lol**

**Oui Mr Y est de retour, et non je ne suis pas sadique puisque je mets la suite, NA ( très mature comme réaction je sais lol)**

**Merci pour ta review, tes comm' sur le fofo et ton soutient. Ah oui et pour les interminables nuit de camping aussi MDRRR**

**Elodiii: Merci aussi pour ta review miss et tes comm' sur le fofo**

**Les retrouvailles que tu attends sont là et j'espère qu'elles seront à la hauteur de tes espérances.**

**Mia: Ma Bella ne se laisse pas marcher dessus en effet , mais Edward a beau être l'homme parfait elle ne peut pas restée sans réagir et l'accueillir à bras ouverts parce que Mr reviens avec la bouche en coeur e sa belle petite gueule d'ange  
**

**Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise et espère que ça continuera ainsi, merci pour ta review.**

**Cathou: Ma gentille ,douce et sensible Cathou. Je suis navrée encore une fois de t'avoir fais venir les larmes. Tu me pardonnes? Promis je le ferai encore lol**

**Je suis comme ça je me laisse emportée par fois. Merci pour ton soutint inconditionnel, tes comm' tes review enfin merci d'être là quoi!!!!!**

**Laulau: Merci à toi aussi d'être là pour tes comm', tes review et ta présence constante dans tous mes projets que se soit écris ou dessins.**

**Tu es adorable ma belle!!!!**

**Un big MERCI aussi à Anaïs qui me corrige et supporte nos interminables "réunion" msn : Je t'adore ma belle, merrci pour tout ce que tu fais pour cette fic  
**

**Je pense en avoir terminé avec les remerciements, on se croirai aux oscars MDRRR**

**J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, j'ai essayé de ne pas faire un fin sadique. Je vous ménage !!!!!!**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et tutti quanti**

**Bises et bonne lecture**

** Elo**

**CHAPITRE 9: Prise de conscience**

POV Bella

J'étais assise sur les bancs de l'université, écoutant attentivement le cours de littérature française auquel j'assistais, soudain je me sentis observée. Je parcouru l'amphithéâtre des yeux et découvris, quelques places derrières moi, un sourire étincellent et rassurant que je connaissais bien comme étant celui de Jasper.

La scène se modifia et je me retrouvais devant une librairie, la mienne si j'en croyais l'enseigne indiquant le nom de la boutique « L'antre de Bella ». J'entrais et observais ce lieu chaleureux et vieillot qui me correspondait si bien. Il était à mon image, simple et accueillant. Je laissais mes doigts errer sur les étagères massives en chênes, découvrant au fur et à mesure les titres exposés, allant des classiques de la littérature française et anglaise aux derniers best seller de l'année. Le tintement de la clochette en cuivre suspendue au dessus de la porte d'entrée de la boutique m'indiqua l'arrivée d'un client qui n'était autre que mon vampire blond affichant toujours ce même sourire sécurisant.

Le décor se métamorphosa une nouvelle fois et je me trouvais sur le parvis d'une église aux bras de Charlie, mon père. J'examinais rapidement sa tenue et la mienne, une magnifique robe blanche qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Devant l'autel, un homme dont je ne distinguais que le sourire radieux m'attendait.

Les sièges étaient quasiment tous occupés. Je reconnaissais mes amis, Ben, Angela, Jacob et quelques autres encore, ainsi que ma famille qui se résumait à Renée et Phil. Cependant j'étais étonnée de compter la famille Cullen parmi les convives. Ils étaient tous là sauf un, Jasper. Déstabilisés, je fouillais du regard le lieu jusqu'à ce que je le voie adossé à un des piliers de l'édifice, toujours égal à lui-même. Il était là, à mes côtés à chaque étape de ma vie. Brusquement son sourire parfait se fana et il disparu laissant en moi une sensation de vide inexplicable qui me déchira.

Je sortis de mes songes.

Un rêve. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Le plus étrange et agréable que j'avais fait depuis des mois.

En moins d'une seconde je me redressais et me retrouvais assise sur ce lit, qui n'était pas le mien. La main sur le visage j'essayais de reprendre peu à peu pieds dans la réalité. Après quelques instants, j'examinais attentivement la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. Elle m'était familière bien que je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois et il y avait une éternité de ça, me semblait-il. Ces pans de mûrs entièrement habillés d'immenses bibliothèques bien fournies, ces tableaux inestimables que je ne pouvais oublier, ce bureau colossal d'acajou digne d'un doyen d'université…comment m'étais je retrouvée ici ?

Chez…. lui, chez eux.

Un tiraillement à mon poignet rappela à mon bon souvenir les événements passés alors que je devinais un timide sourire de fierté qui s'affichait sur mes lèvres. Fière de moi parce que j'avais réussis à aider, dans la mesure de mes faibles capacités humaines mon « sauveur » et fière de lui parce qu'il avait fait preuve d'une retenue dont personne ne le croyait capable.

Ma joie s'effaça rapidement au son d'une voix, qui me parvenait depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

Sa voix.

Était ce possible? Est-ce que mon imagination me torturait avec ce ténor sensuel qui m'avait manqué depuis des mois? Était-il vraiment là? Edward était il revenu? Si oui pourquoi ?

Prudemment je me hissais hors du lit pour atteindre la porte d'entrée quand un bruit de fracas suivit de grondements féroces m'obligea à m'arrêter.

Sans plus de précaution pour cacher ma venue j'ouvris la porte à la volée et me dirigea vers le haut des escaliers.

Ma respiration se coupa. Mon cœur cognait si fort dans ma poitrine que ça en devenait assourdissant.

Je découvris la famille Cullen au grand complet ainsi que Jacob qui observaient passivement Edward et Jasper se battre sans retenue. Aucun membre de la famille ne semblait esquisser le moindre mouvement afin de les séparer. Comment pouvaient-ils rester là sans bouger, sans arrêter cette horreur?

Le salon habituellement si ordonné n'était à présent qu'un vaste champ de bataille jonché de débris de verre et de morceaux de meubles détruits.

La douleur que m'imposait cette scène était insupportable. Chaque atteinte donnée était comme un coup de poignard que je recevais en plein cœur, m'anéantissant un peu plus. Des larmes de consternation et d'effroi dévalées mon visage. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte un mot franchit la barrière de mes lèvres tremblantes

-ARRETEZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hurlai-je.

Mon intervention eue le mérite de séparer les deux duellistes qui m'observaient maintenant intensément. Je m'agrippais fermement à la main courante sentant mon corps vaciller sous le poids de l'émotion et de la fatigue. Aussitôt les bras puissants d'Emmet vinrent encercler ma taille afin de me soutenir et de m'éviter de dévaler les marches tête première. Je lui adressais un « merci » timide. Alors qu'en retour il m'adressa un petit clin d'œil rassurant suivit d'un « de rien p'tite sœur ».

- Nous devrions la recoucher, viens Emmet intervint Carlisle toujours aussi professionnel, en se dirigeant vers nous

- Non, répondis-je un peu plus durement que ce que je voulais

- Bella ne fais pas l'idiote, tu es encore faible, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang et-

- Quel doux euphémisme Carlisle! Je n'aurais pas utilisé le mot « perdu » intervint alors Edward fusillant Jasper de son regard noir

Le grognement que lui offrit son frère en retour me fit tressaillir.

- Elle ne serait pas si faible si ce……

- Edward ça suffit intervint Esmée dans un sanglot

Une colère inconnue et inexpliquée s'empara de moi aux paroles d'Edward. Me soustrayant à la prise d'Emmet, je descendis les marches plus déterminée que jamais et vint me placer dos à Jasper, devant Edward à seulement quelques centimètres de son corps. Son odeur douce et envoutante vint m'envelopper. Bien que cette dernière ait eu un effet apaisant sur moi auparavant, ce ne fut pas le cas cette fois. Ma colère ne diminua pas. Au contraire.

- Ce. N'est. Pas. De. Sa. Faute dis je en pointant mon doigt sur son torse dur à chaque mots pour appuyés ceux-ci.

- A oui? Et qui a bu ton sang alors, Bella? me cracha-t-il d'un air froid et distant qui me rappelait trop bien le jour ou il m'avait quittée.

Son ton ainsi que son attitude décuplèrent mon ire contre lui. Je tentais de contenir ma rage.

Je ne savais quoi répondre. Oui Jasper avait bu mon sang. Mais c'est moi qui le lui avais fait faire. Moi qui avais pris la décision. Il n'était fautif en rien.

- Une fois de plus tu as frôlé la mort à cause de son manque de contrôle ajouta-t-il haineux en fixant Jasper derrière moi.

Là s'en était trop.

Ma main s'abattit alors sur sa joue avec une violence inouïe. Tout le monde se figea à mon geste.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça tu m'entends? Dis-je en le fixant droit dans les yeux

TU m'as tué!! Toi et pas Lui. Je suis morte le jour où tu m'as quitté il y a 6 mois ! ajoutais en déversant un torrent de larmes

Mon geste ne l'avait pas blessé physiquement contrairement à moi. Je sentais déjà la douleur se répandre dans ma main et mon avant bras.

Ses mains parfaites se serrèrent en deux poings, sa mâchoire si bien dessinée se crispa si fort que s'il avait été humain ses dents n'auraient pas supporté cette pression. Ses yeux d'un noir effrayant ne reflétaient que souffrance et fureur. Son visage d'ange qui ne m'inspirait qu'amour et dévotion autrefois me terrifiait en cet instant.

Ses yeux se fermèrent et il vint pincer l'arrête de son nez aquilin, geste qu'il adoptait pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle sur lui et se calmer. Prenant une grande inspiration inutile il s'approcha d'un pas dans ma direction.

La peur dicta mon geste. Pour la première fois j'avais peur d'Edward. Je reculais instinctivement d'un pas tout en le fixant, me retrouvant le dos plaqué contre le torse de Jasper.

La furie s'empara des yeux d'Edward et je me mis à trembler de terreur. D'un geste vif Jasper me fit passer dans son dos tout en plaçant un bras sur ma taille me tenant fermement contre lui.

Edward se mit en position d'attaque et grogna. J'étais dans un état second, Emmet, Carlisle et Jacob vinrent se placer entre les deux frères pour éviter que les choses n'aillent trop loin et que la bagarre recommence

- Edward commença Carlisle d'un ton ferme

Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer Edward disparu à vitesse inhumaine à travers les bois avoisinants.

Jasper relâcha son étreinte et je me laissais tomber au sol prise d'une crise de sanglots incontrôlable.

Les deux vampires blonds de la famille Cullen ainsi que mon meilleur ami s'accroupir devant moi. Carlisle examinant ma main qui avait déjà beaucoup gonflée, Jacob me serrant contre lui pour me réconforter et Jasper qui me fixait sans dire mots. Je compris son attitude quand une vague d'apaisement s'abattit sur moi Je levais les yeux sur lui, me détachant du torse de Jacob, pour lui murmurer un « merci »

Carlisle m'installa sur le canapé afin de poser une atèle sur ma main. Comment n'avais-je pas pensé que je risquais de me casser quelque chose en frappant Edward?

Esmée m'apporta gentiment un verre d'eau en me souriant. Malgré la façade qu'elle affichait je savais qu'elle était blessée, déchirée par l'altercation entre ses deux fils.

Carlisle avait fini de s'occuper de ma main, quand Alice s'approcha de moi. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais je la stoppais d'un mouvement de la main.

- Pas maintenant Alice s'il te plait. Je veux juste rentrer chez moi dis je. Jacob, tu pourrais me ramener s'il te plait?

Mon ami me regarda, une lueur étrange dans le regard. Il semblait mal à l'aise.

- Je suis désolé Bella mais……

-Mais? L'invitais-je

- Je…. Je ne peux pas m'avoua-t-il gêné

Lui aussi m'abandonnait. J'étais seule. Seule et perdue face à la situation.

Me levant je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée quand Carlisle me saisit le bras

- Ou vas-tu Bella? Me demanda-t-il

- Je rentre chez moi

- Tu ne peux pas conduire dans cet état je vais te ramener

J'acquiesçais à contre cœur n'ayant pas la force de protester. La seule chose que je désirais en cet instant été de rentrer chez moi et de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et moi.

POV Edward

Je courais.

Pour fuir.

Pour oublier.

Bella m'avait giflé.

La douleur que j'avais ressentit face à ce geste était incommensurable.

Je pensais qu'il ne pourrait y avoir pire. Pire que la rage que j'avais lu dans ses yeux magnifiques.

Mais il y avait eu pire.

Sa peur.

Mon amour avait eu peur de moi. Je l'avais effrayé.

Jusque là je n'avais jamais vu cette terreur s'emparer d'elle. Même lors de notre première rencontre, lorsque j'avais dû lutter contre l'appel de son sang, elle n'avait pas été aussi terrorisée.

Je venais de lui montrer le côté le plus sombre de moi. Le plus effrayant.

Mais comment aurais-je pu garder mon calme face à la situation?

Jasper avait bu son sang! Elle lui avait offert son sang!

Ma rage avait décuplée lorsque j'avais vu leurs corps se toucher.

Elle avait atteint des sommets lorsqu'il l'avait éloigné de moi et avait posé ses mains de traitre sur son corps.

Courir ne me soulageais en rien. Je me mis alors à frapper dans les arbres qui se trouvaient autour de moi. Détruisant tour à tour chênes centenaires, peupliers, et saules. La résistance qu'ils m'opposaient était insuffisante, alors je m'attaquais à la roche.

Chaque coup était ponctué d'un pourquoi.

Pourquoi l'avais je quitté? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas pu contrôler la rage qui me rongé? Pourquoi avait elle eu peur de moi? Pourquoi se laissait-elle toucher par un autre monstre que moi? Pourquoi lui?

La fatigue s'empara de moi. Pas une fatigue physique bien sûre mais une fatigue émotionnelle qui aurait pu, combinée à ma douleur, anéantir l'être puissant que j'étais.

Lasse de ma démolition je me remis à courir sans but. Mes foulées me menèrent à la clairière. Ma clairière. Notre clairière.

Je me laissais tomber au sol sous le poids du chagrin. A genoux, tel un condamné.

Des sanglots sans larmes s'emparèrent de moi. J'avais perdu mon ange, ma vie, mon éternité. Une erreur de jugement, la peur que sa vie ne soit raccourcit à cause de notre présence à ses côtés avait détruit le seul bonheur que j'avais connu en un siècle d'existence.

Les heures passèrent sans que je ne puisse bouger. Rejouant inlassablement dans mon esprit la scène. Le hurlement de Bella. La gifle. Sa colère. Son corps contre celui de Jasper. Je le détestais. Je me détestais d'avoir provoqué cette situation. Parce que oui il fallait l'admettre j'avais provoqué cette situation en la quittant.

A cette dernière réflexion me revinrent ces paroles « Tu m'as tué! Je suis morte le jour où tu m'as quitté ».

Elle avait voulu mettre fin à sa vie à cause de moi. Les pensées de Jasper me revinrent en mémoire. Une plus précisément. La déclaration de Bella. Celle qu'elle m'avait faite sur la falaise. Celle qui devait être la dernière. « Tu auras été mon seul et unique amour et tu le resteras toujours »

Un sentiment que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis longtemps s'insinua en moi.

L'espoir.

Bella m'aimait toujours. Je ferais tout pour l'embrasser et la tenir à nouveau dans mes bras.

***********************************************************************************************************************

**Finito pour aujourd'hui.**

**Petite anectote: Pour le POV d'Edward vous auriez du me voir!!!! Possédée Elo**

**Si,si je vous jure. J'ai mis 10 minutes à l'écrire, je ne réfléchissais même pas ça venait tout seul, ça craint quand même!**

**Dites moi tout les filles. Comment avez vous trouver ces retrouvailles? La réaction de Bella? D'Edward?**

**Je veux tout savoir!!!!! Le bouton vert est là pour ça  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Prendre du recul

**Voila le nouveau chapitre les filles!!!!!!**

**Je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes vos review et vos alertes ça me touche énormément**

**J'ai pu constater que la gifle de Bella avait plu lol j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant**

**Réponses aux revieweuses non enregistrées:**

**Ma chouchou: Ma chérie d'amour je suis impardonnable de t'avoir oubliée la dernière fois. Tu me pardonnes? Merci d'être là ma belle et merci d'être toujours aussi fidèle malgrès le fait que je martyrise ton Edward lol**

**Cathou: Comme beaucoup de revieweuses tu m'as demandé pourquoi Jake ne pouvait pas ramener Bella chez elle, et bien tu trouveras la réponse ici.**

**Ma Miely: Je suis contente de voir que je ne t'ai pas déçue au chapitre précédent et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour les prochains. Pour savoir quel sera notre couple final il va falloir attendre encore un peu je suis désolée**

**Laulau: Je suis désolée de voir que le précedent chapitre t'as rendu triste ma belle. Je vais te rassurer en te disant que les prochains devraient (et je dis bien devraient lol )être plus gais**

**Elodiii: Tu m'as bien fais délirer avec tes review ben oui j'ai eu droit à deux review tellement je l'ai perturbée la miss lol Jasper restera t il avec Alice? That is the question. Patience les réponses arrivent petit à petit**

**Mrs Esmée Cullen: Ravie de te compter parmi mes nouvelles lectrices et heureuse de voir que tu aimes ce que tu lis. Je retiens bien ta leçon à savoir ne jamais gifler un vampire lol on ne sait jamais ça pourrai peut être servir un jour lol**

**Liine: Je suis contente de voir que la réaction de Bella ne t'a pas choquée au contraire. Edward va ramer pour la récupérer sa belle, enfin si il la récupère ( ben vous ne vous attendiez quand même pas à ce que je vous dise ce qu'il va se passer? Si? Ben dommage alors!!!!!!! lol)**

**Betty:Merci pour ton compliment sur mon"style d'écriture épatant" ça me touche beaucoup. J'espère que je continuerai à "t'épater" et que tu ne seras pas déçue par la suite  
**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de la talentueuse Stéphenie Meyer, je me contente juste de les lui emprunter pour mon plaisir et le votre.**

**Bonne lecture à toutes on se retrouve à la fin**

**Bises**

**Elo  
**

**CHAPITRE 10: Prendre du recul **

POV Bella

Je me hissais sur le siège passager de mon antique Chevrolet, où je retrouvais un minimum de sérénité. Peut être était ce dû au fait que je m'y sentais chez moi ou que cet habitacle familier m'avait déjà « protégé » du regard haineux et meurtrier d'Edward le jour de notre rencontre.

Je ne m'attendais pas à revoir ce noir dans ces yeux qui, paradoxalement, m'effrayait et m'attirait. Pas après ce que nous avions vécu, aussi brève notre histoire est été.

Mais après tout, il devait être légitime. Il m'avait quitté, ne m'aimait plus, il était revenu et je l'avais giflé sur le coup de la colère. Je ne pouvais décemment pas attendre un sourire en guise de réponse à mon geste.

J'étais heureuse de l'avoir revu, mais cette joie avait été de courte durée. L'homme que j'avais eu en face de moi n'avait plus rien à voir avec mon amour perdu. J'étais en colère contre lui, contre sa réaction. Comment avait-il osé.

C'est perdue dans mes pensées, revivant encore et encore cet épisode cataclysmique de ma vie que j'attendais que Carlisle me rejoigne. Je fixais un point imaginaire devant moi, mais entendis néanmoins l'arrivée de mon chauffeur.

Il mit le contact et démarra.

Le trajet jusque chez moi ce fit en silence. Je ne m'aperçu que nous étions arrivés que lorsque je sentis la main du docteur se poser sur mon épaule.

- Comment te sens-tu Bella?

- Ma main me fait un peu souffrir mais rien d'insurmontable

- Je ne parlais pas de ta main, mais je pense que ceci t'aidera à supporter la douleur me dit il en me tendant un flacon de pilules.

Je le remerciais, saisissant le remède tout en prenant bien soin d'ignorer la première partie de sa phrase.

- Je suis conscient que tu as eu une journée difficile, et que tu dois avoir une quantité d'interrogations qui se bousculent dans ta tête mais, Bella puis-je te demander quelque chose?

J'acquiesçais d'un hochement de tête sans le regarder.

- Je ne veux plus que tu souffre encore à cause de notre présence. Je dois savoir si tu souhaites que nous partions. Si c'est-ce que tu désires nous nous exécuterons sans discuter, tu as ma parole.

Je me décidais enfin à tourner la tête dans sa direction et à le regarder

- Je …je ne sais pas. J'ai besoin de temps. J'ai souffert de votre absence, de son absence durant les derniers mois mais aujourd'hui….sa réaction…..m'a effrayée, déstabilisée. Je n'ai jamais eu peur de lui Carlisle, jamais jusqu'à il y a une heure. Confiais-je

J'avais besoin de mettre les choses à plat, d'analyser tous les faits et leurs conséquences. Je devais trouver les réponses à ces fameuses questions qui m'assaillaient depuis le retour de Jasper. Et tout cela je devais le faire seule.

- C'est tout à fait légitime, je peux comprendre me répondit il avec un sourire rassurant.

Après un moment de silence je reportais mon attention sur mes doigts qui pianotaient nerveusement sur mes cuisses.

- Carlisle?

- Oui?

- Puis je vous demandez un service?

- Tout ce que tu voudras Bella, c'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire après tout ce que tu as traversé à cause de nous.

Je pouvais sentir la culpabilité pointer à travers ses paroles et me sentis d'autant plus coupable.

- Je voudrais que vous me pardonniez vous et Esmée d'avoir mis encore une fois vos fils en danger et d'avoir déchiré votre famille

- Bella, tu n'y-

- S'il vous plait laissez moi finir le coupais je avec des trémolos dans la voix, mes larmes menaçant de faire surface à chaque seconde

Il m'invita silencieusement à continuer

- Je voudrais du temps pour réfléchir et aimerais que les autres me laissent ce temps. J'inspirais une grosse goulée d'air afin de me donner du courage et repris

Je …je souhaiterais qu'aucun d'eux ne cherche à prendre contact avec moi jusqu'à ce que je sois prête à le faire.

- Je ferais en sorte que tes demandes soient respectées par chaque membre de ma famille Bella, je te le promets. En ce qui me concerne, ainsi que ma femme et je pense pouvoir parler en son nom, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Ce qui s'est passé entre Edward et Jasper était inévitable et ce n'est en aucun cas ta faute. Nous ne te tenons pas pour responsable.

- Merci Carlisle.

Savoir qu'il me pardonnait était un grand soulagement, je me sentais plus légère, débarrassée d'un des poids les plus lourds qui pesait sur mes épaules. J'aimais cette famille malgré tout et Carlisle et Esmée étaient en quelque sortes mes deuxièmes parents je n'aurais pu supporter qu'ils m'en veuillent.

Je devais lui demander autre chose, mais j'hésitais. Était ce raisonnable? Est-ce que mon caprice ne rendrait pas la situation plus difficile?

- Il y a autre chose? J'ai l'impression que tu ne me dis pas tout

- Je ne savais pas que vous lisiez dans les pensées, un nouveau don? Dis-je tentant une once d'humour

- Non pas de nouveau don, mais plus de 300 ans d'expériences me répondit il dans un rire léger

Alors?

- Je … vous savez quoi? Laissez tomber ce n'est pas si important que cela me rétractais je avec un geste désinvolte de la main

-Bella m'encouragea-t-il

- Je voudrais parler à Jasper et le remercier convenablement pour m'avoir évité….enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire éludais je ne désirant pas revenir sur mon geste honteux.

- Et tu voudrais que je lui demande de venir te voir, mais tu as peur de la réaction d'Edward s'il vient à savoir que son frère est venu ici ?

- Oui c'est ça ,mais je ne voudrai pas accentuer la tension qu'il y a entre ces deux là

- Ne t'inquiète pas je me charge d'Edward et t'envoie Jasper. Dans deux heures ça ira?

- Merci Carlisle, c'est important pour moi

- Je sais. Maintenant rentre, tu as besoin de te reposer. On se revoie dans 4 semaines afin que je t'ôte cet attirail dit il en désignant l'atèle qu'arborait ma main. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit d'ici là, n'hésites pas Bella, appelles moi. D'accord?

- Oui, merci encore pour tout

Après ces derniers mots, il me tendit les clefs de ma Chevrolet et partit en direction de la villa.

La vue de la voiture de police de Charlie me sortit du monde des chimères pour me ramener à la normalité. Là où je devrais expliquer la présence de mon atèle et de mon bandage à de mon père.

Les vociférations du commentateur sportif emplissaient la maison. Je me dirigeais vers le salon où se trouvait mon père qui, happé par un match de base-ball, ne s'était pas aperçu de ma présence .

-Bonsoir lançais-je

- Oh Bella, excuses moi je ne t'avais pas entendu rentrer. J'ai commandé une pizza pour ce soir, comme ça tu n'auras pas à te préoccuper du repas

- Tu n'aurais pas dû, mais merci

- Alors cette journée? Cette question était quotidienne depuis SON départ. Charlie craignait que je retombe dans cette catatonie effrayante dont Jake avait réussi à me sortir progressivement.

- J'ai connu mieux répondis-je avec un geste rapide de la main désirant échapper à son « interrogatoire » .

Première erreur. Mon père avait les yeux rivés sur mon atèle dont j'avais oublié la présence.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivée Bella?

- Je… et bien …. Deuxième erreur. Bafouiller devant un shérif. Cela ne lui laissait aucun doute quant à la sincérité de vos dires, mentir n'était donc pas une option envisageable.

- Bella? Me relança Charlie

- J'ai frappé quelqu'un dis je honteuse. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas Carlisle m'a soigné et ce n'est pas si grave que ça en à l'air, tentais je de le rassurer.

Je compris alors que je venais de commettre ma troisième erreur quand mon père répéta incrédule le nom du docteur.

Trois bourdes en l'espace de deux minutes, bravo Bella tu tiens là ton nouveau record me réprimandais-je intérieurement.

- Et est-il le seul à être de retour à Forks? Me questionna-t-il après quelques minutes de silence pendant lesquelles il devait digérer cette information

Je savais que ce qui l'intéressait été de savoir si la personne responsable de mes intarissables larmes était réapparue elle aussi.

- Non Carlisle est de retour avec toute sa famille Papa.

Son visage vira au rouge. Un rouge colère que j'avais très rarement vu sur le visage de mon patriarche.

- Comment ose t il? Dit-il la mâchoire crispée par l'exaspération. Est-ce que c'est lui que tu as frappée?

- Oui. Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, répondis-je en baissant les yeux

- Et bien moi je ne suis pas désolé, j'aurais préféré que tu ne te blesses pas. J'aurai dû t'apprendre à jouer des poings. J'espère au moins que tu n'as pas ménagé ta force.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit et je remerciais secrètement le livreur qui avait inconsciemment interrompu cette discussion.

Après avoir mangé, débarrassé et fait la vaisselle je souhaitais bonne nuit à mon père et gravissais les marches menant à l'étage puis entrais dans ma chambre.

Un coup d'œil rapide au réveil posé sur ma table de chevet m'indiquait qu'il me restait un peu plus d'une demi-heure avant l'arrivée de Jasper. J'espérais qu'il accepte de venir, j'avais besoin de le remercier pour son intervention à la falaise mais aussi pour celle de toute à l'heure face à Edward. Mais je devais aussi m'excuser envers lui pour l'avoir mis contre son gré dans cette situation ardue.

Mes muscles étaient tendus et douloureux, l'eau chaude me détendrais. Une fois mes affaires propres en main je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Je réglais l'eau à bonne température et me glissais sous le jet. Je me délectais pendant de longues minutes du bien être qu'il me procurait, combiné au parfum apaisant de mon shampooing à la fraise. A contre cœur je sortais, me séchais et revêtais un pantalon noir de jogging en coton ainsi que le débardeur rose pâle en lycra, qui me servaient de pyjama. Une fois prête, je décidée qu'il était temps de rejoindre ma chambre et d'y attendre le vampire qui devait me rendre visite.

POV Jasper

J'étais le seul à savoir combien elle avait souffert ces derniers mois et le comportement théâtral d'Edward n'avait fait qu'augmenter cette souffrance qui peu à peu s'était atténuée et mêlée à une colère qui m'avait étonné venant de sa part, mais qui gagnait en intensité à chaque seconde me dévastant tel un ouragan.

Elle semblait perdue dans ses émotions quand Alice s'était approchée d'elle pour lui parler, sa colère s'effaça et laissa place à un sentiment de rancœur intense. Ma femme était sa meilleure amie mais je sentais qu'elle lui en voulait. En était-il de même pour chaque membre de cette maudite famille? Pour moi?

Puis Jacob, son pilier depuis que nous l'avions quittée, avait refusé de la ramener. Et là de nouveau un sentiment d'abandon et une tristesse incommensurable m'envahissaient. Je devais la soulager de toute cette peine mais j'en étais incapable, ces émotions me touchaient avec une telle force que j'étais comme figé, incapable de bouger et de me servir de mon don pour lui venir en aide.

Carlisle lui proposa de la ramener, elle accepta et quitta la maison sans même un regard ou une parole à notre égard. Malgré le fait que je comprenne son comportement je n'en demeurais pas moins blessé.

Jacob tendit les clefs de la voiture de Bella au patriarche de notre famille qui nous intima l'ordre de tous rester à la villa afin que nous puissions discuter sérieusement à son retour.

Carlisle venait de partir pour ramener Bella chez elle mais sa présence me manquait déjà énormément. Comment allais-je faire pour rester éloigner d'elle alors que chaque parcelle de mon corps la réclamait à mes côtés à chaque seconde ? Comment expliquer ce besoin aux autres et surtout à Edward sans que cela tourne de nouveau à la rixe?

La voix d'Emmett fit envoler mes interrogations

- Que s'est-il passé pour elle pendant notre absence ?demanda-t-il coupable à Jacob qui était toujours parmi nous

L'ami de Bella commença son récit expliquant à chaque membre de la famille présent, la façon dont elle avait souffert, la manière dont elle se recroqueviait au début, serrant ses bras autour de son corps frêle tentant ainsi de maintenir chaque morceau de son cœur brisé en elle. Puis comment peu à peu grâce à lui elle semblait aller mieux, recommençait à sourire et à rire.

Les visages qui m'entouraient été déconfits face à ses révélations, je ne sentais que tristesse, colère et culpabilité émaner d'eux. Ne supportant plus cet amalgame de négativité je m'excusais et sortais.

Un pas en guidant un autre je me retrouvais devant le petit ruisseau qui coulait en contre bas de notre demeure. Je m'assis en tailleur et huma l'air frais du début de soirée, espérant calmer le tumulte des émotions emmagasinées aujourd'hui.

La nuit venait de remplacer le crépuscule quand un bruit de pas feutrés retint mon attention.

- Comment va-t-elle? Demandais-je

- Bien en apparence mais je pense que ce n'est qu'une façade. Il arrivera un moment où elle aura besoin de lâcher prise, de craquer me répondit Carlisle. Elle souhaiterait te voir ajouta-t-il en s'asseyant à mes côtés

- Pourquoi? D'après ce que j'ai pu ressentir avant son départ elle était en colère et je pensais qu'elle ne voulait plus nous voir.

- Elle m'a en effet demandé de maintenir chaque membre de la famille éloigné d'elle, le temps qu'elle analyse les choses et digère notre retour. Mais elle m'a également prié de t'envoyer chez elle.

- Si Edward vient à savoir ça…..

- Il ne le saura pas ajouta-t-il fermement

J'allais me lever mais Carlisle prit de nouveau la parole

- Et toi comment te sens tu?

J'hésitais à me confier à lui, comment lui dire que l'amour d'Edward exerçait sur moi une attraction à laquelle je ne pouvais me soustraire? Le voulais-je seulement? Je devais essayer afin de ne pas devenir fou et arrêter de me poser inlassablement les mêmes questions

- Je ne sais pas. Je veux dire je n'ai jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Je ne supporte pas d'être éloigné d'elle l'espace d'une minute. C'est effrayant et réconfortant à la fois.

- Les vieux écrits mentionnaient ce fait dit-il

- Comment suis-je censé me comporter envers elle? Envers Alice? Et Edward? Comment vont-ils vivre ce lien qui m'unit à elle?

- Ne te torture pas avec cela pour l'instant. Si j'en crois ce que j'ai lu dans ces textes Bella t'apportera toutes les réponses nécessaires au moment voulu. Tu réagis plus vite qu'elle parce que tes sens sont plus aiguisés. Vas la rejoindre elle t'attend.

Sans plus de cérémonie je me levais le laissant seul et partais en courant vers la maison de Bella.

POV Bella

J'étais assise en tailleur sur mon lit attendant que les minutes s'écoulent. Je fixais lascivement mes mains, l'une blessée par la gifle que j'avais donnée à Edward et l'autre portant les stigmates de mon engagement envers son frère.

- Hey!!!!

Cette petite interjection me fit sursauter. Je me retournais haletante pour voir Jasper perché sur le rebord de ma fenêtre avec un sourire timide mais éblouissant.

- Désolé je ne voulais pas t'effrayer

- Non ça va, laisse juste le temps à mon cœur de reprendre son rythme normal.

Il n'avait toujours pas bougé, je l'invitais à rentrer.

-Carlisle m'a dit que tu voulais me voir? Dit-il en s'asseyant à demi sur mon bureau

- Oui… je ….. Je voulais te remercier et m'excuser. Lui répondis je tout en infligeant une atroce torture à mes draps tellement j'étais gênée

Je n'osais le regarder mais sentais son regard posé sur moi.

- Bella?

Je levais petit à petit les yeux vers lui jusqu'à ce que son regard accroche le mien. J'étais perdu dans ces pupilles, noyée.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ni à me remercier. Mon altercation avec Edward n'est en aucun cas ta faute. Cette situation c'est moi qui l'ai créée, c'est à cause moi que tu en es arrivée à vouloir sauter de cette falaise.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as quitté, les larmes commençaient à embuer mes yeux

Une vague de bien être m'envahit alors.

- Ne fais pas ça s'il te plait. Je mérite de souffrir.

- Je ne peux pas, c'est plus fort que moi. Depuis que j'ai pris ton sang

- Que je t'ai offert mon sang, le coupais je.

- Que tu m'as offert ton sang, si tu préfères recommença-t-il avec un grand sourire, je ressens tes émotions comme si elles étaient miennes et mon corps réagit sans même que je le contrôle. J'apaise instinctivement ta souffrance pour apaiser la mienne, tu comprends?

J'acquiesçais silencieusement

Les minutes passaient sans que lui ou moi ne disions mots.

- Je ne veux pas que vous partiez Lâchais je

- Nous ne partirons pas si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Carlisle m'a dit que tu voulais que nous restions à distance de toi à partir de ce soir afin de te laisser le temps de savoir exactement où tu en es.

- Oui même si cela m'est difficile de rester loin de vous maintenant que vous êtes de retour, j'en ai besoin.

Prononcer ces mots m'arrachait le cœur et pourtant il semblait que ce soit la meilleure chose à faire. M'éloigner un temps d'Edward, d'Alice, d'Esmée et tous les autres membres de la famille Cullen m'était douloureux, mais pourquoi l'était-ce encore plus pour Jasper? Surement parce que je me sentais redevable envers lui ? Surement parce qu'il n'était pas convenable d'ignorer la personne qui vous avez sauvée la vie?

- Je vais te laisser Bella, tu as eu une rude journée et tu as besoin de dormir.

La panique s'empara de moi à cette phrase, il dû le sentir puisqu'il s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Bella je retourne juste à la villa.

- Oui je sais mais c'est plus fort que moi

- Je serais là demain et chaque jour jusqu'à ce que tu ne veuilles plus de ma présence à tes côtés ajouta-t-il en s'approchant de moi. Aller mets toi au lit que je te borde petite humaine me taquina-t-il

Je me glissais alors sous la couette.

Jasper s'approcha de moi m'embrassa tendrement sur la joue, m'insuffla une forte dose de bien être qui me fit somnoler instantanément avant de me murmurer un"dors bien petite Bella" .

Le silence se fît, ne sentant plus sa présence je savais qu'il était parti.

**********

Les vacances de printemps étaient terminées et j'avais repris le chemin du lycée depuis déjà quatre semaines.

Le jour de la reprise, j'avais bien cru que mon cœur s'arrêterait de battre lorsqu'en me garant sur le parking du lycée, j'avais constaté la présence de la Volvo d'Edward et de la grosse Jeep d'Emmett. Il m'était déjà difficile de ne pas penser à eux constamment, j'allais en plus devoir les voir déambuler dans les couloirs chaque jour. Cependant la fratrie Cullen avait respecté à la lettre mes désirs et n'avait pas cherché à me parler, se contentant juste de petits saluts de la main ou de légers sourires en guise de bonjour lorsque nous nous croisions.

L'hôpital de Forks avait réembauché Carlisle dés son retour, trop heureux de pouvoir compter de nouveau sur ses compétences et son professionnalisme. Je lui avais donc rendu visite il y a une semaine afin qu'il me libère de mon atèle et qu'il vérifie la cicatrisation de mon poignet.

Je devais avouer que les Cullen me manquaient. Leur absence m'avait été insurmontable mais leur proximité et l'interdiction de les côtoyer que je m'étais infligée l'était encore plus.

J'avais tourné et retourné chaque interrogations dans ma tête ses dernières semaines et en étais venue à la conclusion que je ne pouvais vivre sans eux.

C'est ainsi que cinq semaines après leur retour, j'ai pris la décision de les autoriser à revenir dans ma vie, s'ils le souhaitaient toujours.

C'est donc sur cette nouvelle résolution que je partis pour le lycée aujourd'hui.

A peine garée et sortie de ma Chevrolet, Alice me sauta dans les bras.

- Tu m'as tellement manquée Bella

- Alice…comment ? demandais je

- Mes visions répondit elle malicieuse

Je la serrais contre moi aussi fort que mes forces humaines me le permettaient.

- Tu, enfin vous, m'avez manqués aussi répliquais je en larmes

Je relevais la tête pour apercevoir quelques mètres derrière elle tout le reste de la fratrie qui me souriait.

La cloche indiquant le début des cours retentit, abrégeant nos retrouvailles. C'est donc entouré de ma famille d'adoption que je me dirigeais vers mon premier cours.

La matinée passa rapidement. A la sortie de mon dernier cours je fus étonnée de trouver Edward adossé au mur qui m'attendait. J'avais l'impression d'être revenue des mois en arrière.

- Je t'accompagne à la cafétéria? Me demanda-t-il lorsque je me retrouvée à sa hauteur.

Je lui offris un petit « oui » timide en guise de réponse. Le chemin jusqu'à notre lieu de restauration se fît en silence, aucun d'entre nous osant prendre la parole. Cependant, arrivé à quelques pas des portes de la cafétéria, Edward brisa enfin ce silence

- Bella je suis désolé.

- Désolé de quoi Edward? De m'avoir quitté? De t'être battu avec ton frère? D'être revenu? Explique-moi parce que là je suis perdue

Une fois de plus la colère m'avait envahie.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit ni le lieu ni le moment approprié pour discuter de ça dit il en fixant quelques élèves qui passaient non loin et qui semblaient passionnés par notre discussion. Laisse-moi une chance de m'expliquer Bella.

Son ton presque suppliant eu raison de moi.

Je soupirais, résignée alors que ces lèvres esquissèrent un petit sourire victorieux.

- Je ne veux plus souffrir Edward, alors ne fais ou ne dis rien que tu pourrais regretter plus tard. Laissons ça de côté pour l'instant et allons manger.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie nous attendaient déjà. Après avoir garni mon plateau nous nous installions avec eux. Les discussions allaient bon train, nous parlions surtout de choses anodines, ne voulant pas ressasser notre récent passé douloureux. Tous riaient et malgré la conversation quelque peu houleuse que j'avais eue avec Edward je me joignais à eux. Tout le monde semblait détendu et heureux, tout le monde sauf Jasper dont le visage n'était que souffrance et tristesse.

La pause déjeunée terminée nous retournions à nos cours. L'après midi me sembla ne jamais se terminer et je me surpris à pousser un énorme soupir de soulagement quand retentit enfin la sonnerie libératrice de la fin de journée. Je regagnais le parking d'un pas rapide mais prudent afin de les retrouver. Edward proposa de me retrouver chez moi afin de démêler au plus vite les nœuds de notre relation.

- Je pense que je ne suis pas encore prête pour ça. J'accepte de t'avoir de nouveau dans ma vie mais comprends bien que je dois me protéger, je ne veux plus ressentir cette douleur. Laisse-moi du temps. Faisons un pas après l'autre, ajoutais-je un peu plus enjouée pour détendre l'atmosphère pesante.

- Un pas à la fois répéta-t-il. Je ne te ferais plus souffrir Bella je te le promets, et j'attendrais que tu sois prête. Je ferais tout pour regagner ta confiance et ton amour. On se revoit demain, me dit il avec ce magnifique sourire en coin qui me faisait fondre

Après un rapide baiser sur le front, il prit la direction de sa voiture et quitta le lycée.

***************

Je n'avais plus cuisiné depuis des mois, me contentant de faire réchauffer des plats tout prêts au micro-ondes. Mais ce soir, j'en avais envie, je me décidais alors à préparer des lasagnes, plat qui, je savais, faisait fureur auprès de mon père. Je m'affairais depuis une demi heure dans la cuisine hachant les oignons, faisant revenir la viande avec les aromates et bientôt l'odeur de sauce tomate se faufilait partout dans la maison. Je couvrais la casserole de sauce afin de la laisser mijoter et monta prendre une douche.

Une fois propre et changée, je retournais à la cuisine, acheva mon plat et mis la table.

J'entrepris de commencer mes devoirs avant que mon père rentre. Je venais de terminer mes exercices de mathématiques quand le téléphone sonna. Ca devait être Charlie qui appelait pour prévenir de son retard ou pour s'assurer que j'étais bien rentrée.

-Allo?

- Bella, c'est Jacob

Sa voix était teintée d'appréhension, ce qui effaça le sourire radieux que j'arborais depuis ce matin

Depuis le retour des Cullen je ne l'avais que très rarement vu et les seules fois où il m'avait honoré de sa présence, ça avait été rapide. Je le sentais distant et savais qu'il me cachait quelque chose, mais je n'avais cependant pas insisté pour savoir ce qui le préoccuper, jugeant qu'il m'en parlerait quand il en aurait l'envie.

- Jake? Comment vas-tu?

- Bien merci, mais je voudrais te parler

- Vas y je t'écoute lui dis-je anxieuse

- Si ça ne t'ennuie pas je préférerais te parler de vive voix. Je peux passer?

- Euh…oui pas de problèmes. Quand penses-tu être là?

- Dans 5 minutes, c'est bon?

- C'est bon, à tout de suite dans ce cas

- A de suite

J'étais figée dans la cuisine le combiné à la main. Je connaissais Jake mieux que quiconque et le timbre de sa voix ne me laissé rien présager de bon. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à me dire de si grave?

Les pires scénarios défilaient dans ma tête à une allure infernale. Un coup à la porte me sortit de mes pensées. Je raccrochais enfin et allais ouvrir

- Jake? Déjà?

- Je suis plutôt rapide quand je veux plaisanta t il

- Entres l'invitais-je en me décalant pour le faire passer

- Je préférerais te parler dehors, viens, on va dans le jardin me répondit il en saisissant ma main

Je le suivais sans rien dire, son attitude si tendue ne faisait qu'augmenter mon angoisse. Après quelques pas il me fit enfin face.

- Promets moi de m'écouter jusqu'à la fin.

- Jake, craches le morceau une bonne fois pour toute

- Promets-moi Bella

-Ok, je promets alors vas y maintenant

-Il faut que tu saches que je n'ai pas choisi, que ça m'est tombé dessus comme ça. Et si j'avais pu choisir, crois moi que j'aurais fais autrement.

Je l'encourageais silencieusement à continuer, ce qu'il fît une fois qu'il eu prit une bonne inspiration

-Tu te rappelles lorsque je t'ai parlé des bizarreries qui entourées notre transformation?

J'acquiesçais

- Desquelles te souviens-tu exactement?

- Votre faculté à guérir presque instantanément, le fait que vous puissiez communiquer entre vous lorsque vous êtes loups et…..que vous ne vieillissez pas tant que vous vous transformez

- C'est tout ? demanda-t-il voyant que j'avais fini ma liste

- Oui je crois lui répondis-je ne voyant pas ce que j'avais omis

- Si je te cite Sam et Emilie ou encore Embry et Claire ?

- Oh!!! Fût tout ce que je pu répondre

- Oh, comme tu dis.

- Tu t'es donc imprégné?

- Oui répliqua-t-il honteux

- Jake tu sembles si coupable, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose d'après ce que tu m'as expliqué, je ne comprends pas ta réaction

- Bella tu te rappelles quand tu m'as demandé de te ramener chez toi lorsque nous étions chez les Cullen?

- Oui tu m'as répondu que tu ne pouvais pas. Je n'ai pas compris d'ailleurs pourquoi tu-

Je venais de comprendre. Comment cela était il possible?

- Qui? Me risquais je à demander sachant pertinemment que quelque soit la réponse elle serait lourde de conséquences.

- C'est…. C'est Alice, Bella.

Oh mon Dieu, Jasper ! Fût la première phrase qui s'imposa à mon esprit.

***********************************************************************************

** Voilou c'est fini pour aujourd'hui!!!!!!**

**Alors??? Comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre? Bien ,nul, peut mieux faire?**

**Un petit click sur le bouton vert pour tout me dire et je serai la plus heureuse**


	11. Chapter 11: S'apprivoiser

**Coucou tout le monde**

**Tout d'abord mille excuses pour avoir tarder à vous envoyer ce chapitre mais j'ai eu pas mal de difficultés avec le premier POV qui j'espère ne vous décevra pas**

**Pour revenir au dernier chapitre j'ai pu constater que l'imprégnation avait sucitée de nombreuses réactions toutes aussi différentes les unes que les autres allant du " oh non tu peux pas faire ça" au " oui Jella!Jella!" ( hein Dri!!!!)**

**Un énorme merci à toutes les revieweuses non enregistrées pour tous les compliments que vous m'adressez et qui me vont droit au coeur**

**Je suis désolée de ne pas répondre au cas par cas mais je suis un petit peu pressée en ce début d'aprem, je me rattraperai au prochain post c'est promis!!!!**

**Stop au blabla je vous laisse lire et vous retrouve à la fin**

**Bises**

**Elo**

**********************************

**CHAPITRE 11: S'apprivoiser**

POV Alice

_FB_

_Moi, si enthousiaste et pleine de vie habituellement, n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même depuis ces derniers mois, depuis que mon égoïste et torturé de frère avait décidé que, pour le bien de Bella son amour et accessoirement ma meilleure amie, nous devions partir, la laisser, l'abandonner. Je n'avais pas pu lui dire au revoir, il me l'avait interdit, et cela me rongeais, je lui en voulais. Que devait-elle penser de mon attitude? Quelle amie étais je?  
_

_Je n'avais pas besoin de visions pour savoir comment le futur évoluerait. Je savais que Bella et Edward s'aimaient passionnément et que cette rupture les briserait tous les deux, qu'elle les conduirait à des extrêmes où seule une passion et une dévotion telles qu'ils se portaient mutuellement pouvait vous mener. Ils souffriraient de façon exacerbée. Tout comme moi. Tout comme chaque membre de cette famille, exceptée Rosalie peut être._

_Chacun endurait la peine à sa manière. Carlisle et Esmée se réfugiaient dans le travail. Edward s'isolait dans sa chambre en écoutant à tut tête des musiques la lui rappelant. Emmett chassait, avec sa femme, plus que de raison juste pour retrouver cette sensation de vide spirituel que nous procurait la traque de notre proie. Mon amour quand à lui souffrait. Il se sentait horriblement coupable et espérait qu'il aurait un jour la chance de se racheter aux yeux des nôtres. Et moi j'essayais d'oublier grâce à ma passion pour la mode et les vêtements. Je me surprenais par moment à imaginer l'allure de Bella dans telle ou telle tenue que j'avais vu ou créé._

_Mon frère m'avait interdit d'observer l'avenir de ma meilleure amie prétextant que nous ne devions plus interférer dans sa vie mais ce matin là je n'ai rien contrôlé. _

_La scène qui se déroulait dans ma tête s'était imposée d'elle-même et la vision de Bella sautant d'une falaise pour mettre fin à ses jours et par la même occasion à la lente agonie que nous avions fait naitre en elle après notre départ, me brisa._

_Les mots Bella, falaise, mort raisonnaient dans ma tête et ce n'est que lorsque Jasper m'interrogea frénétiquement que je compris qu'ils avaient involontairement franchis la barrière de mes lèvres. Mon mari tenait là l'occasion qu'il espérait de faire amende honorable aux yeux d'Edward et sans perdre une seconde, il disparu ne laissant à sa place qu'un courant d'air._

_La tristesse que je ressentais me cloua au sol bien que mon esprit m'ordonne de me lever et d'aller avec Jasper à Forks pour rejoindre Bella._

_Mon don ne me laissait aucun repos, et une autre vision cauchemardesque s'imposa à moi. _

_**Jasper les yeux noircis par la soif conduisant la Volvo d'Edward à vive allure en direction de Forks**__._

_Comment avais-je pu être si négligente ? Je savais que mon époux se punissait d'avoir faibli et qu'il s'assoiffait depuis quelques semaines afin de ressentir partiellement la douleur incommensurable qu'il avait imposée à notre famille et à notre frère plus précisément._

_Je n'aurai jamais cru cela possible mais mes sanglots s'intensifièrent et ce n'est que lorsque la main rassurante de Carlisle se posa sur mon épaule que je réintégrais la réalité quittant peu à peu l'horreur du futur. Rapidement je reprenais mes esprits et lui racontais ce que l'avenir m'avait confié lors de ma première vision puis la seconde, lui avouant la peur que j'avais que la soif de Jasper trahisse ses bonnes intentions. Ramassant doucement les morceaux de verre brisés sur le sol je scrutais le futur à la recherche du moindre incident, du moindre indice sur le déroulement de l'avenir. Mais rien. Je ramassais la photo de Bella et moi et, m'installa sur mon lit en position fœtale essayant d'atténuer la douleur sournoise qui se répandait en moi. J'observais le cliché de nous deux, rayonnantes de bonheur lors de son dix huitième anniversaire, suppliant mentalement ma meilleure amie de ne pas commettre cette bêtise et priant le ciel pour que Jasper arrive à temps et que sa condition ne lui dicte pas ses geste. A son tour Carlisle prit la décision de retourner dans cette ville où nos éternités avaient changées il y a six mois. _

_Secondes, minutes, heures, journées, j'ignorais combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis mon dernier aperçu du futur quand enfin je vis. _

_**Bella le visage strié de larmes faisant sa déclaration à Edward avant de sauter.**_

_Elle était dévastée, anéantie et tout cela par notre faute._

_Je n'avais jamais entendu des mots aussi poignants et vu autant de souffrance consumer une même personne. _

_Malgré le fait qu'elle souhaite qu'Edward entende cette confession à travers moi je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. Je savais qu'il l'aimait à en mourir et que ces mots, cette situation seraient pour lui qu'enfer et damnation. Je continuais à me focaliser sur le futur cherchant l'intervention de Jasper ce que je vis après un moment, à mon plus grand soulagement. Jasper la tenait fermement contre son torse et je la voyais lutter contre son esprit pour savoir si tout cela était réel ou si son imagination lui jouait des tours._

_Puis de nouveau plus rien. Le trou noir. _

_J'avais beau me concentrer à m'en provoquer la migraine je ne voyais plus rien. Je n'avais jamais expérimenté ce genre de « noir » c'était la première fois. Une sorte d'interférence me cachant l'avenir de mon époux et de ma meilleure amie. Je paniquais. J'appelais Carlisle pour lui expliquer ce qui venait de se passer, il me rassura et me dit qu'il serait bientôt à destination et me demanda de le rejoindre avec les autres dès qu'ils seraient tous rentrés._

_C'est pourquoi une fois les autres revenus de leurs chasse, je les entrainais avec moi après un minimum d'explications vers Forks, en prenant bien soin de cacher mes pensées à mon frère._

_Plus les kilomètres qui nous séparés de Bella, Jasper et Carlisle s'amenuisaient plus je sentais Edward tendu et gagnait par la colère. Mais ce que je ne soupçonnais pas le moins du monde c'est la réaction irrationnelle et disproportionnée qu'il eu une fois que nous franchîmes le seuil de notre ancien domicile._

_Si je pensais avoir souffert durant ces 6 derniers mois je m'étais trompée._

_Si j'étais certaine que mon cœur mort s'était brisé le jour où nous avions fuis cette ville encore une fois je faisais fausse route._

_Tout cela n'était rien à côté de ce que j'ai ressenti en voyant les deux hommes les plus importants de mon univers se battre. D'un côté Jasper, mon mari, mon amour, mon tout et de l'autre Edward mon frère adoré, mon meilleur ami et confident. Chaque coup porté, m'atteignait violement en pleine poitrine. Si mon cœur battait toujours, il aurait abdiqué face à la douleur insoutenable que me provoquée la scène qui se jouait sous mes yeux. Je priais, suppliais Edward mentalement d'arrête ,de laisser une chance à Jasper de s'expliquer mais la furie qui s'était emparée de lui le rendait sourd à mon plaidoyer._

_FFB_

Nous reprenions peu à peu notre existence là ou nous l'avions laissée en quittant Forks. A quelques changements près.

Il avait fallu un moment à Bella pour accepter notre retour dans sa vie et quand elle l'avait fait je ne pouvais en être plus heureuse. Pourtant elle semblait distante, sur ces gardes rien à voir avec la Bella qui s'était immergée totalement dans notre monde il y a six mois. Elle donnait l'impression de vouloir garder un pied dans son monde pour ce protéger d'un autre éventuel départ de ma famille.

Ensuite il y avait ce nouveau sentiment que j'éprouvais à l'égard Edward. L'amertume. J'avais eu du mal à accepter sa décision de quitter Bella. Surtout parce qu'il cachait ses propres peurs derrière l'excuse de sa non sécurité à nos côtés. Et pourtant je l'avais fait. Cette décision égoïste nous avait valu quelques mots mais j'aimais mon frère alors, j'avais dit oui, bien que la situation me pèse beaucoup. Mais cette haine qu'il avait développé envers mon mari, ça je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Comme je ne pouvais pas effacer de mes souvenirs les coups qu'il lui avait portés le jour de notre retour. Il ne voulait plus lui adresser la parole et l'évitait au maximum mais lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient par malheur dans la même pièce, l'air de cette dernière se chargeait de particules invisibles de haine qui m'étaient intolérables. J'aimais ces deux hommes et les voir se déchirer ainsi me tué.

Puis il y avait Jasper et Jacob, les deux « J » comme nous les avions rebaptisés Bella et moi. Chaque jour qui passait me rapprochait de l'un et m'éloignait de l'autre. J'étais impuissante face à cette distance que me mon mari mettait entre nous. Je ne pouvais que la subir et espérer que ce n'était que passager, que le contre coup des derniers événements. Jasper a toujours été un homme mystérieux et solitaire, mais depuis notre retour, la seule personne avec qui il semblait vouloir partager du temps et ses magnifiques sourires était Bella. Lorsque ma meilleure amie n'était pas là, il remettait son masque torturé et s'isolait.

J'ignorais comment réagir à cela, si je devais être reconnaissante envers elle de le faire sourire malgré les tensions présentes au sein de notre famille, ou si au contraire je devais être jalouse de cette relation privilégiée qui naissait entre eux sous mes yeux impuissants. C'est cet abandon progressif de la part de mon mari, l'amour commun que nous avions pour Bella, et la colère que nous partagions envers Edward qui me poussait peu à peu à me rapprocher de Jacob. Les débuts avaient été déroutants si je puis dire. Petit à petit nous avions appris à nous connaitre, à gérer notre révulsion pour l'odeur de l'autre et Carlisle avait découvert que mes « absences » de visions étaient dues à sa présence.

Ce noir était à la fois déroutant et plaisant. Déroutant parce que je craignais que quelque chose arrive aux miens sans que je puisse le prévoir et plaisant parce qu'ainsi il pouvait me surprendre par ces attentions, chose que toute femmes apprécie. Dernièrement alors que je m'étais rendue à Port Angeles en compagnie de Bella pour une séance de shopping « de retrouvailles » il nous avait rejoint. Après avoir arpenté les centres commerciaux, mon humaine de meilleure amie m'avait demandée, non, suppliée serait le terme le plus approprié pour que nous nous arrêtions quelques instants afin qu'elle se repose. Nous nous étions installées à la terrasse d'un café. Alors qu'elle dégustait son thé et que je jouais avec un verre d'eau, Jacob arriva à notre table, un sourire impeccable plaqué sur ses lèvres. Il nous tendit à chacune une magnifique rose blanche « aussi pâle et jolie que vous mesdemoiselles, pour l'odeur en revanche nous dirons qu'il y a encore quelques progrès à faire de ton côté Alice » avait-il dit avec un clin d'œil complice. J'aimais son sens de l'humour, la façon qu'il avait de me faire sourire quand tout autour de moi me poussait plutôt à pleurer. Jacob était devenu, un ami, avec qui je partais régulièrement chasser pour me confier. Plus je passais du temps avec lui, plus j'avais envie d'en passer, nous étions devenus inséparables et nous quittions uniquement pour qu'il puisse aller dormir. Je mettais ces heures à profit pour tenter de me rapprocher de Jasper, en vain, et pour scruter le futur à la recherche d'un imminent danger pour les miens.

POV Jasper

Connaissez vous ce proverbe qui dit, je cite « un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé »?

Et bien voila ce que je ressentais à chaque fois que Bella s'éloignait de moi. J'avais l'impression d'être perdu, seul au monde.

J'imaginais que cette sensation était dû à son sang, au fait que chaque cellule de celui ci présent dans mon corps réclamait d'être au plus prés de sa source originelle. Mais il y avait certainement plus.

Elle était la seule et unique personne avec laquelle j'avais envie et besoin d'être.

Elle était cette petite humaine aux magnifiques yeux chocolat qui m'obsédait un peu plus chaque jour.

Elle était la seule à réussir, juste par sa présence, à m'ôter ce masque de tristesse que j'arborais depuis le retour du reste de la famille et la seule à me faire sourire sans que cela me demande un effort.

C'était naturel et pourtant je me sentais atrocement coupable.

Je n'étais pas dupe et savais pertinemment que mon comportement faisait souffrir Alice.

Les semaines passaient et je m'éloignais d'elle. Ce n'était pas volontaire de ma part, juste inévitable. Elle qui avait été ma moitié pendant plusieurs centaines d'années, elle qui me connaissait par cœur, ne m'apportait plus ce réconfort et cette joie de vivre dont elle avait teintée mon univers pendant tout ce temps. Tout cela je le trouvais désormais auprès de Bella. Pendant les rares moments où nous nous retrouvions seuls, j'atteignais une plénitude que je n'avais jusque là jamais connue, je me sentais bien heureux, entier.

Elle m'était devenue indispensable, vitale. Aucun doute elle était devenue une partie de moi à part entière et celle-ci devenait de plus en plus importante, grignotant jour après jour un petit peu plus d'espace.

Par soucis d'honnêteté envers moi Jacob m'avait fait part, lors d'une de ses visites quotidiennes à la villa, de cette particularité Quilleute qu'était l'imprégnation. Et c'est rougissant qu'il m'avoué que l'objet de son imprégnation n'était autre que ma femme. Je ne pouvais que sourire face à l'ironie du destin. Je m'éloignais d'elle tandis que lui essayer de s'en rapprocher.

Contrairement à ce qui aurait dû être, j'étais soulagé. Pas jaloux mais soulagé que quelqu'un comme lui puisse prendre soin de mon petit lutin et lui rendre le sourire après ce que je lui infligeais. J'avais sympathisé avec Jacob ces dernières semaines et il était à mes yeux ce que je pouvais espérer de mieux pour Alice.

Je la connaissais depuis le temps et savais que ce qu'elle espérait par-dessus tout, hormis le fait que les personnes auxquelles elle tenait soient heureuses et en sécurité, était d'être surprise. Malheureusement c'est une chose que je n'ai jamais pu lui apporter mais Jacob lui, le pouvait étant donné qu'il annihilait involontairement les visions de cette petite brune pétillante. Après l'aveu de mon nouvel ami je me sentais délesté d'un poids et prenais réellement conscience de mes sentiments actuels envers Alice. Elle n'était plus mon amante mais ma sœur à présent.

Il ne me restait plus qu'un problème, et pas des moindres, Edward.

POV Bella

Nous étions Samedi, Edward et moi avions convenus de passer l'après midi seuls, une première depuis leur retour. Je finissais de me préparer dans la salle de bain en réfléchissant à la tournure que prenait notre relation. Depuis que je le côtoyais de nouveau je n'avais accepté de sa part que des gestes d'amitié.

Le weekend dernier nous nous étions tous rendus au cinéma, au grand désespoir de mon père qui ne voyait pas d'un bon œil les relations que je renouais avec les Cullen, jugeant que je pardonnais trop facilement à ses personnes qui m'avaient tant fais souffrir. Comment lui en vouloir. Cependant il s'était un peu radoucit en constatant la présence permanente de Jacob au sein de notre petit groupe.

Lorsque nous étions arrivés au cinéma, le hall était bondé, et il était quasi impossible de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule sans se perdre. Edward avait alors saisit ma main dans l'une des siennes et plaçait l'autre dans mon dos afin de m'escorter jusqu'à la salle où se jouait la comédie que nous avions choisis. Ce contact plus intime que ce à quoi nous nous étions autorisés ces dernières semaines m'électrisa. Mes muscles s'étaient tendus et les battements de mon cœur s'accélérés au point que je m'étais demandée si ce dernier n'allait pas finir par lâcher.

Comment pouvait-il encore avoir ce pouvoir sur moi alors qu'il m'avait fait tant souffrir? Pourquoi mon corps, le traitre, réagissait encore de la sorte sous son touché?

Une seule réponse était possible : j'aimais toujours Edward Cullen.

Je savais maintenant que j'étais prête. Prête à lui montrer mes sentiments, prête à me laisser de nouveau embrasser par ses lèvres froides au parfum envoutant, prête à me blottir de nouveau dans ses bras…….

J'étais prête à recommencer ma relation avec Edward, là où nous l'avions laissé il y a des mois. Mais avant tout, nous devions discuter de certaines choses et c'était là le but de notre après midi.

Un petit coup frappé à la porte d'entrée me sortit de ma rêverie, et c'est les mains moites que j'ouvris cette dernière pour découvrir un Edward plus éblouissant que jamais.

Après quelques civilités nous montâmes à bord de sa voiture et quittions la maison du chef Swan.

- Ou m'emmènes-tu ? M'enquis-je afin de briser le silence pesant et gênant qui régnait dans l'habitacle depuis notre départ

- C'est une surprise me répondit il en m'éblouissant avec son fameux sourire en coin qui avait le don de me liquéfier intérieurement

- Edward tu sais que je n'aime pas les surprises gémis-je

- Je le sais parfaitement mais j'aime à croire que tu apprécieras celle-ci

Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine et commencer à bouder, ce qui lui arracha un petit rire

- Quoi? Le questionnais je faussement en colère

- Rien j'avais oublié à quel point tu étais craquante lorsque tu boudais

Je sentis la chaleur me montait au visage à ses mots et devinais aisément que mes joues étaient devenues pourpres

- ……Et quand tu rougis de la sorte ajouta-t-il en passant le revers de sa main sur ma joue

Je fermais les yeux à son geste et appréciais le contact laissant malgré moi échapper un soupir de contentement. Quand sa main quitta mon visage je ré ouvris les yeux et fixais la route. Un panneau m'indiqua que nous étions sur la I110, c'est la que je compris quelle était notre destination.

Après encore quelques minutes de voiture, Edward se gara sur le bas côté. Je me tournais lentement vers lui, les yeux baignés de larmes.

- La….. La clairière?

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, capturant mon regard avec ses yeux qui aujourd'hui étaient d'une sublime et envoutante couleur or.

- Tu préfères faire le chemin en marchant ou sur mon dos? Demanda-t-il une fois que nous étions sortis de la Volvo

- Sur ton dos si ça ne t'ennuis pas, avouais je rougissante une fois de plus

- Ca ne m'ennuis pas le moins du monde ma Bella, pour tout t'avouer, j'espérais que tu choisisses cette option. N'oublies pas de fermer les yeux, ajouta-t-il en saisissant délicatement mes mains pour m'aider à grimper sur son dos.

Cette proximité et cette sensation d'être à nouveau perchée sur lui, enivrée par son odeur, traversant les bois à toute vitesse m'avaient terriblement manquées.

Quelques minutes suffirent pour que nous nous retrouvions au centre de ce petit paradis végétal. Les souvenirs affluaient et mes larmes jusque là contenues dévalèrent mes joues. Edward s'en aperçu et vint les sécher du bout des doigts

- Nous pouvons rentrer ou aller autre part si tu préfères me proposa-t-il anxieux.

- Non, c'est bon, c'est juste qu'être ici…avec toi ….. Soupirais-je entre mes larmes

Il s'approcha tout doucement de moi et vint une fois de plus sécher mes larmes. Tenant mon visage en coupe il posait des baisers réconfortants sur mon front, mes paupières et mes joues puis colla son front au mien comme nous en avions l'habitude.

- Edward soufflais je en me reculant de quelques centimètres, je ne veux plus souffrir, je ne veux plus ressentir cette douleur avec laquelle j'ai vécue pendant six mois, pleurais-je alors que ses prunelles reflétaient que remords et tristesse

- Bella…. J'ai été stupide. Je suis partit, et Dieu sait que j'en ai souffert, pour que ma condition et mon monde ne te mette plus en danger. Je ne me supporterais plus si quelque chose t'arrivait par ma faute

- Pourquoi es tu là alors? Que je sache ni ton statut ni ton univers ont changés depuis.

- Parce que tu es toute ma vie Bella et que je ne peux vivre sans toi. Les mois que j'ai passées loin de toi ont été une véritable torture, l'enfer à côté me paraitrait doux. Il ne se passait pas un jour, une heure, une minute ou même une seconde sans que je pense à toi. Je t'aime et cela jusqu'à la fin des temps.

A ces derniers mots, des sanglots incontrôlables prirent possession de mon corps, et mes larmes redoublèrent. Il nous assis au sol, me plaçant entre ses jambes mon dos callé contre son torse dur, enroulant ses bras froids autour de moi, formant ainsi une « bulle » protectrice autour de mon corps tremblant.

-Tu…Tu.. As dis ne plus m'aimer quand tu es parti sanglotais je dans son étreinte

- Je t'ai menti. Mentir est un art aisé pour nous Bella. Mais comment as-tu pu me croire aussi facilement? Comment après le nombre de fois où je t'ai répété que je t'aimais?

- Notre relation n'a jamais eu de sens pour moi

- Pardon?

- Je suis si banale et toi si …parfait. Tu mériterais une femme plus à ton image, je ne suis pas asses bien pour toi.

- Bella tu es pour moi la femme la plus parfaite que cette terre ai portée et portera. Tu es loin d'être banale je te l'ai déjà dis tu ne te vois pas correctement.

- Comment être certaine que ta peur pour ma vie ne reprendra pas le dessus demain, dans un mois, un an?

- Parce que maintenant je sais ce que c'est de vivre sans toi et je ne le supporterais plus.

Je ne répondis pas à cette dernière réplique. Je ne savais quoi penser me mentait il? Était-il sincère? Essayait-il juste de faire cesser mes larmes? Ou m'aimait-il réellement comme il l'affirmait?

- Bella? Comment peux-tu me croire si facilement lorsque je te mens alors que tu as tant de difficultés lorsque je te dis la stricte vérité? Mes yeux ne t'ont jamais mentis Bella. Regardes moi et dis-moi ce que tu y lis.

Il desserra un peu son étreinte autour de mon corps et m'aida à pivoter d'un quart de tour afin que je puisse voir son visage. Je scrutais ses prunelles envoutantes à la recherche des réponses à mes insécurités. Après un minutieux examen de son regard et quelques minutes d'intense réflexion je posais délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

***********************************

**Voilou terminé j'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**Anaïs m'a prévenue que je risquais de me faire incendiée par les pro Jazz, mais je prends le risque , même pas peur Na!!!!!!!  
**

**Alors? Comment avez vous trouver ce chapitre?Bien, nul, bof, peut mieux faire?**

**Un p'tit click pour tout me dire svp, les reviews sont en baisse je commence à me faire du soucis lol ;)**


	12. Chapter 12: Découvertes

**Hello,**

**Non vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien un nouveau chapitre que voila lol**

**Je m'excuse mille fois auprès de tout le monde pour cette attente impardonnable.**

**Je m'excuses aussi car je suis une vilaine auteure et n'ai pas répondu aux nombreuses reviews pour le chapitre précédent ( vilaine Elo !!!!!!!)**

**Quoi qu'il en soit je vous remercie toutes, je crois que j'ai atteint le records du nombre de review la dernière fois MERCI*MERCI*MERCI**

**Merci aussi à toutes les nouvelles personnes qui ont ajoutées ma fic en alerte, parce qu'il y en a encore et ça me fait super plaisir  
**

**Je vais me rattraper au prochain chapitre c'est juré ( je sais j'ai déjà dis ça au chapitre 11 mais là je le ferai !!!!) **

**Comme toujours j'espère que ce petit morceau vous plaira. Soyez indulgentes c'est une première pour moi ce genre d'exercice ( j'en dis pas plus et vous laisse découvrir de quoi je parle)**

**Je tiens à remercier quand même ma chouchou et Lil' qui m'ont bien aidées avec leurs suggestions qui ont sacrément agrémentées et améliorées ce chapitre .**

**J'ai fais des infidélités à ma petite correctrice habituelle Anaïs ( j'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas trop) et c'est Lil' qui s'est arrachée les cheveux avec toutes mes fautes cette fois pour que vous ayez quelque chose de lisible ( que ce soit l'une ou l'autre un grand merci à vous les miss)  
**

**J'arrête avec le blabla et vous laisse lire  
**

**Bises à toutes ( et tous? ) je vous retrouve à la fin  
**

**Bonne lecture........  
**

****************************************

**CHAPITRE 12: Découvertes**

POV Edward

Le paradis. Voilà où je me trouvais.

Bella m'avait ré-ouvert les portes de mon éden, à moi le monstre dénué d'âme, lorsqu'elle avait posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce moment, aussi furtif soit-il, m'avait comblé de bonheur mais avait aussi déclenché ce feu intense dans ma gorge qui ne cessait de me rappeler ma misérable condition.

Pourtant je devais être masochiste car je chérissais ce brasier que son odeur si exquise et la douceur de sa peau contre la mienne avaient fait naitre en moi. Ce feu n'était pour moi ni plus ni moins que la preuve intangible qu'elle était là, près de moi, qu'elle n'était pas le fruit d'un de ces songes si crédibles que mon inconscient avait fabriqué et qui m'avaient presque conduit à la folie ces derniers mois.

Quand sa bouche quitta la mienne la première chose que je ressentis fut une sensation de vide et de perte immense. La seconde fut l'envie irrépressible de renouer ce contact si grisant. Sans la quitter des yeux je m'étais approché d'elle, mais à quelques centimètres seulement de mon but, elle m'avait arrêté en interposant sa main entre nous.

- Ne me quitte plus, ne me mens plus et je t'en conjure, ne décide plus à ma place de ce qui est bien ou non pour moi, m'avait-elle ordonné la voix lourde de sanglots alors que son petit cœur, à la mélodie toute aussi envoutante que son parfum, battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

Ces paroles sonnaient comme la seule et unique condition qu'elle me posait afin de renouer notre relation. Je ne pouvais qu'accepter sa requête. D'autant plus que mes longs moments de solitude passés à réfléchir à mon amour déchu et à mes fautes m'avaient conduit à la même conclusion.

- Je t'en fais le serment Bella. J'ai tiré leçon du passé, je ne commettrai pas les mêmes erreurs, lui confessai-je avant de fondre avidement sur sa bouche. Ce baiser doux et tendre à ses débuts gagna en intensité lorsque Bella s'agrippa à mon cou de toutes ses forces et vint mouler son corps tendre et chaud encore plus étroitement contre le mien, dur et froid.

Je la connaissais et savais en cet instant, par ce simple geste qu'elle m'avait pardonné ma lâcheté et la souffrance que je lui avais infligée. Son cœur battait si fort contre ma poitrine qu'il me donnait l'illusion que le mien, mort depuis des années, reprenait vie. Son arôme si doux et sucré avait pris possession de tout mon être, faisant tomber une à une les barrières que j'avais érigées à notre relation physique. C'est alors qu'avec une audace que je ne me connaissais pas et un désir qui grandissait en moi à chaque seconde, ma langue vint timidement tracer le contour de sa lèvre inférieure goûtant un peu plus sa saveur sublime. Cédant à ma requête silencieuse Bella entrouvrit les lèvres et nos langues se rencontrèrent pour la première fois, s'apprivoisant tout d'abord. La rencontre improbable du chaud et du froid créait en moi des sensations divines, puis nos langues se mirent à danser un balai érotique réveillant un désir puissant qui jusque là m'était inconnu. Sa saveur m'emplissait redonnant naissance à chaque cellule morte de mon être. Je devais lutter de toutes mes forces et faire appel à un contrôle autrement plus important que celui de résister à l'appel de son sang pour ne pas laisser mes instincts d'homme prendre le dessus.

Parce que oui, les longs mois passés loin d'elle et ce contact plus intime que ce à quoi nous étions habitués, m'avaient fait réaliser une chose : je la désirais plus que tout et avec elle rien ne serait impossible. Je voulais la faire mienne, lui faire l'amour avec tendresse et passion mais je voulais que cette première fois soit parfaite, il faudrait donc que je me montre encore patient.

C'est haletante que mon amour s'écarta de moi afin de me fixer d'un regard interrogateur mais brillant d'envie qui me fit sourire

- Je ne commettrai plus les mêmes erreurs Bella, lui dis-je avec un grand sourire lourd de sens avant de reposer sagement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

- Je ne peux que me réjouir de cette résolution, ajouta-t-elle en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

Cette mimique, ajoutée à ce ton libidineux que je ne lui connaissais pas, amenuisait le peu de self control que j'avais et, je suis certain, provoquerait ma perte un jour.

Les heures restantes défilèrent ainsi, rythmées par nos baisers tantôt doux et sages, tantôt plus rudes et passionnés.

******

Nous avions repris nos petites habitudes, cette petite routine qui m'était si précieuse.

Chaque matin je passais chercher ma Bella pour l'accompagner au lycée sous le regard menaçant et réprobateur de son shérif de père. « S'il fait encore souffrir ma fille je ne réponds plus de rien » ; « Une balle dans la cuisse ne le tuerait pas mais lui provoquerait une douleur bien méritée et bien faible comparée à ce qu'elle a dû endurer » …et j'en passe .Voila les tendres pensées que Charlie Swan avait à mon égard. Je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir, il n'avait pas tort dans le fond et il ne faisait que me rappeler un peu chaque jour l'erreur monumentale que j'avais commise et les conséquences désastreuses sur sa fille.

Les journées au lycée m'étaient insupportables. Je ne partageais aucun cours avec mon ange et devais me contenter des dix minutes de pause réglementaires le matin et l'après-midi ainsi que de l'heure du repas pour profiter en toute innocence de ma belle vu que nous n'étions jamais seuls.

Heureusement pour moi ce calvaire prenait fin. Nous venions de passer nos examens finaux et ne reviendrions ici que pour chercher le sacro-saint morceau papier officiel qui nous ouvrirait les portes de l'université.

Et il y avait les nuits. Le moment de la journée que j'attendais avec le plus d'impatience dès que je quittais mon aimée par la fenêtre au lever du soleil.

Bella avait accepté depuis quelques jours que je la rejoigne dans sa chambre et lui tienne compagnie pendant son sommeil. Ces longues heures à la contempler et à l'écouter divaguer dans son sommeil étaient pour moi un pur bonheur et un supplice incomparable. Chaque nuit j'endurais cette douce torture de sentir son petit corps si chaud se presser contre le mien avec ferveur alors qu'elle gémissait mon prénom encore et encore. Chaque nuit je devais me contrôler pour ne pas laisser mes mains parcourir librement ses délicieuses courbes que son sempiternel pantalon de coton noir me laissait deviner. Chaque nuit je bénissais et maudissais à la fois ce satané débardeur de lycra rose qui, au grès des mouvements de ma déesse, me laissait entrevoir la naissance de sa délicate poitrine. Chaque nuit je devais lutter contre Edward l'homme. Et croyez-le ou non, il était bien plus difficile à maitriser que le vampire durant ces heures nocturnes.

C'est dans cet enfer délicieux que je me trouvais en cet instant. Etendu sur le lit de Bella, les bras croisés derrière la tête à attendre que l'amour de ma vie en ait terminé avec sa « minute d'humanité ».

Les yeux fermés je l'entendais chantonner sous la douche « voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir » ce qui me fit rire. Si seulement elle savait à quel point j'en avais envie…Mais ce n'était pas pour ce soir.

D'ici deux jours aurait lieu la remise des diplômes. En cette occasion mon lutin de sœur avait organisé une « petite » fête et avait usé de tout son charme sur Charlie pour qu'il donne son aval afin que Bella reste dormir à la villa. « Charlie il ne serait pas raisonnable que l'un de nous conduise à une heure si tardive pour ramener Bella. Ou pire que Bella elle-même prenne sa voiture pour rentrer, seule, en pleine nuit. Vous savez mieux que moi ce que la fatigue au volant peut provoquer. De plus vous êtes de service ce soir là et mes parents seront là donc vous n'avez aucun souci à vous faire ». Elle était décidément très forte!! Le père de ma belle n'était qu'un pantin entre ses mains expertes puisqu'il avait fini par céder, non sans avoir d'abord téléphoné à Esmée pour avoir confirmations des dires d'Alice.

Si seulement il se doutait que c'était ce soir-là justement que j'avais décidé de céder aux avances de plus en plus pressantes de ma belle que j'avais jusqu'à ce jour repoussées avec douceur et à contre cœur. Parce que je dois bien l'avouer, il m'était de plus en plus difficile de lui refuser cela alors que j'étais moi-même rongé par le même désir brûlant. Mais je souhaitais par-dessus tout que ce moment soit magique, spécial et inoubliable pour nous deux. Si seulement il se doutait que c'était cette nuit-là, que j'espérais être la nôtre, celle où nous nous donnerions l'un à l'autre.

Le bruit de la porte qui se refermait doucement me sortit de mes pensées. Mon ange était revenu à moi. Plus belle et attirante que jamais. Douce tentatrice venue du ciel pour me faire renoncer à mes bonnes intentions.

Elle se tenait face à moi, vêtue d'un petit ensemble composé d'un caraco à fines bretelles et d'un short qui ne me cachait rien de ses longues jambes si parfaites. Le tout en soie bleu marine, couleur qui ne faisait que sublimer son teint pâle. Je m'assis au bord de son lit afin de mieux me délecter de la vue enchanteresse qui s'offrait à mes yeux. Ma respiration, bien qu'inutile, était devenue difficile. Mon esprit vagabondait à la vitesse de l'éclair, créant des images plus qu'explicites de nos deux corps enlacés. « STOP, calme tes ardeurs mon grand, tu dois tenir encore deux jours Edward, ce n'est pas la mer à boire » me raisonnai-je. Mais comment pourrais-je attendre encore 48 heures alors qu'elle était si désirable dans cette tenue? Cela me paressait impossible.

Elle avait le dos appuyé contre la porte, le cœur battant à un rythme effréné, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Ces longs cheveux bruns tombaient sur ces épaules dénudées alors que deux petites mèches me cachaient partiellement son visage rougissant. Je devinais qu'elle était gênée de s'exposer ainsi à mon regard et pourtant …elle était plus que divine.

- J'ai…..fini, dit-elle après quelques secondes afin de briser le silence qui s'était installé à son retour

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, lui répondis-je après avoir dégluti bruyamment

- Je….je n'ai pas été trop longue ?

- Un petit peu, mais je ne m'en plains pas. Le résultat valait largement cette attente

-Tu…tu aimes? me demanda-t-elle alors que son visage prenait une teinte rouge un peu plus soutenue

Comment pouvait-il en être autrement. J'avais sous les yeux la plus superbe des femmes dans une tenue qui éveillait tous les sens de l'homme que j'étais.

- Beaucoup, me contentai-je de répondre avant de me lever et de me diriger tel un prédateur vers l'objet de mon désir

- Laisse-moi te montrer à quel point, ajoutai-je d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir lorsque je me retrouvai devant elle.

Mes mains allèrent se placer contre la porte, de part et d'autre de sa tête, alors que je m'approchais de son visage. Je déposai une multitude de baisers aussi légers que des plumes le long de sa mâchoire suivant ainsi le chemin invisible qui me menait à ces lèvres. Lèvres dont je me mis à tracer le contour brûlant avec ma langue glacée, provoquant ainsi les frissons de ma belle. Puis je m'en éloignai et caressai la cambrure de son cou avec mon nez en profitant au passage pour humer son succulent parfum. Je déposai une nouvelle fois ma bouche sur sa peau en un tendre baiser juste sous son oreille

- Aurais-tu froid mon amour ? lui murmurai-je avant de refaire le même chemin en sens inverse.

- No…Non, gémit-elle. J'ai ….j'ai même très chaud tout à coup

Cette révélation me fit sourire, fier de l'effet que je venais de produire sur elle. Ma bouche se plaqua alors contre la sienne demandant l'accès à sa langue de velours ce qu'elle m'accorda sans attendre. Une fois de plus la sensation était exquise. Sa chaleur et sa saveur m'envahissaient propageant en moi une ardente envie de plus. Plus de baisers, plus de contacts, plus de caresses, plus de Bella tout simplement.

Si ce n'était pas mon cas, ma belle avait besoin de reprendre son souffle, et c'est à regret que je quittai ces lèvres

- T'ai-je convaincue? lui demandai-je taquin en vrillant mes yeux noircis par le désir dans les siens.

- Je pense que oui, haleta-t-elle

Un léger mouvement sur ma droite attira mon attention. Je lâchai alors le regard envoutant de ma belle pour découvrir qu'une des bretelles de son haut avait négligemment glissé sur son bras, laissant ainsi son épaule nue. Ma douce qui avait suivi mon regard, m'observait maintenant à travers ses longs cils en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Grand Dieu savait-elle à quel point elle était sexy en cet instant !!!!!!

Reportant mon attention sur son épaule dénudée je ne pus m'empêcher d'y laisser courir mes doigts. Bien vite l'envie d'infliger le même traitement à son autre épaule m'envahit. Je laissai alors glisser mon autre main le long de son bras droit jusqu'à ce que la deuxième bretelle chute à son tour. Sa peau à cet endroit était d'une finesse et d'une douceur incomparable. Le besoin, et surtout l'envie, de connaitre les sensations que me procurerait ma bouche si elle s'y posait, ou ma langue si elle s'y attardait, dictèrent mon geste suivant. Avec toute la tendresse et l'amour que je ressentais pour elle et avec toute la dévotion que son corps de déesse méritait je me mis à embrasser chaque parcelle que je venais de dénuder. Chaque fois que ma bouche entrait en contact avec la soie de sa peau mon corps était parcouru de décharges électriques qui ne faisaient qu'augmenter mon désir.

- Edwaaard, soupira-t-elle le cœur battant et la respiration saccadée

J'arrêtai instantanément mes baisers et la regardai. Je ne lui avais pas demandé son accord et m'étais autorisé des gestes qu'elle ne désirait peut être pas. L'avais-je blessée? Etais-je allé trop vite?

- Je suis désolé Bella…, elle posa son index sur ma bouche pour me faire taire

- Je ne veux pas t'entendre t'excuser. Sentir tes mains sur moi est la chose la plus sensuelle qui m'ait été donnée d'expérimenter mais…. Ses joues prirent une teinte encore plus foncée alors que je n'aurais pas cru cela possible

- Mais ? l'encourageai-je

- Mais je veux moi aussi découvrir ton corps, toucher ta peau ……m'avoua-t-elle en laissant courir ses doigts de mes clavicules jusqu'à la ceinture de mon jean.

A ce toucher je ne pus retenir un grognement d'excitation. Elle était en train de me torturer.

- Je veux te donner le même plaisir que tu m'as procuré il y a quelques minutes lorsque tes mains ont exploré ma peau, ajouta-t-elle suave alors que ces petites mains tremblantes se saisissaient déjà du premier bouton de ma chemise. Elle les défit un par un, lentement, prolongeant le doux châtiment qu'elle m'infligeait. Regarder ce petit bout de femme me dévêtir si langoureusement me rendait fou. Je la priais intérieurement pour qu'elle accélère ses gestes afin de mettre fin plus rapidement à mon agonie mais mon côté raisonnable lui était reconnaissant de prendre son temps, laissant ainsi mon corps s'adapter à ces nouvelles perceptions sans que je ne perde le contrôle.

Une fois que ma chemise fut libérée de toute attache, Bella passa ses mains sur mes épaules afin de faire glisser le vêtement sur mes bras. Je fermai les yeux afin de savourer le plaisir que cette caresse me procurait. Je perçus son souffle chaud et heurté lécher mes épaules, avant de sentir sa bouche se poser sur mon cou à plusieurs reprises donnant naissance à des millions de frissons (risible pour un être froid comme moi) qui me parcouraient l'échine.

Puis une de ses mains tremblantes vint se poser sur mon torse traçant le contour de chacun de mes muscles. Bien vite, sa deuxième main vint rejoindre la première créant sur mon torse un ballet sensuel. Mon corps reprenait vie sous ses égards, chacune de mes cellules s'embrasait sous son toucher, chaque passage laissait sur ma peau une sensation de brûlure délectable. Comment avais-je pu lui refuser ceci jusque là? Pourquoi m'étais-je interdit tel plaisir ?

Je ré-ouvris les paupières pour contempler davantage l'ange qui me procurait ses divines sensations. Elle contemplait mon torse, me dévorant littéralement du regard, tel un enfant attiré par un appétissant gâteau dans la vitrine d'un pâtissier. Ses yeux brulaient d'un désir démesuré qui trouvait écho en moi. J'entrepris alors de recommencer mes caresses là où je les avais laissées et me réappropriais ses épaules et ses bras. Mes mains se firent plus fermes sur son corps, glissant le long de son flan, frôlant la douce courbe de ses seins afin d'atteindre ses hanches voluptueuses que je cajolais sans retenue. Elle ferma les yeux à son tour et soupira d'aise. Ce son eut raison de moi. Je plaquai mon corps contre le sien. Une de mes mains vint se placer dans le creux de ses reins alors que l'autre partit à la découverte de sa cuisse pour finalement l'enrouler autour de ma taille. En réponse à mon geste, Bella fit suivre le même chemin à son autre jambe alors que ses mains s'agrippaient violemment à ma tignasse désordonnée. Nos bouches se retrouvèrent avec une urgence sans pareille et nos langues entamèrent à l'unisson une chorégraphie endiablée. Mon esprit n'était plus qu'un gigantesque feu d'artifice multicolore au vu des sensations qu'elle éveillait chez moi. Mais le bouquet final éclata lorsque je sentis la chaleur de son intimité effleurer ma virilité qui lui faisait honneur. Le contact fut si léger qu'il me sembla l'avoir rêvé jusqu'à ce que ses hanches ondulent de façon à accentuer le frottement. Elle gémissait, je grognais. J'avais de plus en plus de difficultés à garder les idées claires. Elle me conduisait à la démence en agissant de la sorte mais pour rien au monde je ne lui aurais demandé de s'arrêter.

- Bella tu me rends fou, haletai-je

- C'est le but, me répondit-elle taquine en baladant sa langue chaude sur ma clavicule.

En une fraction de seconde, je la plaquai avec rudesse contre la porte de sa chambre, non sans avoir pris soin au préalable de placer mon bras dans son dos pour amortir le choc, afin de rapprocher encore un peu plus nos deux corps avides l'un de l'autre.

Ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'est ce qui se déroula par la suite

« Bella? Bella, tout va bien là haut? Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout se raffut? »

Mon amour toujours dans mon étreinte me lançait un regard affolé.

- Réponds-lui que tu as trébuché dans le tapis et t'es cognée contre la porte lui soufflai-je

Cette fois-ci ces yeux me regardaient avec colère et je pouffai de rire avant de lui répondre

- Avoue que ma réponse est plutôt crédible

Sans quitter mes bras elle servit alors à Charlie mon excuse. Ce dernier se contenta de pouffer de rire à son tour avant de reporter son attention sur le match de football.

- Je pense que nous devrions rester sages maintenant, dis-je à Bella en la reposant au sol

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, bien que je puisse lire la déception dans ses yeux, avant de regagner son lit. Je m'empressai de la rejoindre et de me blottir contre elle pour les heures à venir.

Alors que le sommeil la gagnait je lui murmurai au creux de l'oreille « Bientôt mon amour ».

***************************************************

**Alors verdict? **

**Comment avez vous trouvé ce petit moment entre nous deux tourtereaux?**

**Prochain chapitre la fameuse soirée de la remise des diplômes.......... et je ne vous ferez pas attendre aussi longtemps  
**

**Si vous prenez plaisir à lire ma fic,moi je me régale de vos review alors à vos click**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour tout le monde**

**Je sais que je vous avez promis le chapitre rapidement mais j'ai été super malade du coup..... enfin bref voila quoi!!!!**

**J'ai coupé ce chapitre en deux pour pas qu'il ne soit trop long et que vous n'ayez pas trop à attendre étant donné que je ne l'ai pas terminé**

**Je pense avoir répondu à toutes les revieweuses enregistrées pour les autres tout d'abord un grand merci et:**

***Eva: Toujours aussi adorable dans tes comm' ma choupiette. Je vois que comme Bella tu as été très frustrée que papa Charlie ne soit pas au travail lol**

***Potine: Ma potinette chérie toutes les réponses aux questions que tu te poses face à la réaction de Jazz. Je suis contente que ma "tentative" de lemon t'ai plu ma belle**

**Pour la soirée en elle même il faudra attendre encore un peu mais on y arrive ;) Merci pour tous tes compliments ça me va droit au coeur et me remonte le moral  
**

***Yumeri: Tu préfèrerai un Jella? Hummmm je crois que tu n'aies pas pas la seule!!!! Mais qui sait les choses peuvent encore changer ou peut être pas lol**

***Elodiii: Solidarité elodienne lol tu sais qu'avec ça je ne résiste pas .....Je suis contente de t'avoir donné chaud parce qu'après tout les températures chutent je prend soin de mes lectrices chéries ;)**

***Miely: Ma petite Miely chérie je suis très touchée par ta review qui regorge de superlatifs. Je suis certaine que tout comme toi pas mal d'entre nous voudrai être à la place de Bella **

***Mrs Esmée Cullen: Jasper arrive!!!!!! Mais arrivera t il à temps ? Ben faudra lire pour le savoir lol**

Un grand merci aussi à toutes les filles du fofo qui me soutiennent, à Anaïs pour la correction de ce chapitre et ma chouchou d'amour pour sa patience de tous les jours et son soutient sans faille ( je t'adore ma belle)

**Bonne lecture **

**Bises à toutes Elo  
**

**CHAPITRE 13: Une soirée mémorable (1 ère partie)**

POV Bella

Je ne voulais pas me réveiller. Je souhaitais demeurer encore dans cet état de semi-conscience, entre rêve et réalité.

Je désirais plus que tout rester dans cette étreinte glaciale qui m'avait fait bruler de désir il y a quelques heures.

Les yeux clos je me remémorais chaque caresse, chaque baiser que nous avions échangé hier soir et ne pouvais empêcher mon esprit de divaguer, imaginant la tournure qu'auraient pris les événements si Charlie n'avait pas été à la maison. Le cœur battant et le sourire aux lèvres, je reprenais peu à peu pied dans la réalité.

- Bonjour mon amour me susurra le ténor velouté d'Edward alors que son souffle froid caressant ma nuque déclencha une déferlante de frissons dans mon corps. Je me retournais et ouvrais lentement les yeux.

- Bonjour répondis-je éblouie par l'Adonis qui se trouvait face à moi.

- Bien dormi? Me questionna-t-il après avoir déposé un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres

- Oui et toi ? le taquinais je

- Malgré le fait qu'il me fût impossible de trouver le sommeil et pas uniquement à cause de mon statut de vampire, je dois avouer que la nuit à été très agréable et instructive. Bien que je ne puisse rêver, tes paroles de la nuit dernière m'en ont données l'illusion.

Je sentais la chaleur gagner mes joues, signe extérieur de la gène que ses paroles provoquées en moi. Il dû s'en apercevoir puisqu'il se saisit délicatement de mon visage, me forçant ainsi à me noyer dans ses iris flamboyants, avant d'ajouter sans se départir de son sourire ravageur :

- Tu n'as pas à être gênée mon ange, tu n'as fait que dire tout haut ce à quoi j'ai pensé tout bas toute la nuit.

A ces mots je m'empourprais d'avantage et avant que je ne puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit, sa bouche se trouvait déjà sur la mienne.

Nous passions encore de longues minutes ainsi blottis l'un contre l'autre, profitant de ce moment de tendresse matinal.

La réalité me rattrapa soudainement.

Tel un diablotin sortit de sa boite, je bondis hors du lit, me souvenant tout à coup de la journée qui m'attendait avec Alice.

*****

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus de deux heures que nous flânions dans divers boutiques et toujours rien. Alice m'avait bien montré quelques robes et autres tenues mais aucune de nous n'avait eu le réel « coup de foudre » jusque là.

Alors que nous regagnions la rue principale pour aller déjeuner, du moins moi, Alice s'arrêta brusquement devant la vitrine d'une librairie.

- Depuis quand Alice Cullen prête t elle attention à ce genre de boutique? Je te pensais plus accro à Gucci qu'a la littérature plaisantais je

- Très drôle Bella me répondit elle faussement vexée.

- Vas-tu m'expliquer la raison de ce soudain intérêt pour cette vitrine ou vais-je devoir deviner toute seule?

- Regardes là m'ordonna-t-elle en pointant du doigt un livre

- « 51 recettes de muffins » lis-je à voix haute

- Jacob semble apprécier ce genre de pâtisseries. A chaque fois qu'Esmée en prépare, il se jette dessus comme la misère sur le pauvre monde me confia-t-elle après quelques instants. Avec ce livre et toi pour goûter je pourrai essayer de lui en préparer.

J'acquiesçais d'un hochement de tête, ne sachant quoi répondre face à ses intentions. Jake apprécierai c'est certain, mais pourquoi une telle attention?

Bien sûre j'avais remarqué qu'ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés tous les deux mais j'ignorais la nature exacte de leur relation. Et ce geste de la part d'Alice me laissait sous entendre qu'ils étaient devenus vraiment proches.

- Attends moi là j'en ai pour deux minutes me dit elle, après je t'emmène manger dans le meilleur resto de la ville.

Deux minutes plus tard montre en main, ma meilleure amie ressortait de la boutique en arborant un sourire radieux, fière de son achat. Alors que nous reprenions notre marche en direction du restaurant, je me décidais enfin à assouvir ma curiosité.

- Alice? Je sais que cela ne me regarde surement pas, mais -

- Attendons d'être assises me coupa-t-elle tout sourire en se tapotant la tempe, la discussion risque d'être longue et il faut bien que je m'occupe pendant que tu te nourris

Après s'être installées et avoir passées commande Alice commença

- Alors par quoi veux tu qu'on commence? Jacob? Jasper? Edward?

- Je… Je ne veux pas être indiscrète, mais j'avoue que je suis un peu perdue. Tu semble t'être beaucoup rapprochée de Jacob mais t'être éloignée de Jasper. Quant à Edward et bien… Toi et lui semblez si

- Distants?

- Oui c'est ça

- Malgré tout l'amour que je porte à mon frère, il y a des choses que je ne peux lui pardonner. Tu sais, quand nous sommes partis je lui en ai beaucoup voulu. Déjà parce que je trouvais que son geste était lâche, il se cachait derrière l'excuse de ta sécurité mais en fait il ne voulait pas affronter ses propres peurs. Puis ensuite il m'a interdit, enfin nous a interdit, de te dire au revoir, clamant haut et fort qu'une rupture brutale était mieux pour toi. Je n'étais pas de cet avis mais tu connais Edward et sais que lorsqu'il est en colère il ne vaut mieux pas le contrarier.

- Alice je ne veux pas être la cause du malaise qu'il y a entre toi et ton frère, je lui ai pardonné son départ, pourquoi n'en fais tu pas de même?

- Parce qu'il n'y a pas que ça Bella. Tu te rappelles le jour où nous sommes revenus?

Ce souvenir m'arracha une petite grimace de douleur. Je revoyais encore le salon de la villa dévasté par la colère d'Edward envers son frère. Les yeux noir de fureur de mon amoureux lorsque Jasper m'avait attiré contre lui pour me protéger d'un éventuel débordement de colère.

- Bien, à voir ta tête je pense que tu t'en souviens dit elle. Jamais je n'aurai pu penser voir une scène pareille. Jamais je n'aurai cru voir les deux hommes les plus importants de ma vie se déchirer ainsi. Et bien que j'en veuille également à Jasper, je ne peux m'empêcher de tenir Edward pour responsable, parce que c'est lui qui a déclenché les hostilités.

-Alice je suis-

- Laisses moi finir m'interrompit elle gentiment. Pour ce qui est de ma relation avec Jasper et bien disons que nous somme à présent plus frère et sœur que mari et femme. Il a et aura toujours une place importante dans ma vie mais mes sentiments pour lui ne sont plus les mêmes. Après « l'incident » de notre retour il à passé beaucoup de temps seul, ne supportant plus l'amalgame d'émotions négatives qui se dégageaient de chacun. Il a prit ses distances avec le reste de la famille et avec moi. Même si cela me coûte de l'avouer je crois qu'inconsciemment je lui en ai voulu de sa faiblesse lors de ton anniversaire et c'est peut être pour cela que le laisser s'éloigner de moi n'a pas été si difficile. Peut être que c'était ce que je désirais mais ne voulais pas me l'avouer.

Sans que je les contrôle, les larmes commençaient à rouler sur mon visage. Après le récit de ma meilleure amie je ne pouvais que me rendre à l'évidence: j'étais responsable de l'éclatement de cette famille. Ce n'était pas eux les monstres…mais moi ! Ils n'étaient pas les monstres, je l'étais.

- Tout est de ma faute

- Hey Bella, ne pleures pas, tout va bien pour nous. Je t'assure. Tu n'as pas à culpabiliser de quoi que ce soit. Nous avons tous pris nos propres décisions en fonction de ce que nous pensions être bien pour nous. Tenta-t-elle de me rassurer

La serveuse apparue à ce moment là avec mon plat.

- Et Jacob? Reniflais-je

Alice esquissa un sourire qui en disait long, ce qui m'amusa.

- Et bien disons qu'au départ il à été mon confident, une oreille attentive à qui je pouvais confier mes sentiments par rapport à la situation. Puis peu à peu nous avons appris à nous connaitre. Il m'a expliqué il y a peu cette histoire d'imprégnation et je dois avouer qu'avoir un homme qui se plie à vos moindres désirs est plus que génial ria-t-elle. Tu sais, le fait que sa présence annihile mon don est une bonne chose dans un certain sens. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un arrive à me surprendre et c'est plutôt agréable.

- Et maintenant? La questionnais je souriante face à la joie que laissaient transparaitre ses paroles

- Maintenant?

- Oui tu as dis « au départ il était mon confident », qu'est il pour toi maintenant?

- Disons qu'il est ma bouillotte attitrée et que je suis son glaçon personnel, dixit Jacob me répondit elle avec un clin d'œil avant d'éclater de rire

- Donc vous êtes…

- Ensemble oui. Si le sourire d'Alice jusque là m'avait parut magnifique celui qu'elle afficha après ces paroles était tout simplement éblouissant. Elle était heureuse.

- Et toi, avec Edward comment ça se passe? me questionna-t-elle alors que je venais de terminer mon assiette de raviolis aux champignons.

- Euh… Bien lui répondis-je alors que la chaleur familière qui envahissait mes joues m'indiquait qu'elles avaient virées au rouge

- Bella n'aurais tu pas quelque chose à me dire?

- Non rien de plus que Edward et moi ça va bien

- Au vu de la couleur de tes joues je pense qu'il y a un peu plus que « Edward et moi ça va bien » Bella !

Ca y est le petit lutin maléfique et trop curieux était de retour.

- Disons juste que je dois te remercier pour les achats que tu m'as forcé à faire lors de notre dernière sortie shopping, lui avouais je en baissant les yeux sur mes mains.

Même si la relation qu'elle entretenait actuellement avec son frère n'était pas au beau fixe, je savais qu'elle était heureuse de cette avancée dans notre relation. Pourquoi? Et bien parce qu'elle se tenait là, devant moi, complètement excitée en sautillant sur sa chaise et en tapotant des mains.

- Bon ce n'est pas tout mais nous avons une tenue parfaite à trouver miss Swan donc si tu as terminé nous pourrions y retourner?

J'acquiesçais et nous quittions le restaurant après avoir payé la note.

Moi qui d'ordinaire détestais les expéditions shopping d'Alice me voyais plutôt ravie de me trouver à arpenter les rues de Port Angeles à la recherche de LA tenue parfaite pour la soirée de remise des diplômes chez les Cullen.

Moi qui habituellement aurais supplié ma meilleure amie pour une tenue simple et confortable me surprenais à orienter mes choix sur des tenues plus habillées.

La réaction d'Edward hier face à ma dernière acquisition m'avait plu et je souhaitais plus que tout retrouver cet éclat sauvage dans ces yeux.

Pour lui, je voulais laisser derrière moi l'adolescente et devenir….femme.

La robe exposée sur la mannequin devant moi était, me semble t il, tout à fait ce qu'il me fallait.

- Alice? L'interpelais-je

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, elle se retrouva à mes côtés et suivit mon regard

- Mon Dieu Bella, c'est une merveille. Tu seras parfaite dans cette robe s'exclama-t-elle

Le doute s'empara de moi. Je n'avais rien à voir avec la femme fatale que je voulais être, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence mais Alice dissipa mes craintes et c'est souriante que je quittais la boutique avec ma précieuse trouvaille.

*****

- Bella tu devais être là il y a plus d'une heure!!!!! Hurla Alice lorsque je franchis la porte d'entrée de la villa de mes vampires préférés.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Alice lui répondis je avec un grand sourire

- Oui, oui bonjour mais on n'a pas de temps à perdre avec les civilités. On n'est pas en avance ajouta-t-elle m'attirant vivement à l'intérieur.

Je me figeais en découvrant le salon, qui avait été totalement métamorphosé.

Alice avait encore dû user de tous ses talents de décoratrice, pour transformer le lieu, à croire que c'était de famille. Tous les meubles avaient été déplacés, laissant ainsi suffisamment de place pour que les invités puissent se mouvoir à leur guise et peut être même danser.

Dans un coin, non loin de la cuisine, un somptueux buffet était dressé, regorgeant de mets plus alléchants les uns que les autres : verrines colorées, feuilletés, amuses bouches, mignardises, gâteaux de soirée…..Il ne manquait rien.

Le son de la musique poussait à son maximum me sortit de ma contemplation. Emmett et Jacob finissaient les derniers réglages son et lumière d'après ce que je devinais lorsque je fus aveuglée par un faisceau lumineux bleu que Jacob me dirigeait hilare en pleine figure. Il n'y avait pas à dire depuis que Jacob passait le plus clair de son temps ici il ne s'était pas arrangé. Emmett et lui étaient devenus très complices. Deux véritables gamins dont l'amitié naissante faisait plaisir à voir, même si souvent j'étais le point de mire de leurs plaisanteries diverses et variées.

- Alice c'est…..y a pas de mots!!!! M'exclamais-je toujours sous le charme de la pièce. Tu as fais des merveilles, on se croirait dans une boite branchée de New York assurais je.

- Parce que tu vas me faire croire que tu as déjà fréquenté ce genre d'endroit Bella ajouta Jacob en riant à gorge déployée

- Jake?

- humm

- La ferme lui répondit je

Ma dernière réplique, que je voulais sèche, n'eut comme effet que de faire redoubler les rires de celui que je considérais comme mon meilleur ami, auxquels s'ajoutèrent ceux d'Emmett.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'as fait venir si tôt, vous avez déjà tout préparé dis je enfin pour couper ces deux imbéciles dans leur fou rire

- Bella, Bella ,Bella dit elle en secouant sa tête de droite à gauche, il ne me sera pas trop de 3 heures et ….32 minutes précisa-t-elle en regardant sa montre, pour te rendre époustouflante .

- Epoustouflante, tu y vas un peu fort. Disons que si tu arrivais à me rendre simplement jolie et moins banale ça serait déjà très bien

- Crois moi quand j'en aurais fini avec toi tu seras é-pous-tou-flan-te.

Je la regardais avec un timide sourire ne croyant pas réellement à la promesse qu'elle venait de formuler.

- Maintenant au travail, on a suffisamment trainées dit elle en me trainant vers les escaliers en direction de sa chambre.

Je dois avouer que si quelqu'un m'avait dit un jour que je serais impatiente de me retrouver entre les mains habiles d'Alice afin qu'elle puisse librement jouer à « Barbie Bella » je lui aurais ris au nez. Mais le fait était là. J'avais hâte, vraiment hâte de voir ce à quoi je pouvais ressembler.

Le seul bémol à mon enthousiasme était que j'avais interdiction formelle de voir Edward avant ce soir, ordre du petit lutin maléfique. Quand je l'avais questionnée sur les raisons de ce choix qui me paraissait absurde, elle m'avait rétorquée que la frustration de ne pas me voir durant ces quelques heures ne ferait qu'augmenter son attention et son appréciation de chaque détail de ma personne et de ma tenue lorsqu'il me verrai descendre les mêmes marches que je m'apprêtais à gravir.

- Tu vas commencer par prendre une douche et enfiler ceci me dit ma meilleure amie en me tendant un sac un fois que nous nous trouvions dans sa chambre

- Qu'Est-ce que c'est? Demandais-je surprise

- Ma contribution pour parfaire ta tenue ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil significatif.

Maintenant tu as vingt minutes pour te doucher Bella, tout ce dont tu as besoin est dans ma salle de bain, tu trouveras aussi un peignoir que tu enfileras par-dessus….ça ajouta-t-elle en en pointant le sac du doigt.

Arrivée dans la salle de bain je me déshabillais puis réglais la température de l'eau avant de me glisser sous le jet. L'eau quasi brulante qui glissait le long de mon corps me détendit immédiatement et fit fondre les doutes qui, sournoisement, s'insinuaient dans mon esprit depuis ce matin. Ma tenue plairait elle à Edward? Ne serrais-je pas ridicule? Comment réagirait-il lorsqu'il me verrait? Tant de questions qui tournaient et retournaient dans ma tête depuis les toutes premières heures du jour. Après un long moment, je m'extirpais à contre cœur de la cabine de douche et me séchais promptement. Je me saisis alors du paquet qu'Alice m'avait donné quelques minutes auparavant.

L'ensemble de sous vêtements que j'en sorti était somptueux. Pas trop osé, ce qui me soulagea, mais suffisamment pour faire, j'imagine, perdre la tête à tout homme. Je regardais un moment l'ensemble pesant le pour et le contre, puis mes bonnes résolutions prirent enfin le dessus et j'enfilais rapidement le coordonné. Si je voulais devenir une femme pour l'homme que j'aimais, je pense qu'il fallait en passer par là. Une fois fait, j'observais mon reflet dans le miroir en me mordant nerveusement la lèvre et fus stupéfaite d'apprécier ce que j'y voyais. Le bustier galbait ma poitrine subtilement, la dentelle dont il était fait lui donné un côté chic qui ne me déplut pas. Mais ce qui attira le plus mon attention fut la couleur. Un magnifique rouge sang qui contrastait avec ma peau laiteuse. Quant au bas et bien ….disons que je n'avais jamais pensé qu'un si petit bout de tissus puisse être appelé sous vêtement.

Avant que je ne change d'avis j'enfilais le peignoir, et regagna la chambre de ma meilleure amie.

Alice s'activait autour de moi depuis je ne sais combien de temps, s'appliquant à gommer, lustrer et embellir chaque centimètre de ma peau. Je dois dire que je préférais largement cette partie là que celle qu'elle m'avait fait subir un peu plus tôt. L'épilation. Elle s'était révélée être une véritable torture.

Alors qu'elle venait de mettre la dernière touche de maquillage sur mon visage, quelqu'un tapa à la porte.

L'atmosphère légère jusque là, s'alourdit quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une Rosalie plus éblouissante que jamais. Comment avais-je pu croire un seul instant que je pouvais être une femme attirante alors que la perfection incarnée se tenait devant moi, dans une longue robe noire qui moulait chaque courbe parfaite de son corps.

- Les garçons te demandent en bas, un petit souci de…..logistique je crois ajouta telle à l'attention de ma meilleure amie.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, s'agaça-t-elle, il me faut encore m'occuper des cheveux de Bella, l'aider à s'habiller et me préparer

- Vas y Alice, je m'occupe de Bella lui proposa Rosalie.

Alice acquiesça en lançant un regard d'avertissement à sa sœur avant de disparaitre de la pièce.

Rosalie se saisit du fer à friser et commença sa tâche sous mon regard à la fois inquiet et incrédule. Je n'en revenais pas. Elle qui avait toujours prit soin de m'ignorer et de se tenir le plus loin possible de moi, venait de se proposer pour me coiffer .

- Peut-on parler Bella?

- Euh….oui bien… bien sûr

- Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été sympa avec toi, mais je voudrais que tu comprennes les raisons qui m'ont poussée à agir ainsi. Edward t'a-t-il parlé de mon passé? Enfin de ce qui m'a amené à être celle que je suis maintenant.

- Non

- Pour faire simple et ne pas entrer dans des détails, qui nous prendraient des heures que nous n'avons pas devant nous, disons que mon apparence physique n'a pas toujours été un avantage pour moi. C'est même elle qui a causait ma perte

- Tu veux dire que tu as été-

-Oui me coupa-t-elle

- Je …Je suis désolée Rosalie lui avouais je la voix pleine d'émotion

- C'était il y a longtemps Bella, ce que je veux te faire comprendre c'est que lorsque j'étais humaine, bien qu'aussi obsédée par l'image que je renvoyais aux autres, la seule chose que je désirais plus que tout était d'enfanter. Cette chose m'est désormais impossible à réaliser et je suis jalouse de toi parce que tu en as la possibilité. Mais je suis également en colère contre toi parce que tu es prête à renoncer à ce cadeau merveilleux de la vie pour devenir un être froid et dénué d'âme comme moi.

- Je comprends mieux Rosalie mais tu dois admettre la possibilité que toutes les personnes n'attendent pas la même chose de la vie lui répondis je à voix basse craignant sa réaction.

- Comment peux-tu savoir ce que tu voudras dans dix ou quinze ans Bella? Me questionna-t-elle tout en continuant à s'affairer sur mes boucles.

- Je l'ignore c'est vrai, mais si je dois renoncer à cela pour avoir la chance de passer le reste de mon existence à côté de celui que j'aime, je le ferais et sans aucune hésitation. Je ne te demande pas de comprendre mon choix juste de le respecter.

- Bien j'essayerai.

- Merci

-Voila c'est terminer s'exclama-t-elle après quelques minutes visiblement fière de son travail. Tu es très jolie Bella.

Ces mots sortant de la bouche de Rosalie et qui en plus m'étaient destinés me bouleversèrent. Je sentais mes yeux s'embuaient mais Rosalie m'interdit de verser la moindre larme, sous peine de m'attirer les foudres d'Alice.

- Bella?

-Oui

- Je voudrais aussi te remercier pour mon frère

- Ne me remercie pas, j'aurai fais de même pour chacun d'entre vous, je n'ai pas réfléchis et ai laissé parler mon cœur.

- C'était tout de même très courageux de ta part, surtout après sa réaction lors de ton anniversaire.

- Je ne lui en ai jamais voulu pour mon anniversaire et si je me retrouvai dans la même situation j'agirai à l'identique et sans la moindre hésitation.

- Tu as énormément de courage pour une humaine et je dois avouer que ça force le respect. Je te respecte Bella, non seulement pour avoir mis ta vie en danger pour mon frère, mais aussi parce que tu as eu l'audace de gifler un vampire fou de rage pour défendre tes convictions. J'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour mon attitude .

- C'est déjà fait Rosalie la rassurais-je.

Et là contre toute attente elle m'enlaça pour la première fois.

*****

**Voila je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre mais il est nécessaire  
**

**Je me dépêche pour vous écrire la suite ....... mais c'est vrai que si j'étais innondée sous les review ça me motiverai encore plus lol**

**Je sais que je vais me répétée mais j'ai l'impression que les review sont en baisse du coup je me remet beaucoup en question alors faites moi savoir ce que vous pensez bon ou mauvais peu importe mais dites moi**


	14. Chapter 14: Une soirée mémorable 2ème

**A****mis du soir, bonsoir**

**Me voila avec la suite de la soirée qui je crois était attendue **

**Je tiens aussi à m'excuser auprès de certaines d'entre vous pour l'évolution trop lente de ma fic ou l'absence de Jasper dans les erniers chapitres mais je vais vous en expliquer les raisons.**

**1) Je n'ai jamais dis que ma fic serai un Jella**

**2) Il me semble important de prendre mon temps pour décrire les sentiments qui unissent Bella et les autres personnages parce que cela peut se réveler important par la suite**

**3) Même si Jella ça doit être je pars du principe que Bella étant follement amoureuse d'Edward elle ne peux pas du jour au lendemain tomber dans les bras de Jasper et oublier l'amour qu'elle porte a Ed en un battement de cils**

**Voila j'espère que vous comprendrez mieux pourquoi je prends mon temps au risque d'en décevoir certaines**

**Je pense avoir répondu à toutes mes chères revieweuses inscrites, pour les non inscrites un BIG merci collectif pour commencer**

**Ma chouchou: Au final je crois que ma fic te fait aimer pleins de nouvelles choses ma chérie,non?!!! LOL**

**Ma petite Eva: Toujours un pur bonheur pour moi de lire tes review ma belle. Je suis contente que ces nouvelles amitiés te plaisent.C'est sur aussi que je plains un peu Bella parce que déjà Emmet à lui tout seul est lourd mais si tu rajoutes Jacob là c'est la sainte Bella tous les jours LOL.**

**Ma Cathou adorée: Les deux phrases que tu as relevées dans ta review sont aussi mes préférées. Je ne sais pas d'où elles me sont venues mais j'étais éclatée de rire devant mon PC en les écrivant donc je suis plus qu'heureuse qu'elles t'aient plu.**

**Mrs Esmée Cullen: Je suis désolée de voir que tu es déçue. Mais quelque chose me dis que je vais peut être remonter dans ton estime avec ce chapitre ;)**

**Ma potinette:Je crois que tu as la palme de la review la plus longue ma belle lol. Le réveil made in Edward a fait beaucoup d'envieuses ( tu m"étonnes). Je suis contente de voir que toi aussi tu apprécies les nouvelles relation entre les personnages. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de passer lire ton chapitre mais je vais me rattraper vite fait**

**Elodiii: Finalement je sais pas si c'est pas toi qui à la palme de la plus longue review lol. Je ne sais pas quoi dire ma belle. Tes reviews sont plus gentilles les unes que les autres et c'est toujours un pur plaisir pour moi de les lire**

**Encore un ENORMISSIME merci a vous toutes pour vos encouragements ainsi qu'a Anais ( ma correctrice pour ce chapitre), ma chouchou d'amour ( mon cobaye lol) et à Lil' pour ces conseils**

**Encore juste un petit mot après je vous lâche la grappe. Je vous conseille vivement d'écouter Here I am ( Come and take me) de Seal ( album Soul) pour vous mettre dans le délire. Cette voix c'est tout simplement brrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
**

**En espérant comme toujours que ça vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**Bises Elo**

*****************************************************************************************************************

**CHAPITRE 13: Une soirée mémorable (2 ème partie)**

POV Jasper

Ma vie me pesait de plus en plus.

La cohabitation avec Edward devenait insupportable. Il ne ressentait à mon égard que colère, rancœur et jalousie. Il me détestait mais la réciproque était vraie.

Je le haïssais d'être revenu, et d'avoir tué dans l'œuf la complicité qui naissait entre Bella et moi.

Je le maudissais d'imposer cette distance entre nous, nous interdisant la moindre discussion, le moindre contact, m'obligeant à la regarder vivre à distance et à analyser ses émotions pour savoir comment elle allait. Hier encore, lorsqu'elle avait reçu son diplôme des mains du principal du lycée, je n'avais pu l'étreindre ou l'embrasser pour la féliciter comme les autres membres de ma famille et cela me tuer.

Je voulais m'imposer, passer outre ses restrictions absurdes et immatures, après tout j'étais soldat et l'affrontement ne m'effrayait pas. Ce qui me terrorisait en revanche était le fait de pouvoir la blesser, elle, de quelque manière que ce soit, aussi bien physiquement que moralement.

Je le détestais parce qu'il l'avait brisé en la quittant, et par-dessus tout je l'aurai tué pour être celui qu'elle avait choisi.

J'exécrais ce désir physique qui naissait en lui, je souffrais de le voir lui parler, lui tenir la main, la toucher, l'embrasser

En résumé je détestais Edward.

De frères nous étions devenus rivaux, ennemis, adversaires.

Lorsque nous n'étions pas au lycée, je m'isolais dans les bois, fuyant cette réalité qui me détruisait peu à peu.

Je me posais inlassablement les mêmes questions sans pour autant y trouver de réponses, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter ma colère. Bella était devenue une partie de moi, mais étais-je devenu une partie d'elle? Avait-elle besoin de moi à ses côtés, comme j'avais besoin d'elle? Avait-elle des sentiments pour moi? Si oui, pourquoi était-elle dans ses bras à lui et non dans les miens? Si non, comment le vivrais-je?

Quelque fois Jacob venait me rejoindre, nous discutions longuement de tout et de rien mais généralement l'échange tournait toujours autour du même sujet: Bella.

Il était le seul à qui j'avais confié mes réels sentiments pour elle. Le seul à qui j'avais parlé de ces vieux écrits que Carlisle avait découvert expliquant mon aversion à boire son sang ( bien que son odeur me soit toujours agréable), et de mon besoin « vital », si je puis dire, d' être à ses côtés.

« Si tu l'aimes, bats-toi pour elle, mec » m'avait il dit un jour et l'idée commençait à se frayer un chemin dans mon esprit.

Oui je la voulais, et oui je me battrais!! Le major Jasper Witlock avait refait surface.

Le choc de la main d'Emmett s'abatant sur mon épaule me ramena à l'instant présent.

-Alors frangin prêt pour faire la fête?

- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point j'ai hâte lui répondis je ironiquement.

Pour moi cette soirée s'apparentée plus à de la torture qu'autre chose. Celle qui était devenue l'objet de ma convoitise serai là, si proche et si loin à la fois. Inaccessible. Je serai condamné, comme toujours depuis le retour d'Edward, à l'admirer de loin sans pouvoir l'approcher.

- Oh ben merde alors!! S'exclama mon armoire de frère tout à coup en fixant l'escalier auquel je tournais le dos. La stupeur et l'étonnement se lisaient sur son visage.

Son parfum m'assaillit tout à coup. Elle était là, enfin.

Je luttais contre moi-même afin de ne pas me retourner immédiatement pour l'admirer. Vu la tête d'Emmett ça devait vraiment valoir le coup d'œil pourtant.

Je voulais me laisser submerger et bercer par ses émotions, créant un lien invisible aux yeux de tous qui me donnait l'illusion d'être proche d'elle. Je fermais les yeux et me concentrais, hermétique à tout ce qui ne venait pas de Bella.

Je refoulais la cohorte de sensation qui m'assaillait: la stupéfaction d'Emmett et Jacob, la fierté d'Alice, l'amusement de Rosalie et le …..désir ardent d'Edward. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas de devoir réprimer constamment le mien…..

Après quelques secondes de concentration j'arrivais enfin à me focaliser uniquement sur elle. La première chose qui me parvint fût la peur. Puis le doute, l'appréhension et enfin une vague de gène incommensurable s'abattit sur moi. Je saisis alors ce qui l'effrayait. Elle redoutait notre, enfin sa réaction à lui, face à sa tenue. Je devinais aisément que son visage avait dû prendre la teinte pourpre soutenue qui la rendait si craquante.

Je ré ouvrais les yeux, Emmett n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un cil et la surprise se lisait facilement sur ses traits. Je décidais alors qu'il était temps pour moi de découvrir ce qui suscitait tant de réaction différentes et pourtant toutes aussi positives les unes que les autres.

Doucement je me retournais pour faire face à Bella.

Lorsque mon regard se posa sur elle tous mes muscles se crispèrent sous l'effet du désir foudroyant qui prit possession de chaque fibre de mon être. Je n'avais plus devant moi une jeune adolescente maladroite, mais une femme incontestablement séduisante et sensuelle.

Une beauté insoupçonnée et innocente qui réveillait à la fois le monstre et l'homme que j'étais.

Je la contemplais méticuleusement des pieds à la tête, m'attardant sur chaque détail pour les graver dans ma mémoire infaillible.

Le prédateur était hypnotisé par la couleur de sa tenue.

Rouge sang.

Pas ce rouge sombre du sang humain chargé de déchets. Non!! Ce rouge éclatant qui caractérise le sang oxygéné, le plus divin. Une teinte que je n'avais que trop vu lors de mes années sombres mais qui ne m'avait, jusque là, jamais parut aussi appétissante.

L'homme, quant à lui, perdit la raison en détaillant chaque courbe de son corps de déesse que sa robe fourreau mettait parfaitement en valeur. Cette dernière cachait ses jambes jusque sous les genoux, me laissant le loisir d'admirer ses mollets au galbe irréprochable, que les hauts talons qu'elle portait, allongées subtilement.

Le bustier dénudait ses frêles épaules laiteuses, sur lesquelles je désirais que mes lèvres s'attardent et qui créaient un fascinant contraste avec le carmin de sa tenue.

Le blanc de la pureté, de l'innocence côtoyant le rouge de la passion et de l'enfer.

Elle était le blanc J'étais le rouge.

J'étais l'être des enfers qui voulais lui faire perdre sa candeur, lui faire découvrir l'ivresse de la passion et la faire brûler de désir. Comment les choses avaient elles pu changer à ce point et aussi rapidement? Je n'avais jamais prêté attention à Bella, et voila que maintenant je lui portais un amour inconditionnel et qu'elle était l'objet de mes désirs les plus inavouables.

D'une inspiration inutile je m'exhortais au calme. Réprimant plus que jamais le besoin et l'envie d'elle qui me rongeait. Après que ma raison ait quelque peu reprit le dessus, je reportais de nouveau mon attention sur elle. Les boucles raffinées de ses lourds cheveux bruns retombaient en cascades sur ses épaules, ses yeux avaient été maquillés légèrement faisant ressortir leur magnétisante couleur chocolat. Et sa bouche… sa bouche me fit sombrer dans la folie. Ses lèvres charnues, arboraient la même couleur rouge vif que sa robe. Mon esprit divaguait, m'imaginant gouter le sang qui maculait ses lèvres. Dieu qu'elle était désirable.

Son embarras me frappa tout à coup tel une gifle monumentale. Depuis qu'elle avait fait son apparition personne n'avait parlé ou même esquissé le moindre geste, ce qui n'améliorait pas son malaise. Instinctivement mon don se mit à son service lui envoyant une déferlante de calme et d'assurance qui la détendit sur le au vu du merci silencieux que je lu sur ses lèvres et le sourire renversant qu'elle m'adressa.

-Tu es très belle ce soir mon amour lui chuchota Edward

Son sourire se fana quelque peu laissant place une légère déception.

Toute personne connaissant Bella savait que ce style vestimentaire n'était pas le sien, qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise, pourtant elle avait énormément prit sur elle ce soir pour s'afficher dans cette tenue et cet effort, même si il me coute de l'avouer, elle l'avait fait pour LUI. Comment pouvait-il se contenter de lui dire qu'elle était belle?

Crétin!! Elle était bien plus que belle, elle était la luxure et la tentation incarnée. Elle était celle pour qui n'importe quel homme, saint, vampire ou toutes autres créatures vivant sur cette terre se serait damné.

Moi le premier.

Il ne la méritait pas.

Les invités étaient arrivés depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Je les regardais discrètement évolués, parmi nous.

La curiosité de découvrir, enfin, la demeure des Cullen, avait laissée place à l'angoisse dans les premières minutes. Il faut dire qu'Emmett et Jacob s'étaient lancés dans un pari immature afin de savoir lequel d'entre eux était le plus effrayant à l'œil humain. Ils s'étaient donc placés tout deux derrière le buffet exposant leur impressionnante musculature, les bras croisés sur le torse, souriant à pleines dents à chaque personne qui les approchée. La lumière tantôt rouge, tantôt bleue qui se reflétait sur leurs canines acérées jouait en leur faveur. Désigner un vainqueur serrai ardu, ce « combat » était plutôt équilibré.

Rose et Alice jouaient leur rôle d'hôtesses à la perfection. Réapprovisionnant le buffet, se mêlant aux invités discutant avec eux de banalités qui je savais ne les intéressaient pas le moins du monde. Je pouvais ressentir la confusion émaner des amis de Bella. Nous, d'ordinaire si distants, donnions l'illusion ce soir de vouloir créer des liens avec eux. Foutaises!!!!

Terré dans un coin sombre du salon je les observais. Je l'observais, elle. Sa démarche assurée malgré ses talons et sa maladresse légendaire, le mouvement de balancier voluptueux de ses hanches à chacun de ses pas, son sourire timide, ses magnifiques yeux dans lesquels je pouvais lire la tristesse, bien qu'elle essaye de le cacher. Elle était sublime, la plus belle femme qu'il m'ai été donné de voir. Mais cette femme là n'était pas mienne.

A ce constat je regrettais de ne pas être humain, de ne pas pouvoir répondre à l'appel de l'alcool qui me promettait l'oubli. Un feulement bas me tira de ma contemplation, la seconde d'après Edward écrasait ses lèvres sur celle de Bella, avant de m'adresser un sourire vindicatif. Il avait compris que je la désirais et se faisait un malin plaisir de me rappeler qu'elle était à LUI.

La jalousie m'étouffait, il fallait que je sorte m'aérer avant de faire un geste que je regretterais par la suite.

Les minutes s'égrainaient, j'attendais patiemment que cette mascarade prennent fin, que mon calvaire se termine. Il m'était difficile de la voir chaque jour à ses côtés, et ce soir plus que les autres jours. Ca devenait insoutenable.

J'avais deux solutions. Me résigner et l'abandonner dans les bras d'Edward ou lui montrer ce que je ressentais en priant de tout mon être qu'elle y soit réceptive et qu'elle me retourne mes sentiments. La première solution m'était absolument inenvisageable il faudrait donc que je trouve un moyen de l'aborder quand elle serai seule. Chose qui s'avérait ardue étant donné qu'IL ne la lâchait pas une seconde.

La fraicheur et le calme de la nuit déjà bien avancée me calmait quelque peu.

Le son de la musique avait été poussé et si je me fiais aux accélérations des battements cardiaques qui parvenaient jusqu'à mes oreilles, quelques invités s'étaient mis à danser. Les morceaux s'enchainaient savamment preuve encore une fois de l'organisation sans faille d'Alice. Nous étions bien loin de mes standards musicaux mais ce n'était pas désagréable à écouter dans l'ensemble, plutôt apaisant même.

Un raclement de gorge peu discret accompagnait d'une odeur animale me signala la présence de Jacob. Ce dernier s'avança dans ma direction, les mains dans les poches jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à ma hauteur. Il fixait le même point imaginaire que moi au loin dans la forêt.

- Il vient de partir pour une petite demi heure, il avait je cite « une fin de soirée à préparer » me dit il en mimant les guillemets, il a demandé à Alice de garder l'œil sur Bella.

-Et? Demandais je

-Et? Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de te faire de dessin quant à ce qu'il prévoit d'autant plus qu'elle reste dormir ici. De plus c'est la chance à saisir, il la laisse rarement seule, et quand bien même il reviendrait avant que tu n'ais fini de lui parler, il ne se laissera pas emporter devant les personnes présentes. Le secret avant tout ajouta-t-il malicieux

Il avait raison. Je devais saisir ma chance avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je ne pouvais pas laisser cette « fin de soirée » arriver.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça pour moi? Le questionnais je curieux

- Si elle doit être avec une sangsue, il souriait, je préfère la voir avec toi et heureuse plutôt qu'avec lui et malheureuse. En plus je t'en dois une. Je te rappelle que tu m'as laissé ta ….femme.

- Je ne t'ai rien laissé du tout Alice et moi s'était déjà du passé même si aucun de nous deux voulait l'admettre. Je suis content qu'elle t'ai, tu es un mec bien. Rends la heureuse, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

- Je le ferai

- Jacob?

-Humm

- Comment peux-tu être certain que ce n'est pas lui qui la rendra heureuse ?

- Je le sais c'est tout. Bella a besoin de quelqu'un qui l'aime et la traite comme son égal pas comme une petite chose fragile. Elle est bien plus forte qu'il n'y parait tu sais. Il l'a brisée une fois et même si elle semble l'avoir oublié, c'est gravé à jamais en elle. Je la connais mieux qu'elle ne se connait et je sais que celui dont elle à besoin c'est toi. Même si elle ne le sait pas encore.

- J'espère que tu dis vrai

- J'en suis certain. Maintenant file Roméo, ne gâche pas ta chance c'est peut être la seule que tu auras pour que les choses se passent en douceur

Je le remerciais et couru à vitesse vampirique pour la rejoindre.

Je la repérais facilement en entrant dans la pièce, elle l'illuminait. Elle était tapie dans un coin de la pièce, mâchouillant nerveusement sa lèvre inferieure. Sa réserve la rendait encore plus désirable.

Je me dirigeais vers elle, scannant ses émotions. Elle semblait bien mais pourtant cette petite touche de tristesse demeurée.

Bella se retourna, accrochant ses yeux aux miens et m'offrit encore un de ses sourires qui me faisait fondre.

- Salut souffla-t-elle

- Salut. Pourquoi Est-ce que tu te caches? Lui demandais-je

- Je…je ne me cache pas

Je levais un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction

- Bon j'avoue je me planque me confia-t-elle en riant légèrement

- Pourquoi?

- Je ne suis pas très….. Très à l'aise

- Je l'ai ressenti en effet. Je crois que si j'avais pu j'aurai rougis avec toi d'ailleurs plaisantais je

- Oh j'avais oublié que tu ….je suis désolée ajouta-t-elle avant de se soustraire à mon regard en vrillant le sien sur le sol.

Je me saisissais délicatement de son menton l'obligeant à me regarder.

- Ne t'excuse pas Bella. Lui dis je d'une voix douce

- Ah vous voila tous les deux s'exclama Alice rompant notre connexion. Je ne t'ai pas encore vu une fois bouger tes petites fesses sur la piste Bella!

- Alice…C'est déjà un miracle que je ne me sois pas encore étalée avec ces chaussures

- Une autre Bella

- Une autre quoi?

- Une autre excuse parce que celle là n'est pas valable. Jasper est un très bon cavalier il ne te laissera pas te blesser

- Jasper n'a peut être pas envie de danser Alice rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

Leur petit affrontement verbal me faisait beaucoup rire, en plus d'être belle et intelligente, elle avait un sacré caractère et un sens de la répartit aiguisé, cela me plaisait de plus en plus. Mais l'heure tournée et si je voulais passer un moment seul avec elle je devais couper court à cette joute.

- Jacob t'attends Alice lui mentis je .

« C'est ta seule chance de lui dire Jazz » dit elle à voix basse avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre son loup.

- Merci me souffla Bella après quelques secondes

- De rien, alors accepterais-tu de danser avec moi?

- Jasper tu n'es pas obligé-

- Je ne suis obligé à rien en effet mais j'en ai très envie

- Je..je ne sais pas danser, je suis une vraie catastrophe paniqua-t-elle

- Tu me fais confiance lui demandais je en saisissant sa main et en vrillant mes yeux dans les siens

- Toujours me répondit-elle avec ferveur

Si mon cœur n'avait pas été mort depuis des années il l'aurai été en cet instant, juste avec ce petit mot. Je lui offris mon plus beau sourire et la tira vers la piste de danse où mes frères et sœurs, Jacob ainsi que quelques invités se trémoussaient.

Arrivé au milieu des autres, je le tournais face à moi, nos regards s'accrochèrent de nouveau sans plus se lâcher, comme aimantés. Je plaçais sa main libre sur mon torse là où mon cœur aurai dû battre. J'entendais le sien battre à une vitesse vertigineuse, alors que mes mains glissaient le long de ses flans et trouvaient aisément le chemin de ses hanches. Elles y restèrent, lui intimant le rythme à suivre.

Elle frémissait, mais à mon plus grand bonheur ne s'offusqua pas au contraire. Progressivement je vis son autre petite main tremblante glissait le long de mon buste pour venir s'accrocher fermement à mon cou. Sa caresse aussi légère qu'une plume et hésitante renforça mon désir pour elle. Nos corps se frôlaient, me mettant au supplice. Je voulais plus, la sentir plus près encore de moi, je voulais que son corps se moule contre le mien. Je la rapprochais de moi, dégageais une boucle de ses cheveux afin de me donner accès à son oreille.

- Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te dire à quel point tu es éblouissante ce soir lui susurrais je sensuellement

-Me….Merci bégaya-t-elle à voix basse.

La chaleur qui émanait de son visage m'indiqua qu'elle rougissait, je me reculais alors pour la contempler. Avec satisfaction je vis que je ne m'étais pas trompé, ses joues avaient rougis férocement tandis que ses yeux brûlaient d'une lueur que je ne leurs avaient jamais vus.

Le plaisir que mon compliment provoqua en elle effaçait un peu ce sentiment négatif qui l'envahissait jusqu'alors. Je ne m'étais donc pas trompé. C'était bien la faible réaction d'Edward face à sa tenue et à l'effort qu'elle avait fait, qui l'avais plongé dans cet état de tristesse et de déception. Même si je n'étais pas responsable, je voulais réparer sa bévue, il fallait qu'elle sache à quel point elle était belle et désirable.

- Je ne fais que dire la vérité Bella. Tu as fais tourner la tête de tous les hommes présents dans la salle ajoutais je

- Je ne crois pas Jasper répondit elle résignée. Son estime d'elle-même était au trente sixième dessous à cause de ce crétin qui ne saisissait pas la chance qu'il avait d'être avec une beauté pareille.

- Et moi je te dis que toute la gente masculine transpire de désir en posant les yeux sur toi, beauté.

- Tous? Questionna-t-elle incrédule

- Tous en effet

-Toi aussi alors ria-t-elle

- Surtout moi lui murmurais je à l'oreille.

POV Bella

Ces mots que j'avais espérais entendre sortir de la bouche d'Edward me firent frissonner.

Les avait il bien prononcés? Les avais-je mal compris ou rêver?

Le désir que j'avais tant voulu lire dans ses prunelles, je le voyais dans l'ambre sombre et hypnotique des yeux de son frère.

Cela aurai dû me gêner, me faire fuir mais ce ne fût pas le cas.

Le vampire blond qui me tenait dans ces bras et que je considérais comme un frère, un ami, exerçait sur moi une puissante attraction à laquelle je ne pouvais me soustraire. Le voulais-je seulement? Ma raison me criait oui alors que mon corps et mon esprit, eux, me hurlaient non.

Dès lors que son regard envieux avait croisé le mien je m'étais sentie perdue. Hypnotisée par cette couleur si familière et fascinée par l'intensité de ce nouveau regard posé sur moi.

Lorsque sa main ferme et douce à la fois avait saisit la mienne j'avais été parcouru de frissons délicieux, mais qui n'étaient rien face aux sensations grisantes que j'avais éprouvées quand il avait attrapé mes hanches. Mon corps réagissait de manière incontrôlée à son touché délicat. Je me sentais entière, comblée. Je n'aurai pas dû ressentir ce désir naissant dans les bras d'un autre homme qu'Edward, surtout moins dans ceux de son frère mais le fait été là.

Le rythme de la musique changea. Je reconnu les premières notes d'un vieux standard de la soul « Here I am » repris divinement par la voix sensuelle de Seal. La prise de Jasper sur mes hanches se raffermit. La douce chaleur qui réchauffée mon corps depuis qu'il avait mit ses mains sur moi gagna en intensité à l'instar de mon désir pour lui. D'un geste vif et habile il me retourna de manière à ce que je lui tourne le dos. Nos corps étaient désormais séparés d'une petite dizaine de centimètres, reliés uniquement par ses mains qui n'avaient pas quitté leur place. Le sentiment de frustration qui grandit en moi à ce manque de contact avec lui me désarçonna. Pourquoi ce besoin répréhensible de le sentir contre moi? Éprouvait-il la même chose?

En réponse à mon questionnement intérieur il me tira avec force (pour moi du moins) contre son torse de marbre. Un soupir de contentement m'échappa auquel il répondit par un grondement sourd qui décupla mon désir.

Encore une fois je sentis son souffle glacé sur ma peau brulante. Remontant de ma clavicule jusqu'à mon oreille.

- Tu réfléchis trop Bella, laisses toi allé me murmura-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur mon épaule.

Ma respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile sous le poids du désir qui m'oppressait. Le baiser qu'il avait déposé sur mon épaule laissait une trace brulante malgré la douce froideur de sa bouche

- Jasper...Je ne …peux... Pas lui dis je avec difficultés

- Si, mon cœur, tu le peux .Me dit-il avec cette voix diablement sexy qui me faisait me consumer un peu plus à chaque seconde

Le « mon cœur » eu raison du peu de volonté qui me restait.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je réagissais de la sorte, mais une chose était certaine en cet instant : je brûlais de désir pour un vampire, et ce vampire n'était autre que Jasper.

POV Jasper

Son désir combiné au mien atteignait des sommets. L'empathe et l'homme que j'étais avait toutes les difficultés du monde à garder le contrôle. A chaque vague de passion qu'elle refoulait, mes mains se faisaient plus pressantes sur son corps divin. Mais ma rudesse ne faisait qu'attiser un peu plus le feu qui la consumé. « Elle ne veut pas être traitée comme une petite chose fragile » m'avait avoué son meilleur ami, mais j'étais loin de deviner que ce côté bestial décuplerais son désir. Je devais pourtant me calmer un tantinet, sous peine de la briser dans un élan de passion. Pensant reprendre le dessus sur nos émotions combinées, je me mis à lui murmurer les paroles au même tempo que le chanteur, espérant qu'elle saisisse l'ampleur de ce qu'elle avait fait naitre en moi.

_I can't believe that's real ( je ne peux pas croire que c'est réel)_

_The way that you make me feel ( ce que je ressens pour toi)_

_A burning deep down Inside ( Une brulure au plus profond de moi)_

_A love that I cannot hide ( Un amour que je ne peux pas cacher)_

_Our love is you and me baby _

_That make the world go 'round _

_And if you've been_

_Doin' lovin' with me_

_Layin' all my troubles down_

Ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas, c'est à ce qu'elle reprenne le refrain de sa voix douce, rendue légèrement rauque par le désir coupable qui la rongeait.

_Here I am baby ( je suis là bébé)_

_Come and take me ( viens et prends moi)_

_Here I am baby ( je suis là bébé)_

_Come and take me ( viens et prends moi)_

_Take me by the hand show me ( Prends moi par la main et montres moi)_

_Here I am baby ( Je suis là bébé)_

Ces mots sortant de sa bouche après qu'elle se soit mordue la lèvre sensuellement décuplèrent mon besoin d'elle. Cette demande indirecte prit le dessus sur ma raison, je la voulais sans plus attendre.

J'approchais avec lenteur et douceur du saint Graal qu'était ses lèvres quand la voix d'Emmett tonitruante et pourtant inaudible aux humains, retentit, brisant la bulle de sensualité que nous nous étions créés.

- Jazz !!!

Avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase un grondement rageur parvint à nos oreilles ultra sensibles, alors qu'une colère sans précédent cherchée à s'insinuer en moi. Je rejetais cette dernière avec le plus de ferveur possible ne souhaitant pas blesser Bella malencontreusement si je me laissais envahir par ce sentiment.

*******************************************************************************************************************

**Je vous entends déjà hurler lol**

**Vous voulez la suite? Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire mes choupinettes on clique sur le ti bouton vert siouplait**

**Plus y en a, plus vite la suite arrive ;)**

**Et croyez moi ça va valoir le coup lol, je jubile rien que d'y penser**


	15. Chapter 15: Une soirée mémorable 3 ème

**C'est moi vous êtes toujours dans les parages?**

**Je sais j'avais promis de poster la suite rapidement et je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse je suis vilaine MEA CULPA**

**Un nouveau travail, la maison etc.... je suis un peu débordée j'avoue**

**Je vous remercie toutes énormément pour toutes vos review et vos mises en alerte et en favoris ca fait chaud au cœur.**

** Je souhaite aussi la bienvenue à toutes les petites nouvelles qui nous ont rejoint .**

**Stoppons le blabla place à la lecture**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, la veinarde, je les lui emprunte seulement**

**Bonne Lecture on se retrouve à la fin**

**Bises**

**Elo**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

**CHAPITRE 13: Une soirée mémorable (3 ème partie)**

POV Edward

J'ignore encore qui, de la bienséance ou de l'appréhension, m'avait empêché de me laisser aller à mes pulsions d'homme lorsque j'avais posé mes yeux sur elle. Qui, de la peur ou de la raison, me soustrayait à l'envie furieuse de l'emmener loin d'ici pour laisser libre cours à mon désir.

J'étais subjugué par sa beauté. Elle était si différente, elle faisait si….femme. Sa robe moulait à merveille sa silhouette pour mon plus grand bonheur, ou malheur si je tenais compte des heures qui me restaient encore à patienter avant de pouvoir étancher la soif de son corps qui me consumait.

Je l'avais admirée. Encore et encore. La détaillant un peu plus à chaque examen. Elle était sublime, d'une beauté à faire pâlir n'importe quelle déesse. Cependant je n'avais pu empêcher une partie de moi d'être légèrement déçu qu'elle ait perdu cette innocence et ce naturel que je chérissais tant chez elle.

C'est en repensant à ces sensations qui m'avaient envahies il y a quelques heures que je quittais ma chambre afin de rejoindre ma douce que j'avais laissée afin de parfaire l'ambiance de cette pièce que j'espérais devenir le sanctuaire de notre amour charnel.

Je descendis les escaliers à vitesse humaine, d'une part pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de nos invités et d'autre part pour me donner quelques minutes supplémentaires pour effacer tous les doutes et les peurs qui tentaient de me faire renoncer à mon dessein de ce soir.

Et si elle ne voulait pas? Et si finalement je n'étais pas si fort et maitre de moi que je voulais le croire? Et si je la blessais? Et si elle était déçue? Et si… ? Je pouvais continuer comme ça durant des heures. D'ailleurs, c'est ce à quoi j'occupais mon temps loin d'elle depuis les deux derniers jours, depuis qu'elle avait réveillé l'homme en moi.

J'allai tourner dans l'escalier quand je relevai les yeux et balayai la pièce à la recherche de mon amour. Et enfin je la vis.

Ma vision s'obscurcit alors par la haine à la vue de ce qui se déroulait plus bas, me donnant l'illusion que toute la pièce était plongée dans une obscurité noire d'encre et qu'un projecteur était braqué sur eux. Ma Bella et celui que je considérais il y a quelques mois comme mon frère et qui maintenant n'était à mes yeux qu'un traitre essayant par tous les moyens de me ravir mon amour.

Ma colère atteignit son paroxysme lorsque je vis les lèvres de ce judas s'approcher dangereusement de celles de mon ange. Le plus insupportable dans tout cela, c'est qu'elle n'esquissait aucun geste pour l'éviter. Elle se laissait faire, comme hypnotisée.

Un grondement s'éleva de ma poitrine. Reflétant à la fois la haine sans précédent que j'éprouvais envers LUI et la douleur innommable qui me rongeait alors que je la voyais ELLE, dans les bras d'un autre homme, totalement abandonnée. Je m'efforçais de repousser ce sentiment de peine au plus profond de moi afin qu'il ne ressente que mon amertume pour lui. Je ne voulais pas lui donner la satisfaction de sentir à quel point j'étais blessé, meurtri.

La présence de tous ces humains, ignorants de notre condition, me forçait à garder le contrôle. C'est donc lentement que je dévalai les dernières marches de l'escalier sans les quitter des yeux.

- Lâche- la, lui ordonnai-je furieux mais suffisamment bas cependant pour que seules les oreilles mythiques puissent entendre.

Il s'écarta des lèvres de Bella, me soulageant quelque peu sans toutefois amoindrir ma fureur et me fixa droit dans les yeux. Ses pupilles étaient teintées d'une lueur étrange, ni colère, ni peur, ni remords juste du…. défi. Il me défiait en connaissance de cause, sachant que je ne pouvais intervenir à ma guise sans risquer de trahir notre secret. Progressivement, sans détacher son regard du mien, il approcha le corps de ma douce au plus près de lui avant de déposer un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

- Je m'exécuterai si elle me le demande et pour l'instant ce n'est pas le cas, me provoqua-t-il alors que j'entendais le cœur de MA Bella battre à tout rompre comme il le faisait lorsque JE la touchais ou l'embrassais.

La colère s'empara de moi tel un brasier dévastant sur son passage toutes mes bonnes résolutions, toutes ses vieilles habitudes que nous avions pris pour paraitre normaux aux yeux humains.

-Ote tes mains de Bella immédiatement sinon….ajoutai- je la voix déformée par le ressentiment qui m'habitait

Pour toute réponse il posa une fois de plus, une fois de trop, ses lèvres sur la peau de ma Bella. Il embrassa avec douceur et…..amour la courbe de son cou si gracieux, ce qui me fit frémir.

-Sinon? Demanda-t-il

- Ne me pousse pas trop loin Jasper, grondai-je en m'avançant vers eux à pas rapides mais mesurés.

Je n'eus pas fait plus de quatre pas que la poigne ferme d'Emmett me stoppa. Je regardai sa main qui enserrait mon bras avant de relever mes yeux sur son visage où je pouvais distinguer le sérieux et la détermination, chose plutôt rare chez lui.

- Edward, viens avec moi dehors, m'ordonna-t-il tel le grand-frère qu'il était censé être pour moi

J'essayai de me dégager de sa prise, de lui faire comprendre par mon geste qu'il était hors de question que je laisse Bella encore plus longtemps dans les bras de Jasper.

- Je ne te lâcherai pas Ed, fais pas le con, viens dehors avec moi le temps de te calmer

Pour appuyer ses dires, je distinguai derrière lui la silhouette tremblante du meilleur ami de Bella. Jacob Black.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton chien de garde pour m'escorter, lui dis-je acerbe. Je vais sortir pour éviter de faire un esclandre ici à la vue de tous mais je ne sors pas seul, IL m'accompagne, ajoutai-je en pointant mon faux frère du doigt. Ce dernier me signifia son accord d'un hochement de tête, sans se départir de son petit sourire que j'allais m'empresser de lui effacer avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Lançant un dernier regard menaçant à Jasper, je me dirigeai vers la porte de derrière afin de regagner la pelouse qui s'étendait à l'arrière de la villa.

Une fois à l'extérieur, à l'abri des regards curieux des personnes envahissant notre salon, je laissai ma rage s'exprimer librement contre Emmett.

- Pourquoi Emmett? Pourquoi le soutenir lui ? Pourquoi ne l'as tu pas tenu à distance de Bella? Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé la toucher de la sorte? Questionnai-je mon frère la mâchoire et les poings crispés.

- Ed, je-

Je ne l'écoutais plus. Un autre son avait retenu mon attention. Le bruit de la poignée en cuivre de la porte. IL était là et j'allais enfin pouvoir lui faire regretter son attitude irrespectueuse envers ma brune.

- JE VAIS TE TUER, lui dis-je dès qu'il eut passé le pas de la porte

- Je t'ai toujours trouvé trop présomptueux Edward, me répondit-il toujours avec ce sourire moqueur.

- Elle est à moi, grognai-je avant de m'élancer pour me jeter sur lui.

Un roc chaud me stoppa dans mon élan m'agrippant une fois encore le bras. Jacob Black se dressait devant moi, s'interposant entre Jasper et moi.

- Bella n'appartient à personne, articula-t-il le regard noir et furieux

- Ne me touche pas, répondis-je en me dégageant de sa prise et repartant à vitesse vampirique vers la personne responsable de ma colère

Il m'esquiva sans aucune difficulté. Son passé de soldat avait toujours été un avantage indéniable pour lui. Cependant contre moi cela n'avait jamais été efficace vu que ses pensées le trahissaient. Mais aujourd'hui la donne était tout autre et je devrai me battre contre lui sans user de mes capacités. Je ne parvenais toujours pas à entendre ses pensées. Pourquoi ?

Je repartis à la charge encore et encore de plus en plus rapide sans jamais pouvoir l'atteindre, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter ma frénésie mortelle à son encontre. Je grognais d'irritation à chaque tentative avortée mais redoublais tout de même mes assauts.

- Edward, arrête ça tout de suite, m'ordonna Alice qui venait d'apparaitre sur le pas de la porte en compagnie de Rosalie.

- Non. Pas avant d'en avoir terminé avec lui, répondis-je sans cesser mes attaques infructueuses.

- Penses à Bella, Edward. Rappelles toi la façon dont elle à réagit la dernière fois qu'elle t'a vu attaquer Jasper.

Mon offensive cessa instantanément aux paroles de ma sœur.

Bien évidemment la mémoire infaillible que me conférait mon statut se rappelait dans les moindres détails ce fameux jour.

Ce jour, où, pour la première fois, j'avais lu la peur dans les yeux de Bella, peur que je lui avais insufflée.

Ce jour où la créature quasi indestructible que j'étais, avait souffert lorsque la femme que j'aimais m'avait giflé avec haine. La douleur physique avait été insignifiante mais la douleur morale, elle, avait été insupportable.

- Souviens-toi de combien elle s'est éloignée de toi suite à ça, continua à argumenter Alice

Je la maudissais de semer le trouble dans mon esprit grâce à ses mots. Je savais que Bella ne me pardonnerait pas une nouvelle fois le comportement que j'avais eu le jour de mon retour mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Jasper continuer à agir de la sorte avec elle.

- Alice, la suppliai-je alors que mon regard fusillait toujours mon adversaire

- C'est toi qui a créé cette situation, intervint alors Rosalie qui jusque là était restée silencieuse

- Pardon?

- Oui, c'est à cause de TON départ qu'elle à faillit perdre la vie, c'est encore à cause de TON départ que Jasper est revenu, qu'il a affronté Victoria, qu'il a été blessé et que Bella a mis sa vie en danger pour l'aider.

- Je te rappelle que tout ceci ne serai pas arrivé si TON frère avait réussi à se contrôler il y a des mois, rétorquai- je amer tandis que je pouvais voir un éclair de culpabilité traverser les pupilles de Jasper qui se tenait malgré tout droit et fier à quelques mètres de moi.

- Oh c'est bon Edward tu vas nous la resservir pendant encore combien de décennies celle-là? S'énerva-t-elle. Je te signale que la première intéressée lui a pardonné sa faiblesse, tu ferais bien d'en faire autant.

- Il en est hors de question, m'exaspérais-je à mon tour

Plus personne ne parlait. Un âpre silence s'abattit sur la pelouse alors que la tension qui régnait jusque là ne faisait que monter crescendo.

- Tu la connais donc si mal que ça? Se désola le meilleur ami de Bella au bout de quelques minutes. Bien que cela m'enchante, parce que je te haïrais jusqu'à la fin des temps pour la douleur que tu lui as infligée en la quittant, dis toi que ton attitude envers Jasper et ton entêtement à les tenir éloignés l'un de l'autre ne te servira pas auprès de Bella. Au contraire. Elle à besoin de lui dans sa vie, comme elle a besoin de chaque membre de ta famille. Et peut être même plus. Et tu sais pourquoi? Non évidemment répondit- il lui-même. Parce qu'après ce qu'elle a fait pour lui, elle se sent utile, forte. Parce qu'IL voit en elle la femme et non la petite humaine fragile qu'il faut protéger plus qu'aimer. Bella est forte elle l'a prouvé à plusieurs reprises mais TU n'étais pas là pour le voir, moi oui. Jasper a fait d'elle son égal, hormis ces capacités surnaturelles, cela va de soi, et ça c'est-ce dont elle à besoin. C'est pour toutes ces raisons qu'elle se sent si bien quand il gravite autour d'elle.

Durant tout le discours de Jacob chaque personne présente resta coite, figée par la ferveur qui émanait de sa tirade. Jasper semblait déstabilisé par ces mots, alors que moi je n'étais plus que fureur. Comment pouvait-il être si convaincu de ce que ressentait Bella? Comment pouvait-il affirmer qu'elle avait besoin de LUI ? Pourquoi prêchait-il les louanges de ce traitre? Pourquoi ne voyait il pas la véritable raison de ce soit disant bien être qu'éprouvait ma belle lorsque Jasper était là?

- Si elle se « sent si bien » en présence de Jasper comme tu l'affirmes c'est parce qu'il utilise son don sur elle, qu'il manipule ses sentiments. Rien de plus, répondis-je entre mes dents tellement la colère me rongeait.

Jacob secoua la tête de gauche à droite l'air dépité alors que Jasper lui éclata d'un rire sans joie

- Si cela te rassure de penser que je manipule ses émotions à mon avantage, je ne vais pas te contredire Edward. C'est vrai que cela doit être plus facile pour toi que d'admettre que Bella puisse éprouver quelque chose pour moi.

Sa dernière phrase m'avait atteinte en plein cœur, mais je devais rester impassible. Je ne voulais pas lui laisser entrevoir les sentiments qui se cachaient derrière la colère.

Un grondement naquit dans ma gorge en signe de protestation mais avant que je ne puisse repartir l'affronter Alice intervint.

- Edward, je pense que tu devrais aller rejoindre Bella. Elle ne va pas tarder à te chercher.

D'un bref hochement de tête j'acquiesçai et pris rapidement la direction de la villa sans adresser le moindre regard à qui que ce soit.

La main sur la poignée de la porte, le dos tourné à tous, j'ajoutai

- Ne t'approche plus de Bella ce soir, je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir passer outre mon envie de te tuer encore une fois.

***

Les invités partaient les uns après les autres, seuls restaient Mike Newton et Jessica Stanley qui bavardaient avec Bella. Redoublant de superlatifs pour qualifier cette soirée que je jugeais tout simplement horrible, irréelle. Même dans mes scénarios les plus noirs, je n'avais pensé qu'elle se déroulerait ainsi.

Depuis que j'avais regagné le salon, le regard de Bella à mon encontre était fuyant, elle évitait de se retrouver seule avec moi, ce qui me brisa encore un peu plus que je ne l'étais déjà. Je ne savais plus comment réagir.

Devrais-je aborder avec elle le sujet de ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir ? Elle semblait rongée par les remords….je ne voulais pas augmenter ce mal être qui s'était emparé de son être, j'attendrai qu'elle se décide à aborder le sujet.

Devrais-je lui en vouloir de s'être ainsi comportée avec Jasper? Définitivement non. Après tout elle était humaine et nos atouts physiques ne pouvaient que l'attirer. Ils étaient là pour ça d'ailleurs. Et puis j'étais certain que Jasper, bien qu'il affirme le contraire, avait créé ce désir qu'il avait fait naitre en elle. Sa réaction, ou plutôt sa non-réaction m'avait affecté. Mon cœur mort s'était brisé en des millions de morceaux, me causant une douleur incommensurable. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses. Je l'avais faite souffrir moi aussi.

Devrais-je renoncer mes plans pour ce soir? Je l'ignore. Je la laisserai décider, je serai attentif à ses moindres désirs, même si ceux-ci étaient de me repousser. Si au contraire elle abondait dans mon sens alors elle serait mienne ce soir. Je lui prouverai quelle femme sublime et désirable elle était à mes yeux.

La porte se referma sur Mike et Jessica, nous laissant ainsi en « famille ».

- Enfin ce calvaire prend fin. Si j'avais encore pu mourir je crois que ce serait chose faite ce soir tellement ces humains sont ennuyeux, s'exclama Rose

- Merci Rosalie, lui répondit Bella

- Je ne parlais pas pour toi, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel

- Bon ce n'est pas tout mais j'entends le gibier qui m'appelle s'impatienta Jacob. Qui est de la partie? Demanda-t-il.

Alice et Jasper acceptèrent alors que Rosalie et Emmett s'excusèrent, prétextant avoir mieux à faire. C'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard Bella et moi nous retrouvâmes seuls au salon, nous regardant en silence. Aucun de nous n'osait prendre la parole, quand enfin ma belle se décida

- Edward je suis désolée, tu dois me détester et - sa voix s'étrangla alors que des larmes de culpabilité roulaient sur ses joues

En une fraction de seconde je me retrouvai près d'elle séchant ses pommettes du bout des doigts. J'aurai voulu la serrer dans mes bras mais j'ignorais encore comment elle réagirait vu la distance qu'elle avait maintenue entre nous depuis plus d'une heure.

- Chuttttt mon amour. Je ne te déteste pas, j'en serais incapable même si je le voulais.

- Tu ne sais pas-

- Si mon ange, je sais. J'étais là, lui dis-je en ne laissant pas transparaitre ma peine

- Oh mon Dieu, pleura-t-elle encore plus

- Bella regarde-moi. Je ne t'en veux pas, la rassurai-je. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu es humaine et à tes yeux nous sommes tous attirants. Et puis les capacités supplémentaires de Jasper font que tu n'étais pas entièrement maitre de toi, lui confiais-je.

Ses sanglots redoublèrent. Je l'invitais à s'asseoir sur le sofa pour qu'elle se calme pendant que j'allais lui chercher un verre d'eau à la cuisine.

L'apaisement la gagnait de même que la fatigue vu l'heure tardive. Je pouvais voir de légères cernes apparaitre sous ses yeux rougis par ses pleurs.

- Tu es exténuée mon amour, nous devrions monter te mettre au lit. Lui dis-je en lui tendant la main pour invitation

Elle accepta en saisissant ma main et nous nous dirigeâmes vers ma chambre.

POV Bella

Je m'accrochais à la main d'Edward comme une noyée à sa bouée. Je voulais me sauver. Me sauver de moi-même, de ces sentiments contradictoires qui se déchainaient en moi.

La culpabilité dans un premier temps.

Je me détestais d'avoir fait naitre cette lueur de déception et de tristesse immense dans les yeux d'Edward. Ces magnifiques prunelles qui brillaient de joie, bonheur et désir depuis ces dernières semaines étaient devenues ternes. Par ma faute. Quand il m'avait avoué ne pas pouvoir me détester j'avais d'abord cru qu'il ignorait mon comportement de quelques minutes auparavant, c'est alors qu'il m'avait dit avoir tout vu. Et là une honte sans pareille s'était abattue sur moi, m'écrasant de tout son poids.

Lui me pardonnait. Je ne méritais décidemment pas son amour.

L'incompréhension dans un second temps.

J'aimais Edward, c'était un fait indiscutable et connu de tous. Alors comment expliquer que je me sois laissée aller de la sorte avec son frère? Pourquoi avais-je savourer la sensation de son corps si près du mien ? Pourquoi m'étais-je délectée de chacun de ses contacts? Pourquoi avais-je aimé la douceur de ses lèvres sur ma peau? Et par-dessus tout pourquoi est-ce que cela m'avait paru si naturel ?

Et enfin la colère.

En colère contre moi-même pour avoir cru que ce sentiment de plénitude que j'avais ressenti auprès de Jasper avait été naturel. Pour avoir pensé que ce sentiment était partagé. Et surtout parce que je permettais au doute de s'emparer de moi.

En colère contre Jasper. Pour avoir utilisé son don sur moi. Pour avoir manipulé mes émotions afin d' obtenir ce qu'il désirait de moi. Pour m'avoir fait perdre la tête avec ses « mon coeur » , ses «beauté ». Pour m'avoir fait douter de ce que je voulais réellement. Il s'était joué de moi à en croire les dires d'Edward. Une fois de plus la petite humaine servait de divertissement à un vampire.

Et enfin en colère contre Edward. Pour son absence de réaction lorsqu'il m'avait vu dans les bras de Jasper. Tenait il si peu à moi pour ne pas réagir ?

Une pression sur ma main dissipa mes réflexions intérieures. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte nous avions gravi les escaliers et nous trouvions dans la chambre d'Edward. Ce dernier me dévisageait, l'air gêné, passant nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux.

Je n'avais aucune idée de se qui pouvait justifier sa réaction jusqu'à ce que je m'attarde sur la pièce d'ordinaire relativement épurée.

Les meubles avaient été poussés contre les murs laissant ainsi suffisamment de place pour loger un lit immense dont l'armature en fer forgé noir formait des arabesques harmonieuses. La couche était habillée d'une parure mordorée dont la couleur rappelait celle des iris flamboyants de mon adonis. Dessus, une multitude de coussins dans un dégradé allant de beige à marron avaient été disposés savamment rendant le tout très attrayant.

Lorsque mes yeux s'arrachèrent à cette contemplation ils balayèrent le reste de la chambre. Une nuée de bougies avaient pris place dans chaque recoin de la pièce la dotant d'une lumière tamisée des plus douces. La chaine hifi jouait en sourdine notre morceau, notre « Clair de Lune ».

Je restai interdite face à cette métamorphose.

- Edward qu'est-ce que-

- Je.. J'ai pensé que ta première nuit ici devait être spéciale. Ca te plait?

- C'est magnifique. Tu as acheté un lit ?

- Oui il était hors de question que je te laisse dormir une nuit sur le canapé. Et….

- Et? L'incitais je curieuse

- J'ai cru que ce serai plus confortable ainsi si nous voulions reprendre là ou nous étions arrêtés il y a deux jours, avoua-t-il intimidé.

- Oh, fut tout ce qui parvint à sortir de mes lèvres alors que ses mots résonnaient dans mon esprit.

Je restai un long moment silencieuse face à sa révélation ne sachant comment réagir. En avais-je envie? Oui sans aucun doute. Est-ce que j'étais prête? Je suppose. Après tout, tout ceci m'était totalement inconnu. Les événements de ce soir auraient-ils une incidence? Je l'ignore.

Lentement sans défaire nos doigts entrelacés, il se déplaça derrière moi et vint caler son menton sur mon épaule.

- Bella, nous ne sommes pas obligés. Si tu n'en n'as pas envie ou si tu ne te sens pas prête, nous attendrons, me rassura-t-il

- Oui…. Euh non…. Je veux dire est-ce dont tu as envie? balbutiai-je

- Si c'est-ce que tu souhaites toi, alors oui j'en ai très envie, me répondit-il d'une voix sensuelle avant de déposer ses lèvres douces et froides sur la courbe de mon cou. Je fermai les yeux pour savourer l'instant. Grave erreur. Je revivais alors ce même baiser mais donné par un autre. Jasper. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher inconsciemment de comparer les deux. Edward se montrer doux et prudent alors que Jasper, lui, avait été tendre et agile.

Mes yeux se ré'ouvrirent la seconde d'après. Je ne pouvais pas me donner à Edward ce soir. Pas après ce qui s'était passé au cours de la soirée.

- Edward?

- Humm, répondit il toujours occupé à embrasser cette partie de mon encolure.

- Edward, le rappelai-je vu qu'il ne me prêtait pas attention.

POV Edward

Dès que j'avais posé mes lèvres à l'endroit exact où le traitre l'avait fait quelques heures auparavant j'avais été assailli par son odeur. Son effluve à LUI. Sur ELLE. Comme s'il l'avait marquée comme étant sienne. Mais elle était à MOI.

J'entendais Bella m'appeler au loin.

- Edward

Je n'y prêtai pas attention. J'étais enfermé dans une bulle. Malgré mon ouïe parfaite j'entendais le son de sa voix de manière feutrée.

La seule chose dont je voulais me préoccuper en cet instant était effacer son parfum sur la peau délicate de Bella et la remplacer par le mien.

Les images de ma Bella avec lui, son odeur se mélangeant à la sienne me firent perdre le contrôle.

- Son odeur est partout sur toi, lui dis-je en continuant à embrasser son cou, ses épaules,sa nuque.

Je sentis ma belle tressaillir à ma constatation. Je l'entendais vaguement me dire que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle n'était pas prête mais une fois de plus je n'y prêtais aucune attention obsédé par mon envie d'enlever au corps de Bella tout souvenir de Jasper.

Doucement j'attrapais la fermeture éclair de sa robe et la fit descendre.

- Non Edward, me pria doucement mon amour.

Je ne l'écoutais pas. Une fois de plus.

Son vêtement glissa jusqu'à ses hanches me laissant découvrir une magnifique dentelle rouge assortie à sa tenue. Elle était absolument magnifique dans ce simple appareil. Il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour que les murs que j'avais érigés pour contenir le monstre en moi se fissurent. D'un geste prompt je la retournai pour qu'elle ne me tourne plus le dos. J'admirais ses formes, parfaitement galbées par son dessous. Mes mains se firent plus pressantes, plus rudes, je sentais en bon prédateur que je suis la peur de Bella monter, et cela m'excitait encore plus.

- Edward arrête tu me fais peur ! avoua mon ange

- Je sais je peux le sentir. Tu es magnifique dans cette tenue. Si appétissante, si désirable….

- Edward… ma brune sanglotait à présent.

- Tu es à moi, grondai-je en embrassant avec brutalité chaque partie dénudée de sa peau qui s'offrait à moi

- Edward je t'en prie arrête !

Une fois de plus je balayais ses paroles, l'être nuisible que j'étais en cet instant se délectait de sa peur et de ses sanglots.

- Edward arrête ! cria-t-elle cette fois.

Je comptais continuer mon petit jeu jusqu'à ce que je la possède la faisant mienne définitivement, mais la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas monumental et je me retrouvai plaqué contre le mur opposé à Bella avant même que je puisse réagir. Une main serrait mon cou avec une force herculéenne, juste avant qu'un poing s'abatte sur mon visage. Je crois que c'est à se moment que je repris le dessus me rendant compte de ce que je venais de faire subir à ma Bella dont le visage était ravagé par les larmes.

Mon Dieu, qu'avais-je fait !!

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

**Alors verrdict????????????**

**Comment avez vous trouvé la réaction de ce cher petit Edward ?**

**D'après vous qui est entré dans la chambre de Ed ?**

**Ca en fait des questions tout ca lol**

**La suite......ben je sais pas je ne vous donne pas de délais pour ne pas vous décevoir mais je ne vous oublie pas ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

Désolée de vous faire une fausse joie mais ceci n'ai pas un nouveau chapitre.

Que vous dire à part que je m'excuse platement …..

La reprise du travail et les aléas de la vie m'ont amenés à délaisser un peu ma fic les derniers temps, je sais c'est pas bien mais malheureusement je n'y peux rien.

De plus en écrivant les derniers chapitre j'ai pas mal dévier de la trame originale et je vais devoir faire une sacrée pirouette pour revenir au cours de l'histoire initialement prévue.

J'espère que vous m'excuserez de cette attente horrible que je vous impose et que vous m'attendrez et serez fidèles au poste dès que je reviendrai.

Je promet de faire au plus vite………

Pour ne pas faire l'auteur trop méchante je vais tout de même vous dire qui est entré dans la chambre d'Edward ,)

Ben c'est les seuls encore présents à la villa à savoir Emmet et Rosalie et connaissant toutes le passé de Rosalie je peu vous dire que ça risque de chauffer pour le matricule de ce cher Ed lol

Excusez moi encore mille fois

Bises à toutes et à très vite

Elo


	17. Chapter 17 Bonjour

**Bonjour !!**

**Ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais une annonce que nous tenions à vous faire EloCullen (auteur de la fic « on ne change pas son destin ») et moi même.**

**Il y a quelques temps j'ai commencé à recevoir des mp me disant qu'Elo plagiait ma fic entre autres au sujet des caractéristiques des personnages ( _ah oui c'est vrai Mag c'est toi qui a inventé le passé militaire de jazz!! Lol_), et que pour ma part je plagiait son intrigue ( _et là c'est moi qui suis la première à écrire une fic ou Bella est indécise entre Edward et Jasper!!! Quelle con*****_).**

**En effet c'est en lisant son premier chapitre que m'est venu l'idée de ma fic et je l'ai d'ailleurs signalé à Elo en m'en excusant auprès d'elle et en lui assurant que la suite serait différente( _Et je n'y ai vu aucun problème connaissant Mag_). Et je pensais que tout le monde l'avait vu !!!( _Apparemment y a des miros ma belle et puis c'est vrai qu'il y a que nos deux histoires qui ont pour point de départ la falaise et dont l'intrigue repose sur un triangle amoureux!!!!_)**

**Suite à ces mp, nous avons été passablement écœurées et dégoutées au point de vouloir stopper les fics !**

**En effet malheureusement pour l'(les) auteur (s) des mp, nous nous connaissons et nous entendons très bien !!!**

**Apres une longue discussion durant laquelle nous avons envisagé toutes les solutions possibles (arrêter les fics, les fondre en une seule, en écrire une nouvelle ensemble), nous sommes parvenues à la conclusion qu'il était hors de question que nous fassions plaisir à ces fouteurs de m***** !!!!!**

**D'une part pour vous qui nous suivez, et d'autre part par respect pour le travail que nous fournissons !!!**

**La solution choisie est la suivante : nous allons écrire le prochain chapitre de nos fics séparément et chacune insèrera des passages de la fic de l'autre dans son chapitre!! **

**Ils veulent du plagiat ? Ils l'auront !!!!!**

**Par contre ceci fait, il faudra nous excuser mais, malgré tout, cette histoire nous a touché et pour le moment nous ne nous sentons ni le courage, ni la motivation de continuer !**

**Nous mettons donc nos fics en pause pour quelques temps !**

**Nous allons nous concentrer chacune de notre coté sur d'autres projets en espérant vous y retrouver !**

**Sachez que nous sommes désolées de la tournure prise, mais on ne peut forcer la motivation et là, savoir que tout ce que nous publierons sera passé à la loupe….ben on a pas envie !!!**

**Nous nous adressons tout particulièrement à celui (ou celle) dont le pseudo pour le dernier mp était (….) (ironique non ?, _j'ajouterai même quelle marque de courage waouuuu j'en suis abasourdie_) : tu as raté ton coup !!!!!!**

**A tel point que nous envisageons même de nous associer pour un OS ou une fic donc MERCIIIIIIIII à toi ou à vous !!!!!!!!**

**Lapda et Elocullen**


	18. Chapter 18

_Et non vous ne rêvez pas!!!!!_

_Ceci est bien un nouveau chapitre._

_Je dois avouer qu'il m'a était difficile de l'écrire je ne vais pas revenir sur les raisons de cette difficulté n'est pas....._

_Je tenais quand même à vous remercier toutes autant que vous êtes pour vos messages qui m'ont reboostés. La gentillesse et la compassion dont vous avez fait preuve m'ont vraiment beaucoup touchés._

_Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu a vos review pour le dernier chapitre mais sachez que je les lis toutes avec une attention particulière et que je suis ravie à chaque fois!!!!!  
_

_Bienvenue à toutes les petites nouvelles et nouveaux si il y en a qui se cachent lol_

_Merci encore un milliard de fois à ma douce Anaïs pour son aide précieuse et ses corrections avisées!!!!!!!!_

_Sans elle je crois que beaucoup d'entre vous m'auraient maudite pour le nombre de fautes par phrases.  
_

_Sur ce j'arrête de blablater et vous laisse lire enfin ce chapitre que j'espère vous plaira_

_Vous connaissez la chanson les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer etc, etc....  
_

_Bises à toutes _

_Elo  
_

**CHAPITRE 16:**

POV Jasper

Je ne cessais de me demander si le bref moment que nous avions partagé ensembles avait suffit à faire naitre le doute en elle. A lui laisser entrevoir la possibilité d'un nous.

Notre proximité, la chaleur de son corps irradiant et réchauffant quelque peu le mien, ainsi que les battements frénétiques de son cœur me donnant l'illusion que le mien s'était remis à battre à son contact, m'avaient ramené à la vie. Avaient fait naitre un sentiment de bonheur et de bien être en moi que je n'avais jusque là jamais expérimenté, même durant les nombreuses années que j'avais partagé avec la douce et exubérante Alice.

J'avais été entier le temps d'une danse et n'espérais qu'une chose, réitérer l'expérience le plus rapidement possible et le plus longuement possible. J'avais touché une plénitude inconnue du bout des doigts et voulais maintenant la saisir à pleines mains et éternellement.

Le désir émanant d'elle, durant ce que j'appelais NOTRE moment, avait prit possession de tout mon corps et n'avait fait que décupler le mien qui frôlait des sommets vertigineux.

J'étais perdu dans les méandres de la volupté et de la sensualité avec elle et Dieu que j'aimais ça!!!!

Je n'étais plus un vampire, mais un homme assoiffé de désir pour la femme qui était blottie contre moi, pour ce corps frêle qui ignorait à quel point il appelait à la luxure.

Il m'avait fallu faire preuve, encore une fois, de beaucoup de contrôle pour ne pas céder à ce que me réclamaient, avec acharnement, chaque fibre morte de mon corps: Bella.

Et dire que le clan Cullen me considérait comme l'élément le plus faible….

Si seulement ils savaient tous à quel point je me maitrisais ces derniers temps.

La preuve en était là, une fois de plus.

Je l'avais laissée seule avec Edward, bien que cela me tue, métaphoriquement parlant bien sûr.

Je vivais ces dernières semaines une tragédie digne de la plume des plus grands auteurs romantiques. Deux hommes, qui plus est deux frères, rivalisaient pour obtenir l'amour de la même femme et remporter la suprématie sur son cœur.

Edward partait avec un avantage non négligeable à savoir la certitude que Bella l'aimait à en perdre la raison. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui c'était produit. Elle avait laissée son côté irrationnel prendre le dessus durant les mois où ils avaient été séparés, la poussant à vouloir mettre un terme à sa vie si précieuse à mes yeux aujourd'hui.

Quand à moi je me battrais avec les armes qu'ELLE m'avait fournies. Son sang et le lien invisible, dont j'ignorais toujours la nature, qu'il avait créé entre nous deux.

Serait ce suffisant? Je l'espérais.

***

Depuis qu'Alice, Jacob et moi nous étions éloignés de la villa pour nous nourrir, je ne pouvais empêcher mon esprit de divaguer, créant de toutes pièces différents scénarii sur le déroulement de la fin de soirée entre Bella et Edward.

Tantôt je me réjouissais, imaginant qu'elle le repoussait, parce qu'elle pensait à MOI, ME désirait, tantôt, au contraire, je me mettais dans une rage sans nom supposant qu'il l'avait ou allait la faire sienne sans qu'elle y oppose la moindre résistance, m'occultant totalement de son esprit.

Je me concentrais alors sur les bois, scannant les alentours à la recherche de proies qui me promettaient de calmer cette brûlure familière, qui naissait dans ma gorge et qui, je le souhaitais tarirai également le venin qui affluait abondamment dans ma bouche sous l'effet de la soif et de la colère que mes suppositions avaient déclenchées en moi.

Le sang de deux cerfs et d'un puma réussi à arrêter l'écoulement de ce liquide paralysant et mortel.

Cependant la jalousie et la haine dictaient encore mon être.

Il me fallait encore chasser pour me calmer, c'est pourquoi, lorsque mes capacités sur développées me signalèrent la présence d'un met potentiel mon corps réagit instinctivement.

En moins d'une seconde j'étais prêt à bondir, à laisser la fureur qui m'habitait s'exprimer.

Croisant le regard effrayé d'un énième cerf le prédateur que j'étais jubilé. Mais alors que je m'élançais, je fus immobilisé par la…peur.

Moi le prédateur digne représentant de l'espèce la plus dangereuse que la terre ai portée, étais tétanisé par la peur. Elle s'insinuait en moi, s'infiltrant dans chacune de mes cellules mortes. Elle m'avait atteint avec tant de force et de violence qu'elle ne pouvait qu'être signe d'un danger imminent et « mortel ».

Une fois de plus mes capacités vampiriques se mirent à mon service cherchant la cause de ce sentiment.

Rien.

Chacun de mes organes s'appliquaient à analyser la couverture verte qui m'entourait ne trouvant rien.

Ce fut le seul organe qui n'était plus censé fonctionner, le seul organe mort de mon être qui m'apporta la réponse: mon cœur.

Ce n'était pas moi qui avais peur, mais elle.

Celle qui était devenue le centre de mon univers macabre.

Bella.

Emmett et Rose étaient restés à la villa, je doutais fortement qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose alors qu'elle était entourée de 3 vampires pour la défendre.

Ma fureur décupla soudainement quand je compris ce qui avait déclenché cette terreur.

Edward.

Lui qui clamait haut et fort qu'il l'aimait plus que tout, qu'il la protégeait de…moi .

Pour la deuxième fois depuis son retour il l'avait effrayé, lui avait laissé entrevoir son côté le moins noble, la tétanisant littéralement.

J'aurai du me réjouir et pourtant je ne supportais pas de la savoir dans cet état alors que je n'étais pas à ses côtés pour l'apaiser, pour gérer sa terreur.

J'allais le tuer.

POV Bella

Je ne sentais plus rien. La peur avait tout anesthésiée ou presque.

Tout était flou, les sons et les images me paraissaient lointains, indistincts. Était-ce ce mélange de sensations que l'on appelait communément état de choc? Cette fusion de conscience et d'inconscience?

Mon regard embué par les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler silencieusement était rivé sur celui d'Edward qui se tenait maintenant à bonne distance de moi.

Je ne voyais rien d'autre distinctement que ses iris noircies qui transpirées le remord, la tristesse et la culpabilité.

Mon esprit avait du mal à intégrer ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Tu as son odeur partout sur toi », « Tu es à moi », ces phrases, tel un mantra, martelaient ma mémoire encore et encore, ne laissant aucun doute sur ce qui avait provoqué cette perte de contrôle de la part d'Edward.

Jasper. Enfin non pas Jasper mais MON attitude envers lui.

Ma non réaction face à son don qui m'avait poussée à le désirer avec une ardeur que je ne me connaissais pas.

Son regard si semblable à celui de mon « petit ami » et pourtant si différent, ses mains qui m'avaient procurées des sensations exquises, son attitude à la fois timide et sure de lui, tout en lui m'avait attirée et tout ceci n'avait été que facétie.

J'étais triste et coupable.

Coupable de mon comportement qui avait profondément blessé Edward, coupable de ma faiblesse face au don de Jasper, coupable d'avoir désirée un autre homme.

Et vous voulez savoir le pire dans tout cela?

Même en sachant que ceci n'était que la résultante de sa faculté à modifier à sa guise les émotions de tout un chacun, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir encore ce désir. Même si ce dernier s'était terré au plus profond de moi, il était encore vivace.

Mes yeux toujours ancrés dans la noirceur de ceux d'Edward, cette constatation fit son chemin dans mon esprit.

- Bella! Bella….Est-ce que ca va?

-…..

- Bella je t'en prie réponds-moi

J'entendais cette voix familière et tentais de remettre un visage sur son propriétaire mais en vain.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu lui as fais Edward? Le ton était à présent plus dur, accusateur.

La honte traversa les yeux d'Edward alors qu'il restait toujours muet.

- Oh mon Dieu !!!! S'exclama la voix cristalline. Tu n'as pas osé la…. Non! Tu n'as pas pu faire ça! Pas en sachant ce que j'avais subit?! Pas en sachant l'incidence que cela à eu sur ma vie?!

Un grondement furieux s'éleva à mon côté.

- Je ne l'aurai jamais obligée à faire quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas. Affirma Edward avec véhémence J'ai perdu le contrôle, je suis dé-

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une silhouette entra dans mon champs de vision, rompant le contact visuel que nous avions maintenus jusque là. Quelques secondes plus tard un bruit assourdissant envahit la pièce et je vis Edward propulsé à l'autre bout de sa chambre.

- N'OSE. MÊME. PAS. DIRE .QUE .TU . ES. DESOLE cracha la voix féminine

- Cames toi chérie, occupes toi de Bella, emmène la dans notre chambre. Cette voix masculine jusque là restée silencieuse m'était également connue mais ce ton si dur et sérieux empêcha mon esprit léthargique de la reconnaitre.

La voix féminine, redevenue douce et calme se faisait de plus en plus proche de moi, m'appelant inlassablement. Mon esprit me hurlait de répondre, de rassurer cette voix inquiète mais mon corps en avait décidé autrement me murant dans le silence.

- Bella? Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part?

Je sentis alors une main froide se poser sur mon bras nu, entamant une caresse qui se voulait réconfortante. Ce contact me fît sursauter et les réminiscences des derniers événements poussèrent mon corps à fuir. Je reculais pas à pas jusqu'à ce que mon dos heurte une surface dure, porte ou mur je l'ignore, empêchant ainsi ma progression. Sans plus aucune issue possible je me laissais glisser au sol en entourant mes genoux avec mes bras et commençais de légers mouvements de balancier pour me calmer.

Une silhouette s'agenouilla face à moi cherchant à capter mon attention

- Bella, c'est moi ma belle, c'est Rose.

Je portais alors mon attention su la blonde sculpturale. La tendresse et l'inquiétude que je pus lire sur ses traits décelèrent mes lèvres

- Rose? Demandais je incrédule tout en fixant son sublime visage emprunt d'un mélange subtile de douceur et de colère. Ses prunelles dorées me scrutaient avec attention, attendant surement que je prononce un mot, que je bouge enfin, mais il n'en fut rien

- Oui ma belle. Sortons d'ici tu veux? M'invita-t-elle avec un sourire timide en me tendant la main.

Mon regard faisait des allées venues entre le visage de Rosalie et sa main sans que je ne bouge.

Mon corps refusait le moindre mouvement, lesté du poids de la culpabilité et de la peur qui pesait désormais sur mes épaules.

POV Jasper

Je courais. Vite. Très vite. Et pourtant encore pas suffisamment à mon goût.

Sa peur augmenter à chaque seconde et je me fustigeais mentalement de l'avoir laissé.

Alors que chaque foulée me rapprochait un peu plus de Bella je sentais ses émotions changées. La peur prédominée mais je détectais également la culpabilité, la tristesse et…le désir?

Comment pouvait-elle subir les assauts de toutes ces émotions à la fois? Comment pouvait-elle ressentir tristesse et désir au même moment?

Les contours de la villa se détachés de l'obscurité de la nuit à quelques mètres devant moi, m'apportant soulagement et appréhension.

Soulagement parce que d'ici une poignée de secondes je serai à ses côtés et pourrai éponger la souffrance que lui infligées ses émotions et appréhension de découvrir ce qui avait déclenché ce maelstrom de sentiments.

Accélérant encore la cadence de mes pas, je passais le seuil de la porte d'entrée, l'envoyant valser contre le mur qui se fissura sous la violence de l'impact. J'inspirais profondément l'air ambiant à la recherche de sa douce fragrance.

Je gravissais les escaliers en direction de la chambre d'Edward lorsque l'arôme de Bella s'imposa à moi. Sans plus de cérémonie je pénétrais dans son antre, malmenant une fois encore l'architecture de notre demeure et découvrais un spectacle qui me glaça le sang plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Emmet d'un naturel si enjoué d'ordinaire arborait une expression indescriptible un mélange de colère , de rancœur , et de déception . Edward avachit au sol contre la paroi vitrée qui surplombée l'horizon verdoyant suintait le remord et la tristesse. Que c'était il passé ici durant notre absence?

Je ne m'attardais cependant pas sur mes réflexions ,j'avais plus urgent à faire dans l'immédiat. J'avais une priorité, une et une seule pour le moment : ELLE

Mes yeux balayèrent la pièce recherchant avec frénésie Bella. Lorsque je la trouvais recroquevillée sur elle-même à moitié dévêtue mon cœur se serra de douleur et de colère.

Je m'approchais d'elle avec lenteur et prudence discutant de façon inaudible pour ma moitié humaine avec ma « sœur »

- Jasper, Je suis désolée. Nous-

- Comment va-t-elle? Est-ce qu'elle est blessée? La coupais je paniqué.

- Non elle va bien. Enfin physiquement du moins. Ajouta-t-elle en se redressant Je pense que tes…aptitudes vont être nécessaires, elle n'a pas prononcé un mot et s'est refermée sur elle-même.

Je ne l'écoutais quasiment plus depuis le « physiquement du moins ».

La haine me consumait de l'intérieur au fur et à mesure que la situation s'imposée à moi, que je réalisais ce qui avait causé sa peur.

Je m'accroupissais à sa hauteur voulant capter son regard, son attention, lui signifier ma présence. Elle semblait totalement déconnectée, elle n'avait même pas sursautée lors de mon entrée fracassante et continuait à se bercer en pleurant silencieusement.

J'aurai tué Edward, pour être responsable de son état actuel. Lui aurai asséné un coup pour chacune des larmes, que son maquillage avait teintées en noir, qui ravagées son doux visage.

Mais une fois de plus je me contenais. Pour elle.

Dans un geste que je voulais tendre et doux je caressais sa joue du revers de la main sous les protestations d'Edward.

- Hey beauté lui murmurais je pour la sortir de sa léthargie.

Son regard quitta enfin le sol au son de ma voix et s'ancra au mien. J'y décelais un vide qui me dévasta dans un premier temps puis une petite étincelle de joie au même moment où sa bouche s'entrouvrait et que ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes. Je la vis à plusieurs reprises ouvrir et fermer la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne sorte, néanmoins je pouvais deviner ce que ses douces lèvres mimaient. Mon prénom.

Mon âme meurtrie par la vision de son corps à moitié nu et de son visage ravagé s'allégea quelques peu lorsque je vis cette étincelle de joie dans ces prunelles chocolat prendre le pas sur le néant qui les habitait il y à encore un instant.

- Oui ma beauté je suis là la rassurais-je en plaçant ses boucles soyeuses derrière son oreille

Sa petite main tremblante quitta ses genoux pour venir se loger contre mon torse, me procurant une sensation divine que je ne pus réprimée malgré le moment inopportun.

- Jas..per. Murmura-t-elle enfin en agrippant fermement ma chemise.

- Tout va bien ma Bella. Lui confessais je alors qu'un grondement de rage émanant sans doute aucun d'Edward emplissait la chambre.

L'adjectif possessif que je venais d'utiliser en parlant de Bella n'avait pas du lui plaire mais qu'importe, il avait perdu la faveur que je lui faisais en muselant mes sentiments pour elle, au moment ou il avait osé la blesser. En revanche ce son ne laissa pas Bella indifférente, la peur reprenant possession de son corps fragile. Son cœur battait de manière complètement anarchique alors que son regard perdait l'étincelle d'allégresse qui y avait pris naissance.

- Bella, je suis là ma puce tu n'as rien à craindre la rassurais je en essayant de la revêtir tant bien que mal.

Soufflant mon prénom avec un soulagement et une ferveur non dissimulés, elle vint se jeter dans mes bras qui se refermèrent sur elle la protégeant de tout ce qui pourrait l'effrayer.

Je me concentrais uniquement sur elle, ignorant les râles haineux d'Edward, sachant qu'Emmett interviendrai au moindre faux pas pour couvrir mes arrières et éviter à Bella de se retrouver prise entre nous deux si nous devions en venir aux mains

- Ramènes.. Moi.. Chez moi….Jasper . Ramènes moi s'il te plait sanglota-t-elle dans mon cou

- Chuttt. Calmes toi ma belle. Je vais te ramener lui dis je en lui caressant les cheveux pour la rassurer.

- Tu n'iras nul part avec elle . Tu m'entends Jasper s'exclama un Edward furieux après quelques instant de silence

- Jasper…je t'en supplie ram…ramènes moi insista-t-elle d'une voix tremblante se pressant encore plus contre mon torse.

- Bella je suis là et je vais te raccompagner chez toi je t'en fais la promesse.

Mais j'ai besoin que tu te calmes ma puce. Ta peur ne fait qu'augmenter ma colère et je ne suis pas certain de garder encore le contrôle total que j'ai de moi pour le moment encore longtemps lui confiais je.

- Je suis…désolée je.. Je ne voulais… pas te mettre en colère

Alors voilà donc la raison de l'angoisse qui s'était emparée d'elle à mes dernières paroles. Elle pensait que j'étais en colère contre elle.

- Je ne suis pas en colère après toi Bella l'apaisais je en dessinant de grands cercles dans son dos. J'ai eu peur pour toi ça c'est certain mais ma…rage aussi monumentale soit elle n'est dirigée que vers une seule personne. LUI. Dis je en vrillant mon regard dans celui d'Edward.

- Tout est… de ma faute se fustigea-t-elle

- Tu n'y est pour rien Bella intervint alors ma sœur dont la rancœur envers Edward avait augmentée de façon considérable aux dernières paroles de Bella.

Ca en était trop. Trop pour elle de supporter ces oppressants sentiments de peur, de culpabilité et de honte suite à cet incident et trop pour moi de la voir s'accuser pour quelque chose dont elle n'était en aucun cas responsable.

Je sentais ma volonté de rester stoïque , pour le moment du moins, se fissurer. Il fallait qu'elle s'apaise pour que je puisse le faire également.

- Ma puce tu n'es en rien responsable de ce qui est arrivé.

- Mon ange tu ..tu es en colère, je peux le comprendre. Je t'ai déçue et blessée. Mon geste est impardonnable mais je t'en prie ……restes la supplia Edward

Bella resta silencieuse se dégageant de mes bras créant chez moi une sensation de perte insurmontable. Elle le regardait lui, mais ne lâchait pas ma main la serrant aussi fort que sa nature puisse lui permettre .Elle jaugeait la véracité de ses paroles peut être, évaluait la situation, ou encore tergiversait intérieurement quant à la possibilité de lui pardonner ou non. Je l'ignore. Je pouvais uniquement me baser sur ses sentiments qui m'envahissaient pour tenter de sonder ses pensées.

La tristesse, la colère, la culpabilité, la résignation, le déchirement, l'indécision…. .

- Edward… sa voix était hésitante quand elle se décida enfin à prendre la parole. Elle fit un pas puis un autre dans sa direction jusqu'à se qu'elle se retrouve face à lui.

- Laisses moi rentrer chez moi. J'ai besoin de temps.

- Je comprends mon amour. Et je te laisserai tout le temps nécessaire mais….pourquoi? Pourquoi demandes tu à Jasper de te ramener? Rose, Emmett ou encore Alice et Jacob que j'entends arriver pourraient te raccompagner chez toi. Pourquoi lui?

- Parce qu'il est celui dont j'ai besoin là maintenant.

Sans ajouter un mot elle se détourna de lui et sortit de la pièce suivie de prêt par celle que je considérais comme ma sœur bien au-delà des mensonges que nous avions du créer.

Quant à moi j'allais enfin pouvoir exprimer la rage et le dégout qu'il m'inspirait.

_Fini pour aujourd'hui!!!!!!!_

_Non, non, non on ne crie pas, on ne me traite pas de sadique non plus lol  
_

_Alors???_

_Je veux tout savoir, se qui vous a plu , se que vous avez détesté, se que vous imaginez pour la suite....._

_Le petit bouton vert vous attends et moi aussi qui dit review dit accélération potentielle de mon rythme d'écriture......._

_Ohhhhhhh la vilaine elle nous fait du chantage!!!!!_

_Et ben oui lol_

_Bisous à toutes et à très vite pour la suite_


	19. Chapter 19: Et maintenant?

Coucou tout le monde ( enfin si il reste quelques personnes par ici lol )

Je sais que je vous ai fait beaucoup attendre pour ce chapitre mais ne dit-on pas " Plus c'est long, plus c'est bon"?

J'essaye de m'excuser là en fait mais je suis inexcusable de vous avoir fait tant attendre........

Je tiens tout d'abord à vous présentez tous mes voeux pour cette nouvelle année, qu'elle vous apporte bonheur, santé et tout ce que vous souhaitez.....

Ensuite je vous remercie pour toutes vos review anonymes et enregistrées qui me touchent beaucoup et me motivent.

Je suis aussi très heureuse de voir que de malgré le temps je compte de nouvelles lectrices ( lecteurs?) à qui je souhaite la bienvenue parmi nous et que je remercie vivement pour leurs review.

J'oublie souvent de le faire, mais cette fois ci j'y pense lol. Je voudrai remercier mes choupettes d'amour à savoir ma chouchou, Anaïs et Lil' pour leurs patience, leurs conseils avisés, leurs idées qui me permettent de débloquer certains passages et pour leurs corrections grâce auxquelles vous pouvez lire un chapitre qui n'a pas une faute à chaque mot ou presque. ALORS UN ENORMISSIME MERCI A VOUS 3 LES FILLES VOUS ÊTES DES PERLES!!!!!!!!!

Traite de blabla je vous laisse lire ce long ( enfin pour moi) chapitre et vous retrouve en bas

Bonne lecture mes choupettes

Bises

Elo

**CHAPITRE 15: Et maintenant?**

POV Edward

« Il est celui dont j'ai besoin là maintenant »

Comment ces simples mots avaient pu anéantir mon cœur épris de la sorte? Comment cette petite phrase pouvait me faire souffrir plus intensément que n'importe quelle blessure infligée à mon corps indestructible en presque un siècle d'existence ?

Un gémissement de douleur prit naissance dans mes entrailles me déchirant un peu plus de l'intérieur au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait pour franchir la barrière de mes lèvres exposant ainsi aux yeux de tous, la douleur monumentale qui m'habitait.

Je regardais son corps secoué de sanglots s'éloigner de moi. L'acte abject que je venais de commettre avait mis de la distance entre nous aussi bien physiquement que sentimentalement.

- Bella? l'interpelai-je, prudent, en faisant un pas dans sa direction.

J'espérais pouvoir l'atteindre, la toucher, la prendre dans mes bras et la supplier durant l'éternité de me pardonner ma faiblesse mais c'était sans compter sur ce traitre qui vint s'interposer, me sommant à voix basse de ne plus bouger. Je n'en aurais rien fait si Emmett ne s'était pas mis à ses côtés, un regard méprisant et menaçant posé sur moi. Je l'avais déçu, je pouvais l'entendre dans ses pensées et savais que lui ne me pardonnerait pas. Non seulement à cause du fait que j'avais blessé Bella, qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur, celle qu'il se faisait un devoir de protéger mais également parce que je venais de faire resurgir les vieux démons qui avaient anéantis la femme qui régnait sur son cœur.

Mon amour se figea au son de ma voix mais ne se retourna pas. Sur le moment j'en fus blessé mais au final cela n'était il pas mieux ? N'était-ce pas moins douloureux pour moi de ne pas revoir son si beau visage ravagé par les larmes que j'avais encore provoquées?

- Bella, je voudrais tellement que ceci ne se soit pas produit, je sais que m'excuser est totalement déplacé – ce que confirma Rosalie en me grognant dessus – mais je t'en supplie laisse-moi une chance de m'expliquer.

Son corps se secoua plus violemment mais elle ne me répondit pas.

- Arriveras-tu à me pardonner un jour, aussi lointain soit-il, mon comportement ignoble ? demandai-je craignant sa réponse, au bout de quelques seconde de silence pesant.

Je la vis prendre une grande inspiration et se tourner lentement vers moi.

Son regard capta le mien et me terrassa. Plus une once d'amour. Que du regret, de la tristesse et de la…déception. Bien évidemment que je l'avais déçue !! A quoi d'autre pouvais-je m'attendre?

- Edward …je t'ai déjà pardonné ton….ta perte de contrôle. Je… Bien que Rose affirme le contraire je suis responsable de ça. Je t'ai fais souffrir en me comportant ainsi avec Jasper. Je…

- Ca ne m'excuse pas ! la coupai-je, désireux de lui prouver à quel point je m'en voulais.

- Disons que c'est une… circonstance atténuante, dit-elle en souriant sans joie.

Comme toujours ou presque elle cherchait à amoindrir ma monstruosité et la gravité de mes actes.

- Une fois de plus je t'ai fait souffrir, constatai-je amer. La colère et la déception que je lis dans tes yeux me tuent mais je…

- Te rappelles-tu des deux seules conditions que je t'ai imposées avant de reprendre notre relation à ton retour ? M'interrogea-t-elle sa voix brisée par les larmes alors que nos trois spectateurs écoutaient l'échange avec attention

- Oui mon ange, je m'en souviens, affirmai-je avec conviction

- Dis-moi Edward !! Dis moi quelles promesses tu m'as fais!!!! Commença-t-elle à crier

- Je t'ai promis de ne plus prendre de décisions à ta place et de ne pas te…

Je m'arrêtai venant de comprendre enfin où elle voulait en venir.

- Me mentir, finit-elle

Je venais de mourir une seconde fois. Et cela était bien plus douloureux que la brulure qui avait incendiée mon corps et mon cœur durant les trois jours qu'avaient duré ma transformation.

Je me sentais vide et mort. Celle qui était ma vie, celle qui avait donné à mon cœur, mort depuis de nombreuses années, l'illusion de battre de nouveau, venait de quitter ma chambre. Cette même pièce que j'avais espéré être le berceau de notre amour ce soir et qui s'avérait être devenu celui de mon martyre. J'attendais la réaction d'Emmett et Jasper, priant avec ferveur pour qu'elle soit violente, suppliant les dieux pour qu'ils se laissent aller à leur rage, à la répulsion qu'ils avaient à mon encontre et qui suintait de leurs regards noircis par ce mélange de sentiments haineux exacerbés.

Ne dit-on pas qu'il faut soigner le mal par le mal?

J'étais prêt à l'endurer, à souffrir physiquement, à crouler sous les coups de mes frères pour apaiser la douleur qui broyait mon cœur.

POV Jasper

Mon don était à mon image. Complexe et changeant. Agréable et exécrable à la fois. Rassurant et déstabilisant.

J'avais ce pouvoir de ressentir la moindre émotion aussi minuscule soit-elle, la possibilité de l'amplifier, la modifier ou encore même l'annihiler selon mon envie, mon humeur. Avec les années et la pratique j'avais appris à apprivoiser cette partie de moi, et à la dompter, afin de ne pas me laisser submerger par le ressenti de chacun.

Mon don m'avait été profitable lors de mes premiers pas de vampires aux côtés de Maria, lorsque je pouvais par ma simple volonté figer nos ennemis dans une abominable terreur ou encore lorsque j'utilisais mon empathie pour stimuler les troupes avant le combat leur donnant cette euphorie dévastatrice qui avait fait de nous des vampires craints et redoutés au delà des limites de mon Texas natal.

Il s'avérait être aussi une bénédiction lorsque je me retrouvais à proximité de personnes dont l'amour ou le bonheur s'infiltrait en moi m'apportant un bien-être momentané qui pansait la noirceur habituelle des sentiments humains.

Mais ce que je préférais par-dessus tout c'était ce qu'il m'apportait depuis ces derniers mois, depuis mon retour à Forks, depuis que Bella était devenue mon centre d'attraction, mon point de repère.

Grâce à lui je pouvais, malgré la distance physique qu'il y avait entre nous, me sentir proche d'elle. Ces émotions m'apprenaient à la connaitre elle et ses valeurs. Aucun doute, mon don d'empathie sur Bella faisait de moi un homme meilleur chaque jour.

Cependant en cet instant, dans cette chambre, face à LUI je maudissais les dieux, ou qui que se soit d'autre, de m'avoir doté de ce don.

Car aujourd'hui je devais mettre en œuvre tout ce que j'avais acquis par le passé pour ne pas laisser les émotions d'Edward m'envahir.

Je devais lutter pour que sa culpabilité et sa tristesse ne m'atteignent pas et laisse mon amertume intacte.

J'étais en colère contre lui pour avoir osé la blesser, pour détenir son cœur, et je dois l'avouer malgré l'amour que je lui portais, j'étais en colère contre elle de lui avoir pardonné si rapidement son comportement qui aurait pu avoir des conséquences désastreuses sur elle et sur le reste de notre famille. Comment pouvait-elle être si…..humaine?

Ces réflexions me firent baisser ma garde et après quelques secondes je me sentis las, triste. Il était en train de gagner du terrain et ça je le refusais. Je luttais et m'épuisais en vain. Son désespoir était tel qu'il s'infiltrait en moi contre ma volonté et me terrassait.

L'idée me vint alors et un sourire sadique naquit sur mon visage. MA colère et SON affliction se livraient bataille en moi certes mais je n'avais pas dis mon dernier mot. Je pouvais modifier les émotions alors c'est-ce que je fis. Je laissais délibérément sa peine et sa culpabilité m'envahir les modifiants pour nourrir ma rage à son encontre. La puissance qu'elle atteignit après un instant dictait mes pas jusqu'à lui, j'étais bien décidé à lui infliger la pire des tortures, à lui asséner coup après coups jusqu'à se que la fatigue me gagne, c'est-à-dire jamais. Je voulais le faire payer. Le faire payer pour tout ce qu'il lui avait infligé depuis son retour.

Mon poing s'abattit sur son visage parfait une fois puis une autre et encore une autre sans qu'il n'esquisse le moindre mouvement pour l'éviter, ce qui me mit hors de moi. Mon poing fendit l'air une fois de plus mais fut arrêté à mi-chemin par une poigne brulante qui me ramena à la raison.

- Mec, arrête ça de suite, tenta de me raisonner Jacob. Elle ne te pardonnera jamais si tu viens à le blesser ou pire.

- Tu . Ne. Sais . Pas. Ce . Qu'il. Lui. A. Fait, articulai-je difficilement la mâchoire soudée par la colère

- Non et je crois qu'il en est mieux ainsi si je veux pouvoir appliquer le conseil que je viens de te donner, me confia le meilleur ami de Bella en fusillant Edward du regard.

Je savais qu'il avait raison, il la connaissait mieux que quiconque, peut être même mieux qu'elle ne se connaissait elle-même, mais ce qu'il me demandait était impossible, je ne pouvais me résoudre à le laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement.

Comme en écho à ma dernière pensée Emmett, immobile jusque là, vint se placer devant moi captant mon regard meurtrier.

- Jake à raison Jazz, je pense que la souffrance qu'il ressent en ce moment suffit à le faire payer. Et pense à ma petite Bella. Elle à besoin de toi au mieux de tes capacités et pas de toi avec des envies meurtrières, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil complice.

Je devais bien me rendre à l'évidence et admettre qu'ils avaient raison. Puisque le blesser physiquement m'éloignerait de Bella je ne le toucherais pas mais ……

Me détachant de la prise de mon ami, parce que c'est-ce que Jacob était devenu pour moi, et de mon frère je lançai un dernier regard au corps d'Edward avachi sur le sol.

- Tu crois souffrir Edward? Tu penses que ça ne peut pas être pire? Crois moi ça peut être encore plus douloureux.

Sans ajouter un mot de plus je quittai la pièce non sans avoir mis mon don en action. A vitesse humaine je descendis les escaliers menant au salon accompagné de Jacob et Emmett jusqu'à ce qu'un hurlement de douleur à fendre le cœur du plus insensible des être s'élève dans la villa m'arrachant un sourire victorieux. Maintenant il savait ce que souffrir voulait dire.

POV Rosalie

Je suivais les traces de Bella menant hors de la pièce non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard à Edward.

Il semblait brisé, et je ne pouvais, non je ne voulais pas le plaindre. Il était seul responsable de son malheur.

La similitude de la situation m'obligeait à repenser à cette nuit. A la nuit où Carlisle avait fait de moi ce que j'étais à présent. Les événements qui avaient précédé la naissance de Rosalie Hale vampire. Je me rappelais de chaque parole, chaque geste inconvenable et brutal qu'avait eu mon riche et influent fiancé de l'époque et ses amis. Je me remémorais chacune de mes suppliques, chacun de mes « non », chaque tentative pour les arrêter, pour mettre fin à ce supplice, en vain. Je me souvenais également avec une exactitude déconcertante du goût de chaque larme qui avait glissée sur mes lèvres ce soir là.

Je me souvenais de tout. La situation bien que très différente était en quelques points semblable. Très semblable. Trop semblable à mon goût. Ce qui ravivait ma haine.

La femme froide et distante au passé torturé que j'étais, voulait laisser libre court à sa colère mais je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. Peut être est-ce semblant de lien familial qui nous unissait depuis des décennies qui me retenait? Peut être était-ce la voix rassurante de mon mari me rappelant que nous étions arrivés avant que l'irréparable ne se produise? Je l'ignore.

Une partie de moi hurlait de toutes ses forces qu'il devait payer pour avoir continuer son entreprise alors qu'elle le suppliait d'arrêter, et l'autre partie ne restait pas silencieuse me raisonnant, me criant avec tout autant de véhémence que Bella lui avait pardonné- bien que cela me paraisse inconcevable- et que je devais tenter d'en faire autant.

Je m'exhortais au calme en me répétant inlassablement qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Royce, m'empêchant ainsi de broyer chaque os de son corps pour me venger, la venger de l'affront commun qui nous unissait dorénavant .

- Rosie, occupes toi d'elle s'il te plait. Prends soin d'elle jusqu'à ce que je sois moi-même en état de le faire.

J'acquiesçais d'un hochement de tête à la demande de mon frère, dont le ton ne laissait aucun doute sur le contrôle qu'il s'efforçait de maintenir sur ces émotions, pour elle, pour ne pas l'exposer à sa fureur.

Mon « jumeau » n'avait aucun secret pour moi. Avec les années et les boniments que nous servions aux bonnes gens de Forks- et des autres villes que nous avions habitées- sur notre lien de parenté nous avions développés une complicité…..fraternelle. Il était le seul - à l'exception d'Emmett- à me connaitre réellement, à savoir que sous cette carapace d'indifférence et de froideur que je servais à tout un chacun j'étais plutôt du genre fragile et sensible. Quand à moi j'étais devenue sa confidente, celle qui savait par de simples mots lui faire baisser la pression lorsque son don lui pesait trop, lorsqu'il lui devenait difficile de gérer les sentiments intérieurs de tout le clan réuni. Bien que nous soyons tous deux blond comme les blés notre ressemblance allait bien au-delà du physique, nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde, comme connectés. Parfois nous n'avions besoin d'aucun mot pour nous comprendre, si l'un était heureux l'autre rayonnait et l'inverse était tout aussi vrai.

Et là je pouvais ressentir sa souffrance bien qu'il se maitrise parfaitement, servant aux autres un visage impassible à l'opposé de ce qu'il était réellement à cet instant. Le voir souffrir de la sorte me déchirait mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre que prendre soin de Bella? Rien. Jasper pouvait être le plus doux des hommes comme il pouvait être également la pire des brutes lorsque sa colère prenait le dessus comme maintenant.

Je pouvais aisément comprendre que ce qu'avait fait Edward l'affecte, il s'était beaucoup rapproché de Bella depuis l'attaque de Victoria sur la plage de la réserve mais ce que j'ignorais, et que je compris tant le ton de sa voix exsudait la fureur, c'est qu'il y avait bien plus que de l'amitié entre ces deux là.

J'aurai pu m'en douter après la démonstration fiévreuse qu'ils nous avaient faite il y a quelques heures mais j'avais pensé que…. Que rien à vrai dire.

- Rosie….. L'impatience de mon frère me rappela à ma tâche et je quittai enfin cet enfer pour rejoindre Bella.

En un clignement d'œil je me retrouvai dans ma chambre où Bella m'attendait.

- Je pense que ceci devrai être plus confortable, lui dis-je en lui tendant un jean et un chemisier empruntés à ma « mère ».

- Nous ne faisons pas la même taille me fit elle remarquer en dissimulant du mieux qu'elle pouvait ses larmes

- Ce sont ceux d'Esmée, vous faite pratiquement la même taille, la rassurai-je. Je vais te laisser te changer pendant ce temps je vais aller ……te chercher de quoi boire, improvisai-je.

J'ignorais comment me comporter. Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'être prévenante et chaleureuse avec elle, ni avec qui que ce soit d'autre mais son regard si triste et désemparé réveillait en moi cet instinct maternel que j'avais enfoui très profond. J'avais envie de la consoler, de la rassurer, la conseiller, de prendre soin d'elle tout simplement.

Je quittai la pièce, lui laissant un peu d'intimité, et me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour lui rapporter ce que je lui avais promis.

Quelques minutes plus tard- j'avais pris mon temps sachant qu'elle n'avait pas notre dextérité et notre vitesse- je regagnai ma chambre et la retrouvai allongée en position fœtale sur mon lit, pleurant presque silencieusement.

Je m'approchai d'elle et m'assis à ses côtés sur le lit. J'étais désemparée, je ne savais quelle attitude adopter. Aussi je restai silencieuse, hésitante. Devais-je attendre qu'elle se décide à prononcer un mot, ou au contraire entamer la discussion afin qu'elle évacue tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Inconsciemment je me mis à caresser ses cheveux dans un geste que je voulais rassurant. Je décidai de garder le silence jusqu'à ce que ses sanglots se calment.

- Je suis désolée Rosalie, chuchota-t-elle après quelques minutes de lourd silence.

- Désolée de quoi ma belle ? lui demandai-je

- De ce qui vient de se passer. Bien que j'ai l'air naïve je me doute bien que ça a dû faire remonter à la surface ton passé douloureux.

Cette fille était incroyable. Elle venait de vivre une expérience traumatisante et se

souciait de mon ressenti.

- Ne te préoccupe pas de moi. Pour le moment ce qui compte c'est toi. Comment te sens-tu?

- Je vais bien... je crois.

- Bella!! Comment peux tu aller bien après un truc pareil ! m'insurgeai-je

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai toujours été un peu bizarre comme fille ça pourrait être une explication, ajouta-t-elle lascive

- Ca pourrait en effet, mais j'ai du mal à le concevoir. Enfin comprends-moi. J'ai vécu le même genre d'expérience il y a des années et n'en suis pas encore totalement remise alors que toi en l'espace de quoi…? Cinq minutes? Tu lui pardonnes et passes à autre chose. Tu as toujours fait preuve de beaucoup de courtoisie à notre égard et j'admire ta bonté mais là Bella ….

Je m'étais quelque peu emportée dans mes propos et m'en voulais mais bon sang comment pouvait-on pardonner ça, même à son petit ami. Non ! C'était… non.

Bella se redressa et s'assit en tailleur au centre du lit. Je l'imitai et m'installai face à elle.

- Je…je ne vous ai même pas remercié, Emmett et toi, pour votre intervention. Sans vous l'irréparable se serait produit,… je pense. Et c'est là toute la différence qu'il y a entre nos deux situations Rosalie. Edward n'a pas…abusé de moi.

- Tu n'as pas à nous remercier Bella, c'est normal ! N'importe qui aurait agi de la même manière, la rassurai-je. Mais même si l'acte en lui-même n'a pas eu lieu, Dieu merci, tu lui as dis non et il ne t'a pas écouté.

La situation me paraissait complètement irréelle il y a quelques heures nous étions tous heureux, ou presque et là me voila à réconforter notre petite humaine qui s'était refusée à son petit ami, mon frère en l'occurrence, qui n'avait eu cure de ses protestations. Il y avait quelque chose qui m'échappait, une chose que je ne saisissais pas.

- Bella?

-Humm

- Je peux te demander quelque chose ? Naturellement si c'est trop personnel ou que tu ne souhaites pas me répondre rien ne t'y oblige.

- Vas-y je ferai de mon mieux, sourit-elle timidement.

- Tu aimes Edward n'est-ce pas?

- Oui

- Te sentais-tu prête à passer ….le cap ce soir avec lui?

- Oui, je crois

- Tu crois ou tu en es sûre?

- J'en suis sûre même si je crevais de trouille, rit-elle

- Je crois que c'était aussi son cas, plaisantai-je à mon tour avant de retrouver mon sérieux et d'arriver enfin là où je voulais en venir. Alors si tu aimes Edward, que tu te sentais prête à devenir une femme dans ses bras pourquoi t'es tu refusée à lui?

Je la vis se mordiller la lèvre inferieure et triturer ses doigts avec force au point que j'eus peur l'espace d'une seconde qu'ils ne se brisent. Je sentais qu'elle était gênée par ma dernière question, et la teinte rouge caractéristique que son visage prenait me le confirmait.

- Bella, rappelle-toi, tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre, affirmai-je après quelques secondes de mutisme

POV Bella

Que devais-je faire? Lui mentir? Esquiver la question? Ou au contraire tout lui raconter? Peut être pourrai t elle m'aider, me conseiller? J'étais perdue.

D'un côté Rosalie était une jeune femme avec de l'expérience, semblant connaitre les tenants et les aboutissants d'une relation amoureuse, mais de l'autre elle était la « sœur » d'Edward et celle de Jasper.

Mes sentiments étaient confus, je me sentais honteuse de ressentir cette attirance pour le frère de mon petit ami. Ce magnétisme qui me poussait irrévocablement vers Jasper était il uniquement physique ou y avait il plus? Aimais je réellement Edward? Comprenais moi bien, si Edward était réellement l'homme qui détenait mon cœur pourquoi me sentais je si fébrile sous le touché de son frère? Pourquoi lorsque ces lèvres c'étaient posées sur moi dans sa chambre j'aurai donné tout se qui était humainement possible pour que ce soit celle d'un autre vampire? Les questions se succédaient dans ma tête, nombreuses, de plus en plus nombreuses à chaque seconde de silence qui s'écoulaient. Prenant une grande inspiration j'osais enfin me lancer.

- Rosalie, as-tu déjà était attirée par un autre homme qu'Emmett depuis que tu es en couple avec lui? Je veux dire physiquement

- Je..Euh non jamais. Bien entendu il m'ai arrivée de me retournée sur quelques humains ou même vampires qui étaient plutôt…plaisants mais Emmett les éclipsent tous à mes yeux sourit elle. Elle irradiait de bonheur dés qu'elle parlait de son mari, je trouvais ça touchant. Jamais je n'avais vu la belle blonde avec une visage si tendre.

Pourquoi cette question Bella?

-Je…je ..Mon Dieu que c'est humiliant dis je en passant mes mains sur mon visage.

- Bella jusqu'ici je n'ai jamais étais très…correcte et aimable avec toi. Mais tu peux avoir confiance en moi m'assura-t-elle d'une voix presque suppliante . Je ne suis pas là pour te juger.

Elle semblait sincère et après tout que risquais je? L'humiliation ? Après cette soirée je crois que ça ne pouvait pas être pire de tout façon. Et puis peut être que l'avis d'une personne extérieure pourrai m'aider à y voir un peu plus clair.

- Je ne sais même pas par ou commencer avouais je

- Et si tu commençais par le début m'incita-t-elle avec un sourire rassurant

- Ca risque d'être long

- C'est pas un soucis rappelles toi j'ai l'éternité devant moi plaisanta-t-elle

-C'est vrai mais pas moi lui souriais je .

Le silence s'installa de nouveau et je remercier Rosalie de ne pas me brusquer, d'attendre que je sois prête. Mon esprit rejouait les événements des derniers mois, depuis leurs départ jusqu'à ce soir, ravivant avec une clarté incroyable tous les souvenirs que j'avais . Les bons comme les mauvais.

- Quand Edward m'a quitté, que vous êtes parti, commençais je , j'ai été brisée. J'avais la sensation qu'il était parti avec mon cœur y laissant un trou béant et affreusement douloureux à la place. Les jours qui ont suivit votre départ j'ai refusé de me nourrir, de boire ou même de parler, j'étais comme morte. Non j'étais morte, rectifiais je. Après quelques semaines mon père m'a menacé de me renvoyer en Floride, je pense qu'il ne savait plus comment gérer ma tristesse et qu'il comptait sur ma mère pour me sortir de là, mais même elle n'y serai pas arrivée, et puis je ne voulais pas quitter Forks, je ne pouvais pas renoncer au seul lien que j'avais avec lui.

Je lui racontai ensuite ma traversée du désert pour essayer de m'en sortir. D'avoir au moins la force de me lever le matin. Mon amitié avec Jacob et les loups. Et finalement mon échec, le trou béant que leur absence avait laissé qui ne cessait de grandir et de m'épuiser :

- Alors j'ai décidée, égoïstement, d'en finir et me suis rendue sur l'une des falaises de la réserve.. lâchai-je enfin

Ressasser ses mois de solitude avait fait affluer mes larmes et avait nouer ma gorge. Sans un mot Rosalie me tendit le verre d'eau que je m'empressais de porter à ma bouche pour faire disparaitre cette désagréable sensation de sécheresse.

-C'est là qu'une des deux seules personnes que je ne m'attendais pas à revoir à fait son apparition et m'a empêchée de commettre la plus grosse bêtise de toute ma vie.

- Jasper souffla Rosalie

- Jasper confirmais je. Je reprenais alors mon récit lui relatant le plus fidèlement possible ma réaction lorsque je l'ai vu, qu'il m'a touché, lui avouant même qu'une fraction de seconde j'avais osé imaginé qu'Edward était revenu, puis vint ensuite la rencontre ave les loups, et leurs alliance avec Jasper ,malgré leurs aversion respective, pour combattre Victoria. Rosalie crispait la mâchoire contenant sa colère, ou sa frustration je l'ignore.

-C'est a ce moment là que mon frère à été blessé, non? Me questionna-t-elle

J'acquiesçais silencieusement sentant de nouveau la culpabilité pointer le bout de son nez.

- J'ignore les détails parce Jacob, sur ordre de Jasper, m'avait emmenée au loin dans la forêt pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et moi, jusqu'à ce qu'un hurlement de loup se fasse entendre et que nous repartions en direction de la plage. Toujours est il que quand nous sommes arrivés Jasper et Sam gisaient au sol. Les membres de la meutes s'occupèrent de Sam alors que moi je ne voyais que le corps inerte de ton frère.

Les mots affluaient désormais alors que je lui relatai la panique, la peur et l'horreur qui m'avaient envahie à cet instant. Et je finis même par lui révéler ce que j'avais fait pour sauver Jasper…

- Tu…Tu as entaillé ton poignet sur les crocs d'un loup garou pour sauver un vampire? Me questionna-t-elle interdite

- Je sais que vous trouvez ça stupide, irréfléchi ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, mais…..j'ai eu si peur qu'il ne se relève pas, si peur qu'il ne disparaisse par ma faute, que vous ne me pardonniez jamais cette énième erreur….

- Je trouve ça très courageux au contraire, et ne te remercierais jamais asses pour ce que tu as fais ce jour là. Il y avait un risque énorme tout de même avoua-t-elle sous entendant l'immaturité de Jasper en temps que vampire végétarien.

- Je ne crois pas. Je n'imagine pas qu'il soit venu me sauver d'une mort certaine pour être celui qui mettrai fin à mes jours juste après. Et puis Jacob était là , veillant au cas ou un éventuel dérapage survienne.

Mon auditrice m'écoutait attentivement, je reprenais donc mon récit depuis leurs arrivée et la rage que j'avais ressenti lorsqu'Edward avait accusé Jasper d'être dangereux pour moi, puis le jour ou j'avais renouer officiellement avec Edward et les « conditions » que j'avais émises. Je ne voulais plus d'un petit ami paternaliste, me protégeant de tout et de rien comme une petite fille, je voulais être son égale dans cette relation, je voulais être femme. C'est rougissante que je racontais à Rosalie comment il y a deux jours Edward et moi avions découvert le corps de l'autre, cette flamme de désir que j'avais vu naitre dans ces yeux et l'envie qui en avait découlée d'être….sexy pour lui ce soir, de revoir cette douce folie bruler dans ces iris ,d'être tout simplement , pour une fois digne de lui.

- Le moins que je puisse dire c'est que l'effet obtenu n'a pas été celui que j'escomptais, confiai-je

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela? Me questionna Rosalie en haussant les sourcils

- Je .. Je n'ai vu aucun changement dans son regard lorsqu'il m'a aperçue, rien de plus que si j'étais encore vêtue de mon éternel jean.

- Je suis désolée Bella. Edward s'avère être un sombre crétin parfois et malheureusement tu en as eu deux belles démonstrations ce soir, soupira-t-elle

- Durant le reste de la soirée j'ai essayé, au mieux, de cacher ma déception et ma tristesse face à sa réaction, ou plutôt son absence de réaction, je m'en sortais bien, enfin c'est se que j'aime croire puisque qu'après que je fus envahit par un bien être et une confiance en moi démesurée j'ai croisé le regard de Jasper qui me souriait fier de lui.

- Ne lui en veux pas Bella, il n'a pas fait ça en pensant à mal crois-moi, malgré tout ce qu'on en dit Jasper est une bonne personne

- Oh mais je ne lui en veux pas, au contraire, je pense que sans son intervention j'aurais fondue en larmes et serais partie me réfugiée dans le plus petit recoin de cette maison tellement je me sentais ridicule.

- Tu n'étais pas ridicule Bella, affirma-t-elle. Et venant d'elle, une beauté vampirique sans pareille, je pensais que je pouvais prendre cela comme un compliment

- C'est là que toute la soirée à basculée. Jasper … a eu les mots et le regard que j'avais tant espéré trouver chez Edward. Ce regard fou et ses mots flatteurs qui auraient dû me sembler déplacés et pourtant…cela n'a pas été le cas. Au contraire. J'avais l'impression d'être belle, désirable à ses yeux et je ne m'en sentais pas coupable.

Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que je m'étais remise à pleurer jusqu'à ce que Rosalie essuie de ses pouces les perles salées qui roulaient sur mes joues.

-Puis nous avons dansé, nos corps se rapprochaient, ses mains se sont posées sur moi et… c'était un véritable incendie dans mon corps. Mes hanches, le creux de mes reins….puis enfin mes lèvres. Quand ses lèvres délicates et fougueuses se sont posées sur ma peau…Je crois que c'est à se moment là que j'ai perdu pied m'abandonnant à toutes les sensations qu'il me procurait. Jamais je n'avais ressenti de telles choses Rosalie, même pas il y a deux jours avec Edward. J'ai désiré Jasper, Rosalie. Je l'ai désiré de tout mon être, chaque cellule de mon corps le réclamait. . J'aime Edward mais jamais je ne l'ai voulu avec une telle force…. Si tu savais comme j'ai honte. Si tu pouvais imaginer à quel point je ne voudrais pas avoir ressenti tout ça.

J'aurai voulu finir ma confession mais les sanglots de plus en plus bruyants secouaient mon corps et m'empêchaient de prononcer un mot de plus. J'aurais souhaité alléger ma conscience, amoindrir ma honte en avouant à Rosalie que j'éprouvais encore ce besoin viscéral de le sentir près de moi. Car je devais l'admettre j'éprouvais cette envie impétueuse de savourer à nouveau la délicieuse sensation de ses lèvres dures et froides sur ma peau rendue brûlante au contact de ses mains prudentes et expertes. Mais ce fut impossible. J'étais devenue silencieuse. Emmurée dans ce mutisme à cause de la honte, de la culpabilité, du regret et du désir qui me consumaient.

Rosalie s'approcha de moi et m'étreignit tout en me murmurant des « Shhh Bella », des « Calmes toi s'il te plait », des « Tu n'es pas coupable, ce genre de sentiment ne se contrôle pas » mais rien ne parvenait à me calmer. Pourtant l'étau froid des bras de Rosalie fini par m'apaiser au bout de longues minutes. Apaisement qui fut de courte durée puisque retentit alors ce cri déchirant que je reconnu comme celui d'Edward.

POV Jasper

C'est une Bella effondrée que j'avais ramenée jusqu'à la maison du chef Swann. Elle était restée muette durant tout le trajet, et elle l'était encore alors que nous étions installés autour de la table de sa cuisine. Et son silence me tuait.

Je savais que nous devrions parler de ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir, mais je ne voulais pas la brusquer, pour le moment une seule et unique chose m'importait: ELLE.

Je sondais ses émotions tentant de les détacher les unes des autres, d'en démêler le flot anarchique.

Presque tous les sentiments négatifs humains possibles se livraient bataille en elle: la colère, la tristesse, la honte, la culpabilité…..Comment pouvait elle contenir tout ce tumulte émotionnel? Comment pouvait-elle restée si …stoïque face à la violence de toutes ses émotions ? Mentalement je courbais l'échine face au poids de ces dernières, alors qu'elle ne laissait rien paraitre. Quoi qu'Edward puisse en penser Bella était loin d'être une fragile petite humaine. Loin de là. Elle était forte, bien plus forte que la majorité d'entre nous.

Je laissai lentement mon don s'insinuer en elle, essayant de lui apporter un semblant de sérénité.

- Je t'en prie Jasper, ne fais pas ça, me supplia-t-elle lorsqu'elle comprit que j'étais la cause son brusque apaisement

- Bella comment peux-tu me demander une chose pareille? Comment peux-tu me demander de te laisser souffrir de la sorte sans intervenir? M'emportai-je muselant malgré tout mon don.

- Parce que je le mérite, murmura-t-elle plus pour elle que pour moi. Mais c'était sans compter sans mon ouïe plus développée que la norme.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse cligner des yeux, je fis pivoter sa chaise et m'accroupis face à elle, l'obligeant ainsi à croiser mon regard. La tristesse profondément ancrée que je lus dans ces magnifiques yeux me déchira le cœur. Je voulais, pour ce soir du moins, lui faire oublier toute cette souffrance. Lui accorder quelques heures de répit après cette fin de soirée cauchemardesque.

Dans un geste affectueux et apaisant je caressais sa joue chaude et humide. Malgré les circonstances, mon corps ne pouvait rester insensible à cette proximité, à ses grandes prunelles chocolat qui m'hypnotisaient, à ce parfum envoutant qui réveillait tous mes sens. Mais trop vite à mon goût elle rompit notre contact visuel, fixant son regard sur le lino. Je ne pus empêcher un sentiment de rejet de monter en moi.

- Et puis je savoir pourquoi ? lui demandai-je à voix basse tout en relevant délicatement son menton pour l'obliger à me regarder.

Sa tête pivota frénétiquement de gauche à droite me signifiant sa réponse. Je scrutais son visage toujours dans ma main. Ses joues commençaient a prendre cette teinte rosée qui la rendait encore plus resplendissante, et ses yeux brillaient de cette lueur qui avait eu raison de ma retenue quelques heures plus tôt. J'admirais l'œuvre d'art qu'elle était tout et écoutait la douce mélodie de son cœur qui battait de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort.

Ces battements anarchiques, ce rythme effréné, identiques à ceux qui m'avaient obnubilés lorsque j'avais posé mes mains envieuses sur ses courbes captivantes.

Ce même tempo soutenu qui avait vu mon désir pour elle s'accroitre de manière exponentielle lorsqu'il avait trouvé écho en elle.

Se pourrait-il que….

Incapable de me retenir plus longtemps pour obtenir une réponse je tirai profit de mon aptitude et transpercer son silence. Et là je sus enfin….

- Bella, Bella, Bella ! Aurais-tu oublié que je suis empathe mon cœur? La taquinai-je d'un air charmeur et résigné.

Face à ma question, qui était en fait plus une révélation, elle se recula brusquement envoyant sa chaise au sol et se dirigea à l'autre bout de la cuisine, fuyant la réalité que je venais de lui mettre sous les yeux.

Appuyée sur le minuscule plan de travail en formica, elle me tournait le dos, luttant intérieurement entre son désir grandissant à chaque contact avec moi et sa culpabilité. En moins d'une seconde je me matérialisai dans son dos gracile que je plaquai volontairement sur mon torse, alors que mes mains se plaçaient sur les siennes.

- Est-ce à cause de ce que tu ressens que tu estimes mériter de souffrir Bella? Lui susurrai-je à l'oreille lui provoquant une salve de frissons.

Elle gardait le silence mais son corps parlait pour elle à mon plus grand bonheur. Son souffle devenait saccadé, ses petites mains fragiles agrippaient avec force le bord de son appui alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre. Je souriais à sa tentative plutôt pitoyable, il faut l'avouer, de ne rien laisser paraitre.

- Réponds-moi Bella. Est-ce à cause de ce sentiment que tu te sens si triste et si coupable?

Elle acquiesça. Fort de sa réponse et de mon emprise sur elle je décidai de forcer ma chance et de continuer mon interrogatoire.

- Pourquoi? Demandai-je simplement en me rapprochant un peu plus d'elle

- Parce que jamais je n'ai ressenti ça pour lui, pas avec autant de force, confia-t-elle en pleurant. Parce que je devrais me sentir coupable de ce sentiment et pourtant ce n'est pas le cas. Parce que je devrais me tenir loin de toi mais je ne le peux. Parce que j'aurais dû m'insurger lorsque tu as posé tes mains sur moi mais mon corps les réclame encore. Parce que je me consume de l'intérieur à chaque fois que tu me touches alors que toi….

- Que moi quoi?

- Ce n'est…. pas le cas, termina-t-elle en larmes.

- C'est-ce que tu penses?

- Oui, affirma-t-elle à voix basse.

Sans qu'elle ne quitte mon étreinte j'attrapai ses mains et la forçai à me faire face.

- Regarde-moi Bella, lui ordonnai-je.

Elle s'exécuta et planta son regard teinté d'envie et de regrets dans le mien.

- Tu penses être la seule à ressentir cela, c'est bien ça? Lui demandai-je

Elle acquiesça.

- Ferme les yeux. Ferme les yeux et laisse-moi te montrer.

Elle s'exécuta. Je posais mon front contre le sien et laissais mon désir pour elle la pénétrer. Je sentis son corps chanceler sous la force de mes sentiments.

- C'était quoi ça ? me demanda-t-elle haletante

- Ce que JE ressens

- Mais comment? Comment peux-tu….

L'incohérence de ses propos me fit rire.

- Il y a des tas de choses que tu ignores à mon sujet beauté. Mon don me permet d'absorber les émotions mais je peux également partager les miennes, ce que je fais très rarement. Cela peut s'avérer être difficile à gérer pour un novice, mais je devais te montrer à quel point tu faisais fausse route il y a quelques minutes.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure dans un geste innocemment sexy avant de relever son regard brûlant d'envie sur moi.

Je luttais pour rester de marbre. Je ne devais pas réitérer les erreurs d'Edward. Je ne devais pas me laisser aller à mon désir ce soir, pas après ce qu'il lui avait fait, mais je n'étais qu'un homme. Un homme dont les pulsions devenaient de plus en plus incontrôlables.

- Mon cœur, par tous les saints, je t'en supplie arrête de me regarder ces yeux gourmands et cette moue scandaleusement sexy. Je suis un vampire mais il n'en reste pas moins vrai que je suis un homme que le désir consume depuis plusieurs heures. Je ne suis pas certain de garder une attitude respectable si tu continues ainsi.

Un sourire sensuel s'étira sur ces lèvres charnues brisant un peu plus mon contrôle.

- Laisses toi aller alors.

- Bella… grognai-je

- Embrasse-moi Jasper

-Es-tu certaine de ce que tu me demandes ? m'assurai-je d'une voix presque tremblante de désir. Et ce n'était pas peu dire venant d'un vampire. Elle me faisait vraiment perdre la tête.

- Montre-moi ce que tu t'évertues à contrôler Jasper, chuchota-t-elle en traçant les contours de mes muscles à travers mon chandail.

Cette phrase eut raison de ma maitrise et je laissai enfin tout mon besoin s'exprimer librement.

Alors?????????????

Suis je pardonnée pour ce retard?

J'espère que c'est le cas et que vous avez aimé ce petit chapitre.

Dites moi tout avec une tite review ça serai cool si on pouvait atteindre les 400 reviews * fait ses petites yeux suppliants à la Alice*


	20. Chapter 20

**Désolée de vous faire une fausse joie mais ceci n'est pas un chapitre.**

**Je sais que ça fait un peu plus de deux mois que je n'ai rien posté et que vous devez être furax, frustrées, énervées et je ne sais quoi d'autre......c'est bien normal vous avez tout à fait raison.**

**La raison de cette longue absence ?**

** Un gros moment de doute cumulé au fait que j'ai dû, au fur et à mesure des chapitres modifier ma trame de départ et qu'à la fin je me suis perdue moi même dans ma propre fic, donc j'ai eu besoin d'un peu de recul ,histoire d'y voir plus clair et de me recentrer.**

**Ceci fait à présent je me remet doucement à écrire en ésperant que vous serez toujours présentes lors de la publication du prochain chapitre.**

**Merci à certaines fidèles qui se reconnaitront pour leurs coups de pieds au fesses et leurs encouragements pour me remettre à cette fic que je pensais devenue sans interêt pour vous et un grand merci à toutes les petites nouvelles qui nous ont rejoint.**

**Milles excuses bien que je sois inexcusable et j'espère à très vite ( oui je sais je dis ça tout le temps mais cette fois ci je vais essayer de m'y tenir quitte a vous donner un chapitre plus court.)**

**Bisous à toutes et tous? prenez soins de vous **

**Elo**


	21. Chapter 21

Comme promis voila le chapitre

Je tiens encore a m'excuser pour ce retard inacceptable....

Chapitre court mais vous étiez prévenues, j'espère juste que le contenu compensera le manque de lignes ;)

Un gros merci encore pour toutes reviews et mises en alerte ( et oui il y en a encore malgré la longue attente que je vous inflige à chaque fois)

Encore un merci et je vous laisse lire tranquilles à Lil' pour ces corrections avisées, à Mag pour son soutien et à ma chouchou pour sa présence.....

Bonne lecture et je vous retrouve plus bas.....

**CHAPITRE 16: **

POV Bella

J'ignore encore comment j'en étais arrivée là. Quelle force abstraite me poussait vers lui, quelle aura l'entourait pour qu'il éclipse tout le reste, pourquoi il ne représentait que tentation aujourd'hui alors qu'hier encore il « n'était que Jasper » , le frère d'Edward.

Edward que j'avais cru désirer de chaque cellule de mon être jusqu'à présent, lui qui avait ouvert timidement la porte de mes désirs charnels il y a deux jours tandis que Jasper l'avait enfoncée avec force le temps d'une danse avec seulement quelques « sages » caresses et baisers.

Il se tenait devant moi, beau au possible, plus désirable que jamais il ne l'avait été à mes yeux, scrutant mon visage avec application à la recherche d'une quelconque trace de doute, de regret face aux paroles que je venais de prononcer. Mais il n'en trouvera pas, je le savais. J'étais déterminée, je savais ce que je voulais. Et ce que je désirais plus que tout en cet instant, c'était LUI.

Peut être le regretterais-je plus tard mais je souhaitais ressentir ce doux brasier qui avait pris naissance en moi sous ses caresses. Je désirais qu'il consume chaque infime partie de mon être si cela me permettait de gouter à ses lèvres pleines qui avaient déclenché une myriade de frissons lorsqu'elles s'étaient posées sur ma peau il y a quelques heures.

- Embrasse-moi, le suppliai-je alors qu'il n'avait esquissé aucun mouvement depuis d'interminables secondes.

En réduisant encore l'infime distance qu'il y avait entre nous je plaquai honteusement mon corps contre le sien de manière suggestive, enfin du moins c'est-ce que j'espérais, et murmurai une dernière fois « S'il te plait, fais-le » à peine audible pour moi mais qui j'en étais certaine le serait pour lui.

Ces yeux d'ambre s'assombrirent et c'est fébrile que j'espérais et attendais sa réaction.

POV Jasper

S'il m'était resté une once de contrôle, sa dernière supplique en vint à bout. Je la voulais et elle me priait littéralement de la prendre, de la revendiquer. Et en faible « homme » que je suis c'est-ce que je fis.

Une de mes mains remonta lentement le longs de ses bras doux et chauds pour atteindre sa nuque gracile pendant que l'autre vint se placer sur sa hanche dont la courbe parfaite m'avait fait perdre tout raisonnement.

Je devais garder la tête froide, mettre en application toutes les années d'enseignement de Carlisle et garder un contrôle irréprochable sur moi-même. Malgré cette envie impétueuse de gouter sa saveur, ce besoin insoupçonné de sentir la chaleur et la douceur de sa peau à cet endroit, et plus que tout la curiosité de savoir quel effet cela produirait sur l'homme brûlant de désir que j'étais devenu, je ne devais pas laisser la fougue et le désir prendre le dessus, bien qu'ils soient devenus l'essence de tout mon être depuis que je l'avais serrée contre moi.

Avec une lenteur calculée je m'approchais de ses lèvres, qui m'appelaient silencieusement depuis maintenant trop longtemps.

Un ultime plongeon dans le chocolat envoutant de ses yeux et je parcourus les derniers millimètres qui me séparaient de ce fruit charnu qui m'avait été jusque là défendu.

Quand elles entrèrent enfin en contact avec l'objet de ma convoitise dans un chaste baiser je crus perdre la raison. Ce fut au-delà de tout ce que j'avais déjà expérimenté au cours de mes nombreuses années d'existence. Le gout de ses lèvres chaudes et tendres contre les miennes dures et froides comme la pierre m'enivra, s'insinua en moi tel un sirocco attisant encore le feu qui me consumait.

J'entendais le petit cœur de Bella cogner avec force contre mon torse, je sentais son désir augmenter et décupler le mien.

A contre cœur je dus m'éloigner de cet éden qui était devenu mien quelques secondes sous peine de ne plus pouvoir garder la tête froide.

Mon front se posa contre le sien. Je devais reprendre le contrôle, mais elle en décida autrement. Sa petite main tremblante se fraya un chemin sous mon pull, traçant timidement les contours de mon torse malmenant le calme que je m'évertuais à garder. Ses lèvres vinrent picorer l'arête de ma mâchoire traçant un sillon brulant jusqu'à mon oreille. Elle fit ce petit manège quelques fois me torturant de la plus douce des manières. Je serrais les poings, je ne devais pas craquer, pas maintenant, pas après ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir avec LUI.

Comme en réponse à mes pensées elle s'arrêta à hauteur de mon oreille et y murmura d'une voie éraillée par le désir.

- Aussi merveilleux et doux ce baiser fut il, était il la pleine démonstration de ce que tu ressens pour moi Jasper?

- Oh non mon cœur ! On est loin du compte soufflai-je les yeux clos savourant ses caresses tout en luttant pour ne pas m'y abandonner.

Je la sentais sourire contre la peau de mon cou, heureuse de ma révélation je suppose.

-Alors pourquoi tant de retenue ? me questionna-t-elle en faisant courir ses doigts à la lisière de ma ceinture.

Que Dieu me vienne en aide. J'avais connu Bella timide, Bella brisée, mais cette Bella là ….Elle faisait monter la pression, et même s'il me devenait de plus en plus difficile d'y résister je dois bien avouer que je m'en délectais. Comment avait-il pu se refuser à elle si longtemps? Comment avait-il pu renoncer à ça? Admirable direz-vous, folie vous répondrais-je.

- Parce que si je m'écoutais beauté nous serions déjà nus et je serai en train de te faire l'amour sur cette table lui avouai-je en ancrant mon regard au sien.

Ses joues s'empourprèrent signe d'une gène apparente devant ces mots qu'elle n'auraient jamais dû entendre. Puis le sage chocolat de ses yeux s'assombrit sous son désir teinté d'un soupçon de lubricité. C'était un éclat que je ne leur connaissais pas et qui m'atteignit de plein fouet à l'endroit où j'étais le plus physiquement vulnérable en ce moment. Cela acheva de faire tomber le mur de contrôle que j'avais érigé.

Je me jetai avec avidité sur ses lèvres, m'intoxiquant de sa flagrance, y mettant tout le désir jusque là réprimé que j'avais pour elle. Je la sentais gémir sur ma bouche, un son divin et au combien excitant auquel je ne pus que répondre par un grognement animal.

Sa langue divinement chaude vint titiller ma lèvre supérieure réclamant timidement l'accès à ma bouche que je lui offris avec dévotion. Nos langues se mêlaient, s'apprivoisaient, dansaient le plus érotiques des ballets. Elle n'était plus que gémissements de contentement et moi grognements de plaisir. Nous nous laissions emportés par notre soif de l'autre et laissions enfin cours à notre désir. Son besoin d'air se fit ressentir et je dus quitter sa bouche à contre cœur.

- Est-ce que ma seconde démonstration est un peu plus convaincante ? lui demandai-je en parsemant son cou de baisers humides qui la faisaient frissonner.

- Je pense pouvoir dire oui, mais un troisième essai serait plus qu'utile pour que j'en sois tout à fait certaine

- Mais c'est qu'on serait gourmande beauté

- Je ne l'étais pas jusqu'à présent, me répondit-elle avant de s'emparer de mes lèvres avec ardeur.

Mes mains se mirent à errer sur son corps. D'abord sa nuque puis ses épaules, ses côtes, ses hanches, doucement, sensuellement avant de finir leur course sans aucune pudeur sur ses fesses au galbe parfait que j'empaumais la forçant à crocheter ses jambes autour de ma taille.

Son intimité entra en contact avec la mienne fièrement érigée et se fut un chœur de gémissements qui résonna dans la pièce.

- Jasper, susurra-t-elle contre mes lèvres

- Oui mon cœur ? lui répondis je sur le même ton en léchant ses lèvres

Elle ne me répondit pas mes nos bouches se retrouvèrent avec passion une nouvelle fois alors que nos bassins ondulaient cherchant toujours plus de contact avec celui de l'autre

- Ta chambre Bella? Lui demandai-je alors que son désir et le mien cumulés atteignaient des sommets si hauts que toutes mes années de pratiques à canaliser mes émotions et celles des autres me furent d'aucune utilité. Je ne pouvais et ne voulais rien museler, je voulais partager cela avec elle. J'ouvris mon esprit et laissai cette soif de plaisir l'atteindre avec la même force que moi.

- Au premier, me répondit-elle de la même voix affamée que la mienne.

Rhooooooooooo la vilaine comment elle a oser couper là?

ah ah ah c'est la Dri attitude ça ;)

Alors des pronostics ? Vous voulez la suite?

Et ben moi je veux des reviews , si chaque personnes qui lit mon petite histoire laisse une trace de son passage je serai la plus heureuse


	22. Chapter 22

**Coucou tout le monde,**

**Je sais je suis longue à poster comme d'hab... et en plus c'est un chapitre riquiqui pouce pouce... j'ai honte mais n'arrivant pas à ecrire pour le moment je me suis dis que si petit soit il il pourrai vous faire plaisir.**

**Je voulais vous remercier pour toutes vous review, mise en alerte et favoris ça fais croooooooo plaisir. Un remerciement un peu spécial pour crys 063 qui a laissé une trace de son passage à chaque chapitre me comblant de joie à chaque lecture donc un big MERCIIIIIIII pour toi ;)**

**Sinon pour la suite je ne vous donne pas de delai ma vie est un peu mouvementée en ce moment et je n'ai pas trop de temps pour moi et donc pour écrire, mais aussi long sera le délai pour la suite je n'arrêterai pas cette fic et la mènerai à terme, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vous demanderai juste d'être indulgentes ( enfin plus que d'habitude en fait lol)**

**Bonne mini lecture**

**Bises**

**Elo**

Chapitre 17

POV BELLA

J'avais cru atteindre le paradis lorsqu'il avait enfin fait tomber le garde fou qu'il avait dressé à son désir. Quand il avait capturé mes lèvres avec ardeur pour la première fois et que nos langues étaient entrées en contact dans un sensuel mélange de passion et de douce urgence j'avais perdu pied avec la réalité.

Le plaisir m'avait submergé lorsque j'avais senti son haleine fraiche et musquée s'insinuer en moi, conquérir chaque parcelle de mon être, y laissant une trace indélébile, me marquant comme sienne de l'intérieure. Je n'avais jamais été embrassé de cette façon : sauvagement et sans retenue.

Puis j'avais senti comme des dizaines de papillons qui virevoltaient tout autour de moi m'effleurant de leurs ailes dures et froides pour laisser sur ma peau d'invisibles traces brûlantes. Ces effleurements étaient devenus douces pressions, puis de véritables caresses. Sages et prudentes pour commencer puis passionnées et audacieuses m'offrant un aller simple pour un monde de volupté d'où je ne voulais plus jamais revenir.

La passion faisant son œuvre, annihilant tout jugement rationnel, c'est naturellement et sans aucune hésitation que je lui avais indiqué le chemin qui menait ma chambre, berceau de mes années d'innocence.

Sa bouche réattaquait déjà la mienne avec une soif intarissable alors que sa prise sur le bas de mes reins, bien que déjà indéfectible, se raffermit d'avantage. Avant même que mon esprit ne puisse analyser les diverses sensations que son emprise avait créée en moi nous nous trouvions à l'étage. Je savais les vampires rapides, mais j'ignorais que le désir puisse être un si bon moteur. Je ne l'oublierai pas.

Je sentis Jasper se mouvoir légèrement puis un bruit que j'identifiais comme le claquement de la porte, m'indiqua que nous avions enfin atteint notre destination.

Après quelques pas supplémentaires mon dos entra en contact avec la surface moelleuse et chaude de mon lit. Sans jamais rompre la frénésie de nos baisers le corps de Jasper vint couvrir le mien, me faisant prisonnière de sa musculature parfaite, me soumettant à ses moindres gestes. Avec douceur et fermeté une de ses jambes vint écarter les mienne lui offrant une place de choix entre mes cuisses.

La promiscuité de nos intimités attisa le feu naissant mais vigoureux qui avait pris possession de moi. Mon corps découvrait des sensations insoupçonnées et je ne le maîtrisais plus. Toute la frustration que j'avais accumulée avec Edward se libérait en cet instant et c'était plus fort que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Il me sembla même que Jasper m'arracha quelques gémissements. Je ne saurais en être sûre tant mon esprit s'était abandonné aux sensations de ses doigts sur mon corps. Mais très vite, trop vite mon besoin vital de respirer se fit ressentir et c'est avec difficulté que je dus m'éloigner de ses lèvres pour reprendre mon souffle.

L'oxygène était chargé de sa fragrance. J'inspirais à pleins poumons m'enivrant un peu plus de lui, de son odeur masculine si particulière, de ce parfum viril qui me faisait perdre tout repère autre que lui.

Alors que je m'évertuais à reprendre mon souffle sa bouche s'attaqua à mon cou et une de ses mains partit à la découverte de mon corps. Elle vagabonda de ma hanche à ma cuisse, jusqu'à atteindre mon genou qu'elle souleva pour le placer autour de sa taille qui me surplombait créant un contact plus étroit entre sa virilité saillante et mon intimité palpitante. Ses pupilles noircies vinrent accrocher les miennes m'hypnotisant totalement. L'espace d'une minute j'eus l'impression de posséder son don, lisant en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

Envie, tendresse, crainte, appréhension … toutes ces émotions traversaient ses deux sublimes onyx.

Comme pour le rassurer mais mains partirent à leur tour errer sur son buste parfait qui m'était offert. A travers son pull je dessinais chaque contours de sa carrure qui, de prime abord paraissait ténue, mais qui en réalité était toute autre. Je mémorisais chaque détail, ses épaules carrées et rassurantes, ses pectoraux et abdominaux saillants, la manière dont ses muscles se contractaient sous mon toucher. Sa respiration bien qu'inutile se fit plus laborieuse. Fière de mon effet je m'enhardissais et bougeais lentement mon bassin afin de provoquer une friction entre nos deux intimités.

Je ne sais ce qui du désir grandissant, ou de la position de nos corps démultiplia les sensations toujours est il qu'un « Ohhhh » de surprise s'échappa de mes lèvres lorsque sa dureté frotta un point sensible de mon anatomie.

Après quelques minutes de tendres caresses, la frénésie s'empara de nous.

Nos mains se firent plus pressantes, nos gestes plus anarchiques. Sans que je sache comment je me retrouvais à califourchon sur Jasper, ondulant des hanches sans aucune pudeur, cherchant à tout prix à soulager la douleur que l'attente provoquait en moi.

Les premiers remparts vestimentaires commençaient à tomber. Le pull de Jasper en premier que je lui ôtai à la hâte incapable de résister plus longtemps à l'envie de le toucher, de le voir. Je laissai mes instincts les plus primaires prendre le dessus, ma langue et ma bouche se relayaient pour goûter sa peau s'aventurant de plus en plus bas.

La seconde suivante Jasper me surplombait de nouveau un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Ses doigts caressèrent la peau découverte de mon ventre, très vite sa langue l'y rejoint pour tracer les contours de mon nombril. J'ignorais que cette partie là de mon corps puisse être si sensible, mais lui apparemment le savait.

Il devait être expert dans ces choses là, après tout il avait vécu de nombreuses années en couple avec Alice et elle avait plutôt l'air épanouie si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Chacun de ses mots, chaque caresse, chaque baiser qu'il m'avait offert avait déclenché des choses inédites chez moi. Et moi qu'avais-je à lui offrir ? Que pouvais-je lui apprendre là-dessus? La réponse s'imposa d'elle-même à mon esprit. RIEN.

A cette constatation mon désir redescendit en flèche pour laisser place au mal être et aux doutes.

Bien sûr Jasper le sentit et cessa ses caresses. Il revint à hauteur de mon visage, l'encadrant de ses mains froides et douces.

- Que se passe-t-il mon cœur ? m'interrogea-t-il soucieux

Que faire ? Lui dire la vérité ? Lui avouer qu'il était un virtuose sachant manier l'instrument qu'était mon corps comme personne? Lui confier que j'étais complètement ignare dans ce domaine ?

- Je… Je ne me sens pas très bien tout à coup, mentis-je.

- Ai-je fais quelque chose….je veux dire ai-je eu un geste déplacé qui...

- Non, le coupai-je en me redressant.

- Que puis-je faire? S'enquit il en caressant mon visage inlassablement

- Je…je vais aller me rafraichir un peu, ça ira mieux ensuite, affirmai-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

- Je t'attends là, je ne bouge pas

Je me retournai et lui offris un pauvre sourire. Il était si beau nonchalamment allongé sur mon lit que ça en devenait presque douloureux. Comment avais-je pu croire une fois de plus qu'un homme à la beauté irréelle puisse me trouver attirante. Non mais quelle conne!!!

Sur ces constatations je quittai la chambre et me refugiai dans la salle de bain pour laisser libre court à mes larmes.

**Voilou j'espère que vous aurez apprécier ce petit morceau et qu'il vous aura quelque peu réchauffées lol**

**Dites moi tout je suis curieuse.... qu'avez vous penser de ce petit moment, qu'imaginez vous pour la suite .... enfin bref je veux tout savoir **

**Milles bisous mes choupinettes **


	23. Chapter 23

**Je sais, je sais je suis vraiment vilaine de vous faire attendre autant entre chaque post... je sais aussi que j'ai du perdre pas mal d'entre vous en cours de route à cause de cela, mais la vie étant la vie je ne peux pas toujours faire ce que je veux comme je le veux**

**Bon j'ai essayé de me faire pardonnée des 2 chapitres merdique postés précédemment et vous en fais un long, très long, le plus long de cette fic je crois...**

**J'espère que vous l'aimerez, qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes ;)**

**Je tiens à remercier 3 filles exceptionnelles qui sont toujours là pour me secouer quand j'en ai besoin, pour me remotiver aussi et surtout patientes comme des anges quand je leur tiens la jambe sur msn pendant des heures pour avoir leur avis. Ma lil', ma bêta chérie aussi sadique et perverse que moi, ma chouchou d'amour distributeur perso d'amitié et de soutient et Mag avec qui je voue une passion commune pour un certain texan, le dessin et l'ecriture...**

**Merci les filles d'être vous et d'être là!**

**Et enfin je tiens à remercier chacune d'entre vous pour continuer à me lire, pour laisser une trace de votre passage, pour vos mise en alerte... enfin bref pour tout LOL**

**j'arrête de blablater et vous laisse lire ce looooooooooooooooong chapitre**

**Bises mes choupettes je vous retrouve en bas ;)**

**Petit rappel du chapitre précédent:**

_A cette constatation mon désir redescendit en flèche pour laisser place au mal être et aux doutes._

_Bien sûr Jasper le sentit et cessa ses caresses. Il revint à hauteur de mon visage, l'encadrant de ses mains froides et douces._

_- Que se passe-t-il mon cœur ? m'interrogea-t-il soucieux_

_Que faire ? Lui dire la vérité ? Lui avouer qu'il était un virtuose sachant manier l'instrument qu'était mon corps comme personne? Lui confier que j'étais complètement ignare dans ce domaine ?_

_- Je… Je ne me sens pas très bien tout à coup, mentis-je._

_- Ai-je fais quelque chose….je veux dire ai-je eu un geste déplacé qui..._

_- Non, le coupai-je en me redressant._

_- Que puis-je faire? S'enquit il en caressant mon visage inlassablement_

_- Je…je vais aller me rafraichir un peu, ça ira mieux ensuite, affirmai-je en me dirigeant vers la porte._

_- Je t'attends là, je ne bouge pas_

_Je me retournai et lui offris un pauvre sourire. Il était si beau nonchalamment allongé sur mon lit que ça en devenait presque douloureux. Comment avais-je pu croire une fois de plus qu'un homme à la beauté irréelle puisse me trouver attirante. Non mais quelle conne!_

_Sur ces constatations je quittai la chambre et me refugiai dans la salle de bain pour laisser libre court à mes larmes._

POV Jasper

Elle venait de quitter la pièce et déjà je sentais la mort se ré-approprier mon être, prenant sa revanche sur le souffle de vie qu'elle m'insufflait par sa présence. La douce chaleur de son corps contre le mien avait disparue et je redevenais l'être macabre et froid que j'étais depuis des années maintenant.

Des années durant lesquelles je n'avais eu aucun respect pour la vie humaine, la considérant uniquement quand elle me permettait de me repaitre. Des années durant lesquelles j'aurais ri si quiconque s'était risqué à dire qu'une humaine chétive me ferait tourner les sens, deviendrait le centre de mon univers, LA personne que je voulais à mes côtés pour le reste de ma sombre éternité. Et pourtant c'était bien là ce qui m'arrivait...Risible n'est-ce pas ?

A l'instar d'un drogué, plus je côtoyais Bella plus elle me devenait indispensable. Tout en elle la rendait précieuse à mes yeux. Sa douceur, sa gentillesse, sa compassion sans oublier sa beauté, naturelle et pourtant si renversante. J'en étais venu à chérir sa maladresse, caractéristique qui la rendait unique en son genre, et me permettais de "voler à son secours". J'aimais son don inné pour le sarcasme, les rougeurs qui s'emparaient de son visage lorsqu'elle était gênée. Et plus que tout j'aimais sa générosité. Son aptitude à toujours faire passer le bonheur des autres avant le sien. En un mot je l'aimais ELLE. Cependant, il y avait une petite ombre au tableau idyllique qu'était cette merveilleuse femme. Une petite tache minuscule et pourtant terriblement gênante et agaçante : ses émotions. Sur ce plan-là, Bella était déconcertante, pouvant contenir une tristesse ou une colère incommensurable, pouvant passer d'une joie infinie à la mélancolie, du bonheur à la culpabilité... Pour moi, c'était de vraies montagnes russes ! Elles devenaient de plus en plus difficiles à suivre et à gérer.

Malgré la douce bulle de passion qui nous avait entourés lors de ses dernières minutes j'avais senti le changement brutal de ses sentiments. Passant de la fièvre brulante du désir à la mélancolie profonde.

Un tourbillon de questions m'assaillit. _Le regrettait-elle-LUI ?_ Je priais que ça ne soit pas le cas. _Regrettait-elle ce qui venait de se passer ?_ Je ne le croyais pas.

Ce n'était pas ma fierté d'homme qui parlait quand j'affirmais cela, mais mon don d'empathie. Je n'avais pas détecté de remords en elle, seulement du doute et de la tristesse dont j'ignorais l'origine.

Une odeur salée, que je ne connaissais que trop bien, vint titiller mon odorat aiguisé alors que je laissais errer mon regard dans sa chambre, découvrant son univers plus intimement. Malgré l'épaisseur des murs qui nous séparait j'aurais identifié ce parfum entre mille. Cette flagrance qui me comblait parce qu'elle était proprement sienne et qui me tuait de chagrin parce qu'elle provenait de ses larmes. Ses petites perles d'eau salée, si éphémères soient elles, étaient devenues la plus puissante des armes que l'on pouvait utiliser à mon encontre, me terrassant dès qu'elles faisaient leur apparition. Je ne pouvais plus rester ici. Je ne le voulais pas. Pas quand je savais qu'elle se trouvait à quelques mètres de moi, seule et triste.

Silencieusement, je traversai sa chambre, ouvris la porte et me dirigeai à l'odorat jusqu'à la porte derrière laquelle elle tentait de me cacher sa peine. Avec une lenteur délibérément calculée je tournais la poignée de celle-ci découvrant ma belle face au miroir d'une minuscule salle d'eau. Elle détaillait avec application chaque parcelle de son visage, de ses joues maculées de traînées noires dues à ses pleurs. Puis brusquement d'un revers de main rageur elle les effaça et fixa avec hargne son image. Je pouvais sentir cette colère envahir tout son être, gagnant peu à peu en intensité. Plus elle se regardait, plus elle augmentait. Puis, la colère se dilua quelque peu laissant place à du dégout.

Je savais que Bella n'avait jamais eu une très haute estime d'elle-même mais j'ignorais que c'était à ce point. Tellement happée par le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir elle n'avait toujours pas remarqué ma présence. Alors que je m'apprêtais à la lui signaler elle émit un petit rire sarcastique et s'adressa à son reflet.

- Que croyais-tu, hein ? Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Rien, tu n'as strictement rien à lui offrir.

Sa phrase se mua en un sanglot déchirant qui m'atteignit en plein cœur guidant mes pas jusqu'à elle.

- Permets-moi de douter de la véracité de cette affirmation déclarai-je, en me matérialisant derrière elle, la faisant sursauter.

Ses yeux quittèrent alors son reflet et allèrent se vriller au sol, ses sanglots redoublant d'intensité.

- Bella, s'il te plait, regarde-moi... Parle-moi, je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça. La suppliai-je, alors que mes mains effectuaient un tendre et je l'espérais réconfortant va-et-vient sur ses bras dénudés.

Mais une fois de plus elle se murait dans son silence, fuyant avec application mon regard qui essayait d'accrocher le sien dans le miroir. Malgré l'ambiance pesante de l'instant je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer la réaction instantanée de nos corps lorsque je l'avais touchée. Elle frissonnait et je brûlais. Je brûlais de tendresse et d'envie pour cette belle brune qui par deux fois m'avait offert une ascension fulgurante et rapide vers le paradis et qui par deux fois également m'avait fait vivre une chute rapide et brutale vers l'enfer avec la perte de ce lien « particulier » que nous avions réussi à créer.

J'ignorais comment agir avec elle. Devrais-je me déclarer ? Lui avouer à quel point elle m'était devenue indispensable ? Lui dire que ce que je ressentais pour elle surpassait de loin tout ce que j'avais connu jusque là ? Ou au contraire taire ses sentiments de peur que leur intensité la fasse fuir ? Chaque cellule de mon être avaient beau être intoxiquée par sa présence et me la réclamait à corps et à cris, je devais bien me rendre à l'évidence : je ne connaissais rien d'elle. Comme elle ne connaissait rien de moi, de cet être abject que j'avais été dans le passé, des conditions de ma transformation, de Maria, des guerres que j'avais livrées en son nom... Elle ignorait tout de Jasper Whitlock et avait seulement quelques connaissances sur Jasper Hale membre de la famille Cullen.

Un sanglot déchirant me sortit de mes pensées et me ramena au moment présent.

- Tu penses ne rien avoir à m'offrir Bella, tu te trompes.

- Arrête, murmura-t-elle entre ces larmes

- Non je veux te montrer à quel point tu fais fausse route, quelle femme extraordinaire tu es ! Tu es forte et courageuse…

Elle nia de la tête

- N'es-tu pas cette humaine qui s'est interposée entre un vampire et un loup il y a quelques semaines ? N'es-tu pas celle qui a mis sa vie en danger pour soigner ma blessure ? A bien y regarder je ne crois pas me tromper, affirmai-je en souriant.

- Tu es intelligente et serviable, repris-je comme elle ne disait rien

De nouveau secoua la tête ce qui agrandit mon sourire.

- Têtue et déterminée

Ses lèvres esquissèrent un petit rictus

- Et par-dessus tout, tu es belle...

Je ponctuais par un chaste baiser victorieux sur son épaule

- Attirante...

Une nouvelle fois mes lèvres se posèrent sur la peau de crème de son cou

- Et terriblement sexy, finis-je en mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

Une nouvelle négation de sa part mais je décidai de l'ignorer. Le rythme de son cœur s'accélérait devenant assourdissant, m'hypnotisant totalement. Elle ne me repoussait pas. Je décidai alors de continuer.

- Oh si, crois-moi affirmai-je avec conviction. Quand je t'ai vu descendre ces marches à la villa j'ai cru perdre la raison, j'ai dû faire appel à toute ma force et ma retenue pour que l'homme que je suis contienne l'impétueuse envie qu'il avait de te revendiquer devant tous, de te faire sienne au milieu du salon, lui confiai-je en déposant une myriade de baisers sur la courbe gracile de sa clavicule.

Je vis des rougeurs apparaître sur ses joues et sentis un désir bien sexuel émaner d'elle. Imaginait-elle là scène ? Si j'avais été humain, j'aurais frémis d'excitation.

- Oui beauté, tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu étais éblouissante ce soir. Il faudrait être un crétin de première pour ne pas avoir succombé à ton charme. Même Emmett a eu en bug en te voyant, ris-je en me rappelant la tête de ce dernier.

-Jasper … Je ne serai jamais le dixième de ce qu'elle est. Jamais je ne te connaîtrai comme elle te connait. Je ne serai jamais aussi parfaite qu'elle, murmura-t-elle après de longues minutes de silence.

Voilà donc le fond de problème. Alice ou plus exactement ma relation passée avec elle. Je ne pouvais nier qu'elle aurait toujours une place particulière dans mon cœur, elle serait à jamais ma confidente, ma meilleure amie en quelque sorte. Je l'aimais, c'était certain mais plus de la façon dont Bella le sous-entendait. Elle m'avait fait devenir celui que j'étais aujourd'hui. Un être capable de tomber amoureux de Bella, de reconnaître l'exception qu'elle était. Je tenais à Alice, oui mais j'aimais Bella.

- Bella soufflai-je, j'ai partagé beaucoup de choses avec Alice c'est vrai, nous nous sommes connus à un moment peu glorieux de mon existence, elle a été la petite lumière qui a éclairé le chemin vers la vie que je mène maintenant. Et je ne la remercierai jamais suffisamment, mais tout cela est révolu. Elle compte encore beaucoup pour moi, comme une sœur compte pour son frère au même titre que Rose, ou Esmée ont une place importante dans ma vie.

-Je ne veux pas d'une copie d'Alice, repris-je. Je te veux, toi, Bella Swan, humaine de ton état avec toutes ces petites choses qui font de toi la personne que tu es. Quand tu es entrée dans nos vies j'ai préféré me tenir loin de toi, par peur de commettre l'irréparable à cause de ma faiblesse. Par égard pour Edward et pour Alice, mais maintenant cela m'est impossible. Je réalise qu'elle fou j'ai été. Si j'avais appris à te connaître plus tôt, cela nous aurait peut-être évité une situation si … délicate.

Elle restait toujours silencieuse mais elle ne pouvait me cacher ses sentiments. Elle était émue. Profondément touchée et ne souhaitait que me croire. Pourtant son manque de confiance en elle revenait la hanter.

- J'ai longtemps considéré Alice comme la lumière qui éclairait ma nuit, mais ce n'était rien à côté de ce soleil éblouissant que tu y as apporté, terminai-je

- Je ne pourrai jamais te donner tout ce qu'elle t'a donné Jasper.

- Et que m'a-t-elle donné que tu serais incapable de m'offrir Bella ? Rétorquai-je. De la tendresse ? De l'affection ? De l'amour ? Du bonheur ? Bella tu es capable de m'offrir toutes ces choses. De la compassion ? Du soutien ? De...

- Du plaisir, me coupa-t-elle soudainement en vrillant enfin son regard dans le mien à travers le miroir.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne serait pas le cas, répondis-je troublé par ses doutes.

Avec tout le désir qu'elle m'inspirait, tout le plaisir que je ressentais déjà sous ses caresses, je n'avais pas de doutes sur la force de nos ébats. Le rythme de son cœur s'accéléra de nouveau et ses joues prirent une teinte rouge soutenue preuve qu'elle était gênée.

- Parce que je n'ai jamais... je n'ai pas … Je ne sais pas comment...

- Hey beauté, calme-toi, la coupai-je en passant mes bras autour de sa taille. Le fait que tu n'aies pas d'expérience n'implique pas que tu sois incapable de procurer du plaisir à quelqu'un Bella. Il n'y a pas de bons ou de mauvais gestes, ni de guide détaillé sur la procédure à suivre. Si tu veux mon avis les relations intimes sont un savant mélange d'égoïsme et d'altruisme, il faut laisser parler ses envies tout en restant à l'écoute de l'autre.

- Mais je n'ai jamais... Et je suis terrorisée, avoua-t-elle en nouant ses doigts aux miens sur son ventre

- Bella il n'y a pas que l'acte en soi qui est source de plaisir. La découverte du corps de l'autre, les caresses, les baisers ... tout ça peut générer désir et volupté. Et crois-moi tu es très douée pour ça. Tu me crois ?

- Oui, souffla-t-elle mais pas aussi rassurée que ce que je l'avais espéré

- Bella, je ne te forcerai à rien. On a tout notre temps.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça c'est que …

- Quoi donc ma belle ?

- Tu m'as fait découvrir des choses, des sentiments jusque là inconnus pour moi. Et je sais que je ne pourrais jamais en faire autant pour toi, parce que c'est loin d'être nouveau pour toi. Tu es si sûr de toi, de tes mouvements, je … je ne sais même pas si … si tu as apprécié... un peu, finit elle rouge pivoine en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Comment pourrais-je ne pas avoir aimé la sentir se presser contre moi ? Comment ne pas avoir apprécié ses baisers fougueux ? Comment ne pas m'être délecté de ses gémissements ? Et comment pouvait-elle seulement en douter ?

- Si seulement tu savais à quel point mon cœur. Si seulement tu savais à quel point il m'est difficile de garder le contrôle dans un moment pareil ... Je pensais que c'était évident… je me sens comme un jeune puceau avec toi ! Tu te trompes quand tu dis que ce n'est pas nouveau. Tout est nouveau avec toi Bella. Et rester maitre de moi…

- Alors, ne le reste pas, plaida-t-elle. Je ne veux plus de ce masque d'impassibilité, de cette impression d'être la seule à prendre du plaisir, je te veux toi, Jasper Hale, vampire de ton état avec toutes ces petites choses qui font de toi la personne que tu es, fit-elle en reprenant mes propres mots.

J'acquiesçai conquis par sa tirade. Après tout je ne pouvais pas me contredire, si ?

- Égoïsme et altruisme m'as-tu dit ? Me questionna-t-elle alors que ses yeux brûlaient de cette flamme qui m'embrasait.

- Égoïsme et altruisme, lui répondis-je curieux de voir ce qui allait suivre.

- Serait-ce plutôt égoïste ou altruiste de vouloir sentir tes mains sur ma peau ? me demanda-t-elle en faisant glisser nos doigts toujours noués sous sa chemise jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la peau douce de son ventre.

- Je dirai que c'est un savant mélange des deux ...répondis-je en suçotant le lobe de son oreille

Je sentais le grain de sa peau changer sous mes doigts, elle frissonnait. Mes doigts, explorateurs conquérants partirent à la découverte de cet éden qu'était sa peau chaude et soyeuse. Je traçais de petits cercles atours de son nombril appréciant la douceur et la sensibilité de sa peau à cet endroit. Puis très vite j'eus envie de plus et mes cercles s'élargirent découvrant chaque centimètre de ce corps magnifique qui m'était offert. J'appréciais à l'aveugle le plat de son ventre musclé et les courbes voluptueuses de ses hanches, laissais mes doigts glisser vers ses côtes quand je rencontrais un obstacle de tissu.

Ses pupilles chocolat rencontrèrent les miennes interrogatrices et noircies de désir dans le miroir.

Sans que je ne m'y attende elle dénoua nos doigts et les siens allèrent défaire le premier bouton de son chemisier. Je l'admirais, incapable de défaire mon regard d'elle, si timide et pourtant si sexy et sûre d'elle. Petit à petit les boutons cédèrent sous ses mains tremblantes pour me laisser enfin entrevoir ce qui avait fait barrière à mon exploration.

A travers le miroir mes yeux glissèrent de ses magnifiques lacs chocolat pour atteindre sa divine bouche tentatrice, puis l'arc de son cou que je vis bouger sous la difficulté de sa déglutition.

Sa chemise faisant quelque peu entrave à ma vue mes mains glissèrent sur ses épaules et dans une caresse je fis glisser le vêtement sur le sol. Ma belle n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste et je pouvais entendre sa respiration devenir laborieuse. Quant à la mienne, bien qu'inutile, elle resta coincée je ne sais où au fond de ma gorge quand je découvris son bustier de dentelle rouge.

Cette couleur semblable à celle de sa robe qui un peu plus tôt avait fait naitre des idées non louables dans mon esprit me subjuguait d'une tout autre manière à présent m'intimidant autant qu'elle attisait mon désir pour elle. Ce contraste saisissant entre son teint et le carmin me troublait tout autant mais ce mince morceau de dentelle était plus intime, le dernier rempart à sa nudité et elle avait choisi de me le dévoiler.

Mes mains reprirent leur exploration, errant au gré de leurs envies à travers les motifs de la dentelle. Je frôlai l'arrondi de sa généreuse poitrine testant sa réaction avant d'aller plus loin. Son petit soupir de contentement et les salves de désir qui émanaient d'elle m'incitèrent à approfondir mon examen. Mes mains se posèrent alors fermement sur sa poitrine l'empaumant avec douceur et envie, la choyant et la vénérant comme un objet précieux et fragile. Son soupir se fit gémissement, son Ô combien délectable pour mes oreilles. Je me concentrai sur son plaisir, mais la voir si belle et abandonnée découvrant sa sensualité sous mes mains, ne pouvait me laisser de marbre. Elle voulait avoir un aperçu de mon ressenti, qu'il en soit ainsi. Je collai mon bassin contre ses fesses, lui montrant ainsi toute l'étendue de mon désir pour elle. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, mais comme toujours Bella étant Bella, elle ne fut pas celle à laquelle je m'attendais. Au lieu d'être troublée mon geste elle accentua ce contact, attisant un peu plus encore le feu qui consumait ma virilité.

N'y tenant plus je la retournai pour qu'elle me fasse face et m'emparai de ses lèvres. Avec douceur au départ, mais le désir sous-jacent nous poussa l'un et l'autre à plus de fougue. Nos langues se rencontrèrent avec urgence, la sienne chaude et pleine de vie cherchant à dompter la mienne froide comme la mort.

C'est haletante et frustrée qu'elle dut mettre un terme à ce baiser, sa condition d'humaine la rappelant à l'ordre. Quant à moi je ne pouvais plus quitter sa peau, je voulais gouter chaque parcelle d'elle, me délecter de ce gout et de cette odeur, jusqu'à ce que j'en sois rassasié si cela pouvait être possible un jour ... Je laissai mes lèvres glisser sur sa joue puis sa mâchoire, remontai derrière son oreille, endroit particulièrement sensible chez elle, puis redescendis vers son cou, sa jugulaire où je ne pouvais m'empêcher de faire courir ma langue. Je sentais cette artère que j'affectionnais tant, palpiter sous ma caresse, m'excitant encore plus. Bien qu'il me soit inconcevable de perdre le contrôle et de gouter son sang, je mordillai sa peau tendre. Mon excitation grandissait avec ce geste et chose inattendue celui de ma douce également.

Mes doigts frôlèrent de nouveau sa poitrine à travers le tissu, j'en traçais les contours, sentais le cœur de ma belle battre à tout rompre, au fur et à mesure que mes cercles se rétrécissaient pour en atteindre la partie la plus sensible. Je la contournai, l'évitai sciemment, je voulais lui faire découvrir le pouvoir de l'anticipation, sentir monter en elle ce mélange de frustration et lascivité.

Mon périple reprit, de même que son calvaire. Je lui prodiguais de sages caresses évitant tous endroits stratégiques, m'arrêtant à la lisière de son jean, pour repartir à l'assaut de ses seins sans jamais effleurer ces petits bouts de chair qui tendaient vers moi.

POV Bella

Je ne sais plus quel auteur avait comparé l'homme qui désire à un prisonnier dans son cachot, j'avais trouvé cela absurde, presque exagéré, mais c'est parce que je n'avais encore jamais ressenti cela...

En cet instant je me sentais oppressée...Prisonnière de mon désir, captive de ce feu ardent que chacune de ses caresses attisait. Je n'avais qu'une envie, un besoin : laisser éclater cette bulle à la fois douloureuse et délicieuse qui avait pris naissance au plus profond de moi.

Mais apparemment Jasper en avait décidé autrement. Au lieu d'éteindre l'incendie qui me consumait, il l'alimentait sans cesse me faisant découvrir de nouvelles sensations. Chaque partie de mon corps effleurée, touchée, semblait s'embraser sous ses doigts experts. Malgré la douleur née de la frustration et de l'attente imposée je ne voulais qu'une chose : qu'il continue à me faire découvrir les affres du plaisir...

Son regard noirci par le désir se posait sur moi, me faisait me sentir femme et me donnait le courage nécessaire pour me battre avec les mêmes armes que lui...Une dernière grande inspiration pour reprendre quelque peu contenance et je me lançais ...Il avait décidé de jouer et bien j'allais suivre les règles de son jeu...

POV Jasper

Ses mains jusque là restées immobiles vinrent accrocher mes épaules. Noyé dans son désir et le mien je n'avais pas vu la détermination poindre en elle. Mais une fois mes yeux ancrés dans les siens, je ne pouvais passer à côté. Cette nouvelle lueur qui teintait ses pupilles la rendait plus attirante, plus désirable.

Comme je l'avais fait précédemment elle fit glisser ses mains chaudes sur mes épaules, mes bras, mon buste, les découvrant avec application, dessinant de ses doigts tremblants chacun de mes muscles, qui involontairement se contractaient sous son toucher timide. Mes yeux se fermèrent afin de savourer pleinement l'instant. Jamais de telles sensations ne m'avaient envahies, jamais un simple effleurement ne m'avait électrisé de la sorte...jamais je n'avais atteint cette plénitude avec de simples caresses.

Avec délicatesse elle posa ses lèvres chaudes et charnues pour la première fois sur mon torse. Puis une deuxième. Et une troisième. Ses mains se mêlèrent au ballet incessant de sa bouche m'envoyant à mille lieux de là. Ses doigts devenus plus assurés cajolaient mes abdominaux, avant de tracer le V à la lisière de mon jean. Interdit par cette nouvelle et délectable assurance, je n'esquissai aucun mouvement, la laissant prendre les décisions, soucieux de ne pas la bousculer et surtout fébrile à l'idée qu'elle veuille s'arrêter.

Ses doigts agrippèrent la ceinture de mon jean et c'est déterminée qu'elle en fit sauter le premier bouton, me surprenant encore une fois.

- Bella… grognai-je sous l'effet du plaisir qu'elle me procurait

Sa satisfaction me frappa avec force, mais je n'eus pas le temps, ni l'envie d'analyser plus longuement ce nouveau sentiment puisque déjà le cliquetis caractéristique du petit morceau de ferraille m'interpelait. La deuxième attache de mon pantalon venait de céder.

Bien que mon envie de la laisser continuer son entreprise soit forte, celle de la découvrir fut plus grande et c'est à vitesse vampirique que j'inversais les rôles.

Malgré mon empressement je me forçais à être doux dans mes gestes et c'est avec tendresse que je fis glisser mes mains le long de ses cuisses pour la débarrasser de son jean.

Je continuai à faire glisser le tissu, lentement pour savourer la découverte de ses courbes et la douceur de sa peau. A genoux devant elle, je la débarrassai définitivement de son pantalon avant de relever la tête pour la regarder.

- Magnifique, soufflai-je en l'admirant.

Le rouge qui s'emparait à nouveau de ses joues s'accordait à merveille avec celui de son bustier et du minuscule bout de dentelle qui me cachait sa féminité.

A genou, je vénérais la déesse qu'elle était. Son corps parfait, sublimé par cette dentelle qui émoustillait tous mes sens, attirait le mien presque douloureusement. J'avais besoin de sentir de nouveau sa chaleur s'infiltrer en moi, j'avais besoin de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'elle en perde haleine pour m'insuffler ce souffle de vie qu'elle seule était capable de m'offrir. D'un prompt mouvement je me redressais pour lui faire face, me noyais dans son regard brillant de désir avant de fondre avec avidité sur sa bouche.

Très vite je fus débarrassé de mon jean à mon tour et me retrouvai quasi nu face à elle.

Elle me regardait avec gourmandise, intimidée par cette nouvelle intimité. L'impatience et l'appréhension se disputaient son être alors qu'elle continuait son examen méticuleux. Egoïstement je chassais cette pointe de crainte grâce à mes aptitudes, pour ne laisser en elle que ce sentiment euphorisant qu'est l'impatience. Cela fonctionna, au-delà même de mes attentes.

Féline, tel un prédateur prêt à fondre sur sa proie elle fit un pas dans ma direction, frôlant mon corps avec le sien dans une divine caresse. Ses mains se posèrent sur mon torse qu'elle effleurait du bout des doigts faisant naitre en moi l'envie de plus. Je ne pouvais la quitter des yeux, j'épiais ces moindres mouvements dans l'espoir que ce simple frôlement se fasse plus pressant, à la hauteur du désir qui émanait d'elle et qui me consumait.

Sa lèvre inférieure emprisonnée entre ses dents elle plongea son regard dans le mien avant de contourner prudemment mon corps sans jamais rompre le contact de ses doigts sur ma peau.

Ces derniers furent remplacés par ses mains qui partirent à l'assaut de mon dos, le caressant avec application. Les paupières closes je profitais de ces divines sensations qu'elle me procurait sans même en être consciente.

Comme elle l'avait fait précédemment ses lèvres se posèrent sur ma peau à plusieurs reprises, avant qu'elle vienne coller son buste contre celui-ci afin d'atteindre mon torse.

Ses lèvres continuaient leur divine torture, déposant des baisers humides sur mon épaule alors que ses doigts cajolaient mes pectoraux puis mon abdomen.

La regarder faire à travers le miroir était une des expériences les plus sensuelle et excitante qu'il m'ait été donnée de vivre.

Je regardai ses mains glisser sur ma peau, plus bas, de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à atteindre la lisère de mon boxer. Elle mordit timidement mon épaule lorsque ses pouces passèrent sous l'élastique de mon sous-vêtement, étouffant par la même occasion le petit gémissement qui lui échappa lorsqu'elle frôla le bout de mon sexe.

Je grognai totalement happé par la volupté de l'instant par la timidité de ses gestes qui pourtant paraissaient si assurés. Elle bâtissait pierre après pierre mon désir, ma soif d'elle, de son corps, mon envie de lui faire découvrir l'apogée du plaisir et de l'atteindre avec elle, grâce à elle.

- Bella…. Tu … tu me rends fou, avouai-je totalement noyé dans mes sensations.

- Montre-moi Jasper. Montre-moi à quel point je te rends fou, murmura-t-elle contre mon épaule.

D'un geste vif et assuré je la plaquais avec prudence contre le mur derrière elle.

Je me saisis de ses mains pour les maintenir fermement au dessus de sa tête et collai mon corps contre le sien. Nous gémîmes en cœur lorsque ma dureté entra en contact avec la chaleur de sa féminité.

- Est-ce assez convainquant? lui murmurai-je suavement à l'oreille, en accentuent le frottement de nos intimités.

- C'est convainquant en effet, haleta- t elle mais j'ignore si ça l'est suffisamment continua-t-elle rougissante et joueuse.

Une nouvelle fois je ne pus retenir un grognement.

- Ne t'a-t-on jamais dit qu'il était dangereux de provoquer un vampire, beauté? Soufflai-je en embrassant la peau tendre de son cou.

Sa réaction physique ne se fit pas attendre. Sa respiration devint de plus en plus laborieuse et son corps se couvrait de délicieux frissons.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, répliqua-t-elle.

-Voyez- vous ça? souris-je. Sais-tu à quel point je peux être dangereux? Lui demandai-je en faisant courir ma langue sur sa jugulaire.

- Tu ne me feras aucun mal, gémit-elle.

- Sais-tu à quel point il est difficile de m'échapper ? continuai-je en embrassant le haut de sa poitrine découverte

- Je…je n'ai pas l'intention de m'échapper, répliqua-t-elle avec difficulté en frissonnant encore plus

- Sais-tu à quel point je suis rapide et puissant? repris-je en me noyant dans son regard illuminé par le désir.

Toujours prisonnière de mon emprise elle s'approcha comme elle put de moi accentuant volontairement le contact de nos corps.

- Je ne demande qu'à voir, me murmura-t-elle au creux de l'oreille d'une voix outrageusement sexy .

- Tu joues avec le feu, mon cœur la provoquai-je

- Et qui t'as dit que je jouais?

Elle allait causer ma perte. Entendre ces mots sortir de sa bouche, ces mots qui m'étaient destinés ne faisait qu'augmenter mon désir pour elle.

Sans plus attendre je capturai sa bouche. Nos langues se mêlèrent, entament un baiser fougueux, se disputant leur domination dans ballet érotique où nous exprimions avec passion notre désir pour l'autre.

Aussi brûlant soit notre baiser, aussi ardente soit la passion qui nous habitait, je sentais la chaleur de son corps diminuer, comme si elle lui échappait peu à peu.

Ses frissons s'intensifiaient, me rendant quelque peu inquiet. Je me séparai de ses lèvres pour l'observer. Lorsque la réalité me frappa, je reculais d'un pas, un seul petit pas qu'il me fut douloureux de faire parce qu'il nous séparait, mais nécessaire pour elle.

- No..non…Jas..Jasper..s'il ..te ..te ..plait, gémit-elle alors que ses mains crochetèrent avec force mon cou, cherchant à me retenir près d'elle.

- Bella, tu es gelée, lui signifiai-je alors que ses dents s'entrechoquaient violement.

- Je..je..m'en..je m'en fiche, protesta-t- elle en collant de nouveau son petit corps contre le mien.

- Sois raisonnable beauté, plaidai-je en déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Tu vas finir par tomber malade.

- Je suis..cer..taine..que tu ferais un..ex..excellent docteur, rétorqua-t-elle pleine de sous-entendus.

Je souris face à sa détermination.

- Bien que l'idée de te soigner de bien des manières différentes soit plus que plaisante, je ne veux pas que tu finisses transie de froid.

- Ré..réchauffe-moi dans ce cas

- Bella….sois raisonnable, la suppliai-je sentant ma volonté faiblir

Elle lâcha prise et fit un pas en arrière. Sa déception était palpable, surtout pour moi, et je me sentais coupable. Coupable de son affliction, coupable de cette condition qu'était la mienne et qui m'imposait d'être froid comme la mort. Coupable de ne pouvoir la tenir contre moi aussi longtemps que je le désirais sous peine qu'elle souffre physiquement de l'éternel hiver qui m'habitait. Son regard rivé au sol elle fit un pas de plus en retrait.

Sa déception se mua en triomphante allégresse après quelques minutes de silence pesant, durant lesquelles je me haïssais de la faire souffrir même de façon involontaire.

Je ne saisis pas immédiatement la raison de ce brusque changement d'humeur mais lorsque de fines gouttes d'eau s'écrasèrent sur ma peau je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

Toujours parée de sa dentelle rouge mais désormais ruisselante, elle me regardait intensément, semblant chercher quelconque réponse à une question silencieuse.

J'étais hypnotisé. Elle m'hypnotisait. Son odeur rendue plus puissante par l'eau chaude qui coulait sur elle, m'intoxiquait. Les perles d'eau qui sillonnaient son corps parfait me fascinaient. Une plus particulièrement retint mon attention. Posée sur ses lèvres tentatrices elle glissa lentement jusqu'à son cou, puis roula langoureusement jusqu'à atteindre son dessous avant de disparaitre dans son décolleté.

Mon désir devint douloureux lorsque je me mis à imaginer cette petite goutte perlant maintenant au bout de son sein attendant que mes lèvres la capture, goutant pour la première fois à cette peau rose foncée durcie par le désir.

Sans plus attendre je la rejoignis, l'emprisonnai dans l'étau de mes bras et inhalai son parfum entêtant avant de l'embrasser avec fougue et passion.

Rapidement je défis les attaches de son bustier, libérant sa poitrine qu'elle s'empressa de couvrir avec son bras dans un ultime sursaut de pudeur. Je fis un pas en arrière, puis un autre de manière à pouvoir contempler sa silhouette dans son intégralité. Elle était simplement divine. Elle incarnait tentation, luxure, et innocence à la fois, mélange parfait, qui faisait d'elle l'être le plus désirable que j'avais jamais vu depuis que ma nuit éternelle avait commencée.

POV Bella

J'étais quelque peu rassurée de voir que mon désir pour lui n'avait pas complètement annihilé ma personnalité. Heureuse de constater que ma pudeur n'avait pas entièrement disparue.

J'avais été quelque peu effrayée de voir ce que mon envie de lui pouvait me faire faire et dire. Ces mots que j'avais prononcé, ces paroles sorties sans même que je les contrôle, ces insinuations…. Jamais je ne me serais cru capable de telles choses.

Le regard de Jasper balayant mon corps me brulait. Mais comment pouvais-je lui en tenir rigueur alors que j'étais certaine de le fixer avec autant d'insistance détaillant son corps parfait?

Jamais je ne m'étais trouvée si peu vêtue face à un homme, et ne savais comment agir.

Tout en moi n'était que contradiction. Envie, peur, continuer, arrêter, rester, partir…..

Je voulais fuir son regard et pourtant ne pouvais esquisser le moindre geste.

Je redoutais son examen mais était heureuse et excitée de m'y soumettre. Mon regard suivait le chemin invisible que sa musculature traçait à ces gouttes d'eau chanceuses qui léchaient son corps divin, passant successivement de son visage parfait, à ses épaules carrées. De ses pectoraux à ses abdominaux. De la lisière de son boxer à son anatomie sur laquelle mes yeux s'attardèrent plus que ce que la politesse ne le voulait.

Un léger grognement me rappela à l'ordre et je fermai les yeux, honteuse qu'il ait surpris mon regard insistant sur cette partie de son corps.

Je sentais sa présence tout autour de moi, cette fragrance qui était sa signature, cette fraicheur qui contrastait tant avec la brume étouffante que l'eau brulante de la douche avait créée autour de nous, nous isolant du reste du monde.

Les yeux toujours clos j'attendais sa réaction. Je l'entendais inhaler profondément, comme si après de longues minutes d'apnée il se permettait enfin de prendre une bouffée d'air salvatrice. Par mimétisme ou par besoin je ne saurais le dire je fis de même, imprégnant chaque cellule de mes poumon de son parfum divin. Je bloquais volontairement ma respiration emprisonnant le plus longtemps possible, un peu de lui en moi.

Je sentais ses doigts, dans un toucher léger, caresser le bras qui dissimulait toujours ma poitrine. Il se saisit avec délicatesse de ma main, noua nos doigts et sans que je lui oppose trop de résistance l'ôta de mon décolleté pour la faire glisser sur ma cuisse.

- Ne te soustrais plus jamais à mon regard Bella, murmura-t-il à mon oreille d'une voix douce mais un tantinet autoritaire qui affola mes sens.

Comment pouvait-il me faire perdre tout contrôle avec seulement sa voix ?

Une fois de plus mon corps me trahissait et je gémis légèrement.

POV Jasper

Mon désir se faisait de plus en plus pressant et je devais le canaliser au mieux de manière à garder le contrôle. Je ne voulais et n'avait en aucun cas le droit de déraper avec elle. Non seulement parce qu'elle était humaine et physiquement fragile mais aussi parce qu'elle m'était trop chère.

Mon ton s'était fait plus rude que je l'aurais voulu lorsque je lui avais demandé de ne plus me cacher son corps sublime, je m'en étais immédiatement voulu. Mais une fois de plus elle me prit au dépourvu m'envoyant une puissante déferlante de plaisir avant d'émettre un timide gémissement.

- Tu es magnifique mon cœur, tu n'as aucune raison de te cacher, la rassurai-je en couvrant ses épaules de baisers.

Nos mains toujours solidement nouées caressèrent sa cuisse, remontant lentement le long de ses côtes, redescendant sensuellement sur son ventre ferme où elles stoppèrent leur course frénétique. J'entendais son cœur s'affoler et battre à tout rompre.

Malgré ma douloureuse envie d'elle je devais m'assurer qu'elle était en accord avec ce que nous nous apprêtions à faire, je devais être certain qu'elle ne me demanderait pas de m'arrêter dans quelques minutes, parce qu'il me serait impossible de refouler mon désir.

- Es-tu certaine de ce que tu veux? la questionnai-je à voix basse.

Elle acquiesça fébrilement

- Dis le à voix haute Trésor. Je veux entendre ce « oui » sortir de ta bouche, murmurai-je en faisant glisser nos mains vers sa féminité.

- J'ai peur Jasper. Peur de te vouloir de manière totalement déraisonnable, peur de ce que nous apprêtons à faire haleta-t-elle. Mais oui je veux que tu continues.

- Je ne te ferai pas l'amour mon ange, susurrai-je sensuellement à son oreille pour la rassurer alors que nous continuions à caresser sa peau.

Sa déception et son soulagement m'envahirent suite à ma révélation. J'ignorais lequel des deux sentiments prédominait, mais son manque de confiance en elle revint en force lui, laissant croire j'imagine qu'elle n'était pas suffisamment bien, suffisamment attirante.

Je repris ma phrase espérant ainsi chasser tous ses doutes concernant son pouvoir de séduction et le désir qu'elle puisse inspirer.

-Je ne te ferai pas l'amour _ce soir _Bella. Le jour ou nous passerons ce cap, si tu veux passer cette étape avec moi bien sûr, tu feras de moi un homme comblé, je serais heureux comme jamais je n'ai pu l'être pendant les cent dernières années. Mais ce jour là je veux que tu m'appartiennes entièrement, que notre acte soit le reflet de notre amour et non uniquement de la passion que nous nous inspirons mutuellement. Je ne veux pas prendre ta pureté contre le carrelage froid d'une salle de bain, je veux t'offrir la plus délectable des expériences, je veux que tu te souviennes de notre première fois jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Encore une fois je pouvais sentir que mes mots l'avaient touchée, émue et frustrée. En silence je continuai à guider nos mains vers son intimité frôlant la lisière de son dessous, nous aventurant sur les motifs floraux de la dentelle. Son incrédulité se perdait dans les méandres de son désir qui reprenait son ascension fulgurante, attisant encore et encore le mien.

- Jas..Jasper je croyais que… commença-t-elle en constatant que j'agissais à l'inverse de ce que je venais de confesser

- J'ai dit que nous ne ferions pas l'amour ce soir Bella, pas que nous ne prendrions pas de plaisir rétorquai-je ma voix éraillée par l'envie.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit je fis glisser nos doigts toujours entrelacés à l'intérieur du petit bout de tissus rouge qui, au vue de ma position, ne me cachait rien du galbe parfait de ses fesses. Ma belle se tendit soudainement face à cette intrusion, sa respiration se bloqua instantanément. Elle tenta de retirer sa main de la mienne mais je maintenais fermement, l'empêchant de m'échapper.

- Fais-moi confiance Bella, murmurai-je

Mes lèvres se posèrent à la base de son cou, ma langue glissa sur sa jugulaire alors que mes doigts et les siens effleuraient pour la première fois son centre chaud et humide.

Et une nouvelle fois elle gémit et je grognai.

Je voulais approfondir ma caresse, pouvoir réchauffer mes doigts gelés avec cette radiation de chaleur qui émanait de son intimité. Je poussai nos doigts à être plus inquisiteurs, les faisant courir entre ses lèvres intimes. Après quelques savant et langoureux va-et-vient entre ses plis mouillés je plaçai mon index à son entrée et pénétrai en douceur dans son antre.

Son gémissement se fit plus bruyant alors que je me délectais de la sensation d'être en elle.

J'avais trouvé mon paradis.

Comme je l'avais fait plus tôt avec son jean je fis glisser son string le long de ses cuisses avant de le lui retirer. Je parsemai la peau de ses jambes de baisers dévoués et gourmands jusqu'à atteindre sa féminité. L'odeur de son désir était si puissante, autant, si ce n'est plus que l'odeur de son sang. J'inhalai profondément, ancrant ce parfum prometteur en moi et résistai difficilement à l'envie de gouter à ce délicieux nectar. Je voulais laisser ma langue recueillir chaque goutte de cette ambroisie jusqu'à en tarir la source mais je n'en fis rien à cause de la panique qui commençait à la gagner. Elle n'était pas encore prête pour cela, pas encore suffisamment à l'aise avec son corps et sa sexualité naissante.

Je me redressai, quelque peu frustré, et capturai son regard à la fois désolé et reconnaissant.

Du revers de la main je caressai sa joue dans un geste tendre et affectueux.

- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle coupable

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser de quoi que ce soit Bella. Je ne ferai rien sans ton consentement, ni sans être sûr que tu sois prête.

Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes en signe de reconnaissance, avant de crocheter ma nuque, écrasant ses seins contre mon torse. Nos langues se retrouvèrent, se caressèrent dans une divine chorégraphie sensuelle et érotique. La sensation de la sentir nue contre moi n'avait nulle pareille et je ne pus empêcher mes mains de partir à l'assaut de son corps tentateur.

Elles cajolaient ses seins, les pétrissaient avec douceur et envie. Je laissais volontairement mes pouces effleurer ses pointes durcies lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir face à cette sensation nouvelle. Ma langue impatiente de gouter à cette chair sensible, remplaça avidement une de mes mains, dansant tantôt suavement tantôt rudement autour de sa pointe tendue. Galvanisé par ses soupirs et gémissement mes dents acérées se mêlèrent au ballet mordillant prudemment son sein. Son plaisir se décupla, m'atteignant avec force, fragilisant un peu plus encore la maitrise que je m'efforçais de garder. Je m'appliquais à donner la même attention à chacun de ses seins savourant la texture particulière et tendre de cette partie de son anatomie.

Je sentais que sa retenue s'effritait face au déferlantes de plaisir que lui procurait ma bouche, mais je sus qu'elle s'était effondrée quand dans un gémissement presque plaintif elle rejeta sa tête en arrière totalement abandonnée à son plaisir.

Jamais je n'avais vu un spectacle d'une telle beauté. Se pourrait-il que dans l'abandon le plus total de l'apogée de son plaisir elle soit encore plus radieuse qu'en cette seconde? Poussé par ma curiosité, je fis glisser ma main le long de son buste et comme si ce corps lui était familier, comme si elle en connaissait la moindre parcelle elle trouva le chemin vers la chaude féminité de ma belle humaine.

Avec une douceur infinie je cajolai la source de son plaisir et du mien, en effleurant consciemment et volontairement le centre stratégique. A chaque passage ses gémissements se faisaient plus bruyants, sa respiration plus difficile, ses hanches commencèrent à bouger au rythme de mes mouvements recherchant plus de contact.

Ni tenant plus j'introduisis un doigt en elle savourant le gémissement qui accompagna mon geste. Si je l'avais trouvé chaude avant, la chaleur qui se dégageait se son bas ventre maintenant était plus puissante, comparable à un brasier consumant tout sur son passage. Elle m'enveloppait, me contaminait, littéralement. Je poussai un deuxième doigt en elle et elle gémit plus fort. Elle était sublime.

Mon érection devenait douloureuse toujours prisonnière de son carcan mais j'aurais pu supporter cette douleur éternellement si elle m'avait permis d'admirer cette femme lorsqu'elle s'abandonnait dans mes bras. Quoi que ? Avec ma vitesse vampirique je me débarrassai de mon dernier vêtement libérant ma verge tendue, qui pointait fièrement vers ce petit corps chaud qui réagissait de manière totalement incontrôlée à mes caresses.

Alors que j'introduisais encore mes doigts dans son antre ruisselante de désir je me saisis de mon sexe et débutais de longs va-et-vient que je savais libérateur. Mes deux mains s'accordaient parfaitement l'une à l'autre, totalement synchrones elles imposaient à nos deux intimités le même rythme.

Je n'étais plus certain d'être maitre de mes émotions en cet instant mais je perdis totalement le contrôle quand je sentis cinq petits doigts chauds s'enrouler autour de mon sexe.

Agréablement surpris par son geste je plongeai dans son regard.

- Laisse-moi te donner du plaisir. Laisse-moi essayer de te faire autant de bien que tu m'en fais Jasper, quémanda-t-elle en commençant de timides aller-retour sur ma virilité.

Je fermai les yeux totalement happé par les sensations qu'elle me procurait. Du bonheur et du plaisir à l'état pur, jamais une telle caresse ne m'avait à ce point fait perdre pied. Sentir la chaleur de sa main empoigner ma longueur, dure et froide la réchauffer de la plus douce des manières était une expérience indescriptible.

Petit à petit mon bassin se mit à se mouvoir au rythme langoureux de sa main, approfondissant la caresse. Ma main toujours prisonnière consentante de sa féminité brûlante ralentissait ses mouvements pour s'adapter à ceux de Bella créant la douce illusion que nous ne faisions qu'un.

Mes gémissements se joignirent aux siens. Je sentais son désir m'atteindre avec force brisant à chaque salve la carapace que j'avais érigée autour du mien. Je la devinais proche de la libération lorsque ses gémissements se firent plus gutturaux et que j'y entendis mon prénom presque supplié.

Mes mouvements s'accélérèrent et elle en fit de même sur mon sexe gorgé réduisant à néant le bouclier à mon désir, qui se mêla au sien et la pénétra avec force.

Ses yeux accrochèrent les miens cherchant une explication à ce qu'elle venait de ressentir et dans une ultime plainte elle s'abandonna à la jouissance. Sa beauté en cet instant me subjugua. Jamais je n'avais vu une créature si parfaite que ma Bella à l'apogée du plaisir.

Ma propre libération était proche.

Ma main vint couvrir la sienne qui cajolait ma longueur lui intimant des gestes plus rapides plus rudes. Les yeux rivés sur nos deux mains travaillant à l'unissons à mon plaisir fut libérateur et dans un grognement sourd je me répandis dans sa main.

Son corps encore tremblant vint se lover contre le mien. Instinctivement mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et je l'embrassai avec tendresse et dévotion lui criant silencieusement l'amour qu'elle avait su faire naitre en moi.

Puis j'approfondis mon baiser avec passion la remerciant du plaisir incommensurable qu'elle venait de me procurer et je terminai avec dernier baiser léger, plein de promesses. Promesse que toutes les sensations éprouvées ce soir ne seraient que les prémices d'une passion incommensurable, promesse d'un futur commun, d'une éternité d'amour et d'ivresse.

Lorsque nos lèvres se quittèrent, nos regards s'accrochèrent et nous demeurâmes de longues minutes sans parler, nous noyant littéralement dans l'autre à la recherche de je ne sais quelle vérité silencieuse.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit à plusieurs reprises sans qu'aucuns mots n'en sorte. Sa reconnaissance, sa joie et son affection suintaient à travers elle et venaient m'envahir.

- Merci Jasper, murmura-t-elle enfin timidement contre mon torse.

- Ne me remercie pas trésor, tout le plaisir était pour moi, sans jeu de mots ! plaisantai-je le cœur léger et le corps comblé.

Elle rit. Et là encore je la trouvai magnifique.

- Je ne crois pas. J'espère juste ne pas avoir été trop … maladroite, dit-elle en rougissant

- Jamais je n'ai pris autant de plaisir avec une caresse si « basique » si tu me permets l'expression. Jamais je n'ai pris autant de plaisir à en donner à une femme. Tu as été parfaite Bella, la rassurai-je avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres de satin.

- Tu n'étais pas mal non plus me taquina-t-elle

- Merci, j'essayerai de faire mieux la prochaine fois, lui confiai-je alors que je sentais son désir renaitre à mes paroles pleines de promesses.

Après de longues minutes passées à nous embrasser langoureusement et à nous nettoyer mutuellement de toutes traces de nos ébats nous regagnâmes sa chambre avec pour seul atour, un drap de bain.

Epuisée par sa journée riche en émotion ma belle petite humaine se glissa sous les draps sans même prendre la peine d'enfiler un quelconque vêtement de nuit et m'invita à la rejoindre. Ravi de voir qu'elle non plus ne souhaitait pas que nous nous séparions, je me glissai sous la couette épaisse et chaude et me débarrassais du carré d'éponge noué autour de ma taille. Elle fit de même ré-attisant ma soif de son corps.

Mais je devais me tenir correctement, me comporter en gentleman, elle avait vraiment besoin de sommeil.

Sa tête vint se poser sur mon torse, sa main là où mon cœur aurait dû battre, un de mes bras passa autour de sa taille la maintenant fermement contre moi.

C'est dans cette position qu'elle glissa progressivement vers le sommeil, et que nous passâmes le reste de notre première nuit. Ensemble.

**Et voilou c'est tout pour aujourd'hui!**

**Alors ce petit morceau? Vous avez aimé? Détesté?**

**Je veux tout savoir...alors juste un ti mot pour me dire que vous avez lu et je serai la plus heureuse des auteures **

**Je ne vous dis pas à bientôt pour ne pas vous faire de fausses joies mais je ne vous oublie pas et fais au mieux**

**Bises**

**Elo**


End file.
